


Cats and boxes

by ChrisFH



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFH/pseuds/ChrisFH
Summary: О том, как парень с золотыми руками и покалеченной душой нашел в картонной коробке пушистую гору мышц, а потом все завертелось...
Relationships: Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 18





	1. cats and boxes

Коты очень любят коробки. На острове Мидаса есть целая фабрика коробок, ведь макулатуры с каждым днем меньше не становится. Мидас захаживает на фабрику редко, в основном туда ходят его верные шпионы, проверяют работоспособность оборудования и за одно прихватывают парочку коробок для документов босса.

Сегодня как раз такой день, трое агентов отправляются на дежурную проверку, и парень благополучно забывает о них, но лишь до тех пор, пока белое устройство в ухе не начинает пищать.

— Ну, что у вас там?

— Босс, вам нужно... в, общем, здесь что-то странное.

— Что странное?

Рассказ агента Мидас слушает, с трудом сдерживая смех, но все же соглашается посмотреть лично. Все-таки ножками гулять тоже нужно, хотя бы от вертолета до двери и обратно. «Непонятный страшный зверь» — парень прокручивает в голове слова подчиненного, еще раз заключая про себя, какой же это бред.

Конечно же, никакого страшного зверя не обнаруживается. Медведи не атакую здание, волки не окружили остров, динозавры вдруг не восстали из мертвых. Парень коротко отчитывает агентов, прихватывает две коробки — раз уж пришел — и направляется обратно к вертолету. Голова забита разным, главе масштабной организации приходится помнить обо всем на свете, поэтому Мидас погружен в свои мысли. Тихое мяуканье отвлекает от раздумий. Это что ли страшный зверь? Кот?

Мидас оборачивается на звук: неужели в это пристанище убийц действительно забрело что-то настолько милое и доброе, как котик. В отличие от людей, животные не внесли вклад в развитие бесконечной депрессии парня, и он относится к ним удивительно хорошо. Это свободные, наделенные огромной волей и искренностью существа.

В голове сразу же образовалась картинка: как парень, устав после рабочего дня, гладит и играет с пушистым чудом в своей посторонним-вход-запрещен комнате. Найти мяукающую коробку оказывается нетрудно, она стоит чуть поодаль от входа в здание фабрики. Черные кошачьи уши торчат, а само чудо копошится внутри, и парень счастлив, что не ошибся. Он приютит у себя милое пушистое создание и никому его не отдаст. Голос меняется сразу же, повышается неестественно, парень склоняется к коробке, уже протягивая золотую ладонь к черным ушкам.

— А кто это у нас тут прячется? А кто это сюда залез?

— А чо, нельзя? — кошачья голова поворачивается быстро, большие красные глаза моргают умилительно, однако парень настолько опешил, что не разглядел этой милоты. Он застывает, словно превратившись в статую от взгляда Горгоны. Но взгляд кота совсем не угрожающий, скорее крайне заинтересованный и удивленный.

— Ты чо? Кстати, а у тебя пожевать чего-нибудь не найдется? — кот выбирается из коробки, встает на две человеческие ноги, одетые в странные шорты и рваные кроссовки. Мускулистые грудь и руки, покрытые короткой черной шерстью, находятся в нескольких сантиметрах от Мидаса. Гора мышц оказывает такое моральное давление на худого, с виду хрупкого парня, что он садится на землю вместе со своими коробками. Он и сам не знает, что сильнее повергает в шок: прекрасное подтянутое тело или то, что это тело кота. Кота, мать вашу.

— Охереть…

— Спасибо, — котик действительно гордится своим телом, — так что насчет пожевать?

— А, да… — парень приходит в себя понемногу, но взгляд еще цепляется за рельефы котика.

— Отлично, куда идти?

Мидас встает с земли, оттряхивается — босс всегда должен выглядеть идеально — затем кивает коту и направляется к вертолету.

— Тебе, наверно, нужны были эти коробки? — котик (ага, маленький и милый) догоняет нового знакомого у красно-оранжевого вертолета, держа в руках коробки, которые парень, пребывая в крайнем ахуе, обронил.

— Да, спасибо.

— А можно я одну из них себе заберу?

«Может, не так уж он и отличается от обычного кота», — улыбается про себя Мидас, усаживаясь за руль вертолета. Кот привык к странным взглядам. Его новый знакомый хотя бы не убегает с криками.

В голове парня не промелькнуло и мысли о том, что кот ненормальный. Да, необычный. Интересный. Не такой, как все. Но ни в коем случае не неправильный. Судьба острова принимать к себе всех изгнанных и обиженных, всех странных и непонятных. Мидас и сам не особо обычный, но кот поистине восхищает его.

— Пойдем, — дверь Choppa открывается, и кот выходит вслед за Мидасом, подхватив коробки. Кота приводят в личную комнату Мидаса, по крайней мере, он так полагает.

— Подожди тут, ладно?

Кот кивает коротко и уже разглядывает небольшую безликую комнату, с серыми стенами и черной мебелью. Кожаные кресла, простые полки, письменный стол — довольно стильный, но все еще простой. И только постер какой-то гитары выделяется на фоне всего этого однообразия. Кот успевает только подумать о том, что парень, наверное, и вовсе выглядит ярким желтым пятном в серой комнате, как дверь открывается.

— Я не знаю, что ты ешь, поэтому…

Да, точно выделяется.

Мидас ставит на стол поднос с сырным бургером и тарелкой супа, он чуть не забывает про баночку газировки, торчащую из кармана, достает и ставит рядом с едой. Сам парень предпочитает кофе, но из-за посещающей его воинственной девочки пришлось завести целый холодильник разноцветных напитков.

— Я не ем только помидоры и кукурузу. Фпафибо, — кот уже уплетает суп, заранее аккуратно вытащив помидор из бургера и отложив на край тарелки.

— А у тебя есть имя? — парень сидит на своей кровати и откровенно залипает на кота.

— Не-а, — на самом деле есть. По крайней мере, было. Имя, которое дали родители, с которым прожил всю жизнь. Которое слышал перед тем, как в лицо летели кулаки и оскорбления. Имя, которое хочет забыть.

— Мяускул, — смеется Мидас, разглядывая рельефное тело перед собой.

— А фто, неплохо, — котик улыбается, и из его рта вываливается кусок огурца, — а тебя как зовут?

— Мидас.

— Ты тут живешь?

— Типа того, — в голове мелькает мысль о том, что кот оказался на острове не просто так, не случайно забрел на фабрику. Может, он шпион, его прислали убить Мидаса, и он просто втирается в доверие? Парень прогоняет свою паранойю быстро. Черт возьми, если кто-то хочет убить его, этот кто-то очень глуп. Впрочем, пусть попытается.

— Теперь ты тоже тут живешь, если хочешь, конечно.

— Хочу, — глаза Мяускула загораются красным. Неужели у него и правда теперь будет нормальный дом?

— Тогда пойдем.

Запутанные коридоры, однообразные серые стены, люди в одинаковых масках, лишающих индивидуальности. Агенты поворачивают головы в сторону гостя, но гримасы недоумения скрыты, и кот благодарен маскам за это. Такое количество странных взглядов его бы смутило.

— Не обращай внимания, это не их дело, — Мидас замечает, что кот чувствует себя некомфортно, удивляется искренне. С таким-то телом у него должна быть целая тонна самоуверенности. Они приходят в комнату этажом ниже комнаты Мидаса. Такая же по размеру, такая же мебель, такие же стены. Такая же серость.

— Ты можешь изменить тут все, что захочешь. И как захочешь, — парень дожидается кивка и снова разворачивается к двери, — сейчас приду.

Как только парень перешагивает порог комнаты, его лицо меняется. Губы распрямляются, взгляд холодеет, он смотрит на мимо проходящих одинаковых людей свысока. Будто совершенно другой человек, серьезный, надменный, он кажется коту острым и тонким, жестоким и неприкосновенным. Его не отталкивает увиденное, скорее наоборот, притягивает взгляд.

Мидас возвращается с ноутбуком и коробкой.

— Это тебе, — он смеется, ставит ноутбук на стол, — ты, кажется, просил.

Черт, как он это делает? Как переключается с милого и радушного на невозмутимого и строгого. А затем обратно, как по щелчку. И главное: зачем?

— Ложись спать, завтра у тебя будет насыщенный день.

***

Спит кот все-таки на кровати, просыпается достаточно рано, и, к собственному удивлению, превосходно себя чувствует. Вечером изучить все, как следует, не получилось, но сейчас отличное время, чтобы устроить утренний обход своих апартаментов. Тем более, что неизвестно, где взять завтрак. В тщательном осмотре обнаруживается, что это не просто спальня, а полноценная жилая комната. Здесь есть душ, туалет, отделенное рабочее место. Приняв душ и одевшись, кот усаживается за стол и поднимает крышку ноутбука. Где же ему взять все то, чем можно украсить свою комнату?

Отправляясь сюда, тот рассчитывал максимум на старые здания, оставшиеся после места заключения. Надеялся, что здесь уже хотя бы никого не бьют и не сажают в карцеры. Но ему досталась уютная комната в современном здании и прекрасная природа за окном, никто ему еще не было так приятно ошибаться в своих желаниях.

На ноутбуке есть браузер, пара установленных программ с «рабочими» названиями, что-то, что называется «устав» и нечто, похожее на интернет-магазин. Кот тычет на розовый кружочек и обнаруживает, сюрприз, интернет-магазин. Точнее, каталог. В разделе «ЗОО» кот видит великолепные, огромные (по сравнению с обычными) клубочки, в разделе «СПОРТ» его слюни текут по штанге, а в разделе с продуктами (да, имеется и такой) целая коробка взбитых сливок заставляет содрогнуться.

Крайне воодушевленный кот подрывается с кресла и с ноутбуком в руках бежит наверх — в комнату к Мидасу. Мяускул влетает, не подумав о том, что может напугать (или смутить) парня, и даже не обращает внимания, когда тот коротко матерится. Кот спрашивает обо всем, что интересует его, показывает пальцем в экран и по несколько раз уточняет: «реально можно?» Он отвлекается от экрана, только когда Мидас мягко смеется, чем вызывает недоумение.

— Ну, конечно, можно. Я же сказал: все, что захочешь. Но, если что, спортзал есть на втором этаже.

В 6:30 утра парень уже в брюках и рубашке, лишь влажные волосы небрежно свисают, закрывая белое яблоко глаза. Он еще не погружен ни в какую работу, думает о своем, и резкое появление кота его действительно слегка испугало. Парень не привык закрываться, ведь в файле «устав» прописано: в комнату босса без приглашения вход запрещен. Однако Мяускул даже не подозревает, что находится в комнате босса.

— Через пятнадцать минут я буду готов, и мы тебя переоденем. Можешь подождать здесь, если хочешь.

Кот кивает, и Мидас сразу же скрывается за дверью ванной. По прошествии указанного времени он подходит к коту, все еще увлеченно лазающему в ноутбуке. Парень выглядит идеально. Для Мяускула не большую роль играют галстук и укладка, обычно он скорее уважает потребность человека выглядеть определенным образом. Но, черт возьми, этот парень и так обаяшка, а теперь и вовсе…

Кот оставляет ноутбук на кровати и следует за Мидасом в комнату, похожую на большой гардероб. Вообще-то, это действительно гардероб. Тут хранится одежда агентов, глав других «баз» для совместных операций и более-менее стандартная одежда для похожих целей. Мяускул сразу же выбирает черные джинсы, даже не рассматривая особо комнату. Ему просто нравятся джинсы, ведь что может быть удобнее? Ботинки простого черного цвета, белый ремень с металлической пряжкой. Черт, а у этого кота есть стиль!

— Супер, — усмехается парень, но вскоре понимает, что выглядит странно.

— Спасибо. Завтрак?

Помимо стандартной строгости на лице Мидаса теперь проскальзывает еще и гордость, он словно идет показывать всем, какой у него есть охренительный котик. Стоп, у него?

— Выбирай, садишь, ешь. Все просто.

Кофе со сливками и двумя ложками сахара, яичница с овощами, место в углу кухни — стандартный завтрак Мидаса. Кот же теряется между здоровой полезной пищей и кукурузными хлопьями. Его отвлекает вошедший на кухню агент. Один из тех парней в масках. Только без маски.

— Доброе утро, босс, — агент кивает коротко Мидасу, не выражая никаких эмоций, и останавливается недалеко от кота.

— Доброе, — Мидас улыбается сдержанно в ответ, переключает внимание на удивленного кота, — привыкай, они тоже здесь живут.

Кот наблюдает, как парень в белом костюме делает себе странный бутерброд: из тостов, шоколадной пасты, печенья и сыра.

— Вкусно?

— На завтрак самое то, — агент улыбается воодушевленно. Этот парень всегда ест на завтрак бутерброды, и каждый день умудряется придумывать новые. Этот парень уже нравится Мяускулу Кот делает себе два таких же, наливает чай и усаживается рядом с Мидасом.

— Босс?

— Мм? — парень даже не поворачивается в сторону кота, отпивает от своего кофе, и лишь спустя небольшое молчание понимает, что тот имеет ввиду, — а, ну, да.

— Ты здесь всеми командуешь? — кот удивляется все сильнее.

— Это, вроде как, мой остров, — парень кивает спокойно. Кажется, его совершенно не смущает такая власть.

— Охереть… — кот переваривает эту новость какое-то время, улыбается воодушевленно. Он уже собирается обсыпать парня вопросами, но Мидас быстрее.

— А ты умеешь стрелять?

— Ну, смотря из чего, — кот пожимает плечами. Ему приходилось держать в руках оружие, но профи его точно не назовешь.

— То есть умеешь? — в парне загорается некий азарт, он уже представляет эти сильные руки, держащие автомат. Так, стоп.

— Немного.

— А не хочешь не просто тут жить, а работать вместе со мной? Как эти парни, — он взглядом указывает на двух «призраков», копошащихся у плиты.

— Работать — убивать? — Мяускул дожевывает последний бутерброд, вспоминая, что у каждого из парней в белом в руках оружие.

— В основном, да.

— Можно, наверно.

Такие вещи никогда особо не волновали кота. Он бил лица людям неоднократно, хотя и не питает жестокости. Мир, в котором они живут, располагает к насилию. Точнее, без насилия этого мира бы даже не существовало. Но от оружия умирают, чего делать пока как-то не хочется.

В голове Мидаса появляется мыль о том, что он хочется сделать еще одного агента из милашки-котика, которого собирался носить на руках и гладить перед сном. Но парень быстро отгоняет это сомнение — какой котик, такие и планы.

— Осваивайся здесь, а мне нужно работать, — он встает из-за стола и выходит из кухни, оставляя кота наедине с целым островом. Хотя остров — это пока слишком много. Здания будет достаточно. Кот начинает прогулу с упомянутого ранее спортзала, в котором сразу же обнаруживает тир. Стрелять, значит… Он берет в руки «калашников», примеряет, прицеливается в черный кружок мишени и довольно хмыкает. Отличное оружие, чтобы научиться стрелять.

Мидас действительно уходит работать. У босса есть целый кабинет, обставленный шкафами и полками, где хранятся килограммы документов. Иногда парень сидит в своем кабинете целыми днями в полном одиночестве, разгребая накопившиеся дела, иногда же к нему захаживают подчиненные, задают вопросы лично, предпочитают не говорить в белый наушник. Мидасу нужно поддерживать жизнеспособность целого острова, хотя сейчас он бы не отказался погулять по своему царству за руку с котиком.

Мяускул все еще чувствует себя немного скованно в этом месте и полагает, что прогулка снаружи исправит это. Большая бочка с удочками захватывает взгляд котика моментально, и он достает одну, усаживаясь на краю склона. Поплавок начинает дергаться именно тогда, когда кот отвлекается на сирену, воющую в агентстве. Несколько секунд он слушает противный звук, вспоминая, как попал сюда, что был не один в своем путешествии. У кота была иная цель, чем у искателей, приходящих сюда за сказкой. Кот в сказку никогда не верил, но она оказалась правдой, и сейчас это совсем не радует. Поплавок дергается сильнее, пытается привлечь внимание, но потерпев неудачу, переходит к решительным действиям. Удочка срывается вперед, потащив за собой невнимательного рыбака.

— Охереть! Акула! — Мяускул вскрикивает испуганно, затем смеется, осознавая, что огромная рыбина тянет его с бешеной (как ему кажется) скоростью, то и дело прикладывая пушистую гору мышц о водную гладь.

Пролетая мимо одного из входов в агентство, он видит, как двум людям, одетым в несуразное тряпье, простреливают головы. Четким, невероятно точным выстрелом. Мертвые искатели падают на землю, и взгляду предстает Мидас, держащий в руках два золотых пистолета. Он разворачивается быстро, но кот успевает увидеть его лицо, и от увиденного становится не по себе. Он все равно узнает, как Мяускул попал на остров. Узнает и убьет его, с таким же лицом, полным безразличия и брезгливости. Пугается кот ненадолго, отвлекается на фонарный столб, в который врезался плечом. Летит в воду, про себя возмущаясь, затем выплывает, отряхнувшись, прячется за одним из зданий на территории агентства.

— Закрыть все двери. Быстро, — слышится приказной тон, Мяускул высовывается из-за своего укрытия и видит Мидаса. Он выглядит… сексуально?

Здание начинает гудеть, и двери одна за другой издают звук закрывшегося замка, что побуждает кота поспешить внутрь. Уже в своей комнате он с ужасом обнаруживает, что оставил ноутбук на кровати босса, к которому идти сейчас ему совсем не хочется. Но есть и приятная новость: все, что кот назаказывал, прибыло и ждало у порога. Раскладывать вещи по местам — занятие интересное, и время заметно ускоряется. Взбитые сливки спрятать в шкаф, а фиолетовый клубок ниток наоборот — на самое видное место. За своим занятием кот совершенно забывает о том, какой сегодня безумный день и, закончив, снова решает наведаться в тир. Спускаясь по лестнице, кот замечает в другом конце коридора Мидаса, разговаривающего с широкоплечим мужчиной в белом костюме и с белым шлемом в руке. Кот не слышит их разговора полностью, но по обрывкам фраз понимает, что все хорошо, остров в порядке. Эта новость позволяет облегченно выдохнуть и поспешно удалиться.

Весь оставшийся вечер Мяускул проводит в тире. Ему нравится автомат, нравится стрелять из него. Он думает о том, что хотел бы помогать Мидасу защищать это место, если тот позволит. Вспоминает, как безупречным выстрелом парень убил двух людей. Черт, почему он восхищается этим? Уже за ужином кот понимает, что вечно бегать от человека, живущего в том же здании, не сможет. Доедает быстро и уверенным шагом направляется в комнату босса. Открывает дверь осторожно, заглядывает, ищет глазами Мидаса и, найдя, заходит. Парень сидит на кровати с серьезным видом и делает что-то в своем ноутбуке.

— Я… я забыл свой компьютер.

— Привет, угу.

Что ж, он хотя бы не пытается убить котика. Мяускул берет ноутбук с кровати и еще мнется рядом, но Мидас, кажется, даже не обращает на это внимания. Наверное, он действительно очень занят. Собравшись с мыслями, кот садится на край кровати и опускает голову, чтобы не видеть предположительно злого лица.

— Я хотел сказать. Я прибыл сюда, на остров, с…

— Ага, я знаю, — парень все так же смотрит в экран, не поменявшись ни в лице, ни в голосе.

— Откуда? — кот поворачивается к нему резко, преисполненный удивления.

— Иначе попасть сюда практически невозможно. И не нужно.

— Ты не злишься?

— А должен? — коту кажется, что он видит усмешку, — но вот, что меня действительно интересует, — Мидас поворачивается к котику, смотрит внимательно, — почему ты не с ними?

Мяускул застывает. Он такой красивый. И уставший.

— Я им не верил. Последнее, что я слышал об этом месте — тюрьма, свалка для сумасшедших и отбросов вроде меня. Раз уж меня все равно не считают полноценным «человеком», то я подумал, что мог бы там, где все такие же, как я, — кот пожимает плечами, нисколько не загрустив. Зачем печалиться о прошлом — он гораздо больше ценит то, что приобрел.

Совсем недавно здесь было именно так — ужасно. Развалины, колючая проволока, сотни бойцов. Это действительно было тюрьмой.

Когда-то давно, тысячи лет назад этот остров выбрал своей целью падающий метеорит. От него исходила сила, в нем содержались невероятно прочные и красивые минералы. Люди быстро нашли применение небесному камню, добавляли космический материал даже при строительстве своих домов, ведь они знали: это защитит от постоянных атак природы. Небесный ресурс вскоре исчерпался, но его сила до сих пор откликается в жителях этого прекрасного места. Дети рождаются с необычным цветом глаз или волос, реже имеют нечеловеческие способности или внешность, еще реже совсем крупные отклонения. Со временем этот дар превратил остров в пристанище изгоев. Прекрасный, большой, современный остров изгоев.

И Мидас один из них.

Всепоглощающая буря, захватившая весь остальной мир, создает свои творения, и не всегда столь же прекрасные, что лишь добавляет ненависти «нормальным» людям.

Когда Мидас был еще ребенком, его дом превратили в тюрьму, сюда присылали всех, кто считался неугодным обществу. И среди таких неугодных у парня были друзья, такие же подростки, желающие сбежать отсюда как можно дальше. Однажды они встретили человека со странным прошлым, темной историей за спиной, который помог им не просто выбраться, а отстоять свой дом. Сейчас все эти люди защищают остров бок о бок с Мидасом.

Мяускул смотрит, как немного печальная улыбка застывает на лице парня, как он погружается в свои мысли и выглядит до боли одиноким. Кот не знает, что движет им сейчас, и куда сбежал здравый смысл. Он кладет голову на плечо Мидаса и тихо мурчит, как будто хочет прогнать все плохое, что есть в этом золотом человеке.

Босс действительно отвлекается, кладет руку на пушистую макушку и мерно поглаживает. Это существо несет в себе тонны спокойствия. Может быть, он все же приютит у себя милое пушистое создание и никому не отдаст.

— А ты видишь правым глазом?

— Не-а.

— А как ты… ну, куда он делся?

— Выбили.

Кот уже собирается спросить «кто?», но вовремя понимает, что это бесполезно. Он не сможет излечить своего человека от старых ран, зато может не допустить новых. Так, стоп, своего?!

Парень не выгоняет его, тихонько гладит, вернувшись к работе за ноутбуком. Как же он хочет достать сейчас из уха наушник, лечь рядом с котом и просто лежать в тишине. Отдых — очень странное понятие для Мидаса. В любой момент случиться очередное дерьмо, нельзя просто взять и закрыться от всех даже на день. Даже на час. Без него здесь все рухнет, начнется хаос, друзья (если их вообще еще можно так назвать) могут развязать гражданскую войну. Единственный, на кого можно положиться — Здоровяк, но он сознательно отказался от роли босса, взяв себе лишь небольшой подземный уголок.


	2. little girls and big boys

Открыв глаза, кот видит тихо сопящего Мидаса, лежащего в обнимку со своим компьютером. Какой же он, черт возьми, милый. Кот осторожно садится на кровати, стараясь не разбудить парня, потирает глаза. Солнце уже встало, но небо еще окрашено в красные тона. Его любимый цвет. Мидас все-таки просыпается, лениво открывает глаза и первое, что видит — лохматого котика. Просыпаться не в одиночестве и видеть что-то, кроме серой пустой стены по утрам, — очень незнакомое и приятное чувство.

— Доброе утро, — кот улыбается, шерсть на его ушках растрепалась, а пушистая кошачья щека помялась вовсе. Мидас почти смеется от этого вида.

— Доброе, — он поднимается, бросает взгляд на часы, — ты меня усыпил.

— Ничего подобного не знаю!

5:42. Обычно будильник выставлен на 6:00, но зачастую парень или не может уснуть, или сирена поднимает его среди ночи. Он встает, смотрит в зеркало на свое лицо, которое находит сегодня на удивление свежим, и молча отправляет в ванную. Мяускул нисколько не мешает ему, но сам кот решает, что заниматься своими делами при посторонних может быть некомфортно, поэтому покидает комнату, захватив свой ноутбук. Тем более водные процедуры для котиков никто не отменял.

Шагая в свою комнату, Мяускул вдруг осознает, что хотел бы увидеть Мидаса в пижаме, отчего приходит к себе в еще более хорошем настроении. Через полчаса кот уже готов к завтраку. На кухне он встречает парней в белом, смеется с ними, пробует новый бутерброд и новую цветную газировку из холодильника маленькой девочки, которую еще не знает. Он проводит достаточно много времени на кухне, сегодня здесь оживленно, но босс так и не приходит завтракать. И даже мысли о режиме дня развеиваются, когда кот смотрит на часы. 7:35.

Наверное, снова работает. Мяускул вспоминает о своем оружии и идет в тир, где тоже получается задержаться.

— Привет! — позади стоит девочка-подросток в смешной шапке и с двумя мечами за спиной, которые, кажется, сделаны из синих кристаллов, — Мидас говорил, что у нас возможно будет новый бро, но не уточнял, что такой прикольный, — девочка улыбается восхищенно, разглядывая Мяускула.

— Привет, — кот понимает, для кого здесь цветная газировка.

— А можно тебя потрогать?

— Конечно.

Девочка обходит кота вокруг несколько раз, бесконечно восхищаясь, ворошит шерсть. Она уже нравится котику.

— Греза, — девочка протягивает руку.

— Мяускул, — он пожимает протянутую ладонь, с гордостью смотря на даму.

Как оказалось, не везде вчера было все в порядке. Небольшой островок, где живет Греза, получил небольшие повреждения, и сейчас в ее доме заделывают дыры от пуль, поэтому девочка и пришла погостить.

Уже в комнате Мяускула во время игры в «дженгу» он знакомится с еще одним существом — большим пушистиком. Греза называет его «Попрыгун», в него превращается ее шапочка. Это магическое существо не умеет разговаривать, но отлично все понимает, и он даже пару раз обыграл котика.

Греза тоже особенная, но не такая, как Мидас. Она — порождение бури, и пришла она на остров не по своей воле, однако ей повезло, и теперь девочка живет на островке в виде акулы в доме, до верху забитом охранниками в белых костюмах и масках.

Когда Греза уходит, на улице уже совсем темно, и Мяускул ложится спать. Но ненадолго. Он слышит громкие голоса в коридоре — снова искатели? Кот подходит к двери, прислушиваясь. Говорит уже знакомый ему голос, с ним недавно разговаривал Мидас. Мужчина выдает короткие поручения, двери снова гремят замками, но в остальном все спокойно. Ни одного выстрела, ни одного крика.

— Мы не уверены, что вчера были устранены все. Погода сегодня — сама видишь, давай будем осторожнее, — серьезно, но с просьбой в голосе произносит мужчина и уходит вместе со своей спутницей.

Обошлось. Двери так и не открылись до утра, но противные сигналы не звучали больше. Мяускул не смог уснуть до самого рассвета, прислушивался к каждому шороху снаружи, поглядывал в окно и просто думал. Мидаса нигде нет уже сутки, и даже сейчас, когда агентство может быть в опасности, его хозяин отсутствует. Коту не кажется это безалаберностью. Он… волнуется?

Кот отключается, когда солнце уже возвышается над островом, и просыпается лишь к обеду, изрядно помятый и готовый проспать еще хоть всю жизнь. Он заставляет себя встать и умыться. Заниматься чем-то полезным сегодня совершенно не хочется, и он отправляется на прогулку.

Сегодня очень спокойно. Агенты, круглосуточно несущие свой пост, даже выбрались под мягкое солнце, чтобы поиграть в карты. За ними всегда очень интересно наблюдать. Из-за своих одинаковых костюмов они будто и сами становятся одинаковыми. Легко общаются, понимают друг друга и действительно готовы умереть. Словно костюм — как общая кровь. Среди них и приятель Мяускула, и, увидев его, кот сразу же вспоминает вчерашний утренний бутерброд. Затем урчание живота напоминает еще раз.

Выбирая ужин на кухне, кот слышит голоса в коридоре. Он высовывается, ищет глазами источник звука и находит Мидаса. Парень выглядит злым, он пролетает мимо кухни наверх, и кот почти срывается следом, но вовремя одергивает себя — у босса еще могут быть дела.

Голову сразу же атакуют тревожные мысли. Кот не задумывается, почему волнуется за парня. Не в его стиле копаться в своих действиях и желаниях. Зачем, если можно просто чувствовать. Он переключается на выбор пищи, решив дождаться достаточно позднего вечера, чтобы босс оказался свободен.

***

Уже около полуночи, и кот наконец набирается смелости подняться к Мидасу. Он тихонько приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату, еще не решаясь войти. Сначала ему даже кажется, что парня тут и вовсе нет, но потом замечает фигуру, стоящую у окна, и все же входит. Мидас стоит, облокотившись на подоконник. Комната пропитана запахом сигарет, что заставляет кота поморщиться, но не мешает подойти ближе. Он не знает, что сказать, и нужно ли вообще говорить что-то. Хочет ли Мидас видеть его сейчас?

— Я познакомился с девочкой… Грезой. Там что-то произошло? — кот выглядит растерянным, на самом деле он хочет спросить, в порядке ли Мидас, но видит и сам, что нет. Парень кивает молча, и Мяускул решает, что должен позаботиться об этом человеке, даже если получит за это по роже. Подойдя совсем близко, кот видит разбитую губу и небольшое пятно крови. «Я убью их. Убью их всех».

— Тебе больно?

«Да, очень».

Мидас молчит, и кота распирает от возмущения. Зачем искатели приходят сюда? Почему хотят забрать все прекрасное, что есть на острове, себе? Он не понимает, почему люди так жестоки, и из-за этого жестокость просыпается в нем самом.

— Хочешь, я всех убью? Всех, кто тебя обидит.

Мидас усмехается, так и не поворачивая голову к коту. Он хочет. Хочет почувствовать себя защищенным. Хочет знать, что ему необязательно справляться со всем этим дерьмом одному. Хочет забыть, что в любую минуту может умереть сам.

— Здесь часто так? Почему ты разбираешься с ними один? Зачем тут все эти агенты, если ты все равно разбираешься сам?

Кот защитил себя, сбежав. Ему всегда было и будет ровным счетом насрать на ненависть обеленных умом людей. Однако, сможет ли он защитить кого-то, оставшись?

— Я останусь здесь и никуда не уйду. Буду ходить везде за тобой, — Мяускул усаживается в кресло недалеко от Мидаса. Его разбирает ярость. Он знает, какой вред «обычные» люди, жадные и жестокие, могут нанести. Считает такое отношение несправедливым, но таких как сам кот, ему почти не встречалось. Он смотрит на Мидаса и понимает, что есть тот, кому досталось гораздо больше боли. Он заберет ее всю, и не позволит причинить снова.

Докурив, парень садится за свой стол и открывает ноутбук под сопровождение неодобрительного взгляда кота. Ему нужно разобраться до конца с тем, что вчера произошло. Подумать, как улучшить это место, укрепить. Парень никогда не задумывался о глухой стене, или даже куполе, вокруг острова. Он больше не хочет жить в тюрьме.

— Как ты попал сюда? Ты здесь родился?

Мидас молчит, продолжая работать, и кот воспринимает это как «да». Он смотрит на парня еще долго, уставшего и побитого, пока не засыпает прямо в кресле.

***

Просыпается кот от шума воды и шагов. Он резко открывает глаза, выискивает Мидаса и выдыхает, когда парень выходит из ванной. Снова идеальный, аккуратный. Красивый. Все еще уставший и не проронивший ни слова.

6:59. Завтрак.

— Ты вообще спал? — Мяускул подрывается вслед за Мидасом, наблюдает, как тот берет свой обычный завтрак. Кот даже отказывается от утреннего бутерброда, взяв только цветную газировку, чтобы даже сейчас сидеть рядом. От парня снова пахнет сигаретами.

С агентами Мидас разговаривает. Стандартно, сухо, спокойно, по делу. Босс не может просто молчать, ему задают вопросы, от него требуются распоряжения, и Мяускул убеждается окончательно, что никто здесь не знает босса по-настоящему. Что с ним сделала тюрьма, и как он смог тут остаться? Сегодня есть дела в Гроте. После завтрака парень отправляется к вертолету. Кот сразу же запрыгивает на пассажирское сидение и серьезно смотрит на парня.

— Вылезай.

Кот качает головой.

— Я сказал, вылезай, черт возьми!

Мяускул молча остается на месте, не поведя и ухом. Интересно, как часто босса ослушиваются? Выругавшись себе под нос, Мидас протягивает коту один из своих «диглов» и садится за руль. Ему не нужен напарник, не нужен телохранитель, но, если этот кот хочет хрен пойми зачем таскаться за парнем, пусть таскается.

Коту наконец удается лично познакомиться со Здоровяком, мужчиной, вызывающим уважение. Мяускула даже пускают в хранилище, впрочем, выбора ни у кого и не было. В огромном металлическом сейфе с толстой дверью нет невиданных богатств, нет бриллиантов или залежей нефти. Лишь много документов и пара золотых шлемов. Последние привлекают внимание кота. Сколько же таких в хранилище Мидаса? Кто они? Те, кто хотели причинить боль? Злость снова захлестывает кота, он не может и представить, сколько дерьма пришлось пережить человеку, которого кот взялся защищать. Желание находиться рядом лишь укрепляется, и он непроизвольно бросает быстрый взгляд на Мидаса.

Когда они уже собираются возвращаться, и босс обговаривает со Здоровяком последние детали, Мяускул видит медленно и очень странно приближающееся существо. Он только успевает разглядеть тварь, как Мидас выстреливает, всем своим видом выражая отвращение.

— Опять эти, — Здоровяк усмехается. К ним направлялось самое жуткое, и, пожалуй, самое безобидное порождение бури. Что-то вроде зомби, но еще более тупое. До острова они иногда доходят, но редко и в малых количествах. Мяускул встречал их раньше, ведь за пределами острова, где бушует стихия, отвратительные существа нередко досаждают людям.

Что, если Мидас когда-нибудь не выдержит? Не сможет больше сохранять свою невозмутимость, не сможет быть ответственным за целый остров и сотни людей. Он сломается, и это будет необратимо. От таких мыслей, у кота будто все органы сворачиваются в огромный клубок и встают назойливым комом в горле.

Боссу не нужны тренировки, чтобы оставаться лучшим, но он все равно приходит в тир, ведь считает: нет предела совершенству. Мяускул замирает с автоматом в руках, глядя на Мидаса, стреляющего по мишеням. Золотой зрачок светится, уверенные руки держат два огромных пистолета. Это похоже на прекрасное безумие. Интересно, а в штанах у него такой же огромный… стоп!

Кот понимает, что выглядит странно, приходит в себя, заставляет себя не смотреть на парня. У кота тоже получается попадать в цель, однако для самого точного выстрела требуется гораздо больше времени и внимания.

Мидас действительно мог обезуметь от всего, что творится вокруг, поэтому и устраивается себе небольшую разрядку. Снова и снова выпуская магазины золотых пистолетов в черные круги. Время ужина они пропускают, Мидас не хочет есть: предпочитает еде сигарету и работу. Сигарету и работу.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — кот питается газировкой весь день, ведь обещал не отходить от парня ни на шаг, и даже его собственный желудок не сможет это оспорить. Коту кажется, что сейчас на нервах босса можно сыграть целый рок-концерт. Черт, неужели никто не замечает этого? Парень слишком умело скрывает свои чувства и позволяет себе расслабиться только, находясь в своей комнате, чем кот нагло пользуется.

— Пожалуйста, отдохни.

Мидас молчит, задумчиво глядя в экран ноутбука, но все же не выдерживает крайне осуждающего взгляда и пересаживается вместе с компьютером на кровать.

— Побудь тут. Минуту, — кот быстро выбегает из комнаты и так же быстро возвращается, держа в руках свой ноут. Он усаживается на кровать рядом с парнем.

— Давай, я помогу. Что нужно делать?

Мидас слегка поворачивает ноутбук в сторону кота, давая прочитать. В документе есть многое: план улучшения агентства и его доработки, список повреждений «Акулы», улучшения простых зданий острова. Там даже есть список погнивших агентов, список новобранцев и план улучшения их жилищ.

Здесь все работает как часы, и циферблат этих часов находится в небольшом ноутбуке изнеможенного парня. Мяускул озвучивает свои идеи, чем вызывает улыбку на бледном лице, отчего и вовсе воодушевляется. Он представляет себе слаженную работу всех, кто хочет здесь жить, представляет большие проекты и маленькие улучшения, думает, как можно использовать все то обилие техники, что имеется на острове, чтобы дела пошли быстрее. И рассказывает об этом Мидасу. Парень кладет голову на плечо кота, выдающего все новые и новые предложения. Как же сильно он устал. Он закрывает глаза, а постепенно и вовсе погружается в сон, мечтая, что когда-нибудь «война» действительно закончится.

***

Будит Мидаса пищащий звук. К счастью, это не сирена, всего лишь будильник, заведенный на 6:00.

Открыв глаза, парень обнаруживает, что уснул на плече Мяускула, и, на удивление, это не отталкивает, не вызывает неловкости. Он чувствует себя спокойно рядом с мурчащим чудом. Сам кот на будильник никак не реагирует, он тоже устал за прошедший день и хочет выспать из этой ночи все, что сможет. Мидас оставляет кота на кровати, принимаясь за утренние процедуры. Кот открывает глаза, когда Мидас выходит из ванной, еще не полностью готовый, но уже безупречный. Сегодня он выглядит свежее, не таким усталым и раздраженным. Кот порывается пойти к себе, чтобы умыться и принять душ, но считает, что парень все еще нуждается в наблюдении.

— Ты можешь идти, если хочешь, я никуда не денусь, — парень замечает, как кот мечется, и тот лишь прищуривается в ответ.

— Я вернусь через десять минут. Будь здесь, — легко подхватив свой ноут, кот удаляется. Возвращается он действительно через десять минут, заранее возмущаясь по дороге: Мидас по-любому куда-нибудь съебался. Однако, парень на месте, сидит за столом и снова работает.

— Пора завтракать. Еще немного, и я пропущу свой утренний бутерброд.

— Угу, — Мидас кивает и отодвигается от стола, все еще что-то печатая.

— Тебе лучше? — коту кажется, что рассвет превращает Мидаса в серьезного босса. Заклеивает своими яркими лучами все раны на хлипкий скотч, который вновь отваливается к вечеру.

— Пойдем, — парень наконец встает с кресла и направляется к выходу.

Они успевают застать на кухне приятеля Мяускула, и хорошее настроение кота подпитывается большим сэндвичем с арахисовым маслом и творожным сыром. Мидаса передергивает от такого сочетания продуктов. Кот заглядывает в холодильник с газировками и, подумав у дверцы секунд пять, дописывает после «Греза» свое имя. Эта милая девочка не обидится.

За завтраком босс серьезно обдумывает предложения Мяускула и решает, что некоторые можно начать воплощать уже сейчас.

— Пойдем, — он встает из-за стола, спеша покинуть кухню. Парень и сам не понял, почему позвал кота с собой. Впрочем, он все равно пошел бы, даже если бы Мидас запретил. Даже в приказном тоне. Кот прощается с агентами, дожевывая бутерброд по пути, и идет за Мидасом.

— А куда мы идем?

— Превращать твои идеи в реальность.

«Ух!» — проносится в голове кота. Он допивает газировку и залезает в вертолет, готовый к труду и, если понадобится, обороне. Вертолет садится в «доках» — место, которые было когда-то пристанью грузовых судов. Мидас открывает один из контейнеров, и перед котом предстает новенький кран.

— Вот это машина! А можно мне?

— Ты умеешь водить? — парень улыбается удивленно. Какие еще умения скрываются под пушистым прессом?

— Угу, — кот залезает в кабину, приняв вопрос Мидаса за «можно», и осторожно выезжает из контейнера на дорогу (или ее подобие), где останавливается, ожидая пассажира, — куда гоним?

— Видишь город? — парень указывается на небольшой городок, почти полностью состоящий из разрушенных зданий.

— Понял.

У самого большого здания, предположительно завода, их уже ожидает несколько парней в белом в сопровождении Здоровяка. Как и Мидас, мужчина родился на этом острове, поэтому идея восстановить жилой район оживила его.

День просто пролетает. Босс отлаживает работу людей, заносит в план неудачные решения и отмечает новые мысли. В итоге план оказывается наполовину переработан, отчего становится только лучше. Мяускул даже успевает поймать пару рыбин, но отпускает обратно, так как свободного ведра, чтобы рыбки дожили до агентства, рядом не находится. На завтра запланировано продолжение строительства, и к закату все возвращаются в свои убежища.

Мидас не может перестать думать о том, каким отличным может получиться новый город, каким шагом это будет для всех жителей острова, каким шагом это будет для него. Хочется верить, что здесь и вправду можно будет спокойно жить, а не прятаться, запирая железные двери на тяжелые замки. Парню есть, чего бояться. И иногда страх поглощает настолько, что покинуть каменные стены агентства он не решается вовсе.

Сегодня Мидас снова игнорирует ужин, и Мяускул снова следует за ним.

— Тебе нужен парк аттракционов! Ты совсем не веселишься.

Мидас улыбается, вспоминая, что никогда не катался на аттракционах, затем снова сосредотачивается на работе. Кот рассматривает полки книжного шкафа, находит какую-то книгу и усаживается с ней на кровать, стоящую рядом со рабочим столом Мидаса. Кот выбрал книгу о машиностроении, технике и электронике. Он уже представляет себе адскую машину, работающую на реактивных двигателях с огромной подъемной силой и скоростью.

— А ты знаешь все это?

— Угу.

Мяускул восхищается. Восхищается с каждым днем, нет, с каждой минутой, все больше и больше. Ему кажется, что Мидас — сверхчеловек, умеющий все на свете. Парень может так много, что это становится слишком много для него одного.

— А ты… ты можешь превращать вещи в золото, да? — кот вдруг откладывает книгу. На самом деле, ему так много хочется спросить, так много узнать о парне. Сейчас он не думает, что может мешать своими глупыми вопросами. Он просто хочет быть рядом с ним и слушать его голос. У Мидаса красивый голос. Всегда ровный, немного низкий. Пусть он говорит, не останавливаясь, ведь Мяускул уже понял: когда Мидасу больно, он молчит.


	3. not a whore, and fell in love with and...

В здании звенят стекла. Сирена разрывает чувствительные кошачьи уши. Кот отвлекается, его настрой тут же улетучивается, и новым взрывом в голове звучит голос босса.

— Да сколько же, нахуй, можно! — Мидас резко поднимается с кресла и уверенным шагом выходит из комнаты, зажимая пальцем наушник, — никого не трогать! Оставаться на месте, — приказной тон слышится в ухе каждого агента, после чего босс убирает палец от белого устройства, — я сам разберусь…

Мяускул подскакивает с кровати тут же, вытаскивает свой автомат из-под кровати — он таскает оружие с собой везде — и бежит за Мидасом. Что значит: сам? Он что, охренел.

— Как же вы заебали. Это мой, сука, дом, — парень скалится, спускается на улицу, уже держа в руках свои пистолеты. Вырубает одного искателя. Ему повезло, что их не больше пяти. Не большой набег, как часто бывает. Ему повезло сорваться не во время стандартного нападения группы из ста человек. Люди приходят сюда сознательно. Каждый искатель знает: здание посреди острова самое важное, в его хранилище спрятаны самые большие богатства на всем свете, ключи к управлению островом — единственным местом, обделенным гневом бури.

Мяускул находит парня, но не бежит к нему, гордо стоящему на открытом пространстве. Гордому придурку. Кот прячется за кустом (или скорее внутри него), ему все еще нужно время для прицеливания. Зато целится он сразу в голову и попадает. Коту даже нравится. Не то, чтобы убивать людей приносит удовольствие. Хотя, вообще-то да, приносит. Он устраняет двоих, пока Мидас разбирается с остальными, и высовывается из укрытия, поняв, что угроза миновала. Как же парень смеется, когда видит торчащие из куста черные уши. Этот дурак действительно рядом и помогает. Он уже успел приказать агентам ~~расслабить булки~~ переключиться с режима ЧС на обыденные обязанности, и теперь все внимание босса принадлежит Мяускулу.

— Ты такой милый…

— А? — кот высовывает голову полностью.

— Небо, говорю, красивое, звезды, — парень улыбается, наблюдая, как кот подползает к нему, прищурившись.

— А, это да, — кот усаживается рядом с Мидасом, — ты видел? Прямо в голову! Тыщ-тыщ!

Мидас смотрит на довольного Мяускула и смеется. Скорее, это похоже на истерику. Он смеется и не может остановиться, пока кот, переполненный гордостью, строит разные серьезные гримасы.

— Я же сказал: буду тебя защищать. А ты не верил.

Мидас верил. И сейчас готов отдать что угодно, только бы его вера не развеялась.

— Спасибо, — он облокачивается на стену здания позади себя и достает из кармана брюк темную пачку. В каждом бою он мечтает, чтобы его убили. Но смерть обойдется слишком дорого, даже золотой мальчик не может себе этого позволить.

— Ты спрашивал, — парень поднимает лежащий небольшой камешек, и кот наблюдает, как камень покрывается золотом на ладони Мидаса.

— Кру-уть.

Парень усмехается, выбрасывая камень, и зажимает губами медленно тлеющую сигарету.

— Тебе больно?

— С чего ты взял?

Супер, он хотя бы не отмалчивается.

— Просто скажи, тебе больно?

Парень кивает, делает глубокую затяжку и выдыхает едкий дым шумно.

— Почему ты всегда молчишь? — кот начинает злиться на парня за бесконечное молчание и отстраненность. Почему он не позволяет помочь себе?

— А почему ты всегда говоришь?

Мяускул рычит тихо, смешок Мидаса лишь накаливает его злость.

— Котик бесится?

Он готов откусить от Мидаса кусочек его глупого самоуничтожения.

— Злая котя, — у парня начинается истерика, он не знает, что сделать с собой, чтобы это остановить, — на что ты дуешься, котя? — он провоцирует кота, каждым своим словом подталкивает к краю пропасти, за которым только ярость.

— Ты… — кот уже собирается выговорить этой истеричке все, что думает о его закрытости.

— Помолчи, — парень буквально затыкает кота своими губами. Горячая капля обжигает белоснежную кожу. В голове гудит, сердце пытается покинуть грудную клетку. Золотые пальцы сжимают догорающую сигарету. «Будь рядом, пожалуйста. Да, мне больно. Да, мне нужна помощь. Твоя помощь».

Мидаса выворачивает наизнанку, он не может выплюнуть слова, которые так хочется сказать. Не может пошевелиться, не может открыть глаза, он молится, что кот поймет его в этом поцелуе. Поймет каждое слово, каждую букву, каждую соленую каплю, проглоченную парнем.

Мяускул понимает. Проводит рукой по черным, идеально уложенным волосам, целует в ответ. Слушает все, что говорят безмолвные губы, и понимает. Мидас отстраняется, когда дышать становится тяжело, заполняет легкие дымом, словно это лучше, чем кислород. Кот смотрит на разбитого парня и жалеет, что не пришел сюда раньше.

— Пойдем со мной? Пожалуйста.

Мидас кивает и поднимается с земли, выбрасывая окурок. Мяускул ведет его в комнату, заставляет лечь в кровать. Грозности коту прибавляет автомат в руках, но у парня и без того нет сил спорить.

— Поспи, ладно? Я вернусь утром.

На самом деле, кот уходит лишь тогда, когда убеждается, что парень уснул. Находясь уже в своей кровати, он думает о Мидасе. Интересно, что он пережил? Он такой сильный, такой красивый. Кот часто замечает это в парне — красоту. Хочет заботиться о нем, хочет считать его своим личным человеком, хочет прикасаться к нему, проводить свободное время, засыпать рядом. Их поцелуй означает, что теперь кот имеет на все это право?

Просыпается кот в это утро по будильнику, быстро посещает душ и поднимается к Мидасу — проверять, удалось ли сегодня солнцу залепить его раны.

— Доброе утро, — босс снова безупречен. Мяускул видит его уставший взгляд, еще более бледную, чем обычно, кожу, видит разбитую кружку в мусорке. Но, черт возьми, он безупречен.

— У нас сегодня много дел, помнишь?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — кот совсем забывает, что утро должно быть добрым. Его заботит, что Мидас не в порядке, что ответом на любой подобный вопрос будет молчание.

Дел запланировано действительно много. Мидас неоднократно сверяется с планом, кот неоднократно переделывает чертеж. Мидас пересчитывает материалы, кот исправляет схему. Мидас выходит из себя, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Кот еще раз отмечает про себя, что парень не в порядке.

К концу дня босс просто кипит, еле-еле держит себя в руках, говорит сквозь зубы, и один только его взгляд проделывает дыру в каждом, кто осмелится посмотреть на босса. Коту кажется, что продлись этот день еще хоть пару часов, парень перестреляет всех к чертям. Даже после заката, когда босс уже обычно работает у себя, ему не дают покоя. Он разговаривает со своей классической учтивостью, крича внутри и проклиная все это место. Он благодарит своих агентов, лучших их лучших, и задыхается.

В файле «устав», присутствующем на компьютере каждого, прописано время, после которого босса можно беспокоиться только в случае крайней необходимости. И Мидас благодарит всех богов, существующих и не очень, когда это время наступает. Когда парень возвращается в свою комнату, его уже трясет, и единственное место, способное унять дрожь — у окна, чиркая зажигалкой.

— Сука! — пальцы не держат тонкую сигарету, пепельница переворачивается, зажигалка падает. Звучит сирена. Давит на барабанные перепонки, оглушает, проникает в мозг. Говорит: « _это никогда не закончится, злись_ ». Мидас ломает пальцами сигарету.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — кот уже чувствует дуновение ветра от пролетающего мимо парня.

— Останови меня, котик, — парень скалится, уже достав один из пистолетов. На его пути не встанет никто. Никто.

— Я убью всех, понял? Если ты помешаешь мне, убью и тебя, — он вылетает из комнаты. Сирена повторяется. На полу что-то белое мигает маленьким синим огоньком. Это значит, что босс недоступен. Это значит, что босс сорвался.

— Ебаный придурок, — кот срывается с места. Он уверен: если Мидаса не найти сейчас, то возможно не найти уже никогда. Он бежит и натыкается на трупы. Полностью золотые трупы. У босса золотая ярость, она оставляет свои следы на всем, к чему прикасается. Ярость обращает все живое в безмолвную статую. Ярость уничтожает прикосновением. Ярости не нужно сворачивать шею и стрелять. У нее есть для этого личное тело: худое, ловкое, живое тело. И чем сильнее ярость, тем менее живым тело становится. Кот находит парня у хранилища.

— Вали отсюда.

— Заставь меня.

— Это приказ. Я сказал, уебывай! Это никогда не закончится, никогда не будет птичек и американских горок! Ты живешь в своих детских мечтах, поэтому уебывай!

— Ты мне не начальник, — кот берет парня за шкирку и тащит внутрь здания, за что получает пулю в плечо, — ты тупой мальчишка! Сдохнуть хочешь? Иди, подыхай! — он отпускает Мидаса, морщится от боли, закрывает ладонью рану, сочащуюся кровью. А Мидас уходит. Оставляет после себя золотые трупы и красные лужи. Уходит все дальше от агентства, без него разберутся, здесь есть кому разбираться.

***

Когда все более-менее заканчивается, Мяускул узнает от Здоровяка, прибывшего перенять временное командование, что такое уже бывало. Мужчина сожалеет иногда, что отказался от предложения тогда еще более молодого и менее (ха! разве?) травмированного парня взять роль босса себе. Мидас иногда срывается и лезет в битву сам. Не может себя контролировать, и на его руках есть кровь не только врагов. Человеку, видевшему войну, война будет снится вечно.

Спать кот не может, не может уснуть, да и не хочет и пытаться. Он стреляет в одинаковые черные мишени всю следующую ночь, глушит выстрелами злость и тревогу. Плечо еще болит, но в медотсеке его профессионально обработали рану и дали обезболивающее. Вот бы залить в Мидаса пару литров обезболивающего. Мысли кота сбиваются, когда в здании заканчивается двухдневная мертвая тишина.

За боссом приходит и буря. Останавливается точно у берегов, подстерегает, снова превращается уютное место в так ненавистную парню тюрьму, становится преградой, расходится куполом над шпилем агентства, чем дает передышку от злосчастных искателей.

Кот передумывает ругаться, когда видит Мидаса. Со вздохом стаскивает с него наполовину бордовый жилет, обрабатывает раны, притащив аптечку из ванной. Сам сует в руки темную пачку и ставит пепельницу. Садится рядом и молчит.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — парень курит медленно, больше просто думает.

— Влюбился, походу. Что мне еще делать рядом с таким придурком?

Мидас смеется и опускает голову. Действительно, что? Рядом с ничтожеством, сумасшедшим, эгоистичным. Рядом с умным, сильным и смелым. Каждый думает о своем.

— Набери мне ванну?

— Я тебе нянька что ли?

Хотя коту все чаще кажется, что нянька. Что Мидас — маленький мальчик, который никого не хочет слушать. Но Мидас никогда не был маленьким мальчиком, не был безбашенным подростком, не мог быть романтичным и невнимательным. У него не было на это времени, и вся Вселенная намекает, что не будет.

Мяускул все-таки поднимает, чтобы включить воду. Если парень попросит, кот сделает. Что бы это ни было.

— Ты реально будешь сидеть тут? Не бойся, не утону, — парень смеется из-за черной шторки, расслабляясь в горячей воде.

— Ну, я же нянька. Или ты стесняешься? Ты скажи, когда будешь вылезать, я отвернусь.

_Значит, вот так ты вымещаешь свою боль. Расслабляешь, принося боль другим. Выдыхаешь, когда чувствуешь собственную неуязвимость. Но ты уязвим, и следующие такие два дня могут сильно затянуться._

— Я, кстати, знаешь чо подумал. Босс не должен сражаться, ты же главный. Если ты умрешь, что все эти люди будут делать?

«Что я буду делать?»

— Не знаю, придумают что-нибудь.

Все рухнет к чертям, и никто ничего уже не сделает.

— Неправильный подход. Босс должен сидеть и командовать.

— Ты фильмов насмотрелся.

« _А ты в жизнь наигрался_ ». Дверь комнаты хлопает, и Мидас остается один на один со своими мыслями.

« _Походу, у него нет пижамы_ ». Изо рта Мяускула вываливается кусок пончика при виде Мидаса в одних брюках. Оказывается, тело у него тоже татуированное.

— Я не хочу есть, — спокойно сообщает парень, будто не замечая, как кот пялится на него.

— А я и не спрашиваю, — кота возвращает в реальность голос парня, он ставит на стол тарелку и чашку кофе. Мяускул не выглядит грозно, не настаивает, но Мидас все равно ест, понимая, что не ел уже действительно давно.

— Если босс должен сидеть и всеми командовать, значит, и тобой тоже?

— Я уже и так тебя няньчу, не охеревай.

Кот вызывает у парня улыбку, каждый раз находит слова, способные отвлечь, дать почувствовать себя нормальным человеком.

Мидас удобно устраивается на кровати и уже тянется за ноутбуком, когда Мяускул слегка бьет его по руке. Мидас застывает в возмущении.

— Ты вообще из этой комнаты больше не выйдешь, пока я не позволю.

— Вообще-то, я все еще босс.

— Только не мне.

Мидас ложится на подушку и закрывает глаза. На самом деле, он благодарен коту за заботу. Он гладит мягкую шерсть, расслабляется рядом с котом. Ему больно лежать, дышать и говорить. Внутренние органы отбиты, позвоночник, кажется, вообще разобран на части. Но еще никогда парень не чувствовал себя таким живым, как сейчас. Кот мурлычет, забирая парня в мир мечт и желаний, мир бесконечных снов. Ну, почти бесконечных. До 6:00.

***

С наступлением утра прочищается и разум, уходит опьянение злостью, и раны дают о себе знать. Парень с трудом поднимается на кровати.

— Лежать, — Мяускул, приоткрыв один глаз, зевает и тянется рукой к парню. Не слушает отговорок, игнорирует слово «работа» и осторожно опускает Мидаса обратно.

— Я не буду весь день валяться на кровати.

— Будешь. Или я прибавлю тебе синяков.

Никто не смеет так разговаривать с боссом. Его слово закон, он жесткий со своими подчиненными, неоспоримый лидер. В его сторону никто не возмущается, никто не спорит, не имеет права прикасаться, и, уж тем более, угрожать. Однако, коту на все это целиком и полностью насрать.

— Что ты хочешь поесть?

— Я могу сам сходить за завтраком.

— Значит, не хочешь есть. Ладно.

Парень отвлекается на телефонный звонок и, сообщив Здоровяку на другой конце линии, что все в порядке, вспоминает: он выбросил свой наушник. Точно придурок. Он встает с кровати, сопровождаемый презрительным взглядом, и подходит к окну. Погода над островом перестала быть солнечной, сырой воздух заталкивает дым сигареты обратно в комнату.

— Ну, и какие у тебя планы на день, нянечка?

— Не дать тебе покалечиться.

Мидас усмехается.

— Вообще, я слышал, Греза собирается проведать тебя. Но дальше кухни ты все равно не пойдешь.

Парень кивает в ответ. Он физически вряд ли сможет уйти дальше.

— Она волнуется за тебя. Как она сюда попала?

— Как ты. Только ее насильно затолкали в автобус и отправили выживать вместе с тупорылыми охотниками. Здоровяк приютил ее, у нас тогда еще ничего не было особо, это здание только восстанавливалось, но Греза решила остаться.

— Она милая.

— Угу.

« _Не милее тебя_ ».

Девочка действительно наведалась после обеда, когда погода стала достаточно безопасной для перемещения на вертолете. На босса, спускающегося по лестнице, смотрят все, и он убеждается: своими выходками он подводит этих людей. Увидев кота, девочка набрасывается на него с объятиями, кот обнимает ее в ответ и улыбается. Мидас почти ревнует.

— Я очень рада вас видеть, это были просто безумные деньки. Как ты, босс?

Ей позволительно обращаться к Мидасу на «ты», парень относится к ней, как к ребенку, нуждающемся в заботе. Он лично тренировал ее, учил драться. Всегда приходит сам, когда на «Акулу» нападают. И будет приходить, пока Греза не вырастет из подростка во взрослого агента. И нет, у нее был выбор. Просто у этой воинственной девушки есть свои причины становиться сильнее. Как и у всех на этом острове.

— Все хорошо, — парень усаживается на столе, мягко улыбаясь. Мяускул качает головой.

— Что за детский заговор? Я сказал, все хорошо. Хватит.

Заинтересованные носы сразу же прячутся, услышав приказной тон босса. Всех и правда интересует, что случилось. Парень отвечает на вопросы Грезы, улыбается снисходительно. Она рассказывает о своих успехах, делится неудачами. Парень подбадривает ее, дает советы. Кот смотрит на него и понимает, что готов растечься в мохнатую лужу от его голоса. И не только голоса.

— Пошли обратно в камеру, нянька, — парень щелкает перед лицом кота, и тот осознает, что Грезы в помещении уже нет. Черт, он опять пялился на Мидаса.

— Я и правда, как будто в тюрьме.

— Не волнуйся, если придется, я и решетку на окно поставлю, — кот закрывает дверь комнаты на замок. Вообще-то, Мидас наслаждается каждой минутой, проведенной в своей комнате в полном покое. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз мог позволить себе это, наверное, потому что помнить нечего.

— Ложись в кровать.

— Ты издеваешься что ли? Я сегодня уже спал.

— Ты себя вообще видел? Еле ноги переставляешь. Давай, скажи мне, что у тебя ничего не болит.

Парень признает поражение и залезает на кровать. Большие мальчики не валяется лениво на кровати, потому что получили парочку пиздюлин. Большие мальчики не прячутся в комнате, потому что грустно. Но сегодня Мидас — не большой мальчик. Кот позволяет парню уткнуться в своей ноутбук, но отбирает его, когда замечает: босс начинает беситься.

— Да ты заебал… — парень вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

Кот пододвигается ближе и целует парня. Обнимает осторожно, боясь дотронуться до ссадин, и мягко целует. У Мидаса перехватывает дыхание. В прошлый раз он был пьян, от собственной злости, от ненависти к себе и к людям. Из него выплескивался адреналин, выливалась беспомощность, он хотел умолять и не знал другого способа сделать это. Но сейчас он спокоен, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Парень проглатывает вздох, губы приоткрываются, руки ложатся на мускулистую грудь. Пускай это не заканчивается. Парню становится жарко, он закрывает глаза и тонет в огне внутри себя. Тепло отдается уже в штанах, но плевать, если кот это заметит. Он проваливается в ощущения, позволяя коту превращать серьезного босса в кашу из эмоций.

Рука кота забирается парню под рубашку, и, даже когда поцелуй заканчивается, кот обнимает парня, легко проводит пальцами по позвоночнику. Мидас выгибает слегка спину, каждым позвонком чувствуя нежные прикосновения. Его никто никогда так не касался. Не относился настолько ласково. Кот аккуратно пододвигает парня к себе вплотную, прижимает к своему телу. Чувствует, какой он горячий, как часто бьется его сердце. Смотрит на приоткрытые губы и снова касается их, не находя сил удержаться.

Он так давно и так сильно хотел изучить прекрасное тело золотого мальчика. Смотрел на него и представлял, как касается золотых рук, как обводит пальцами острые скулы, как гладит худые плечи. И сейчас кот делает все это, не понимая, как кто-то смеет повреждать такую красоту. Парень стонет тихо, ложась на кровати, и кот залечивает лаской ссадины, хочет услышать это снова. Он такой возбуждающий, и он так близко.

Мяускул расстегивает ремень на брюках парня, приспускает их вместе с бельем. Мидас вздрагивает, когда рука касается его члена, уже твердого, желающего прикосновений. Парню не хватает воздуха, легкие сжимаются, когда пальцы кота смыкаются на члене. Он так спокоен и нежен.

— Ах…

Черт, как же коту хочется просто взять его здесь, оттрахать, но… Он двигает рукой медленно, целует рядом с основанием члена, дарит то, о чем Мидас не мог и мечтать — блаженство. Кот ускоряется немного, и парень хватается руками за простыню, сжимает пальцами белую ткань. Он так хочет… Быстрее, гладит пальцем головку, снова проводит по стволу от верха и до основания. Парень не слышит себя, не чувствует под собой кровать, он падает в пропасть ощущений и понимает, что кончил, когда Мяускул поднимается с кровати и отходит в ванную.

Вернувшись, кот застает парня, стоящего у окна. Его рука, держащая сигарету, немного дрожит, рубашка расстегнута. Он пытается надышаться, заполнить свои легкие хотя бы этим поганым дымом. Кот садится в офисное кресло и отпивает от своей газировки, довольный собой.

— Теперь я могу наконец спросить… как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Превосходно.

Кот усмехается.

— Хочешь поесть?

— Да.

Мяускул уже порывается уйти, но Мидас убеждает его, что хочет прогуляться. Хотя бы до кухни. Привести себя в порядок не занимает много времени.

Босс коротко здоровается с агентами, встречающимися по пути, не обращая внимания на их заинтересованные взгляды. Его голова все еще кружится, он все еще где-то там, в пожаре своих эмоций.

— Бургер? Ты умеешь есть всякую гадость? — кот смеется, усаживаясь рядом.

— А ты думал, я травой питаюсь? Витаминками?

— Ну, судя по твоей упругой заднице, точно чем-то полезным, — кот понижает голос и наклоняется к уху парня, чтобы его никто больше не услышал. Мидас давится чаем от такого заявления. Теперь ничто не сотрет с лица кота довольную ухмылку.

— Еще раз такое скажешь, получишь по роже.

За спиной Мидаса закрывается тяжелая дверь и щелкает замок.

— Не строй из себя начальника. Ты же сам знаешь, что не получу.

Знает. Улыбается, вспоминая сладкий вкус наслаждения на губах. Усаживается на кровать, где его ждет ноутбук и дела.

— Мне можно поработать, нянечка? — спрашивает парень, дразня кота. Тот прищуривает, оглядывая внимательно парня, будто сканируя его состояние.

— Ладно. Но я слежу.

Мидас просидел за компьютером, пока совсем не стемнело.

— Тебе пора спать, — Мяускул указывает на часы и по вздоху Мидаса понимает, что был услышан. Парень забирается под одеяло и утыкается носом в плечо кота.

— Спасибо, что заботишься, — он шепчет и проваливается в сон.

Мяускул подгребает парня к себе и еще долго гладит его по волосам, не хочет засыпать. Ему нравится лежать рядом и чувствовать, как тело парня нагревается во сне, как он дышит ровно и невольно прижимается. Нравится не просто знать, а ощущать, что этот человек в его власти. Чувствовать себя единственным, кто может не просто облизываться на босса и сверлить взглядом, а имеет полное право прикасаться и целовать.


	4. are you a trembling creature or will you overcome the storm

Просыпается Мидас один, выключает будильник, ищет кота глазами и не находит. отличный момент, чтобы разобрать накопившиеся дела за пределами компьютера и этой комнаты. Мидас собирается и спускается за завтраком. Синяки еще чувствуются, но доставляют уже гораздо меньше боли, и парень чувствует себя увереннее перед своими людьми.

Парень останавливается у спортзала, замечая там Мяускула, держащего в руках штангу. Замирает на несколько секунд, разглядывая напряженные мышцы, поднимая себе настроение (только ли настроение?) этим зрелищем. «Так вот, значит, куда ты сбежал от меня». Этих нескольких секунд хватает коту, чтобы заметить парня, и он направляет к нему, переполненный возмущением. Мидас проклинает себя за то, что остановился.

— Я не разрешал тебе выходить из комнаты.

— Тебя не было рядом, чтобы меня остановить, — парень пожимает плечами, улыбаясь.

— После завтрака ты вернешься к себе, — ох этот серьезный взгляд, Мидаса так и тянет сделать иначе.

— Пойми, я не могу вечно сидеть в комнате. Кто-то должен разгребать тут все.

— Ну, да, ну, да, босс… — кот усмехается, соглашается на условия всея босса, понимает его. Он всегда понимает и всегда будет сопровождать.

День проходит спокойно. Мидас бы сказал даже «скучно». Но не скажет, ведь это будет значить, что старания кота бесполезны, что парню нравится попадать в неприятности и получать по своему красивому лицу. Не скажет, потому что даже самые скучные занятие отнимают силы, выматывают, словно выжимают до нитки, и босс хочет поскорее в свою уютную комнату со своим уютным котом.

***

Погода за окном портится совсем. Мидас сам ложится на кровать, не ждет, пока кот его заставит. Не берет ноутбук в руки, вместо него берет сигарету. Ему кажется, что за один спокойный день ушли все силы. Но не жалуется — большие мальчики не ноют.

— Устал? — кот забирается рядом, подставляет голову под золотую руку. Мидас кивает, перебирая черную шерстку. Кот высвобождается вскоре от пальцев парня, и тот уже готов возмутиться, но не успевает.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — он вздыхает, снова затягивается едким дымом.

— Расслабляю? Не получается? — кот поднимает взгляд на парня, отрываясь от его шеи, которую только что целовал.

— Еще как получается, — парень действительно расслабляется, вытягивается на кровати, прикрывает глаза, и кот продолжает. Кусает легко, не оставляя ни следа на белоснежной коже, пока тело парня не напрягается.

— Мм?

Мидас подходит к окну, внимательно слушая свой наушник.

— Вот же блять!

Кот с интересом заглядывает в окно, и увиденное его совершенно не радует. Буря движется. Медленно, но движется. Ведет за собой тупорылых тварей, преклоняет деревья перед своей мощью. Мидас в панике. Он никогда не заходил в бурю, никогда не жил в ней, не сражался внутри. Он уверен, что не справится.

— Мне нужно проверить кое-что, отойди, — парень выбрасывает окурок в окно, включает все-одолею-босса.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь.

— Ты видишь это? Видишь, блять?!

— Вижу. Я знаю, что такое буря, я прожил там всю жизнь, если что, ага. Так что сейчас ты садишься и объясняешь, куда собрался.

Мидас замолкает. Он никогда не задумывался, что буря всегда останавливалась только у его острова. Ад бушевал везде, но только не здесь. Он изучал природу бури очень много, но все равно боится. Справляясь со своей паникой, парень садится за стол и открывает ноутбук, поворачивая экран в сторону Мяускула. «План Агрегат».

Кот внимательно читает все, что есть в файле, рассматривает схемы, изучает чертежи. Восхищается.

— Ты сам это сделал?

— Угу.

Контролировать подступающую истерику становится все труднее, и парень дрожит, вжимаясь в кресло. Его мечты разбиваются, тюрьма приходит за ним, запирает, не дает пошевелиться. Наушник босса пищит, давит на разум, вытягивает нервы. Парень закрывает лицо руками, еще немного и он закричит. Пик. Пик. Пик…

— Что?!

Голос Здоровяка в ухе сообщает, что буря движется быстрее, чем кажется. Просит быть осторожнее.

— Хорошо, дай мне время.

— Эй, слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, успокойся, — кот садится перед парнем на корточки, смотрит на него снизу-вверх и касается его руки осторожно, отчего Мидас чуть не подпрыгивает на месте.

— Я должен сделать что-то, защитить остров, — парень смотрит на свои трясущиеся руки. Наблюдает внимательно, как рука кота касается его запястья, а затем накрывает ладонь, унимая дрожь.

— Тш-ш, таком состоянии ты ничего не сделаешь, — кот кладет вторую руку на ладонь парня, сжимает руки мягко, смотрит в глаза. Мидаса захлестывает волной нежности, дыхание выравнивается, и кажется, что ему под силу все на свете. Ни буря, ни чертовы искатели не смогут сломать золотого мальчика. Не смогут даже попытаться.

На улице темнеет совсем. Грозовые облака не дают даже свету звезд добраться до земли. Дождь стучит по крыше здания, будто скоро пробьет потолок, а ведь буря еще даже не подошла к зданию агентства. Босс сообщает агентам о режиме ЧС, и его слушают. Никто не паникует, любое порождение бури умирает до того, как успевает перейти постоянно движущуюся границу. По факту, ничего не меняется, просто теперь мальчикам в белом удается использовать свое оружие.

— Как это: внутри бури? — парень изучает свой проект, сидя на кровати.

— Холодно, сыро, дождь всегда, ветер. Ветер вообще часто меняется, на вертушке точно не полетаешь, — кот подползает поближе, любуясь своим человеком, — тебе страшно?

Мидас молчит.

— Ты все еще умеешь бояться?

Парень усмехается грустно, и кот понимает, что задает не те вопросы, лезет в воспоминания, в которых парень не хочет ковыряться. Кот кладет его голову себе на колени и тянет к себе ноутбук.

— Ну, рассказывай, как эта штука должна работать.

Мяускул не уверен, что запомнил все. Скорее всего, он вообще ничего не запомнил. Мидас показывал чертежи, буквально разжевывал каждую деталь в течение трех часов. Говорил так увлеченно, без остановки. Мяускул не перебил парня ни разу, только кивал и глупо улыбался. Его посвящают в самый секретный проект, а ему плевать.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — парень отвлекается, озадаченный молчанием кота.

— Очень внимательно.

Парня не смущает откровенно влюбленный взгляд, не смущает застывшая улыбка, он продолжает свой рассказ, и ничто не сможет его отвлечь. Он говорит, а Мяускул пропускает слова мимо ушей, слушая лишь голос.

— Я хочу тебя.

— А?

— Я хочу тебя.

Мидас смотрит на кота, будто не понимая его, будто снова не расслышал.

— Ты знаешь, какой ты красивый?

Бледное лицо парня розовеет.

— Каждый в этом здании дрочит на тебя. Ты видел, как они на тебя смотрят?

Мидасу хочется дать коту в морду, чтобы не видеть этой пошлой ухмылки.

— Только мне можно так на тебя смотреть.

— Замолчи.

— Почему? Тебе не нравится?

Босс бы пристрелил любого за каждое слово такой пошлятины. Любого. Кроме него?

— Хочешь, чтобы я помолчал? — кот улыбается ехидно, и Мидас уже выходит из себя, мечется между «въебать» и «поцеловать», но кот быстрее. Он наклоняется к парню, сразу же накрывает его губы поцелуем, забираясь пальцами в черные волосы.

— Я хочу тебя. Можно, босс? — он дразнится, отрывается от сладких манящих губ, чтобы подразнить и без того накаленного парня.

— Можно, — парень закрывает глаза и возвращает себе свой поцелуй, пусть уже этот придурок заткнется. Мидас смущается от таких слов. Стоп, что? Смущается?

Мяускул тянется руками к рубашке, уже расстегнув жилет. Нахрена ему столько одежды. Кот рычит тихонько, развязывая галстук, дурацкая одежда мешает добраться ему до самого драгоценного, что есть на этом острове — золотого мальчика. Мидас вытягивается на кровати, помогает коту снять с себя одежду полностью, остается в одних брюках, и кот еще раз восхищается идеальным прессом. На худом теле каждую мышцу видно так отчетливо. Боже, зачем ты прячем эту красоту за строгим стилем? Хотя нет, прячь, этого не должен видеть никто больше.

Парень сжимает короткую шерсть пальцами, хватается за плечи кота, пытаясь удержаться, не провалиться в пропасть. Он хочет чувствовать все, что кот делает с ним. Хочет чувствовать каждый поцелуй на животе, нежные пальцы, скользящие вдоль черных линий татуировок. От линии брюк, по торсу до груди, затем до шеи, пальцы сменяются легкими покусываниями.

— Черт…

Рука уверенно ложится на член, разминает сквозь брюки, и парень срывается на стон, отчаянно пытаясь схватиться хоть за что-то. Под руку попадается шея кота, и Мидас проводит ладонью вверх, останавливается на затылке, притягивает к себе голову кота, чтобы заткнуться об него. Целует жадно, но вздохи все равно прорываются, и кот улыбается в поцелуй, сильнее массируя член. Каждый стон кот снимает с губ парня с удовольствием, наслаждается горячим и открытым телом под собой. Ну же, попробуй приказать теперь, босс.

Брюки вместе с бельем улетают куда-то на пол, парень вздрагивает, чувствуя прохладные влажные пальцы прямо…

— Ах…

Мяускул поглаживает вокруг дырки, просовывает один палец внутрь, распределяя смазку, и Мидас прикусывает губу. Больно, черт. Кот успокаивает его, целуя тонкую шею, проталкивает второй палец. Большой босс больше не может думать о своих проблемах, не может думать ни о чем вообще, хочет больше ощущений. Сам разводит ноги, будто приглашая, но кот не нуждается в приглашении. Он трахает пальцами парня медленно, нависает сверху, трется выпирающим из джинсов стояком. Мидас решает ускорить процесс, тянется дрожащими руками к ширинке кота, расстегивает ремень, со второго раза справляется с пуговицей. Мяускул сам спускает свои штаны, наклоняется к расслабленному прессу, продолжая растягивать дырку. Парень скулит тихо, просит больше. Кот не может мучить своего мальчика, тычется головкой в отверстие, еще немного подразнивая. Входит медленно. С губ парня срывается громкий стон, руки сами тянутся к коту, к сильным плечам, напряженным, сексуальным. Кот обнимает парня, прижимает к себе, касается всем своим телом. С члена парня уже капает прямо на бледный живот, кот входит глубже, еще глубже…

— Еще…

Слово босса — закон. Член заполняет полностью, входит до конца. Мидасу кажется, что еще пару движений, и он точно сойдет с ума. Спустя эти самые пару движений он думает так снова. И снова. Кот заталкивает своим членом все тревоги парня глубоко в его подсознание. Очень глубоко, но хотелось бы и…

— Глубже…

Каждый раз до конца, быстрее, быстрее. Парень хочет кончить, готов кончить. Вот еще буквально раз, два, три… Кот задевает чувствительную точку внутри, а затем уже специально касается ее, тычет своим хером, слышит все более пошлые стоны. Мидас не может сдерживаться, да и не хочет. Ему слишком хорошо. Разве может быть что-то лучше?

Мяускул ускоряется, становится жестче. Парень обнимает его крепко, глушит себя в его шее, обжигает горячим дыханием. Его член между двух тел, и он не может больше. Он так далеко от реального мира, так далеко в своих эмоциях. Дальше только…

Мидас кончает, задыхается в своем стоне. Кот еще двигается немного, добавляя ощущений, но вскоре кончает и сам, заполняя внутри влажным теплом.

***

— Бо-осс…

— Ты издеваешься, да?

— Ну, тебе же нравится. Круто всеми командовать?

— Ты точно издеваешься, — парень смотрит в окно, на дождливый пейзаж, стоит в одних брюках, пытаясь охладить свое горячее тело, — ты же меня не слушал, да? Придется объяснять все снова? — он поворачивается, лишая кота возможности любоваться его задницей.

— Если хочешь повторения, да.

— Иди ты, — Мидас смеется и снова отворачивается. Это кто еще тут над кем издевается?

Пик-пик-пик-пик-пик. 6:00.

— Уже утро? — парень только собирался улечься рядом с котом, он отвлекается на будильник, смотрит на циферблат удивленно.

— Забудь, утро больше не наступит, — Мяускул усмехается, тянет руки к парню, роняет его на кровать, — поспи.

— Но я должен…

— Не должен, — кот осторожно снимает наушник с уха Мидаса, убирает его на стол. Босс возмущен: ну, это уже ни в какие ворота!

— Куда?!

— Тише, иди сюда, отдохни, — он подгребает своего человека под себя, накрывает одеялом. Какой же он все-таки красивый. Коту хочется говорить ему всякие ванильные сопли, хочется обнимать целую бесконечность. Мидас тает даже от самого легкого поцелуя, заворачивается в теплые объятия, возбуждается от каждого прикосновения. Кот не понимает: неужели к нему никто никогда не относился с заботой?

Босс — неприкосновенность. Во всех смыслах. Но разве у него было время, чтобы быть другим? Разве мог он настолько доверить кому-то, чтобы позволить себе нарушить безопасное расстояние. То, как Мидас мирно спит, уткнувшись в кота, — дорогое зрелище. Дороже любого золота.

***

Когда сладкая парочка просыпается, буря уже близко. Она буквально над ними, гремит, устрашает. Громоотводы на крыше агентства наконец понимают, для чего были созданы. Молния бьет так часто, что земля не успевает остывать, как уже получает снова.

— Охереть…

— Мне тоже нравится, — кот смеется, потирает глаза. Он узнает пейзаж за окном, узнает каждую каплю дождя, каждый раскат грома. Она пришла, и она ужасающе прекрасна.

— Ты не говорил, что это так... — Мидас подходит к окну, опирается руками на подоконник, застывает, не в силах оторваться от бесконечной мощи перед ним.

— Красиво? Хех, да, пока ты в здании.

Парень не может оторваться от этой разрушающей силы, ему больше не страшно. Он хочет постичь это. Владеть великой силой, вобрать ее в себя, стать ею. Хочет стать таким же неконтролируемым. Хочет чувствовать безграничные возможности на кончиках своих пальцев.

— Я хочу туда.

— Ну, одевайся, — кот усмехается, — пойдем гулять.

Мидас стоит под серым небом и улыбается. Протягивает руки, подставляет ладони под холодные капли, жмурится от сильного ветра. Позволяет ему растрепать свою идеальную прическу, позволяет выдуть остатки самоуничтожения, которые не смог выдолбить Мяускул. Мальчик, всю жизнь проживший под оберегающим солнцем, наделенный его золотой силой, действительно загорается под хмурым плачущим небом. Солнце стало Мидасу самым родным в его серой, наполненной болью, жизни. Оно воскрешало каждое утро, помогало, но парень не мог и представить: солнце и в половину не имеет силы, что обладает буря.

— Я сделаю ее своей.

— Подчинить бурю? Ты точно сумасшедший.

Никакого купола не будет, не будет высоких стен и колючей проволоки. Она будет здесь и будет охранять их. Чертовы искатели? Да пусть приходят. Мидас хочет видеть эти лица, хочет видеть глаза, полные страха, когда перенасыщенная волна гнева обрушится на всех, кто посмеет посягнуть на его рай.

— Ты во мне сомневаешься?

Нисколько. Теперь уж точно. Кот залипает на горящий взгляд, на губы, изогнутые в улыбке. Он сможет все, точно сможет. Кот не думает больше: почему Мидаса слушают? Как он держит под контролем целый остров? В нем столько силы, столько воли к жизни, столько уверенности. Он стоит под явлением, которое видит впервые в жизни, и говорит, что подчинит это. Кот не может оторваться, он смотрит на парня и понимает, как же сильно влюбился. Он ни капли не сомневается. Более того, хочет быть рядом и своими глазами видеть триумф Мидаса.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется показать свою адскую машину?

Мидас кивает, но не успевает ответить. Наушник босса сообщает: буря начала атаку. Затем босс уже своими глазами в этом убеждается.

— Ну, что, повеселимся?

Кот усмехается, проверяет магазин своего «АК», заряжает. Мидас не часто видит красную подсветку глаз кота, не часто видит его действительно раззадоренным. Его пушистику понравилось убивать?

Глупые зомбаки далеки от людей. Дырявить им головы не так интересно. А еще не так тяжело, не так выжимает морально. И, черт, какую же свободу это дарит Мидасу. Безликие твари лезут отовсюду, но у босса на всех хватит пули в его золотых пистолетах. На нем нет ни царапины, ни капли крови. Он не сосредотачивается на порождениях бури, не пытается сделать все чисто, он играется, и Мяускул подхватывает эту игру.

Никто не сможет ранить босса, пока его кот рядом. И не только потому, что Мяускул не позволит никому подойти, вовсе нет. Потому что Мидас чувствует себя королем, чувствует свою силу, неуязвимость. Он как всегда безупречен.

Коту очень не хватало оружия в жизни, возможности давать отпор. Нет, оружие — не табу в «нормальном» мире, его легко достать. Люди создают огнестрел сами, клепают из чего попало, ведь им так отчаянно хочется выжить. Но, как правило, такие средства недолговечны. А здесь, в неприступной крепости Мидаса, можно выбрать любой способ убийства, который придется по душе. И каждое оружие совершенно. Пули идеальной формы и размера. Какой бы калибр ты ни выбрал, он никогда не подведет тебя.

— Они же еще вернутся?

— Обязательно.

— Превосходно.

Боссу нужно привести себя в порядок, он не может расхаживать по своему замку в таком виде. С черных волос вода водопадом, рубашка облепила худое тело, брюки обтянули задницу. Так не пойдет. Мяускул уже успевает оставить мокрый след на кровати парня, когда он выходит из ванной, держа в руке фен, будто пистолет.

— Руки вверх! Тебе некуда бежать!

Кот хватает парня, смеясь, роняет его на кровать, пытается снова испортить ему прическу своей влажной шерстью.

Когда босс все же покидает всю комнату, он снова неотразим. На него снова все смотрят, сверлят взглядом. Мидас вспоминает слова Мяускула: на него действительно все дрочат. Он приводит кота на последний этаж агентства, к комнате под самой крышей, закрытой на ключ-карту, два замка и сканер радужки глаза. Что же может эта штука, если ты ее так прячешь?

— Мне кажется, ты переоцениваешь надежность своих глаз, — резонно замечает Мяускул, и Мидас смеется, открывает железную дверь и впускает кота в помещение.

Машина, расположенная посреди комнаты, не похожа на то, что кот видел на чертежах. Нет стеклянного шара, нет пульсирующей энергии. Нет ничего, кроме огромного двигателя и нескольких труб. Но даже сейчас она может развернуть порывы ветра и заставить дождь идти снизу-вверх. Она питается чистой энергией, энергией солнца, постоянным током, да хоть огневой тягой. Чем угодно, лишь бы можно было переработать в механику. «Агрегат» готов поглотить любой корм, который ему подкинут, и чем больше корма, тем лучше — тем стабильнее работа, тем больше контроль. А контроля Мидасу нужно очень много. Так много, что он до сих пор не уверен, что сможет получить его весь, но парень точно готов попробовать. Даже если то, что получится, убьет его, убьет их всех.

Кот разглядывает устройство внимательно, изучает каждый винтик, проводит рукой по молчащему мотору. Представляет, как он загудит, раздвигая бурю, одолевая ее. Мидас добавляет свои краткие комментарии, когда кот рассматривает ту или иную деталь, знает же, что пушистый дурак не слушал. Но сейчас кот слушает, понимает каждое слово, представляет, как должен работать «агрегат».

— Нравится?

— Не верю, что ты сам собрал это, сам придумал, это же просто…

— Рано восхищаешься, может, он еще и не сработает, — Мидас усмехается, достает из кармана темную пачку. Он гордится собой.

— Сработает, — кот поворачивается к парню, смотрит на него с восхищением, — ну, с чего начнем?

На складе уже давно пылятся антенны, огромные «тарелки», способные уловить любой звук, любой сигнал, проходящий мимо. Они услышат все, что потребует босс, и сейчас он хочет слышать каждый раскат грома, хочет знать, как высоко зарождается этот прекрасный звук.

Антенны устанавливаются под пристальным вниманием Мидаса, он не отойдет ни на шаг, будет наблюдать лично, как его план начинает воплощаться в жизнь. Он ходит с высоко поднятой головой, и каждое «босс» ласкает слух, указывает на его место. Парню нравится. Нравится, что все уважают его, поклоняются ему. Нравится, что на него все дрочат.

***

Устройство, пишущее все, что слышат антенны, стоит в комнате за семью замками. Никто не знает, зачем все это нужно, никто и не должен знать. Пока рядовые агенты привыкают жить в мире, полном безумия, босс начинает строить адскую машину.

Все, что строилось на острове, что ремонтировалось, забрасывается. Агентов больше не просят. Нет, не так. Агентам больше не приказывают заниматься бытовыми делами. Мочить тварей. Следить за антеннами. Подключать трубы. Жизнь кипит внутри агентства, каждое ухо слышит грозный голос босса.

Но никто его не видит.

Босс не приходит в Грот, не навещает "Акулу", Дина вообще забыла, когда видела своего начальника в последний раз. Центральное здание острова обрастает странными коммуникациями все сильнее с каждым днем, но его хозяина здесь будто и нет. Агенты не сразу замечают это, привыкают к голосу в голове, привыкают слушать и выполнять.

Но когда проходит неделя, все начинают думать, что у босса поехала крыша, что босса больше нет.

На кухне тусуется только милый беспечный котик, приходит на завтрак каждый день, посещает спортзал. Общается со всеми, как и раньше. К нему уже привыкли, у него уже есть друзья. Мяускул даже пару раз помогал ребятам, которые не задают вопросов. Они не задают их и Мяускулу, хотя уверены: только он знает, куда делся Мидас.

Когда Греза приходит проведать агентство, она встречает только кота, разговаривает с ним, обнимается. Он успокаивает ее. Да, девочка тоже жила в буре, но ей все равно страшно. И кто, как не Мяускул, это понимает. Кот уже собирает бежать обратно, по делам, когда она спрашивает.

— А где Мидас? С ним все в порядке?

И в этот момент все агентство замирает. Все смотрят на них, слушают. Пытаются уловить хоть каплю информации.

— Все в порядке. Не волнуйся, — с улыбкой бросает Мяускул и удаляется.

Новый приказ поступает незамедлительно, и вокруг шпиля агентства уже отстраивается огромный круговой громоотвод. «Стена».

— Ты знаешь, все с ума сходят по тебе, — Мяускул смеется, прыгает на кровать и устраивается рядом с парнем.

— Угу, — в руках Мидаса снова сигарета, небольшой ноутбук и пара тонн мыслей в голове, — молния?

— Не думаю, что это сработает. Энергии недостаточно.

За эту неделю кот прочитал столько книг и журналов об электронике и машиностроении, что может собрать небольшой танк. На самом деле, кот и раньше был способным, с детства интересовался автомобилями, двигателями, мечтал о каком-нибудь ярком суперкаре, чтобы гонять в нем со своей любовью. Еще кот всегда был немного романтиком. Или много.

Мидас гордится своим котом, радуется искренне, что может обсуждать с ним свои идеи, что может быть уверен: кот поймет его. Парню не хватало того, кто может поддержать, понять всю его изобретательность, понять каждое заумное слово.

— Ночью буря сильнее?

— Агамс.

— Как часто идет дождь? Раз в две недели?

— Примерно, иногда чаще. У нее свои законы, иногда гроза идет полным ходом, но, в основном, если ветер и дождь, нет молнии.

— Блять, точно! Смотри.

Они изучают график погоды — да, у Мидаса на все есть график. Вычисляют вероятность грозы, рассчитывают скорость ветра, и вскоре босс отдает новый приказ.

«Изолировать здание».

Вертолеты помещаются в специальные отсеки внутри здания, и не только в агентстве. Грот закрывается сверху, отрубает прямую подачу воздуха, оставляя лишь систему вентиляции, которую так же приказано переработать. Переработать все, в чем есть металл.

Золотой мальчик и сам мог бы стать отличным громоотводом, с радостью бы прочувствовал оглушающий электрический удар на себе. Но Мяускул ясно дал понять: парень умрет от пули раньше, чем в него успеет ударить молния. Мидас иногда сожалеет, что состоит из золота не на сто процентов. И сейчас, в теплых объятиях, парень размышляет над этим абсолютно серьезно.

— Суициднуться решил?

— Почему сразу… да ну тебя.

И в этот момент в чрезмерно умную голову приходит поистине гениальная мысль.

«Золотая стена».

— Это, конечно, заебись, но нам все равно нужно больше напряжения. Одной молнии недостаточно, буря слишком мощная. Ты не сможешь подчинить ее, даже используя ее собственную силу.

Мидас много думает над этими словами. Это утро он начинает с работы, как и семь предыдущих. Не одевается в жилет и галстук в 6:40, не пьет кофе в 7:00. Он сидит в расстёгнутой рубашке на кровати и постоянно переделывает то, что написал буквально вчера.

Парень таскает ноутбук от окна к столу, от стола к кровати. Ложится, когда понимает, что сидит в одном положении уже пятый час и не может разогнуть спину. Проводит вычисления под собственные вздохи, пока кот мягко массажирует его спину. Чертит огромные схемы, пока кот засовывает ему в рот пончики в чересчур сладкой глазури.

— Невкусно.

— Сахар способствует работе мозга, жуй давай.

И Мидас жует. Распластывается на полу потому, что ему уже не хватает места за столом. Ему не хватает места в собственной голове. Он бесится, перечитывает свои же расчеты, снова бесится. Курит по две сигареты за раз и снова перечитывает.

Со временем в агентстве не остается ни капли металла, не считая его главы, конечно. Но все только начинается.

— Я тут подумал, я уже давно никого не убивал, — парень смотрит в окно, держа сигарету губами и завязывая свой галстук. Пейзаж состоит из волны убогих существ и пуль, рассекающий влажный воздух. Пейзаж состоит из сломанных деревьев и адского ветра. Пейзаж нравится Мидасу, и его интерес возрастает, когда наушник сообщает: порождения бури опять атаковали остров.

Босс спускается по лестнице, стучит золотыми каблуками, и все оборачиваются. Босс проходит мимо общих комнат, сопровождаемый грозным Мяускулом с автоматом, и все замирают. Каждый понимает: кот — не просто новый агент, не просто любимчик шефа. Он трахает его, трахает их босса, когда захочет. Нет, его не ненавидят. Ему завидуют.

Агентам кажется, что босса подменили, это клон, робот. Это не тот человек, которого они знали. Теперь его взгляд блестит постоянно, не злостью и не отчаянием, он блестит самоуверенностью и идеей. Высоко поднятая голова, острый нос, ровная линия губ. На каждое «босс?» — стремительный взгляд, прожигающий, заставляющий нервно сглатывать. Люди видят его и боятся. Мидаса нельзя беспокоить напрасно, так было всегда. Мидаса нельзя касаться, Мидасу нельзя перечить. Но никто никогда не видел последствий, даже не представлял их. Сейчас же они смотрят на босса и пытаются подобрать слова. Каждый думает десять раз перед тем, чтобы спросить что-то, думают, насколько важен их вопрос, насколько слова удовлетворят Мидаса. Думают, потому что видят в его взгляде, как босс засовывает свой огромный пистолет в глотку каждого, кто осмелится выразить неуважение.

— Что, не справляетесь? — парень ухмыляется, не спеша проверяет: полон ли магазин его «дигла», закуривает, держа зажигалку в одной руке с пистолетом. Стоит прямо в центре событий, ощущая, как ветер пробирается под кожу, наполняя энергией.

Мяускулу нравится звук автоматной очереди, он прицеливается, стреляет в застывших где-то далеко тупорылых тварей, быстро переключается на еще более тупых — прущих прямо на него. Мидас мог бы стрелять золотом, мог бы руками вырывать сердце, позолачивая его, мог бы отливать пули прямо в руках сразу их желтого металла. Но так не интересно. Тяжелые свинцовые пули буквально зарывают уродливую плоть, придают пистолетам Мидаса еще больший вес.

Ночь подбирается быстро, подходит к порогу, и даже детища бури боятся этого времени.

Мяускул видит парня возбужденным, увлеченным, голодным до крови. Агенты видят босса жестоким и хладнокровным, обдумывают свои слова одиннадцатый раз, слушаются, когда поступает приказ «отступить». Угроза миновала, но отдыхать некогда. Любое укрепление здания, которые раньше было железным, вновь собирается, но уже из бетона.


	5. on Freud

— Они как-то странно на меня пялятся, — Мидас снимает жилет, падая на кровать. В нем достаточно адреналина, чтобы породить еще пару гениальных мыслей.

— Я же говорил: тебя все хотят.

— И ты тоже?

— Ну, даже не знаю… а что, есть предложения?

— Да ты охерел! — парень хватает смеющегося Мяускула, обнимает за шею, роняет на кровать и садится сверху. Он работал так долго, был так поглощен идеей. Он не помнит, когда последний раз снимал свое напряжение. Не помнит этих чувств и эмоций. У них еще был секс, после первого раза?

— Это значит, что мы встречаемся? — Мяускул хихикает. Парень всегда такой серьезный. Кота забавляет, как он уходит от ответа, как обзывается, не говорит о том, что чувствует. Кот привык к этому, он и не ждет ответа, не ждет, что Мидас разойдется на сопли и будет рассказывать, как течет по своему котику. Но ему хочется думать, что это так.

— Я встречаюсь с боссом, круть.

Мидас не выдерживает самодовольных смешков, не может терпеть, как кот вытягивает из него самые сложные слова. Боится уйти в себя, боится сказать то, что нельзя будет просто забыть, взять обратно. Боится, что, если его переклинит, он разобьет сердце этого прекрасного существа. Он целует кота, стирает его улыбку, переключает внимание. Для Мяускула нет ничего важнее, чем чувствовать в своих руках горячее тело босса, ощущать его влажные губы на своем теле и дарить ему бесконечное чувство счастья.

— А ты любишь меня? — кот спрашивает, ненавидит себя за это, проклинает тысячу раз, но все равно спрашивает. Он боится, что Мидас не ответит, но еще больше боится, что скажет «нет». Он смотрит на парня так часто, облизываясь, чаще, чем кто-либо другой. Кот волнуется, он точно знает, что влюблен, что не готов отдавать свое чудо никому. Но не уверен, что имеет на это полное право.

— Да.

Кот забывает, как дышать. Он закрывает глаза, прижимает парня к себе, обнимая так ласково, как только может. Еще раз проклинает себя за то, что спросил.

— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Я… я… — он теряется, не может быть серьезным, когда это нужно. Он скажет свои слова Мидасу еще много раз, будет дразниться, издеваться. Но именно сейчас он задыхается и ненавидит себя за это еще больше.

— Тише, я понял, — парень улыбается, гладит пальцами кота по щеке и снова целует, моментально возвращая в него уверенность.

Мяускул делает из большого босса маленького мальчика. Он точно знает, как нужно трогать, точно знает, где находится его предел. Пальцы нежны ровно до тех пор, пока не найдут точку воздействия. Он приманивает Мидаса лаской, расслабляет, а затем играет с ним, то и дело касаясь болевого порога. Парень хотел бы заныть тут, как девчонка, хотел бы умолять кота остановиться, но короткая нежность слишком манящая. Он не замечает, как оказывается без рубашки, не видит своего лица и искренне этому радуется. Ему не стыдно растекаться, не страшно довериться. Парень хотел бы, чтобы это закончилось, но ему слишком нравится, чтобы просить о таком.

Каждый поцелуй, каждый укус и касание окрашивают его лицо в розовый цвет все сильнее. Ему жарко, невыносимо жарко. Парень не мог представить себе подобного, но сейчас просит лишь добавить ощущений.

У Мяускула срывает крышу от такого зрелища. Он не может терпеть больше, хочет войти в парня, готового, влажного, податливого, но все равно терпит. Возбуждается сильнее, понимая, что Мидас может запросто обкончать себе штаны, если кот не прекратит ласкать его.

Он раздевает парня полностью, прижимает к себе, не отпускает, не позволяет передохнуть ни секунды. Находит пальцами главную точку, гладит внутри, надавливает, слушает, как Мидас тихо скулит, прося не останавливаться. Кот никогда не припомнит боссу, как он превращается в сучку, но будет наслаждаться каждым таким мгновением.

Мяускул сажает парня на себя, входит в него сразу целиком, быстро толкается. Дышит тяжело, не хочет кончаться слишком быстро, но охи Мидаса не оставляют ему выбора. Парень хотел бы осознавать каждое действие, наслаждаться каждым прикосновением отдельно, но его сознание отключается. Перемешивает все в кашу, разбивает его на части, он боится отключиться, ведь тогда вся сладость оргазма будет упущена.

Он хочет чувствовать кота внутри себя, хочет чувствовать его горячую сперму, хочет, чтобы ноющая от укусов шея напоминала об этом моменте. Парень хочет все, что кот делает с ним. Хочет это каждый день, каждый час. Всегда.

Мидас все еще не может отдышаться, не может прийти в себя. Его разрывает, трясет, он укутывается в теплые объятия кота, будто и без того было недостаточно жарко.

— Тебе нравится это?

О, боже, как же ему нравится. Парень не мог и подумать, что секс может быть таким приятным. Помешанность парня на самоконтроле не давала расслабиться, не позволяла и думать о том, чтобы лечь под кого-то, стонать. Он позволил себе эту шалость и еще пожалеет об этом.

— Я уже говорил, какой ты сексуальный?

Тысячу раз.

— Я хочу есть.

Мяускул смеется. Он не верит своим чутким кошачьим ушам.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — он просто заливается смехом, Мидас бы начал беситься, если бы все еще не пребывал в эйфории.

— Покорми меня, говорю.

— Чем тебя покормить?

— Пончиками.

Кот, кажется, скоро укатится под кровать от смеха. Он думает о том, что надо чаще трахать босса, ведь после секса он такой разговорчивый. У парня просто не остается сил на тщательное обдумывание каждого своего слова, и он выпаливает все, что придет в голову. Кот считает это открытостью, доверием.

— Ладно. Лежи тут, детка, скоро вернусь.

— Как ты меня, блять, назвал?

Мяускул приносит пончики и цветную газировку, кормит парня и с трудом сдерживает еще один порыв смеха. Мидас жует пончик и прожигает кота взглядом так, будто он следующий.

— Не смотри на меня так, я боюсь, что ты мне палец откусишь.

Мидас тоже смеется, у него полный рот сладкой глазури, он пытается прожевать ее, чтобы не подавиться, и откровенно ржет рядом с пушистым идиотом.

— Я тут, кстати, чо подумал, — кот приобретает на удивление серьезный вид, — можно подать на двигатель напряжение изнутри, но тогда есть вероятность, что, когда молния ударит, нас всех пизданет током.

— Когда это ты такое подумал? Пока ебал меня?

Кот демонстративно дуется, и Мидас все же давится пончиком.

— А вот нехер было смеяться!

Парень отпивает газировку, успокоившись, и тянется за ноутбуком.

— Вообще, мысль интересная. Надо подумать над стабилизацией…

— Если твоя адская машина убьет меня, я обижусь.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, я пытаюсь есть.

Кот улыбается, позволяя парню поработать. Подкармливает его пончиками, помогает, скучает. Снова лезет к нему, неуместно трогает, возбуждает, получает в ответ ругательства и снова скучает. За эту ночь он доводит парня до оргазма еще два раза и отстает, лишь когда Мидас сам лезет обниматься. Сам тычется в шею, устало постанывает, просит погладить по голове и прижимается. Босс чувствует себя удовлетворенным, счастливым. Расслабляет, признает свое поражение перед Мяускулом. Он не хочет спать, но вырубается, потому что на самом деле выжат до нитки.

***

— Я сказал, убирайте!

Агенты не верят своим ушам. Если бы говорил кто-то другой, не Мидас, они бы ослушались. Но перед глазами каждого: босс засовывает свой огромный пистолет прямо в глотку любому, кто ослушается.

Нефтевышка вся состоит из металла. Она давно не функционирует, Дина разнесла остатки, превратила в рваные куски железа. Мидас хочет увеличить вероятность того, что молния ударит в его сооружение. Мидас хочет, чтобы больше ничего на острове не способно было проводить электричество, пока буря здесь. Это может помешать его машине, рассредоточить мощность. Босс не уверен, насколько это обязательно, но он так хочет, значит, это будет сделано.

Дину в агентстве парень видеть не желает, слишком уж у девушки взрывной характер. Поэтому нефтевышка не просто сносится, а перестраивается, на месте развалин появляются новые аккуратные бетонные домики. Выставляется дополнительная охрана, круглосуточное наблюдение. Никто не посвящен в план босса. Никто не уверен, что у него вообще есть план, а, может, у босса просто поехала крыша?

На сплетни и разговорчики босс не обращает никакого внимания. Он серьезен и собран, он редко появляется в поле зрения своих людей, но, если появляется — ни у кого не возникает и мысли, что босс не в порядке. Слишком уж безупречно он выглядит, слишком точно отдает приказы. Многое требует и прекрасно знает, чего ждет.

— Где думаешь взять дополнительную энергию?

— Мм, с генераторов? Парочки, думаю, не хватит…

— Хватит, если каждый будет размером с комнату.

Дежурный кофе остывает на столе, пока мысли Мидаса освобождаются от лишней шелухи. Его разум очищается, он отпускает все ненужное. И продолжает работать.

Все завидуют Мяускулу. Все точно знают: он не просто новый агент и любимчик шефа, он трахает босса, когда захочет и как захочет.

— Вот эти две комнаты. С первого по четвертый. Здесь под трубы, жду через три дня, — босс расхаживает по своей крепости, смотрит, как она меняется. Но он должен убедиться, что не только здесь все работает, как надо.

— Говоришь, на вертушке не полетаешь… хм.

— Сам посмотри.

— Пойдем-ка.

Парень приводит кота на самый нижний этаж, почти подвал. Он простирается не под всем зданием, создан специально для хранилища. Для хранилища и пары боксов, которые открыть может только босс.

Пол медленно раздвигается прямо у ног парня, он стоит на краю и смотрит в низ. Хочет удостовериться заранее, что его игрушки в порядке. Кот спускается вслед за Мидасом, останавливается рядом с ним и застывает, выпучив глаза.

— Выбирай.

— Охуеть…

— Эй, челюсть подбери, — парень смеется и проходит дальше, к центру бокса.

— Что еще ты от меня прячешь?

— Ну, самое главное ты уже видел.

— Твой зад? — кот получает легкого леща по макушке и хихикает. Он шутил бы и дальше, но то, что находится перед глазами, перехватывает на себя все внимание.

В боксе стоят два небольших самолета. Современных, модифицированных, покрашенных в черный металлик. Это, конечно, не яркий суперкар, но тоже неплохо.

— Только не говори, что ты и это водить умеешь?

И Мидас молчит. Бесит кота своим молчанием. Он, будто ребенок, осматривает самолеты, проводит по крыльям, восхищается каждой гайкой. Как будто его детские игрушки выросли и стоят теперь перед ним, тоже отрастив себе мускулы.

— Это же просто охуеть, но у тебя же нет взлетной…

Мидас нажимает кнопку на пульте управления, и бронированная дверь открывается, оставляя огромную дыру в стене, к которой ровно спускается идеальный асфальт. До кота сразу же доходит, почему агентство так странно построено. Он уже хочет залезть в черного красавца. Как вообще можно прятать такую красоту?

Самолет подлетает к Гроту, и даже у Здоровяка текут слюни по такой машине. Герметичные двери Грота раскрываются перед своим королем, приглашая войти. Снаружи это место и так достаточно изолировано, но Мидаса волнует не только внешность.

Прогуливаясь по круговым коридорам, Мидас объясняет товарищу, как и что хочет переработать. Рассказывает подробно, указывает все плюсы новой системы, упоминает сложности, которые могут возникнуть. Упускает только одно: зачем. Но мужчина не спрашивает. Он старше, мудрее, но он выбрал для себя роль помощника, а здесь ни один помощник не сует нос в планы босса.

— Когда будет время, загляни. В агентстве тоже небольшая перестройка, я бы послушал твое мнение.

Здоровяк кивает, ведет парня дальше под сопровождение Мяускула.

— Это было удобно, но нужно сделать возможность заблокировать двери сюда, — парень показывает на вход в странное сооружение. Здоровяк отмечает все пожелания босса, оглядывает его внимательно. У него никогда не было сомнений в Мидасе, но бдительность никто не отменял.

Парень замечает это. У него срабатывает переключатель, он моментально заводится, не оставляя себе шанса на спокойный день.

— И ты туда же?

— Я ничего не сказал, — мужчина сохраняет спокойствие.

— Думаешь, я не вижу? Думаешь, я совсем поехал? Ты, как и все здесь, сам выбрал беспрекословное подчинение, никто не заставлял. Так какого же черта ты во мне сомневаешься?

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, я опасаюсь.

— Чего опасаешься? Что я разъебу тут все?

— Это в общих чертах.

— Так поясни.

— Ты можешь быть иногда неуравновешенным, я опасаюсь за тебя и за то, что ты можешь принять необдуманное решение.

У кота сжимается очко (в прямом смысле), когда он представляет, какая перепалка сейчас может начаться. Но Здоровяк не выходит из себя, он спокоен, как и всегда. За плечами мужчины тоже очень непростая история. Когда он познакомился с Мидасом, парень был неконтролируем. В нем жила ярость, управляла им. Тогда еще подросток, он убивал людей своим прикосновением, заставлял захлебываться золотом. Мидас пережил это, смог победить только благодаря тому, что в нем бушевало. Здоровяк помнит это, помнит, как силен на самом деле парень. А еще он помнит, как тяжело парню было научиться самообладанию, и знает, как легко его вновь потерять.

— Ты увидишь мое необдуманное решение. Скоро увидишь. Все увидят. Я вернусь через двое суток проверить, как выполнены мои указания.

Здоровяк никогда не обижается на Мидаса, никогда не осуждает его. И точно не полезет в драку с ним — Мидас непобедим, когда злится.

Мяускул не тревожит парня в самолете, не докапывается с расспросами, не пытается выяснить причину его злости. Кот не замечал, что парня тревожат косые взгляды, не видел его реакции на смешки и обсуждения. Ему казалось, что Мидас настолько увлекся своим делом, что даже не обращает внимания на подобные вещи.

— Куда мы летим?

— Познакомлю тебя кое с кем.

Не успевает самолет приземлиться, как в его сторону уже направляется явно недовольная девушка. Посадив самолет, парень выходит из кабины и останавливается рядом, закуривая.

— Ты еще не все взорвала?

— Не кури здесь, а то начну с тебя, — девушка тянется, чтобы отобрать у Мидаса сигарету, за что получает по рукам. В ответ Дина лишь усмехается, замечая злость в глазах парня. Ей нравится нагнетать его состояние, она делает это каждый раз, когда видит его. Мидас даже мог бы подумать, что привлекает девушку, если бы не знал ее всю жизнь. Парень столько раз мог трахнуть ее за каждое скверное слово в его сторону, если бы не испытывал к ней искреннюю чистую ненависть.

Они знакомы почти всю жизнь, Дина даже старше парня на пару месяцев. Они оба родились на острове, ходили в одну школу, учились в одном классе. А позже сидели в одной камере ужасной тюрьмы. У девушки нет сверхспособностей, разве что невероятно скверный характер. Какое-то время они с Мидасом даже были друзьями. Дина в школе была задирой, но не трогала ребят, которых и без того считала несчастными или не представляющими угрозы. Мидас никогда не хотел выделяться, был обычным ребенком, и Дине нравилось это. Ее друг всегда и везде был самым красивым, его золото само обращало внимание всех вокруг на себя, однако сам парень, казалось, и не замечал своей особенности.

Дети росли, вкусы менялись, они уже давно не видят друзей друг в друге, не хотят смеяться вместе, не хотят покорять горизонты. Тюрьма не позволила их дорогам разойтись, заставила быть вместе слишком долго, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы пропитаться ненавистью.

— Знаешь, парни обычно компенсируют свой член такими… игрушками.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть на мой член?

— А тебе есть, что показать?

Мидас скалится, покручивая сигарету между пальцами. Нефтевышка вся залита бензином, его так много, что одно неверное движение, и все взлетит на воздух. Он курит здесь, потому что знает — Дина ненавидит это. Она имеет право взорвать все, что захочет, взорвать даже Мидаса. По крайней мере, она так считает.

— Ты сомневаешься, что я могу заставить тебя подавиться моим членом? — парень демонстративно бросает окурок на землю, в двух сантиметрах от лужи бензина. В двух сантиметрах от гнева Дины, в двух сантиметрах от ревности Мяускула.

— А он тоже золотой? — девушка подмигивает коту, ухмыляясь. Она все понимает. Все-таки Мидас столько раз мог ее трахнуть, но еще не сделал этого. Мяускул злится, смотрит на Дину своими алыми глазами, не понимая, как она смеет так дерзить боссу.

— Закрой свой рот, сука, если не хочешь узнать, — парень говорит сквозь зубы, понижает голос. Он готов разорвать неблагодарную девицу на части. Она видела парня разбитого, опустошённого, видела со слезами на глазах, умоляющего. Девушка так много знает о нем, что считает себя выше всех остальных. Но это не так.

— Что, прикажешь своему новому телохранителю убить меня?

Мидас хватает Дину за горло, и усмешка моментально сходит с лица девушки, сменяясь ужасом. Парень сжимает руку, наслаждается тем, как девушка задыхается.

— Мне не нужен телохранитель, чтобы убить тебя. Я в плохом настроении, не зли меня, — парень превращает тонкую трубку трахеи в золото, покрывает позолотой каналы вен, а затем переходит к крови, — что ты молчишь? По твоим венам течет чистое золото, не находишь это прекрасным?

Кот пятится назад, отходит медленно, забывая моргать, не помнит момента, когда ему стало страшно. Кот мог бы отвлечь парня, вернуть ему контроль, но сейчас не может вернуть контроль даже себе. «Ты убьешь меня так же? Будешь убивать меня так же мучительно?» Он идет назад, пока не врезается в крыло самолета. Удар немного возвращает кота в реальность, отвлекает от жуткого зрелища.

Внимание босса тоже переключается на звук удара. Золотая хватка на шее девушки ослабевает, и, как только магия исчезает совсем, Дина наносит ответный удар, с силой бьет парня по лицу.

— Ты, сучонок! Лучше б ты сдох десять лет назад!

— Если бы я сдох десять лет назад, тебя бы здесь не было, — Мидас сплевывает кровь, разбавляет радугу бензина. В ней не хватает красного.

Снова удар — девушка бьет ногой по почкам. Еще раз. Она такая ловкая. Парень не может собраться, гнев — туман перед его глазами. Одним глазом, ха-ха. Он хорошо приспособился видеть одним, Дина помнит, как Мидасу удаляли глаз. Хирургически. Хирургической бензопилой.

Снова по лицу. Белоснежному красивому лицу. Парень поглощает свой гнев, даже гнев он превращает в золото. Жидкое золото. Дине прилетает по спине — рукоять золотого пистолета бьет точно в позвоночник. Мидас не уверен, что не сломал его, ему плевать. Дина отвечает по горлу, отрубает дыхание. Тебе нравится удушье?

Мидас начинает дышать, когда снова получает. В живот, складывается пополам. Что себе позволяет эта сучка?! Он злится. Злится так сильно, что не замечает — кровь больше не красная. Из носа течет золото. Теперь пугается даже Дина, и это огромная ошибка.

— Ты посмеешь еще перечить мне? Посмеешь?!

Девушка придавлена к полу. Придавлена страхом и золотой подошвой у своей глотки.

— Н-нет… — она сглатывает, последние слюни, которые успели образоваться, идут вниз, обжигают каждый миллиметр ее горла. На земле золотые капли, они вытекают из носа парня, из нижней губы, пачкают жилет, черные брюки.

Мидас отпускает Дину, убирает ногу, подносит зажигалку к испачканным нефтью волосам девушки. Не слишком близко, чтобы взорвать ее, но достаточно, чтобы заставить не шевелиться.

— Я твой босс, поняла? Забудь все, что ты знаешь обо мне, и подчиняйся. Я еще вернусь.

***

Слишком тихо. До Мидаса не сразу доходит.

— Что-то случилось? — он опять на полу, сидит у своего чертежа, пачкает пеплом плотную бумагу. Будто ничего и не было. Нет, его не отпустило. Это неверная формулировка. Он не знает, что сорвался. Не чувствует себя плохо, не замечает ничего странного в своем поведении. Кот не отвечает.

— Я напугал тебя?

— Нет, — кот поворачивается к парню, отвлекается от очень интересного серого потолка и своих мыслей.

— Ты боишься, что я могу убить тебя?

— А ты можешь?

— Конечно. Я могу убить любого.

Могу. Любого. Как же ему нравится это. Мидас чувствует это на кончике своего языка. Да, любого. Он готов повторить еще раз, чтобы сильнее возбудить свое эго. Кого угодно. Даже тебя.

— Тогда почему я еще жив?

— Ты секси, — парень смеется, стряхивает пепел в пепельницу, снова затягивается, — прости, если напугал тебя.

— Не напугал, — Мяускул спорит с парнем, врет ему, врет себе.

— Тогда что с тобой? Я больше тебе не нравлюсь?

— Ты ебанутый.

Мидас понимает, где-то там, под коркой своего сознания, понимает, что коту есть чего бояться. Парень не хочет причинять ему боль, он не переживет, если сделает это.

— Разве тебя это не возбуждает? — он залезает на кровать, касается напряженного пресса, прижимается сзади к уже успевшему отвернуться Мяускулу. Кот закрывает глаза, чувствуя горячие пальцы Мидаса. Господи, разве золото может быть таким горячим…

Его пресс идеальный, парень обводит пальцем каждую деталь, каждую ямочку, нагревает свое золото еще сильнее.

— Почему ты меня боишься? Ты же мой котик…

Домашним котикам положены ошейники. Парень снимает с себя галстук, наматывает его вокруг шеи кота, будто шелковую ленту, не затягивает, проводит легко по «ошейнику», задевая пальцами горло, обманывает. Лента твердеет, золотым кольцом смыкаясь на шее, не позволяя пошевелиться. Кот чувствует на себе убийственную силу парня, тонет в контрасте ощущений.

Он не боится больше, не думает, что неуравновешенный мальчик зальет его легкие золотом. Мидас чувствует собственную силу, черт, как же он возбужден. Он гладит кота ровно под ошейником, спускается руками по мускулистому телу, лезет в штаны и убеждается — этот котик точно его.

Играть с болью может быть опасно. Это как играть со спичками. Это как совать оружие туда, куда его не нужно совать.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — кот улыбается, тянет к Мидасу руки, одурачивает, предлагая пуховую подушку. Вместо этого подкладывает холодный блеск металла и дрожь в ногах. Кот переворачивается, подминает парня под себя, впивается в губы, отвлекает. Когда Мидас просит передышку, просит сделать хотя бы глоток воздуха, кот выхватывает один из золотых пистолетов из кобуры и приставляет к шее парня. _И кто теперь в ошейнике?_

Мидас смотрит на кота, нервно сглатывает, дрожит, когда его тело оголяется. Когда они успели поменяться ролями? Ощущения от золотого ошейника не оставляют, тянут вниз якорем, хотят засунуть в песок кошачью голову.

Кот снимает оружие с предохранителя, Мидас снимает с него джинсы. Кот не дает парню закрыться, не дает сжаться, вынуждает наслаждаться этим. Трогает напряженное кольцо мышц пальцами.

_Ты можешь уничтожить меня прикосновением. Я могу уничтожить твое самообладание. Ты думаешь, что крутой? Тогда, почему ты хнычешь?_

Мяускул входит быстро, и Мидас стонет податливо. Его разбивают об землю. Его волосы в бензине, и кот подносит зажигалку. Его бьют в живот, складывают пополам.

_Ты думал, что босс трахается, когда захочет? Ты думал, что можешь вести себя, как уебок, и думать, что я буду в порядке? Тебе нравится удушье?_

Мяускулу не нужно сжимать горло парня, он задыхается сам, чувствуя дуло пистолета на своей глотке. Кот входит снова и снова, двигается быстро, втрахивает парня в кровать.

_Не думай, что можешь издеваться надо мной. Не думай, что я твоя игрушка. Ты можешь прогнать меня, можешь убить. Но что ты будешь делать, если меня не будет рядом? Дрочить? Ха._

Парень кончает, когда кот помогает ему — трогает за член, стимулирует, смягчает ощущения, хоть и считает, что парень не заслужил мягкости, он провинился. Он не исправим, не слушает никого, позволяет себе слететь с катушек, и получает заслуженное наказание.

— Я не смогу убить тебя. Ну, если ты волнуешься… — Мидас снимает с кота золотой ошейник, расслабляясь рядом.

— Потому что без меня тебе не с кем будет трахаться?

— Да пошел ты.

Кот смеется, но Мидас не обижается. Парню становится легче от того, что он сказал это. Не представляет, насколько должен разозлиться, чтобы убить своего кота.

— Кто она? Ты ее ненавидишь?

— Дину? С ней нельзя по-другому.

— Как давно ты ее знаешь?

— С… детства, — парень запинается. Быстро возвращает себя в реальность, но успевает почувствовать в горле соленый комок. С детства.

— Вы были друзьями?

— С чего ты решил?

— Ну, мне показалось, что у вас любовь.

Парень смеется. На самом деле, Мяускулу показалось, что никто не заслуживает такой ненависти. Но встречал ли он в своей жизни людей, которых сам мог настолько ненавидеть?

— Она просто слишком знает обо мне, и думает, что ей все можно. Здесь это так не работает.

«Да? Точно не работает?» — кот вспоминает охи, что парень издавал полчаса назад, сдерживается от смешка.

— Я бы тоже послушал… о тебе.

— Может быть, в другой раз, — Мидас возвращается к расчетам, пытается заполнить себя работой, потому что чувствует то, что не хочет чувствовать. Вспоминает то, что хочет забыть.

— А ты когда-нибудь напивался?

— Что?

— Когда пьяный, ты такой же сдержанный?

— Нет, — на лице парня проскальзывает смешок.

— Хочу посмотреть, — Мяускул смеется, представляет себе раскрепощенного босса, смеющегося со слова «хуй», и смеется. Да, он бы очень хотел на это посмотреть.

— Не дождешься.

— Я могу напоить тебя, ты даже не заметишь.

С этим нельзя поспорить. Парень уверен, что его унесет с двух стаканов. Когда он пил в последний раз? Был когда-нибудь на вечеринке?

— Когда ты успевал развлекаться, если жил вот в этом? — он показывает на окно, искренне не понимая, как можно ничего не делать в такой ситуации, не искать выхода. Для золотого мальчика развлечение — непозволительная роскошь.

— А что еще делать? Сидеть как лох и грустить о том, что все плохо? — кот смотрит что-то в ноутбуке Мидаса, нагло отобранный с заявлением, что у него очень важное дело. До Мидаса доносится приятная мелодия, а затем и голоса.

— Ты там сериалы что ли смотришь?

Кот смеется в ответ.

— Верни мой компьютер, наебщик.

— А ты отбери! — кот подскакивает с кровати с ноутбуком в руках. Мидас злится, бегает за котом, как мальчишка, бесится, но отбирает. _Из серьезного босса делать ребенка, да как ты смеешь!_


	6. don't you know how to be normal?

Насколько ранним должно быть утро, чтобы Мидас смог уместить в один день все свои дела? Катастрофически не хватает времени. Парень не выходит из своей комнаты, бесконечно работая. Отчеты поступают вовремя, один за другим агенты докладывают, что указания босса выполнены, но у него сейчас нет времени проверять это. Нет времени ни на что.

«Помещения готовы, босс», — звучит в наушнике, и Мидас расцветает.

— Установить генераторы.

«Повышенное напряжение».

Огромные машины собираются лично боссом и его верным котом. Мяускулу нравится создавать двигатели своими руками, и Мидас восхищается этим. Следит за каждой деталью, сам подключается электронику, сидит в отсеках для огромных заводов по производству энергии двое суток, не выходит ни на минуту. Забывает есть, спать, не забывает только курить. Чувствует, как близок к своей цели. И все здание чувствует тоже, когда Мидас заканчивает подключение.

Электричество повсюду, в каждой точке здания стрекочут похотливые молекулы. Вся энергия, которая только может быть получена, собирается и отправляется вверх. В комнату под самой крышей, закрытой на два замка, ключ-карту и сканер радужки глаза. Босс все же находит время проверить весь остров, и в этот раз даже обходится без драк. Он спокоен и собран, говорит лишь по делу. Лишь приказывает.

— Это значит, что все готово? — кот осматривает «агрегат», затягивает последнюю гайку. Их машина сильно изменилась.

— Надеюсь, что да, — парень проверяет работоспособность пульта управления и понимает, что снова боится, не так панически, как раньше, скорее опасается. Опасается, что ничего не сработает, что их разорвет раньше, чем машина сделает буре хоть что-то. Такой поражение было бы самым обидным.

«Агрегат» расположен на самом верху, выглядит прекрасно и безумно. Выглядит так, будто обладает великой мощью. И Мидас надеется, что так и есть. Десятки труб и каналов ведут к сооружению, к этому огромному сгустку силы. Он выглядит, как что-то нереальное, как магия, но разве может выглядеть иначе то, что создано самым нереальным человеком в мире?

Шпиль приказано убрать. Снять флагшток, а за ним и флаг, освободить место на крыше. В огромный круг, огороженный забором металлических приемников, могло бы приземлиться три вертолета. Вся эта затея слишком масштабна, чтобы оказаться правдой, слишком похожа на сон.

Мидас просыпается, вздрагивая, резко подрывается, будто проспал, будто не должен был засыпать. Он лежит поперек кровати, растрепанный и наполовину раздетый, голодный и уставший. Парень вспоминает: он уснул за работой. Точнее, за паранойей. Мидас несколько часов проверял, все ли было учтено, находил какие-то ошибки, злился и допускал новые. Он помнит: огромная машина прямо под крышей, которая может всех убить. А он точно помнит, или ему приснилось? Когда он в последний раз ел? Когда спал? Где Мяускул? Он обидел его, поругался с ним?

Парень чувствовал себя просто прекрасно все это время, не следил, как часто спит или просто отдыхает. Может, у него и правда поехала крыша? Мидаса переполняло чувство завершенности этим вечером, он будто долго не мог дышать и, завершив строительство, сделал вдох. Холодный воздух обжигал его изнутри. Он помнит, как мурашки проходили по коже, как в ушах приятно звенело, как бесконечно тяжелый труд предстал перед своим создателем в законченном произведении.

А он точно это помнит?

Кот вваливается в комнату, держа в руках поднос с едой, стараясь не уронить, балансируя. Вид у Мидаса просто ошалевший.

— Ты чего?

— Как долго я спал?

— Мм… часа два.

— Мы же закончили? Сделали? Мне же не приснилось? — парень потирает глаза руками, пытается прийти в себя. Он уже не узнает себя, не верит себе. Он никогда не сомневался в своих словах и решениях, но сейчас парень на грани.

— Конечно, — кот ставит поднос на стол и подходит к парню, обнимает его, разглаживает волосы, — успокойся, ты просто устал. Ты очень мало ел последнее время, а еще твоему телу нужен отдых.

Парень кивает бездумно, слушает кота и жует медленно, чувствуя, что готов отрубиться с набитым ртом.

Проходит меньше часа до тех пор, как наушник начинает пищать, вырывает босса из сна, сообщает: ситуация накалилась, на улице бушует гроза. Мидас, будто поймавший задницей большую иголку, вскакивает с кровати и застегивает рубашку.

— Начинается. Шевелись!

Мяускул открывает глаза уже по дороге, идет за парнем и лишь на крыше агентства осознает, что конкретно началось. Гроза. Все агенты получают приказ запереться. Закрыть все двери, изолироваться от негодования погоды в то время, как босс стоит на самом верху, держась двумя руками за громоотводы.

— Я не хочу превращаться в беляш, может, не надо? — кот стоит чуть поодаль, Мидас не подпустил его к молния-приемникам.

— Мы так долго планировали это, а теперь ты боишься?

Парень улыбается всей этой буре, ее силе. Он стоит под ее гневом, покрывая стену громоотводов своим золотом. Сооружение слишком большое, чтобы справиться с ним быстро, и чем больше сил он тратит на это, тем сильнее покрывается драгоценным металлом сам. Удивительно, каким мягким может быть золото. Удивительно, как оно может быть человеческой кожей.

— Охуеть… — у кота округляются глаза, он не может понять, чем шокирован больше: силой Мидаса или его видом. Золото поглощает бледную кожу все сильнее, и кот даже успевает отметить, что парню идет золотая прическа.

Они убегают внутрь до того, как молния показывается совсем рядом. Золото слишком хорошо проводит электричество, чтобы Мяускулу было хоть немного безопасно стоять рядом с Мидасом на крыше. Особенно теперь. Босс тычет кнопки на пульте, его пальцы дрожат, он боится, что не успеет. Агенты попрятались в свои комнаты, ведь было приказано сидеть тихо, пока босс играет в свои игрушки.

Крыша агентства раздвигается, останавливается ровным кругом у ног громоотводов, оголяет «агрегат». Сейчас эта машина — огромный член, которым Мидас собирается выебать бурю. Посмотрим, кто окажется сильнее. Устройство запущено.

Этап номер два. Напряжение подается прямо в центр машины, увеличивает сгусток, превращает отдельно идущие потоки энергии в один клубок, то и дело стреляющий в воздух своими стрелами. Буря не заставляет себя долго ждать, наносит ответный удар, бьет точно в цель, в напряженный ком электрических нервов. Мяускул смотрит на это буквально с открытым ртом, не моргает и не двигается, его завораживает зрелище, тянет магнитом. Мидасу кажется, что его сердце вот-вот остановится. Он думает лишь об одном: чтобы это сработало.

Волна столкновения проходит по всему острову, отдается землетрясением, поднимает воду. Реально поднимает, черт возьми.

— Блять, это нехорошо. Мидас, это охуенно не хорошо! — кот вылетает из помещения, останавливается у ближайшего окна, прилипает к стеклу. Парень подходит следом, смотрит вместе с котом, как все водоемы, что есть вокруг и внутри острова, поднимаются ужасающим водопадом, грозящимся затопить все, что встретят на своем пути. Поднимаются и замирают, ждут следующего приказа своего господина. Но кто же господин: буря или «агрегат»?

Несколько секунд тянутся для Мидаса словно несколько лет, он успевает расстроиться, испугаться и снова расстроиться. Представить, как быстро они умрут здесь. Насколько быстро это произойдет? Как легко водопад раздавит их? Парень находит это лучшей смертью из всех возможных. Они не умрут от гнева природы, нет, не умрут даже от своей ошибки. Они умрут от собственного прекрасного детища, как бы разрушительно оно не было.

В этот момент море падает, шторм затихает, границы бури отодвигаются, снова становятся кольцом вокруг острова. Природа выбрала правильную сторону. Природа выбрала подчиняться.

***

Мидас открывает глаза на своей кровати. В ухе нет наушника, на теле нет рубашки. Он лежит под одеялом и чувствует себя будто с похмелья. Ему точно не приснилось?

Он резко садится, заглядывает в окно, чтобы убедиться в реальности своих воспоминаний, чтобы убедиться, что его крыша все еще на месте.

— Тише, спокойно, — кот отодвигает свой сериал и подползает к парню.

— Какого хуя?

— Ты отключился. Все хорошо, просто твое тело не выдержало нагрузки и захотело спать.

Мидас оглядывает себя, изучает свое лицо в зеркале. Кожа такая же бледная, как и раньше. Он вспоминает, как отключился, вспоминает, что видел последним, и наполняется детской радостью.

— У нас получилось! Получилось, черт возьми!

Кот воодушевленно кивает, залипая на пейзаж за окном. У них действительно получилось, и это было самым прекрасным зрелищем в его жизни. Мидас вспоминает, как волнение разрывало его, как земля уходила из-под ног, как сердце пыталось покинуть золотое тело. Он словил такой эмоциональный скачок, что потерял сознание, и теперь хочет спать. Снова.

Время — слишком дорогое удовольствие, чтобы тратить его на сон. Босс считал так всегда, поэтому у него всегда было расписание: во сколько встать, во сколько садиться за работу, во сколько совершать обход. Но никогда ни в одном графике не было указано, во сколько нужно ложиться спать.

— Мне нужно проверить остальных, не досталось ли им, — парень поднимается с кровати, направляясь к ежедневным процедурам в ванной. Кот смотрит презрительно, замечает темные круги под глазами парня, замечает неуверенную хватку и медлительность. Ему кажется, что тело босса начинает сбоить. Но, может, у него тоже паранойя?

Обход было решено начать с «Акулы» — самых маленьких девочек нужно проверять в первую очередь.

Увидев, как садится вертолет, Греза сразу же выбегает из дома и бежит к нему. Кидается с объятиями на Мяускула, а затем и на Мидаса, босс даже становится мягче ненадолго при виде этой милой девочки.

— Что это было? Куда делась буря?

— Это очень сложно объяснить, но главное, что все снова хорошо, — парень улыбается Грезе и идет за ней, осматривая каждый уголок и каждое, даже самое маленькое, повреждение. Он удивлен, ведь больших повреждений нет вовсе. «Акула» находится к краю острова слишком близко, обезумевший океан мог успеть ударить. Но этого не произошло, и босс делает первую заметку: «один из трех — выполнено».

В Гроте все проходит еще быстрее, ведь Здоровяк не задает вопросов. Мидас спокойно совершает обход, заполняя журнал в своей голове еще на одну строчку. Едем дальше, то есть летим.

За время перелета Мяускул успевает морально подготовиться к драке, разобрать все возможные варианты развития событий, смириться со взаимной ненавистью бывших друзей. Однако драки не происходит, вообще ничего не происходит — Дины нет на своем месте. Ее нет нигде.

Развалины и оплавленный металл, места взрывов и дыры от пуль — вот что сейчас представляет из себя нефтевышка. Мидасу становится плохо. Неужели, это он сделал, неужели из-за него погибла Дина, но погибла ни она вообще? Все остальные агенты на месте. Босс берет себя в руки, тяжело дышит, закрывает глаза. Вдох.

Он допрашивает агентов, приказывает в красках расписать любое событие, связанное с девушкой или этим разгромом, и узнает, что сама Дина и устроила здесь взрыв-площадку.

Выдох. Босс отчитывает каждого за то, что его не оповестили ранее, отчаянно пытаясь держать себя в руках. «Долбаная сука!»

Кот замечает, как золото ползет плавно от кисти по татуированной руке к локтю и не думает останавливаться. У него паранойя, или тело босса все же сбоит?

— Иди сюда, эй, успокойся. Мы найдем ее, тише, — он тянет парня за руку, как только тот делает перерыв в отчитывании своих людей.

— Да какого хуя она вообще творит?! Заебала все портить, ебанутая!

Мидас приказывает всем, кто остался на нефтевышке, немедленно приступить к поискам Дины и залезает в вертолет. Он пачкает своим золотом все, к чему прикасается: дверь кабины, руль, рычаги. Вертолет целиком покрывается золотом, пока Мидас управляет им, но парню плевать, он не замечает, к нему снова приходит ярость.

Входит в агентство босс уже с полностью золотыми руками, хлопает дверьми, оставляя на них отпечаток золотой ладони, громко стучит каблуками по бетонному полу.

— Ради кого я все это делаю? Ради кого я, блять, стараюсь?! О ком забочусь? Да кому это все нахуй надо?! — парень кричит, пинает все, что видит, хватает валяющийся кусок трубы и… Кот отбирает его, отталкивает Мидаса, не дает убить их творение. Или убиться об него.

— Какой в этом смысл?! Все было бесполезно! Всем насрать! Я никому не помог, никого не спас! Они не понимают! Долбоебы! Они считают, что я сумасшедший, так пусть убедятся в этом!

— Ты не сумасшедший, хватит.

— Не хватит! Если всем насрать, так пусть живут в Аду! Мне похуй! — парень раскидывает инструменты, пытается выдернуть намертво приделанные провода из «агрегата» трясущимися руками.

— Нет, не насрать. Перестань, — кот оттаскивает парня от машины, сажает его в угол комнаты. Снова ловит и снова сажает. И снова.

— Отойди! Нахуй все это! Нахуй весь этот ебучий остров! Нахуй всю мою жизнь! — он орет, пытается найти хоть что-то, чтобы бросить в эпицентр «агрегата», чтобы закоротить его, чтобы точно всех убить. Комната покрывается золотом целиком, становится похожа на карцер, и парень сидит в своем золотом карцере, извиваясь в истерике.

— Я сказал, хватит! — кот выхватывает пистолет Мидаса из кобуры, тычет дулом в горло, в полностью золотое горло, — попытаешься убить эту штуку, я убью тебя.

Мидас уже тянется рукой к Мяускулу, когда ствол его собственного «дигла» вдавливает кадык в глотку с новым усилием.

— Только тронь меня. Вставай, быстро.

По щеке парня стекает золотая слеза, пачкает его пока еще белоснежную скулу. В этой капле из него выходит вся дрожь и отчаяние, остается только злость. Он поднимается резко, хватает кота за руку, начиная окрашивать черную шерсть в золото, но это слишком медленно. Кот стреляет, попадает парню в грудь и не успевает испугаться. Пуля отскакивает от металла, отлетает куда-то в стену, своим звоном заставляя Мидаса отступить, усмиряя. Он теряется, не понимает, что произошло. Ему снова кажется, что он спал, и все вокруг лишь страшный сон. Трогает свое лицо, смотрит на руки. Кожа вновь завораживающе бледная.

Мяускул пользуется моментом, сразу же берет парня за ворот рубашки и тащит за собой, сопровождаемый отборным матом. Но у поехавшего парня больше нет выбора, его голова больше не состоит из металла, что очень бы пригодилось, ведь сейчас к ней приставлен пистолет. Дверь комнаты запирается, кот толкает парня на кровать, на всякий случай отбирая у него и второй ствол.

— Выпусти меня, я верну все, как было! Я верну им тюрьму!

— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я снова в тебя выстрелю.

Мяускул мог бы связать Мидаса, приковать к кровати, заткнуть ему рот, но парень не представляет угрозы больше, лишь кричит беспомощно. Он не победит кота, не уберет со своей дороги, его силы больше не работают, совсем. Он жалкий истеричный мальчишка, беспомощный и разбитый. Он берет свое самомнение и выбрасывает в мусор. Берет свое эго и кладет на него хуй.

— Да стреляй! Хуже не сделаешь, давай! — Мидас не просто провоцирует кота, он напрашивается, хочет быть избитым, хочет полностью опуститься в яму самоненависти. Кот не реагирует на провокации, убирает пистолет и молча садится рядом, смотрит долго, а затем обнимает. Как его только угораздило влюбиться в это чудо…

Мидас прижимается к коту, утыкается ему в шею, вцепляется пальцами, хочет быть еще ближе, чувствовать еще больше тепла. Он никогда не имел права на такие чувства. Вообще на чувства. Доверять — непозволительно, жалеть себя — недопустимо, думать о себе — а как это? Можно только двигаться в перед, не позволяя себе ни секунды воспоминаний, ни капли усталости, все равно никто не поможет, не поддержит, не успокоит. _У тебя есть только ты сам, мальчик_.

Нельзя быть брезгливым, нельзя быть недовольным. Нельзя любить. Нельзя чувствовать боль. Но ему больно.

— Все хорошо, я здесь. Хочешь провести несколько дней со мной, здесь?

Хотеть тоже нельзя. Но он хочет. Хочет чувствовать себя нужным кому-то, по-настоящему важным, хочет цениться не за свое золото, а за свою индивидуальность. Хотя парню все чаще кажется, что он ничего из себя не представляет, весь его характер — то, чем пришлось ему стать.

— Я хочу знать о тебе все, ладно? Ты расскажешь мне? — кот опускает парня на кровать, и тот кивает, заметно размякая в руках кота, Мяускул отключает стандартный будильник и вынимает из уха наушник, — а теперь отдыхай.

_Не боишься ли ты, мальчик, доверившись однажды, сломаться навсегда?_

***

— Почему ты здесь?

— А где я должен быть? — Мяускул расплывается в улыбке, целуя парня в помятую щеку. Он такой милый по утрам, его сонное лицо совсем другое, не такое, как днем. Мягкое, не такое острое, не такое белоснежное. Слегка розовые щеки, бегающий взгляд, он совсем не выглядит на… так, а сколько ему лет?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мидас зависает ненадолго, вспоминает, что обещал коту рассказать все о себе, о своей жизни, обещал позволить ему помочь. Парень все еще не уверен, что это верное решение. Если рассказывать о прошлом, значит, и настоящее не должно оставаться тайной, так ведь?

— Лучше, чем вчера. Вроде. Голова немного болит, — он смотрит в окно, ищет глазами часы, не понимает: он все же сломал «агрегат»? почему так темно? — а сколько время?

— Мм... половина девятого вечера. Ты долго спал, да.

— Охереть.

Кот обнимает сидящего Мидаса за плечи, тянет на себя, роняет обратно, не хочет его отпускать. Мяускулу очень не хватает такого вот парня, податливого и домашнего. Он скучает, даже находясь рядом с парнем круглосуточно.

— Ну, что ты делаешь? Нельзя столько спать.

— Можно, не пущу тебя никуда, — сердце кота начинает колотиться с бешеной скоростью, когда Мидас вновь прижимается к нему, стук отдается в висках.

— Я слышу это, — парень поднимает голову, — ты чего?

Ты постоянно ходишь в своем сраном костюме, постоянно где-то ошиваешься. Каждый день ты прешься к какую-нибудь жопу, где получаешь по своей охуенной роже. Ты постоянно получаешь по роже, блять.

Мяускул тяжело дышит, крепче обнимая парня. Вдох-выдох. Спокойно, сейчас же он здесь.

_Ты бы знал, чертов придурок, как сложно защищать того, кто постоянно напрашивается на пиздюли. Как тяжело волноваться, что однажды ты не проснешься или не вернешься. Что твои силы не сработают, что ты не сможешь сделать все идеально. И сдохнешь._

— Эй! — парень уже начинает возмущаться.

Он просто упрямый мальчишка. Властный, серьезный, упрямый мальчишка!

Кот успокаивается, понимает, что сейчас они вдвоем, и никто не помешает. Вот он — домашний и милый. Наслаждайся.

— Я просто… скучаю иногда. По тебе. Когда ты постоянно работаешь. И очень волнуюсь, — кот улыбается грустно, кладет голову парня обратно себе на грудь.

Мидас хочет сказать «прости», но это не поможет. Хочет сказать «ты можешь всегда сказать мне об этом», но это неправда. Когда босс увлечен чем-то, с ним бесполезно разговаривать, совсем.

— Я сейчас с тобой. Будем делать все, что захочешь, — парень пожалеет об этих словах. Пожалеет быстрее, чем готов представить. Возможно, уже жалеет, видя, как печальное лицо Мяускула меняется на довольную ухмылочку. Зачем он это сказал? Зачем?

Кот мягко целует парня, гладит по щеке. Он такой горячий, ему не жарко под этим одеялом? Он такой нежный и так близко, прямо в руках Мяускула, целиком и полностью, и мыслями, и телом. И, черт, как же классно он целуется.

— У меня есть идея, с чего начать.

— Мм? — парень расплывается, мило щурится, легко касается Мяускула. Этот котик такой сильный, такой уверенный. Так и хочется лечь под него… ну а что?

— Вставай, пойдем тебя переоденем.

— Чего-о? — Мидас смеется, зарываясь в одеяло. Зачем его переодевать, неужели коту так не нравятся его рубашки?

Нравятся, еще как. Каждый сгиб воротника, каждая складка и отворот, все это так подходит Мидасу, делает его величественным, подчеркивает остроту его тела, натачивает эти ножи. И, черт, как же легко о них порезаться, если быть неосторожным. Но Мяускул непреклонен, он хочет посмотреть на серьезного босса с другой стороны. Хочет показать ему себя с другой стороны. Как за несколько суток наверстать и детство, и юность? Как прожить годы за дни? Кот не думает об этом, не считает минуты, просто делает. Ведь если наблюдать за временем, оно не станет идти быстрее.

Мидас одевается. Он пробовал спорить, прятался в недрах постели, но кот чуть не начал стаскивать его вместе с одеялом, и парню пришлось сдаться. Кот отбирает галстук, отбирает жилет и… оружие.

— Так, это уже слишком!

— Все, что захочу.

Парень сдается. Ему разрешается надеть только рубашку, брюки и обувь, и то лишь, чтобы дойти до гардероба на втором этаже. Мяускул не глупый, он понимает: без оружия ходить по этому острову смертельно опасно, он берет оба пистолета Мидаса и тянет парня за руку вперед — переодеваться.

— Во что ты хочешь меня одеть? Мне страшно.

— Не ссы, увидишь.

Мидас сидит на столе, наблюдая, как кот тщательно подбирает одежду, то и дело оглядываясь на парня. Может, и не стоит бояться? У кота неплохое чувство стиля.

— Что это?

— Надевай! — еще немного, и Мяускул начнет топать ножкой от возмущения, он пихает Мидасу стопку одежды и черно-белые кроссовки. Парень не просто в недоумении. Он охуел.

— Ты чо? Никогда кроссовки не видел?

Видел, конечно, даже ходил в них, больше десяти лет назад. Строгий стиль не просто всегда нравился Мидасу, парень действительно считает его удобным, ему комфортно, приятно, ему нравится, как он выглядит. Ну, конечно, с таким-то телом, еще бы не нравиться.

Парень натягивает узкие темно-серые джинсы, застегивает черный кожаный ремень, надевает черную толстовку с капюшоном, обувается в кроссовки. Мяускул успел бы подрочить, глядя на это, но Мидас одевается слишком быстро.

— Охереть… — глаза парня округляются, когда он поворачивается к зеркалу. Он не стал похож на подростка, но пара лет точно убавилась. Он чувствует себя так легко, по-новому, будто вместе с рубашкой он снял с себя всю ответственность, снял роль большого босса, и теперь ему не хочется надевать ее обратно.

— Превосходно! — кот гордится собой, любуется на парня, на своего парня, — последний штрих, — он отбирает у Мидаса телефон и наушник и надевает ему на руку черные часы. Парень даже не сопротивляется больше: разве есть смысл? К тому же, ему нравится то, что кот делает с ним.

— Верни оружие, — Мидас щурится, смотрит недовольно, руки в боки. Не забыв умилиться, кот протягивает парню один из его пистолетов, оставляя второй у себя — свой автомат он оставил в комнате. Парень засовывает «дигл» себе под край джинсов за спиной и возмущается себе под нос: кобуру-то у него тоже отобрали.

— А куда ты меня, собственно, так нарядил?

— Тебе нравится? Ну, признайся, тебе нравится. Охеренно же выглядишь, такой милый.

Мидасу действительно нравится, но он ни за что не признается коту. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Мы идем гулять.

— Куда?

— В смысле, куда? Гулять. Ты чо, гулять не умеешь?

Умеет. Один и недолго. Иногда нужно абстрагироваться от всего, что происходит вокруг, подумать в тишине, нужно разложить все мысли по полочкам, отсортировать папки и перебрать файлы. Свежий воздух очень помогает в этом, особенно ночью.

Закат они уже пропустили, вернее проспали, Мидас проспал. Засоня. Теперь можно не торопиться, поэтому кот тщательно выбирает еду, которую хочет взять с собой. Вообще, еда — это то, что всегда нужно выбирать тщательно, кот даже пробовал кошачий корм когда-то. Спойлер: ему не понравилось. Мидас считает, что кот не особо избирателен в пище, Мяускул считает, что Мидас ничего не понимает и не может проследить его тонкий вкус.

— Хот-дог? — парень оглядывает прогулочный набор, сформированный котом.

— Да.

— Пончики?

— Ага.

— И кола?

— Угу.

— А меня ты чем кормить собрался?

— Ой, не выебывайся, я же знаю, что ты все это ешь.

Парень думает несколько секунд, затем залезает в холодильник «Грезы и Мяускула», достает оттуда несколько шоколадных батончиков и протягивает их коту. Мяускул восхищен. Восхищен настолько, что не может подобрать слова, но парню достаточно одобрительного взгляда и замешательства на лице кота, чтобы достать из того же холодильника еще и пару пачек с мармеладными мишками. Мяускул восхищен еще раз. Его глаза становятся совсем круглыми, а выражение лица все более поощрительным. Мидас учится, учится расслабляться, откладывать свою взрослость и радоваться чему-то настолько же простому, как шоколадный батончик.

— Мы готовы, вперед! — заключает кот, и Мидас отвечает ему молчанием.

Парень много думает, слушает кота вполуха, улыбается его голосу, его веселью и простоте. _Черт, как же ему не хватало все этого_. Они уже доходят до небольшого холма, а Мидас настолько погружен в себя, что даже не замечает, как много прошел. Грустит немного о времени, которого у него не было, о вещах, которых не делал. Чувствует себя невероятно комфортно в бесформенной кофте, чувствует себя семнадцатилетним влюбленным подростком, сбежавшим из дома. И впервые ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет в этот дом возвращаться.


	7. you're supposed to do whatever you want on a date

— Так. Я вижу, что ты меня не слушаешь. Если тебя что-то тревожит, скажи, пожалуйста, — Мяускул смотрит серьезно, возвращает парня в реальность. Мидас чувствует себя неловко: наобещал, что будет с котом целиком и полностью, а сам витает в облаках.

Кот разваливает на прохладной траве, достает газировку и внимательно смотрит на парня, ожидая душераздирающих речей.

— Хочу мишек, — Мидас садится рядом, пытается отвлечься от своих мыслей. Кот почти засмеялся, но смог сдержаться вовремя, он не глядя достает пачку мармеладок, продолжая прожигать парня внимательным взглядом.

— Я слушаю. О чем ты думаешь?

Парень будто наполняется всеми подростковыми эмоциями, смущается, совсем немного, незаметно. Просто чувствует себя неуютно, не знает, как рассказать коту о своих чувствах и мыслях. Он хочет, правда хочет поделиться этим, но совершенно не может подобрать слов.

— Я просто… немного вспомнил, когда я был подростком. Ну, когда люди развлекаются, знаешь, гуляют, ходят в кино. Занимаются всякой… романтикой, в общем.

— У тебя этого не было?

— Угу.

— Тебе плохо из-за этого? — кот уже рядом с парнем, обнимает его, жующего мармеладных мишек.

Мидаса прорывает. Он не слышит себя, не слушает, что говорит. Мысли не успевают верно сформироваться в голове, и, пожалуй, так даже лучше.

— Да. Я живу тут всю жизнь, на этом ебучем острове, как будто у меня тут что-то было, понимаешь? Но большую часть своей жизни я провел в тюрьме. Я берегу это место, как свой дом, но получается, что мой дом — тюрьма? Я никогда не играл в приставку. Мама говорила, что из меня бы получился охерительный пианист, но я даже никогда не подходил к пианино. Да мне, блять, даже сбежать некуда, ведь у меня нет дома. Я не могу бросить тут все, но иногда мне кажется, что мне здесь ничего не нужно. Ты ведешь себя так открыто, дружелюбно, а я так не умею. Знаешь, какой у меня был первый секс? А первый поцелуй? Это были нихуя не самые волнительные и романтичные моменты моей жизни. Что я должен чувствовать сейчас? У нас свидание? Ко мне часто приходит Греза, я хочу поддержать ее, но что я должен говорить ей? Я не понимаю, что она чувствует. Я как будто пропустил всю свою жизнь и сразу стал стариком!

— А что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

— Не знаю… мне приятно с тобой, спокойно, ты решаешь все за меня.

Кот улыбается, глядя как Мидас засовывает в рот сразу пять разноцветных мишек, закидывается ими, как наркотиком, жует сосредоточенно. Ему вкусно.

— Ты не должен чувствовать что-то определенное. Я хочу, чтобы тебе просто было хорошо. Ты не обязан засовывать свои эмоции ко всем херам только потому, что они незнакомые или странные, или непонятные другим. Даже если непонятны тебе.

«Правда?»

Мяускул видит это слово во взгляде парня, видит этот вопрос и кивает. Ему бы показалось это очень глупым, если бы перед ним сейчас сидел кто-то другой.

— И да, у нас свидание. Это твое первое свидание?

— Угу. А на свиданиях положено есть хот-дог?

— На свиданиях положено делать все, что захочется.

— Да? — парень целует кота, обнимает его за шею, притягивает к себе, хочет и его укутать в теплую мягкую кофту. Он понимает, как глупо выглядит, понимает, что слишком увлекся, реально почувствовал себя малолеткой. Но ему просто охереть как сильно нравится это чувство. Он разрешает себе его хотя бы на несколько дней. Хотя нет, разрешает — не верно. Парень не спрашивает у себя разрешения, он просто чувствует.

— А какой у тебя был первый поцелуй?

— Когда мы… когда весь пиздец закончился, одна девочка бегала за мной месяц, лезла постоянно. И однажды мой хуй подумал, что она красивая. Это было ужасно, она укусила меня за губу!

Кот смеется, и парень заражается его смехом. Ему никогда не было стыдно вспоминать о себе из прошлого, но и вспоминать было особо нечего. И некогда.

— А первый секс?

— Это что, допрос?

— Рассказывай.

— Да с ней же. Я потом отшпилил ее в каком-то старом здании. Было жарко. И быстро, — парень хохочет и чувствует себя настоящим. Он давно так не смеялся. Он никогда так не смеялся, черт возьми.

— Мидас?

— Мм? — он умял уже половину хот-дога и отобрал у Мяускула баночку колы, но кот даже не обратил на это внимание. Мяускулу не хочется есть, он смотрит на Мидаса и не может перестать восхищаться им.

_Какой же ты сильный. Сколько в твоей жизни было боли? Сколько людей пыталось тебя убить? Как ты пережил это?_

Кот не осуждает парня за обычную малоэмоциональность, понимает, почему Мидас подавлял свои чувства. Зачем вообще помнить свое прошлое, если 90% всех воспоминаний — лишь боль.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать четыре.

И это охуительно мало для человека, на чьих плечах такая ответственность. Он управляет целым островом, огромной организацией с сотнями людей. И не просто сидит на троне, а, блять, управляет! Контролирует, помогает, защищает. Пытается сберечь каждый уголок, пытается восстановить здесь нормальную жизнь. Жизнь, которой практически не помнит. Жизнь, которой практически не жил.

— А ты помнишь свое детство? Ну, обычное…

— Немного.

— Расскажи.

— Что конкретно?

— Все. Что тебе нравилось?

— Мне нравилась музыка, разная. У меня были такие красные наушники, я ходил в них в школу.

— Ты хорошо учился?

— Ну-у… средне. Некоторые предметы мне легко давались, но учить всякие умные слова я не любил.

— А твои родители тоже были особенными?

— Не-а, они были совсем обычными, но я помню, как они учили меня… справляться с этим.

— Тебе было тяжело контролировать свою силу?

— Поначалу. Я быстро привык, она не то чтобы сильно мешала. Однажды я проснулся, а подо мной все золотое. Я сначала подумал, что обоссался, — с губ парня срывается легкий смешок, — но потом стало немного не по себе.

Кот уже улегся парню на колени и периодически открывает рот, чтобы Мидас подкармливал его пончиками, а еще чесал за ушком.

— Ты набил татуировки в тюрьме?

— Несколько. В основном, после.

— Ты часто думаешь об этом? О том, что тебе пришлось пережить?

— Бывает.

— Когда ты потерял глаз? Тебе было больно?

Мидас замолкает на несколько секунд, и кот успевает осознать, какую херню сморозил.

— Прости. Я… прости, — он поднимается быстро, садится на колени, подползает к парню. Он чувствует себя отвратительно, он не хотел расстраивать своего человека. Придурок.

— Лет в тринадцать, не помню точно. Было очень больно, да.

— Тебе плохо, когда ты вспоминаешь об этом?

Мидас кивает, и кот прижимает его к себе, обнимает крепко, извиняясь за то, что напомнил.

— Больше никто не сделает тебе больно, слышишь?

Мидас пошутил бы что-нибудь, покивал немногозначно, сказал бы, что верит.

— Обещаешь?

Но ему так хочется услышать это снова.

— Никто. И никогда, — кот шепчет, и по всему телу парня пробегает мелкая дрожь. Он не привык окунаться в свои эмоции, обходил этот омут за километры, но кот толкает его, держит внизу якорем, заставляет захлебываться своими чувствами. Мяускул говорит слишком личные вещи, слишком важные, Мидас не умеет принимать их правильно. Для парня с подавленными эмоциями большая проблема поверить в такие громкие слова, но так хочется. Хочется утонуть, перестать дышать, пускай эмоции накроют его, заполнят все тело, заполнят собой мозг и легкие, превратят в безвольную тушу. Как же, сука, хочется.

— А ты хотел бы попробовать сверху?

— Нет, мне нравится, когда ты… — парень закусывает губу, чувствуя, как погружается в свой омут медленно. Кот трогает его, опять трогает его, сука. Забирается руками под кофту, обнимает тепло, просто обнимает. Не пытается возбудить, не предлагает секс, просто спрашивает, просто трогает.

— А чего ты хотел бы? Например, сейчас?

Голос кота будто где-то далеко, будто Мидас заперт в стеклянной комнате с шумоподавлением и может лишь читать по губам. Он прячется в свою толстовку, прячет кисти рук в рукава, обнимает свои колени, хочет убежать, ведь нельзя тонуть, нельзя…

_Кто тебе такое сказал, мальчик?_

— Тебя.

— Нравится, когда я тебя трогаю?

— Да. — у парня сводит в животе, ноги выпрямляются сами, сами разводятся, впуская между собой кота. Парень обнимает кота за шею, держится за него, доверяет свое тело, всего себя, доверяет всю свою поганую жизнь, хочет отдать и ее и получить новую взамен.

— Здесь? — острые кошачьи зубы у шеи парня, у него белоснежной кожи, хотят коснуться, укусить. Мяускул держит Мидаса крепко, не отпускает, прижимает к своему телу не буку-босса, а милого домашнего мальчика, которому хочется тупо любви. Так банально и просто. Хочется просто чувствовать себя нужным, чувствовать себя чьим-то. Самому себе он не был нужен никогда.

— Угу, — парень изжевал свою губу почти до крови, не хотел издавать ни одного лишнего звука, не хотел показывать коту, как же, черт возьми, сильно он возбудился. Возбудился от легких укусов и нежных объятий, от теплого тела рядом и голоса, говорящего, что всегда будет рядом. Парень не мог и представить себе такого, не мог и подумать, что когда-нибудь будет не один.

— Тебе приятно? Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — кот кладет парня аккуратно на траву, придавливает своим телом, и Мидас чувствует себя слабым. Чувствует, как трется кот о его стояк, как водит рукой по бедру. Парень не может думать больше, не может больше держать рот закрытым, не может больше укутываться в толстовку — ему становится слишком жарко.

— Хочу… внутрь, — парень опускает голову на траву, смотрит на кота сумасшедшим взглядом. Не представляет даже, как сладко выглядит, кот целует липкие от газировки губы, пока спускает джинсы с Мидаса, пока спускает джинсы с себя.

— Так? — кот входит сразу, аккуратно, по чуть-чуть толкается внутрь. Мидас не может терпеть «чуть-чуть», он хочет сразу много, сразу все. Он кусает свои уже пухлые губы снова, делает их еще слаще, еще желаннее. Ему кажется, что он стонет слишком пошло, по-настоящему, но все равно срывается на стон. Кот не торопится (хотя хочет, очень-очень, охуеть как сильно хочет поторопиться), ждет, пока парень сам попросит, сам скажет, чего ему хочется.

— Хочу глубже, — он говорит тихо, но кот слышит его, вставляет чуть больше середины, не меняя темпа, не оставляя парню шанса замолчать. Мидас уверен — это лучший секс в его жизни. Еще он уверен, что подумает так еще не раз, но сейчас парень чувствует, что кот не просто трахает его, не пытается даже довести до оргазма, не набирает обороты. Кот делает приятно своему мальчику, слушает его, спрашивает, хочет показать, что эмоции — это классно, и что с любовью можно не только смотреть. С любовью можно еще и трахаться.

— Еще гл… глубже, — голос Мидаса совсем рядом, его дыхание совсем рядом, прямо здесь на шее, и он не приказывает, даже не умоляет. Кот может не подчиняться, может остаться в своих райских муках, но любое желание будет исполнено.

— До конца, — парень успевает лишь выдохнуть, как его голос тут же отдается в голове кота, и он резко входит на всю длину, отчего Мидаса придавливает к земле без возможности пошевелиться. Тепло его тело пульсирует у Мяускула на самом краю, на упругой головке, на капельках белой жидкости. Он хочет оттрахать парня, вдолбить его в землю, и мучается каждую медленную секунду.

— Быстрее…

Любое желание. Даже то, о котором кот пожалеет. Он сходил с ума все часы, что они провели здесь, его членом можно было расколоть саму Вселенную, возбуждение изматывало его. В своей голове кот успел пять раз подрочить и десять раз засадить этому милому мальчику. Он хочет его уже слишком долго.

— Тебе нравится? — кот позволяет себе вольность, ускоряется еще, каждый раз скользит до самого конца. Мидас стонет бесшумно, открывает рот как рыбка, пытается сказать, пытается попросить еще больше, и еще, ему не хватает. Все еще не хватает.

Это точно была ошибка, просто огромная ошибка. У кота сносит крышу, уносит ураганом, расхерачивает в доски, он не услышал бы парня, даже если бы тот закричал. Он заполняет его внутри, стонет ему в губы, жмурится сильно, прижимает к себе свое золото. В прямом смысле золото.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя?

— П-пальцами… — Мидасу тепло внутри, приятно от вязкой жидкости в заднем проходе. Он скулит тихо, пока Мяускул нежно размазывает ее по стенкам. Гладит двумя пальцами, будто ищет главную точку, и не может найти, но кот прекрасно знает, где она. Мидас так просит, так умоляет его всем своим видом, что кота накрывает еще один оргазм — эмоциональный.

— Пожалуйста…

Парень не может больше сказать ни слова, Мяускул не задает больше вопросов. Бледное лицо краснеет совсем, парень не может слушать, как хлюпает в его собственной заднице, ему хочется провалиться прямо под землю, утонуть где-нибудь, встать и убежать. Но вместо этого парень лишь стонет громко, пригвожденный к земле волной своих ощущений. Кот надавливает пальцами на одно и то же место, массирует, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь вновь. Он успевает взять головку напряженного члена парня в руку, когда тот кончает, не позволяя запачкать новую кофту.

Мидас затихает вскоре, ему адски жарко, лицо горит, а руки дрожат так, что парень не может даже сжать кулак. Он хочет отдохнуть, хочет полежать немного, хочет, чтобы это повторялось чаще. Он пытается вернуть себе свое сознание, вспомнить, как разговаривать, пытается придумать хоть что-то лучше того, что чувствует сейчас, и не может. Он поднимается медленно, натягивает свои штаны, застегивает ремень, приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы, подбирается вывалившийся из джинсов пистолет.

— Хочешь пить? — кот сидит уже одетый и словивший максимальный приступ умиления.

— Угу.

Мяускул достает баночку колы. Она кажется просто ледяной парню, который только что достиг своей температуры плавления.

— Тебе было хорошо?

— Охереть как.

— Устал?

— Не хочу туда возвращаться, давай еще погуляем.

Рассвет они встречают уже у озера. На острове, где всегда лето, солнце встает рано. Мидас потерял счет времени, он понял, что прошло уже действительно несколько часов только, когда на улице посветлело. Он сидит на краю небольшого деревянного причала, чувствуя, как солнце нагревает все вокруг, купается в его лучах, жмурится от их яркости.

— А ты не боишься воды? Ну, ты же котик.

— Не-а, мне даже нравится, прохладно и свежо. Только сохнуть долго приходится.

Недолго думая, парень сталкивает кота в озеро и заливается смехом, восхищается его красными глазами, трясет перед ним шоколадным батончиком.

— А котики ловятся на конфеты? — парень смеется так сильно, что чуть не пропускает момент, когда Мяускул хватает его за ногу и пытается стащить к себе. Мидас успевает отползти, бегает от мокрого кота, но вскоре сдается.

— Не кусай меня, злая рыбка.

Мяускул отряхивается и ловит парня в объятия. Его нытье все же вынуждает их вернуться домой, в сухую теплую комнату, где кот принимает нормальный душ и полностью высыхает.

— Я бы хотел проведать Грезу, — парню кажется, что он сможет подобрать слова, что способен представить чувства девочки.

— Мне жаль это признавать, но тогда тебе придется переодеться.

Соблюдать свой стиль и выглядеть в глазах подчиненных определенным образом нравится Мидасу, к тому же, по возвращении он может снова укутаться в теплую кофту. Он надевает белоснежную рубашку, аккуратно завязывает галстук, возвращает на место наушник, позволяет себе сегодня отсутствие строго жилета. Никакая одежда не может сделать из Мидаса взрослого и серьезного босса, это делает лишь его безупречная выдержка.

Греза приятно удивляется, увидев садящийся вертолет, точнее, услышав. Это штуковина шумит так, что девочка тут же отвлекается от своих учебников. Она любознательная, она хочет быть такой же умной, как Мидас. Девочка подскакивает, смотрит в окно и уже собирается побежать на улицу, но вспоминает: когда босс приходил в прошлый раз, он попросил ее по возможности оставаться в здании. Неизвестно, что буря выкинет завтра, и неизвестно, как долго и стабильно будет работать «агрегат».

Пользуясь случаем, босс опрашивает старших агентов «Акулы», узнает, как идут дела, искренне восхищается, когда видит почти достроенную футбольную площадку.

— Привет, — Мяускул легонько стучит в дверь комнаты, заглядывает внутрь, улыбаясь.

— Привет!

Уже происходят приветственный объятия, когда Мидас заканчивает свой обходит и приходит в комнату Грезы. Он переполнен негодования, он смеется в душе, но возмущается снаружи.

— Ствол, — парень толкает Мяускула локтем и требовательно протягивает руку. Пока он совершал экспедицию по этому маленькому каменному острову, он обнаружил, что кот так и не вернул парню второй пистолет. Пустая кобура нарушает идеальный внешний вид босса, бесит чувством незавершенности. Кот хихикает, но отдает пистолет, и парень сразу же переключается на девочку.

— Как твои дела? — жопа Мидаса сразу же находит пустой угол на столе и удобно утраивается. Мяускул вдруг замечает, что не просто пялится на парня, а видит такую позу уже далеко не первый раз, везде, где можно сесть на стол, он выбирает именно это место.

— Неплохо. Я подумала, что то, что развалилось можно не просто починить, а полностью перестроить, вот, смотри.

Мидас берет в руки украшенный наклейками ноутбук, рассматривает схему, подправляет с точки зрения физики и… реальности.

— Это здорово. Я видел футбольное поле, ты хочешь научить парней играть?

— Наоборот! Пара ребят были в команде раньше, они обещали, что научат меня. Я бы и с тобой поиграла.

— Я не умею играть в футбол. Совсем, — парень смеется, наблюдая, как челюсть отваливается не только у Грезы, но и у кота.

— А в баскетбол?

— Не-а.

— А в воле…

— Нет.

— Еще скажи, что на велосипеде ездить не умеешь? — Мяускул преисполнен негодования и удивления. Мидас достаточно быстро бегает, сильный и ловкий в бою, водит машину, вертолет, самолет. И не умеет играть в футбол. В футбол (Карл)!

— Умею вроде.

— Вроде! Нет, ты слышал?

Парень улыбается, искренне восхищаясь, как эти двое строят удивленные лица, театрально вздыхают, улыбается милой девочке. Греза хочет видеть в нем учителя, наставника, она восторгается им, его умениями и выдержкой. И теперь парень видит, что у Грезы появился еще и друг.

Мяускул уже наобещал девушке и футбол, и онлайн игру, и личный мотоцикл. Честно говоря, он пообещал ей даже гранатомет, но босс решил промолчать, понадеявшись, что Греза сама забудет об этом.

— Мидас?

— Мм?

— А буря еще вернется?

— Возможно. То, что удерживает бурю, очень сложно устроено, — парень мнется немного, он ждал подобного вопроса. Он знает: девушка достаточно взрослая, чтобы все понять, но все равно не хочет ее расстраивать.

— Он пытается сказать, что мы построили здоровенную машину, которая раздвинула границы бури, но она сама по себе очень опасная. Пока машина работает, все хорошо, но мы не уверены, что так будет всегда.

— Ничего. Если один раз получилось, значит, получится и снова, — Греза ничуть не меняется не в лице, она ничуть не расстроилась, лишь задумалась немного, пытаясь представить это сооружение, еще раз восхитилась умом Мидаса.

Парень выдыхает, благодарно смотрит на кота. Они все тут могут взлететь на воздух в любую минуту, но парень совсем не хочет об этом думать. Обещанный гранатомет Греза все-таки запомнила, но под серьезным неодобрительным взглядом босса Мяускул смог уговорить ее сегодня остановиться на пистолете. Пистолете Мидаса. Эти дети точно над ним издеваются.

Парень учит девочку держать оружие, учит прицеливаться. Мяускул даже выпил три банки газировки ради дополнительных мишеней. Это, конечно же, было совсем не обязательно, зато вкусно. Девушка учится стрелять, учится драться, она действительно хочет уметь постоять за себя, и даже два невероятно острых меча не всегда способны помочь в этом.

У Грезы здесь есть помощник, агент, по званию старше остальных. Он назначен Мидасом как раз для занятий по стрельбе и рукопашному бою, но в тысячу раз приятнее, когда тебя тренирует сам босс, не так ли?

— А покажи класс.

— Зачем? — парень смеется.

— Хочу посмотреть, как надо. Ну, пожалуйста.

Мидас достает второй «дигл», прокручивает в руке и за считанные секунды простреливает красную точку в центре каждой из пяти мишеней. Кот помогает Грезе подобрать челюсть с земли, когда пуля прорывает последнюю мишень.

— Охренеть!

— Спасибо, — парень демонстративно кланяется, улыбаясь. Он охрененный, да, он знает.

— А ты знаешь, что с Диной? Куда она делась?

— Нет. Ее ищут, но я не представляю, что в голове этой бешеной. Вы общались?

— Она говорила, что… что ты ее бесишь.

_Ну еще бы!_

— Я не удивлен, — Мидас усмехается. Он не хочет видеть Дину, не хочет искать ее, но она такая же часть этого острова, как и все здесь, и может нуждаться в помощи.

— А ты покажешь мне машину, которая держит бурю?

— Когда-нибудь обязательно.

Кот внимательно следит за парнем, они провели тут уже достаточно много времени, и босс может провести еще столько же. Каком-то смысле это его работа, но кот выписал парню выходные и контролирует их соблюдение.

— Нам пора, ладно? Ты можешь сама прийти в любое время, — кот гордится Грезой, гордится своим другом.

— Спасибо, что пришли. Тут иногда скучно, не все мальчики любят поговорить.

Друзья предаются прощальным обнимашкам, это такая же обязательная части их отношений, как и приветственные.


	8. before we go

— Значит, говоришь, никогда не играл в приставку? — Мяускул притаскивает белую коробочку, два джойстика и штук десять дисков, воодушевление сменяется удивлением, когда кот смотрит на Мидаса.

— Что? Мне удобно? — парень уже успел сменить черные строгие брюки на полюбившиеся джинсы.

_Он специально, да? Он же понимает, как его зад выглядит в этих джинсах? Он вообще понимает, какой красивый?_

Кот подключает приставку к небольшому телевизору в комнате парня, объясняет, как управлять, сует в руки джойстик. Мидас выбирает красочную игру, какое-то фэнтези с зелеными орками и смешными гномами. Шутеров ему хватает и в жизни.

Они сидят допоздна, парень так увлекается, что не замечает шебуршание за дверью, не слышит, как агентство заполняется звонкими голосами. Он поиграет уже во все игры, что принес кот, спрашивал у него про персонажей, внимательно смотрел все вступительные ролики. Оторвать парня от экрана смог только стук в дверь. _Кто посмел?!_

Мидас смотрит на часы, время, когда босса можно беспокоить, давно прошло, а приходить в комнату к нему запрещается вообще всегда. Так у кого же хватило наглости…

— Ты? — парень открывает дверь, заметно меняясь в лице, наполняясь злостью.

— Ты же сам меня искал. Или нет?

— Я хотел убедиться, что ты жива. Я убедился, можешь валить.

— Но мне некуда идти, выдели мне комнату.

— А кто виноват, что ты все разъебала?

— Тогда я пойду к Грезе. Эта девочка точно меня приютит, она такая милая.

Парень рычит себе под нос. _Глупая девка знает, на что надавить._

— Оставайся здесь, — он бросает взгляд на кота, получает в ответ короткий кивок и выходит из комнаты, хлопая дверью. Кот полностью уверен, что Дина не сможет обидеть Мидаса. Скорее наоборот.

— Где ты шлялась?

— Мне стало грустно, ты совсем не рассказываешь, что делаешь здесь. Я должна просто сидеть там и смотреть, как ты развлекаешься?

— Да, потому что это не твое дело.

— Ты решил сменить стиль?

— Это тоже не твое дело.

Парень приводит Дину в комнату, максимально отдаленную от своей. Агентство построено так, что все жилые помещения внутри одинаковы, все обладают шумоизоляцией, все запираются на один и тот же замок. Он просто не хочет натыкаться на эту сумасшедшую каждый раз, когда выходит из комнаты.

— Я восстановлю нефтевышку, и ты съебешь отсюда.

— А если я не хочу туда? Может, мне хочется разнообразия в жизни?

— Хочешь свалить с острова? Отлично, дай мне знать, когда соберешь манатки. Я отвешу тебе прощального пендаля, — он уже собирался уходить, когда девушка снова задала вопрос.

— А если я хочу остаться здесь?

— Тогда выбирай себе новый дом и уебывай туда, но учти, я не буду убирать за тобой, если ты снова захочешь все разрушить. И забудь дорогу к моей комнате.

Дина хотела бы побесить его еще, хотела бы каждый день приходить и стучать ему в дверь, выводить из себя. Она сначала этим и собиралась заняться, но разъяренный взгляд Мидаса быстро вернул девушке память. Она ощутила, как сжимаются легкие, как твердеет горло, проглотила этот комок и поспешила удалиться в теперь уже свою комнату.

— Ты спросил, где она была?

— Мне насрать.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы она здесь оставалась?

Мидас кивает.

— Она превратит это место в детский сад, вот увидишь.

— Не превратит, она тебя боится.

Парень усмехается, разваливаясь на кровати.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — кот забирает у Мидаса телефон, вытаскивает из джинсов оружие, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я хочу дом.

— Что?

Мидас молчит, зарывается лицом в подушку, не хочет показывать коту свою грусть. Мяускул так старается ради нет, пытается сделать его жизнь лучше.

— Ты устал? Жить здесь?

_Ты просто маленький мальчик, у которого не было детства. Мальчик, которому надоело жить в развалинах, надоело бесконечно восстанавливать то, что такие как Дина пытаются развалить._

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста, — кот обнимает парня, сажает рядом, отрывает от спасительной подушки, не дает спрятаться. Он тоже хочет дом, хочет жить со своим парнем вместе, в спокойствии, хочет заниматься простыми домашними делами, ни в кого не стрелять и ничего не решать. У кота почти не было такого дома и не было того, с кем хотелось бы такой дом создать. Мидас не хочет разговаривать. Он ходит по темным коридорам своего сознания, шарится по полкам воспоминаний, заглядывает в каждую дверь, встречается лицом к лицу с каждым своим страхом.

— Я тоже хочу дом. Чтобы жить там с тобой.

_Чтобы каждое утро просыпаться не по будильнику. Чтобы не видеть больше белых рубашек и пищащий наушник. Чтобы каждый день был как свидание.  
Ну, почему его угораздило влюбиться в главу масштабной организации?_

— Мне не нравится, что все от тебя постоянно что-то хотят. Не нравится, что все хотят тебя.

Если Мяускул просить парня рассказывать ему обо всем, значит, должен и сам соблюдать это правило?

— Когда тебе делают больно, мне тоже больно. Мне не нравится, что тебя обижают люди, для которых ты стараешься.

Кот вытаскивает Мидаса из вязкого болота, вытаскивает своими словами, своими действиями, не дает захлебнуться. Парень никогда не слышал этого, не знал, что на самом деле в голове у кота, и каждое его слово лишь укрепляет желание сбежать отсюда к херам собачьим.

— Я хочу убить каждого, кто посмотрит на тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Мидас глотает свою истерику, ему холодно, хочется кричать. Он хочет сказать, сказать прямо сейчас, открывает рот, но издает лишь всхлип.

_«Мы можем уйти? Нет. Хоть на край света? Нет. Я устал. Забери меня отсюда. Мне насрать на все здесь, пусть все рухнет!»_

Он пьет свои слезы, распаляя жажду.

— Уйди.

_«Ты не должен этого видеть, не должен этого слышать. Я жил без тебя спокойно, никуда не хотел. У меня не было выбора. Его и сейчас нет! Я не могу тут все бросить, не могу всех бросить»._

— Нет.

_Сколько тебе лет, мальчик? Сколько тебе лет, когда ты плачешь? А сколько, когда смеешься? Тебе же нравится быть главным…_

— Пожалуйста…

— Только с тобой.

_«Зачем ты пришел, зачем превращаешь меня в нормального? Зачем делаешь это со мной, заставляешь чувствовать это, зачем вообще заставляешь чувствовать что-то?»_

_Как долго ты подавлял свои эмоции? Ты боишься чувствовать боль? Это твой главный страх? Глотай свою истерику, глотай! Глотай ее всю чертову жизнь! Ты робот, ты не настоящий! Пей и наслаждайся!_

— Тише.

Голова кружится. _Он понял, что у тебя истерика? Как он понял?_

— Эй, успокойся, пожалуйста, — кот обнимает, он теплый, он рядом, прямо здесь. Как он понял? Мидас разлепляет глаза, касается пальцами своей шеи. Золото. _Вот как он понял._

— Мы уйдем, хочешь? Совсем скоро, уйдем отсюда навсегда. Успокойся, — кот гладит по голове, перебирает золотые волосы. Золотые. _Дыши._

— Хочу, — сжимает руками короткую шерсть, отчаянно цепляется пальцами.

_Тебе станет легче, если ты скажешь? Столько только открыть рот, соленый комок возвращается._

— Нужно сделать кое-что… сначала, — голос дрожит.

_Девчонка! Нытик! Давай, реви! Я посмотрю, как ты плачешь, мутант. Интересно, а слепые могут реветь?_

Мяускул кивает. Что угодно.

— Ты очень сильный. Помни об этом, ладно?

***

— Стоять!

— Ты не спал? — Мидас останавливается.

— Неважно, иди сюда.

— Да? — парень подползает к Мяускулу, меняет курс, тащится вместе с одеялом. Ему все еще холодно.

Кот выглядит уставшим, он обнимает Мидаса, сонного и горячего, обнимает так крепко, будто кто-то собирается забрать у него это чудо.

— Почему ты не спал?

Кот засыпает почти сразу, как только парень накрывает его одеялом и устраивается рядом. Мидас выползает из объятий кота, будучи на сто процентов уверенным, что он спит.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Есть вещи, о которых мне тяжело говорить. Даже с тобой. За то время, что мы вместе, а это… недолго. В общем, за это время я успел расстроить тебя уже несколько раз, мне стыдно. Я правда влюбился в тебя, очень сильно. Я очень не хочу потерять тебя. Иногда я молчу, но не потому, что ты не имеешь права знать что-то, а потому что я не могу подобрать слова. Мне очень стыдно за то, кто я, особенно перед тобой. Прости меня за каждую мою… истерику. Я не могу обещать, что изменюсь. Честно говоря, я думаю, что это вообще невозможно. Но я понимаю, какую боль это приносит тебе. Мне тяжело принять себя и все то, что я чувствую, кем я являюсь. Но мне хочется быть собой, когда ты рядом. Прости, что не могу скрыть свои чувства, особенно, когда они… хуевые. Каждый раз, когда я делаю тебе больно, я ненавижу себя за это. Мне не хочется молчать больше. Я верю, что ты и правда принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть. И внутренне. И внешне… — парень касается пальцами своего лица, проводит по острой скуле, смотрит на руки. Он не считает себя некрасивым, нет, но считает странным, необычным и понимает, что может нравиться не всем. Он выдыхает, снова набирается сил, закрывает глаза.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что мне иногда тяжело выразить свои… чувства правильно. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь смириться с этим и терпеть меня еще долго. На самом деле, я хотел бы всю жизнь.

Его трясет. Ему так холодно. Парень готов молиться, чтобы кот не слышал его. Чтобы спал достаточно крепко, игнорируя этот бред. Мидас сжимает руки в кулаки, смотрит на свою дрожь и чувствует, что делает все правильно. В его голове все самые ужасные воспоминания перемешиваются с яркими эмоциями последних дней, проведенных с котом. Он хочет стать сильнее, хочет научить себя сдержанности, и одновременно с этим хочет иметь право ощущать любую боль, которую подготовит ему жизнь.

Мидас встает с кровати, долго курит, руки все еще слабы, разум затуманен. Он хочет согреться в облаке дыма, хочет помириться со своими демонами прямо сейчас, у этого окна. Он говорит себе, что нормальный, говорит себе, что каждый имеет право на чувства. Он не хочет больше давиться слезами.

Парень надевает джинсы, толстовку и черно-белые кроссовки. Надевает на руку часы, застегивает черный кожаный ремень, вставляет в ухо белый наушник. Кладет в карман свой смартфон и засовывает золотые пистолеты за спину под край джинсов. Умывается. Холодная вода отрезвляет. Он смотрит на свой правый глаз, рассматривает шрам, рассекающий бровь. Вспоминает эту боль, подпитывается ею, наслаждается, превращает ее в свою силу, в свое золото. Пальцы больше не дрожат, а желтая радужка снова блестит.

Мидас уже все решил и точно не отступит.

— Ну, и куда ты собрался? — лениво, откуда-то из глубин белоснежной постели.

Парень нервно сглатывает, ощущая, как начинает гореть его лицо, как сердце стучит в висках.

— Сколько ты слышал?

— Примерно со слова «прости».

— То есть…

— С самого начала.

— Блять…

— Иди сюда.

Мидас подходит осторожно, садится рядом с котом. Его шея горит, и это было бы заметно, если бы не такое количество татуировок.

Потирая уставшие глаза, кот вылезает из своего уютного места и садится рядом с парнем. Смотрит на него некоторое время молча, наблюдает, как парень все сильнее краснеет и снова начинает дрожать. А потом обнимает. Так крепко, как только может. И Мидас еще раз убеждается, что сделал все правильно.

— Так куда ты собрался? Я же тебя никуда не пущу.

— Нужно кое-что закончить здесь.

— Закончить?

— Перед тем, как свалить.

***

— Ну-у, хватит тут торчать, мне скучно, — парень заходит в моторный отсек яхты, держа в руках камеру, направленную перед собой. Он в джинсах и красных кедах, с голым торсом, идет медленно, покачивает бедрами в такт какой-то музыке, которую слышит только он.

— В следующий раз сам будешь чинить ее, — кот сидит за большим двигателем, закручивает какие-то гайки, в помещении пахнет бензином и маслом.

— Кто сломал, тот и чинит, — парень направляет камеру на кота, улыбается, смотрит в маленький экран, закусив губу. Черт, он такой сексуальный…

— Но это ты сломал! Ах, ты наглый мальчишка, ну все, ты напросился, — кот встает быстро с места, бежит за парнем, что уже бегает из моторного отсека, смеясь, — хватит бегать от меня, я устал.

*

— Я не буду снимать с тобой порно… — кот качает головой, стараясь игнорировать руки парня на своем теле и его взгляд, полный желания.

— Тебя смущает камера? — золотые шаловливые руки уже тянутся к ширинке кота.

— Немного. Даже не знаю, как ты можешь это исправить…

— Мм… уверен? А если я попробую?

*

— Удали это, — кот развалился на огромной кровати, прижав к себе своего ненасытного мальчика.

— Мне понравилось, — парень проматывает только что записанное видео.

— Ну, конечно, ты там такая шлюшка…

Большая белая яхта стоит посреди открытого моря. Ее двигатель издох окончательно, оставив обитателей прекрасного судна без большой земли. Но разве это важно, если на яхте есть свой бар и танцпол, есть огромный холодильник с запасами всего необходимого (и просто вкусного) на месяцы жизни. Если в боксе в носу судна стоит Lamborghini Aventador. Если на этой яхте живут два самых умных человека на планете.

Когда это произошло? Как случилось, что вечный ураган оказался милее палящего солнца? И где, кстати, этот вечный ураган?

Космическое тело невероятных размеров летело на Землю. Скорее всего, никто бы не умер, скорее всего где-то посреди бушующего океана просто образовался бы еще один прекрасный остров с прекрасными людьми. Но они никому не отдают свою историю, и свое счастье.

Метеорит разлетелся на миллиарды осколков, окропил планету каменным дождем. Утихомирил хаос и восстановил равновесие. Он смог усмирить погоду, смог совладать с ней. Это событие не изменило людей и не отменило их жестокости, лишь слегка упростило существование. Сильные ветра и черные тучи покинули трон, отдали свою власть в руки обывателей. И этого бы никогда не случилось, если бы кто-то не раздробил космическое ядро на миллиарды осколков.

И все-таки, как это случилось?

***

— Отлично, с чего начнем?

Темные коридоры и тайные замки. Закрытые двери, железные, тяжелые. Чертежи, карты. Расчеты всех требуемых материалов, расчеты всего, что только может понадобиться, чтобы привести этот остров в порядок.

— Давай будем вешать всех, кто придет?

— Ты думаешь, это отобьет желание охотников за богатствами?

— Ну, не знаю, рано или поздно до них должно дойти, что единственное богатство тут — ты.

Парень смеется, сидя на полу в полумраке настольной лампы. Здесь прохладно и не так уютно. Это архив.

— Я серьезно, сколько уже тут живу, никаких залежей нефти не находил, — кот осматривает перечень необходимого для «Торговой точки». Она частично сохранилась, но многое требуется перестроить. Материалы не проблема, но вот их количество… Он записывает все, что требуется, в ноутбук Мидаса. В специальную таблицу в специальном файле.

— Может, и дойдет, конечно. Со временем. Но если остров перестанет быть похожим на крепость, то и желания завоевывать не будет.

— Логично.

Мидас закуривает, отмечая на карте то, что сохранилось полностью, переносит карту в компьютер, дополняет деталями.

— Тут была школа?

— Ага, вот здесь. Там вроде есть какие-то обломки, можно попробовать восстановить.

Кот отмечает эту информацию, просматривает дороги, соединяющие города, прописывает, где дорога давно разбита, и проехать там на наземном транспорте невозможно.

— Связь?

— Спутниковая, в основном. Линии стоят здесь и здесь, можно подключить.

Еще одна пометка в таблицу. Мидас осматривает деревню в роще, решает начать с нее, кладет чертеж поближе и берется за следующий городок.

Шаг за шагом они составляют новую подробную карту того, что хотят здесь отстроить, того, что хотят оставить после себя. Это будет подарком для Здоровяка и Грезы. Мужчина давно высказывался о том, что у него никогда не было семьи, и девочка смогла бы это исправить. Здоровяк нашел ее, приютил, ощутил, что должен помочь, и ему бы точно не хотелось чувствовать себя одиноким. А еще больше ему бы не хотелось, чтобы все, за что он так долго боролся рядом с Мидасом, разлетелось в прах и забылось, словно огромная могила никому не нужных людей.

— Я видел огромные трубы. Что это?

— О, они работают. Это было комплексом заводов, производили разные материалы. Пластик, упаковки, немного строительного, клей, бумагу. Внутри труб была очистительная система, чтобы вся эта куча дымящих машин не превратила небо в туман. Не помню, на чем оно работало, но внутри каждый трубы резервуар с кислотой, опасной пиздец.

— А все эти заводы можно восстановить? Прямо там, в одном месте.

Мидас поднимает взгляд вверх, будто глядя на «агрегат» сквозь потолок.

— Знаешь, я уже ни в чем не сомневаюсь.

В горах на краю острова когда-то была туристическая база, а еще у острова была своя радиостанция. Мяускул все это понял, осматривая старые чертежи. Он восхищен, он загорается желанием восстановить все это. Пускай там, за океаном, люди сходят с ума и не хотят жить в мире, но у них с Мидасом еще есть шанс сделать хотя бы один уголок планеты поистине замечательным и уютным местом. Кот хочет вернуть парню дом, хочет показать, что ему есть, откуда сбегать.

Мидас решил точно: он не останется. Уйдет отсюда, ведь несмотря на то, как красив пейзаж вокруг, щемящее чувство в груди не пройдет никогда. Для тех, кто не видел здесь Ада, для тех, кто не хочет сражаться за свою жизнь каждый день, это место станет новым домом. Но мальчику, побывавшему на войне, война будет сниться вечно. Так пусть хотя бы земля под ногами не напоминает ему о том, что в войне даже он может проиграть.

— Двадцать восемь домов, сохранено девять, подъездной путь отсутствует, угрозы обвала горы нет, тектонических движений нет, мост отсутствует, условия жизни благоприятные, — кот читает описание чертежа, запинаясь на словах и пытаясь разлепить хотя бы один глаз, — не могу больше.

— Это последний? — парень трет рукой левый глаз, съёживается внутри мягкой кофты, второй рукой обнимая ноутбук.

— Ага. Замерз?

— Немного. Есть хочу.

— Тогда пойдем, — кот встает с пола, отряхивает рукой свою задницу и окидывает ленивым взглядом бесформенную кучу ватманов на полу, — завтра продолжим.

Мидас кивает, подхватывает написанный им же список на небольшом листочке и плетется за котом. Они приходят на кухню, где уже тихо, лишь иногда забегают парни в белом за перекусом. Мидас сидит на столе, наблюдая, как кот готовит ему небольшой ужин, заваривает горячий час и попутно пожевывает жареную сосиску. Его больше не волнует, что подчиненные увидят босса таким. Живым, не похожим на робота, не похожим на чучело только и умеющее, что командовать.

— О! — парень замечает двух агентов, вошедших на кухню и рыскающих в поисках хлопьев.

— Добрый вечер, босс, — парни кивают Мидасу, ничуть не смутившись его помятым и откровенно сонным видом.

— Да, привет, — парень спрыгивает со стола, подходя к агентам, — сможете подготовить это оборудование к утру? — он протягивает листочек. Парни уверенно кивают.

— Превосходно!

Мидас отбирает у кота часть еду и уходит с ним в закат. Точнее, в свою комнату.

— А куда ты хочешь? Ну, уйти.

— Не знаю, хочу побывать везде, — Мяускул жует жаренные сосиски и запивает их сладким чаем. Сейчас ему кажется это самой нормальной, правильной и вкусной едой в мире.

Парень улыбается, греется об горячую кружку, ест свою порцию сосисок с овощами и чувствует себя как никогда уютно. Он очень устал за день, замерз сидеть на бетонном полу целый день, устал в потемках разбирать старые, иногда стертые надписи, а от яркого экрана ноутбука у него уже слезятся глаза. Но это приятная усталость. Парню нравится то, что он делал целый день, и уже нравится то, что он будет делать завтра. Как будто его жизнь резко обрела смысл, стала более насыщенной. Хотя, казалось бы, насыщенней и так уже некуда.

Кот помогает раздеться Мидасу, когда тот уже залезает в кровать и отказывается отрывать голову от подушки.

— Хочу оранжевую…

— Что?

— Кофту хочу оранжевую. Такую же, только оранжевую.

— Спи давай, — кот улыбается, устраиваясь рядом с парнем. Он мурчит тихо, прямо на ушко. Кот тоже почувствовал себя спокойнее, тоже приятно устал и хочет спать. Парень кладет золотую руку на пушистую макушку и ласково перебирает шерстку, засыпая.


	9. it sounds like a real friendship

— А здесь красиво, — кот изучает небольшую деревеньку, раскинувшуюся в роще. Аккуратные домики стоят под тенью шикарных крон высоких деревьев. Это место — уголок спокойствия в мире безумия. «Рыдающая роща».

— Не ешь эти грибы, — Мидас сверяет чертеж с тем, что должно быть в реальности. Тут не так пострадали здания, но их все-таки изрядно потрепало. Как минимум, деревянные дома нуждаются в ремонте. Парень стряхивает пепел и снова зажимает сигарету в зубах.

— Начнем с самого большого?

Кран подъезжает к двухэтажному дому, поднимает лестницу, останавливает у края камина, на выточенном сгибе крыши, позволяет трем агентам сойти с себя.

Внутри дома в это время выбиваются старые доски, заменяются новыми, красивыми. Роще к лицу пересмены. Каждое дерево благодарит босса за новую жизнь. Остальные дома тоже не остаются без внимания, в каждом из них перебирается пол, меняются двери, а на улице потихоньку вырастают новые металлические постройки.

Мяускул лично красит их. Это детская площадка: стандартные горка и качели, более продвинутые тренажеры, цветные турники. Солнцу нравится эта работа, нравится, как прямо на глазах в ярких лучах греется уже не заброшенный край, а новая деревенька со своими особенностями.

Вскоре наступает время отдыха, и Мяускул откладывает краску, ища глазами Мидаса. Парень пьет газировку немного поодаль, у старого домике на возвышении. Там стоят щитки и генераторы. Он проверяет состояние проводки.

— Хватит работать, — кот сует парню пончик в рот.

— Фяс, я пофти закончил…

— Хва-атит, — кот обнимает парня сзади, оттаскивает от коробочки с 220В и целует в сладкие глазированные губы. Парочку не видно за широкими стволами деревьев, Мидас прижимается спиной к одному из таких, чувствуя себя слабым под тенью широких плеч кота. Они могли бы целоваться там хоть весь оставшийся день, но короткое «босс?» в ухе парня не дает ему расслабиться ни на минуту.

— Видишь, я всем нужен, — он смеется, отчаливая к нуждающимся в нем подчиненным.

Мяускул вскоре заканчивает с покраской, но обнаруживает голубое пятно на своих джинсах лишь, когда возвращается к Мидасу и остальным. Они все еще в самом большом доме, переделывают лестницу под грозным руководством его мальчика.

— Вот это уже совсем неплохо! — парень абсолютно объективно оценивает работу своих людей, чем подбадривает их, и к концу дня роща выглядит уже совершенно по-новому. Здесь еще есть работа, но босс отпускает отдыхать агентов. Все, что осталось — крупицы по сравнению с тем, что было сделано.

— Это было самое легкое.

— Ну, мы и справились быстро. У тебя много помощников, поэтому и работа идет быстрее, — кот вкручивает лампочки в каждый светильник этого дома, один за другим, завершая ремонт.

— Тут, на удивление, все было в нормальном состоянии. Ты не боишься, что с другими могут возникнуть сложности? — на этот раз в зубах Мидаса отвертка, он проверяет розетки и, при надобности, заменяет их, то и дело получая током.

— А ты? — Мяускул садится рядом с парнем, чем слегка пугает его.

— Немного.

— Не волнуйся. Все получится, просто это займет больше времени.

Мидас улыбается, успокаивается, глядя на уверенность кота, и тоже наполняется уверенностью. А затем снова получает током.

— Да блять!

— Ты сегодня уже устал, пойдем, — кот осторожно вытаскивает изо рта парня отвертку, дает ему в руки баночку колы и поправляет волосы.

Роща находится недалеко от агентства. Мидас находит это отличной возможностью прогуляться. Он достает из-за уха сигарету, закуривает и открывает газировку. Характерный пшик, и парень уже чувствует прохладу. Вечернего легкого ветра, сладкой колы, простоявшей весь день в переносном холодильнике. Они разговаривают и смеются, они идут в теплую кровать, в теплые объятия, балуются и просто делают друг друга чуточку счастливее.

***

«Горный городок».

— В первую очередь надо починить мост, — босс стоит на самом краю разрушенной дороги в то время, как его кот на другой стороне моста совершает детальный обход местности.

— Я помню, здесь с каждого дома был просто чудесный вид, — Здоровяк ностальгически вздыхает, подходя к Мидасу сзади и останавливаясь рядом.

— Спасибо, что пришел, твой взгляд нам очень поможет, — парень пожевывает свою сигарету задумчиво, затягивается глубоко, позволяет дыму покинуть его легкие через нос.

— В любую минуту, босс, — мужчина усмехается, снимает свой шлем, дышит свежим прохладным воздухом. Он помнит эти постройки, все аккуратные домики с красно-оранжевыми крышами из чешуйчатой черепицы. Ему бы хотелось сохранить этот образ, не менять все полностью, и Мидас, кажется, прекрасно понимает своего товарища.

— Взгляни на проект, он не точный, — еще бы, ведь парень делал его в кромешной темноте комнаты с затуманенным разумом и хронической усталостью, — но я постарался передать суть.

Здоровяку нравится. Он видит на плоской модели огненные крыши, видит среди серых квадратов домов и зеленых кругов деревьев свою прежнюю жизнь, и ему бы хотелось жить в одном из таких домов.

— Почему сейчас?

— Мм? — парень отрывается от схемы дорог и оборачивается к товарищу.

— Почему ты решил взять за это серьезно именно сейчас?

— Хочу оставить остров таким, каким его помню. Мне кажется, нашлись бы люди, которые захотели бы тут жить.

— Оставить?

Босс пропускает транспорт, подъезжающий к обрыву, позволяет уже начинать работу над мостом и дорогой в целом. Не отвечает Здоровяку, меняет тему. Мужчина думает о словах Мидаса немного, пытается понять, что в голове у этого мальчика, и думает о том, что хотя бы один человек точно захотел бы здесь жить. Он сам.

— Я думаю, можно добавить причал. Вот здесь, пониже. Там раньше была полноценная пристань, очень давно, — мужчина усмехается, — но небольшой причал для отдыха тоже неплохо будет смотреться.

— Отличная мысль, друг мой, — Мидас воодушевленно кивает, наспех добавляет в модель городка небольшой домик с причалом и снова смотрит на товарища, — кстати, а у тебя есть дела?

— Ты спрашиваешь это как мой начальник?

Здоровяк на самом деле очень улыбчивый. Не то чтобы он ходит всегда с хмурым видом, нет. Просто зачастую вести беседы с Мидасом удается исключительно по работе, да и веселье у них в жизни фонтаном не плещет.

— Как твой начальник я попросил бы отчет, — парень сначала смотрит на Здоровяка строго, нахмурившись, но затем улыбается. Этот человек был парню опорой долгое время и, на самом деле, относиться к нему свысока никогда не было у парня и в мыслях.

— Я имею ввиду, не хочешь ли ты взять руководство над реконструкцией этого городка? Работа бы пошла быстрее.

— С удовольствием, — мужчину вдохновляет вся эта стройка, то, как остров меняется, приобретает не укрепления и заборы, а простые жилые домики и магазины. Это заставляет верить Мидасу и всем его безумным идеям. От «агрегата» до благоустройства острова.

— Отлично, сейчас перекину тебе все файлы, сам загляну завтра к вечеру.

Здоровяк кивает, сразу же приступая к работе.

Мидас остается здесь еще ненадолго, осматривает количество подготовленных материалов, сверяется с планами. Каждый человек важен для него, поэтому он выслушает каждого очень внимательно. Мяускул подтягивается вскоре, уже оценив и записав все повреждения в компьютер.

— Я так понимаю, мы уходим?

— Угу, надо закончить работу в роще, Здоровяк здесь справится.

Они садятся в вертолет и улетают в другую реальность. Наутро роща действительно восхищает. То, что они сделали вчера, выглядит просто невероятно в лучах утреннего солнца. Зеленые крыши, чуть темнее густой листвы деревьев, яркие пятна детской площадки, которые кот вчера так старательно выкрашивал. Здесь уже можно жить. Осталось только…

— Да какого ж хера! — Мидас снова получает по щам от электричества и окончательно выходит из себя. Придется заменить провода. Здесь все безнадежно устарело и разрушилось, а тюрьма и вовсе добила остров своей жестокостью.

Провода заменяют быстро, парень успевает перекусить за это время и немного поработать в компьютере. Все дома подключают к новой системе, ковыряются до самого вечера. Парень замечает, сколько времени прошло лишь, когда голос Здоровяка в ухе сообщает: «на сегодня работа окончена, продолжим завтра с 8.00».

Мидасу уже не терпится посмотреть на обновленный «Горный городок», но он понимает, что на сегодняшний день там еще ничего не готово. Он успел позабыть об опасном электричестве, заканчивая работу в последнем домике, когда его снова шарахнуло.

— Да блять!

— Прости-и… — виноватый голос Мяускула доносится из другого конца дома, парень оборачивается на него: что там произошло? А произошло ровным счетом ничего, просто кот, утомившись, забыл, что Мидас ковыряется в розетке, и решил включить подачу света, дабы проверить работоспособность конструкции. Парень смеется над неуклюжестью кота и, доделав свою работу, разваливается на полу прямо в кучке инструментов.

— Я хочу кушать, — его лицо, такое милое и невинное, находится прямо у ног Мяускула, возмущенно смотрящего на Мидаса сверху-вниз.

— Тогда чо ты тут разлегся? Пошли отдыхать. И есть.

— Не могу, — невинная улыбка все сильнее захватывает внимание кота, он готов продать душу за этот взгляд.

— Ходить разучился?

— Ага, — парень тянет руки вверх, к коту, будто бы говоря «возьми на ручки», но Мяускул непреклонен. Он берет парня за руку и волочет за собой по полу, пока не выходит на улицу. Мидас смеется как ребенок и возмущается, что его не поняли. На самом деле, его поняли, просто коту нравится, когда Мидас недоволен мелочами или просто выпендривается, это же так мило.

Они залезают в золотой вертолет, собрав все инструменты парня, и отчаливают в агентство. Кушать.

— Я так понял, новый день — новая локация? — кот жует бургер, конечно же, без помидоров, пока Мидас все еще исполняет роль босса. Даже на кухне до него добрались агенты, так что, отделавшись от приставучих подчиненных, он собирает свою еду и быстро сваливает к себе в комнату, чтобы наконец спокойно поесть. Мяускул не спешит его догонять, все-таки есть бургер на ходу не особо удобно — котлета вываливается.

— Чувак, а правду говорят, что босс хочет вообще все здесь восстановить? — к коту подсаживается один из агентов. По лицу паренька видно, что лезть в дела начальника — не то, чем он хотел бы заниматься, но глобальная перестройка действительно волнует здесь всех.

— Ага. А чо, ты отсюда?

— Угу. Мне сразу понравилась идеология защиты острова, но вернуть нормальную жизнь — чисто бомба. И многие ребята говорят, что хотели бы тут жить как дома.

— Так, а чо ж вы сами у него не спросите?

— У босса?

— Агамс, — кот откусывает от своего восхитительного ужина и уже поглядывает на холодильник имени его и милой маленькой девочки.

— Так… не положено ж.

Мяускул усмехается, чем лишь усиливает недоумение агента.

— Слушай, не положено — перечить приказам во время чрезвычайных ситуаций, не положено — лезть в личную жизнь, за руку с ним здороваться не положено, в конце концов. А спросить о том, от чего зависит ваша жизнь и за что вы тут вообще боритесь — даже нужно.

— А?.. — агент только собирается возразить что-то, но кот, кажется, предвидел его вопрос.

— Да не убьет он вас, не бойся. Даже не поругает. Даже, — он уже откровенно смеется, — в угол не поставит.

Для всей своей маленькой армии в белых костюмах босс установил жесткие правила, ведь так гораздо проще контролировать сотни людей, однако не каждый пункт устава столь категоричен, как агенты привыкли думать. Нельзя сказать, что каждый подчиненный боится Мидаса, но совершенно точно опасается ошибиться, выразить неуважение к главе всея организации — за такое же могут и покарать. Мяускул вселяет уверенность в паренька своими словами, отодвигает слегка темную завесу строгости босса, и агент набирается сил, уверяя себя, что при следующей встрече с Мидасом точно задаст ему все терзающие душу вопросы.

***

— Ты запугал своих мальчиков, — кота все еще забавляет, как трепещут взрослые мужчины с оружием перед его, казалось бы, хрупким и мягким парнем.

— Каких? — Мидас смотрит на кота недоуменно, отвлекается от экрана, пытаясь понять своим избитым электричеством мозгом, о чем вообще речь, — а-а, да никого я не запугивал, я просто установил границы, — до парня наконец доходит, что имеет ввиду Мяускул.

— Я-то понял, но вот они почему-то боятся тебе даже слово лишнее сказать.

— Ну… возможно, раньше я относился к таким вопросам немного иначе.

— Иначе? — кот садится рядом с парнем, обхватывает руками его талию и целует за ушком, отчего по телу Мидаса непременно бегут мурашки, а на лице появляется мягкая улыбка.

— Иногда меня настолько здесь все бесило, что еще и разжевывать кому-то свои планы я точно не хотел. Но я понимаю, что это неправильно.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя боялся? — Мяускул прикусывает шею парня, с удовольствием замечая, что мешает ему работать и пить чай.

— Да отстань ты, — Мидас толкает кота на кровать, смеясь над своим чудом, но и сам улетает следом, ведь хватка кота сильна и крепка.

— Куда завтра?

— Попробуем вернуть жизнь индустриальному району.

— Как скажешь, босс, — коту до чертиков нравится дразнить своего парня, нравится наблюдать, как строгий босс выключается наедине с Мяускулом, и включается спокойный и улыбчивый мальчик. Мидас утыкается в подушку сразу же, успев только приземлиться на кровать всем телом, и проваливается в сон так быстро, что забывает даже достать оружие из своих штанов.

***

6:05. Стук в дверь поднимает Мидаса с кровати, парень удивляется тут же настойчивости гостя, ведь тарабанить в металлическую дверь с таким усердием — не жалеть свои кулаки. Парень проснулся уже, ведь будильник работает стабильно, но покидать теплую кровать не хочется совсем. Утренняя сонливость не позволяет разораться от возмущения, поэтому парень молча открывает дверь, даже не взглянув на себя в зеркало. Спать в одежде — мысль далеко не лучшая, а тем более с оружием за спиной, хотя один пистолет все же вывалился, Мидас еще не заметил этого, зато уже чувствует, как ноет на пояснице отпечаток золотого «дигла».

— Я сказал тебе забыть дорогу сюда, — парень смотрит на Дину, точнее сквозь нее, он все еще не до конца проснулся, что добавляет девушке шансов быть услышанной, а не побитой. Мяускул вылезает из уютного одеяла, сонно моргая, но остается в кровати, лишь изменив положение, и наблюдает внимательно за когда-то-друзьями, между которыми теперь словно статическим электричеством стоит напряжение. Мидасу могло бы быть неловко от того, что Дина вот так в открытую увидела, что парень спит с котом в одной кровати, но он по-прежнему придерживается мнения «не твое собачье дело», к тому же девушка и до этого утра все прекрасно понимала.

— Можно я войду? — к большому удивлению кота диалог не начинается с ссор и ругательств, да и сама девушка не выглядит озлобленной. Парень не хочет портить свой собственный день бесполезными возмущениями и словесными перепалками, поэтому лишь тяжело вздыхает и отходит в сторону, впуская гостью.

— Ну, я слушаю, — он усаживается в свое рабочее компьютерное кресло и закуривает утреннюю сигарету. Девушка открывает окно в комнате, чем вызывает фырканье босса, и садится в кресло напротив него.

— Что здесь происходит? — подобрать слова почему-то не получается, Дина нормально общалась с Мидасом настолько давно, что вспомнить, как это делается, в один момент, совсем не выходит.

— Где? — на лице парня уже мелькает усмешка, что никак не помогает девушке собраться с мыслями.

— На острове. Ты строишь что-то?

— Ага, все.

Дина уже собирается возмутиться пренебрежительностью Мидаса, но Мяускул протягивает ей ноутбук, и злость утихает.

— Ты хочешь восстановить остров?

— Угу, — парень кивает, выдыхая дым в сторону, глядя на Дину уже полностью открывшимися глазами, — а тебе что-то не нравится? Боишься, что выгоню тебя? Не бойся, пока что не собирался, наверное.

— Наоборот, — язвительность парня приглушает рвение девушки, и она уже хочет свалить подальше от этого психа, но все же продолжает, лишь опуская взгляд, — я бы хотела помочь.

— Ты… что? — Мидас смеется, и девушка моментально забывает свою неуверенность, скрещивает руки на груди и презрительно смотрит на него, — ты же умеешь все только ломать.

— Это не так. И ты это знаешь, — ее голос почти обиженный, но Дина не из тех, кто разревется от простого сарказма.

— Зачем тебе помогать?

— Вообще-то, я тоже здесь выросла, если ты вдруг забыл, властный уебок

— О, то есть ты уже признаешь, что у меня есть власть над тобой?

— Да как вы заебали! — кот наслушался пререканий достаточно за какие-то несчастные три минуты, он бросает в парня подушкой, сопровождая осуждающим взглядом, и переключает внимание на Дину, — не обращай на него внимания. Почему ты хотела бы помочь? — у кота такое серьезное лицо, что он похож на психотерапевта, выслушивающего бредни клиентов. Эти двое и правда напоминают старую ворчливую семейную пару.

— Просто мне нравилось жить здесь раньше, и когда мы, э-э… разобрались с херней в виде тюрьмы… — на самом деле, девушка прекрасно знает, какую боль приносят Мидасу воспоминания о десяти годах Ада, которые, казалось, никогда не закончатся. Парню больше всех досталось из всей отважной команды подростков. Война действует на всех по-разному, из кого-то она делает замкнутого и жестокого, а из кого-то безумца, желающего спалить все к чертям. Но все это совершенно не значит, что девушка оставила всю свою человечность в тюрьме, и Мидас понимает это, хоть и не хочет признаваться ни ей, ни самому себе.

— Я была очень рада идее вернуть этому месту жизнь, — продолжила она, бросив короткий взгляд на Мидаса, который крайне талантливо изображает кирпич, — просто кто-то об этом всегда забывает!

На самом же деле, парень успевает проглотить небольшой соленый комок, ненадолго погрузившись в воспоминания о своем детстве с этой девушкой, но быстро возвращает себя в реальность, вновь затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Эй, эй! — кот щелкает пальцами перед девушкой, — сюда смотри. Продолжай.

— Ну, поэтому мне бы хотелось помочь, я разделяю вашу цель.

— Я могу быть уверен, что ты не испортишь все снова?

— Можешь.

— В семь тридцать в «градирнях».

Девушка кивает и направляется к выходу.

— Спасибо, — коротко отвечает она перед тем, как закрывает за собой дверь.

— Позволь ей помочь. Я не верю, что она настолько плохая, что не заслуживает даже этого, — кот подползает к краю кровати и тянет парня за руку, — не думай об этом, ладно? О плохом. Ты дружил с ней? — он обнимает Мидаса, уже сидящего рядом. Парень кивает, стараясь отделаться от вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний.

— Мы хорошо общались, она была веселой, на самом деле. Во время «разгрома» она первая поддержала меня и ни разу не посмеялась, когда меня унижали.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит как настоящая дружба? Почему тогда ты ее так ненавидишь?

— Ну, это уже потом, когда мы начали тут обживаться. Она взрывала «охотников» целыми, блять, горами. Я реально охеревал с нее, просто не глядя валила всех подряд. Короче, крыша у нее совсем поехала. Да и у меня тоже, — парень усмехается грустно, и будто понимает в этот момент, как действительно по-скотски ведет себя с подругой. Отодвигает «она не лучше» и вновь признается самому себе, как сильно эта девушка помогла ему не просто выжить, но и сохранить свой упертый характер.

— Это же совсем не значит, что она не может быть нормальной.

— Ну, да, я же смог.

У кота сжимается внутри что-то от взгляда парня, словно на лбу у него написано «я уебище, недостойное быть человеком». Нет, парень не думает так сейчас, не думал так и в детстве, но его очень долго окружали люди, которые каждый день вдалбливали эти слова в голову уязвимого подростка. Каждый чертов день.

— Ты охренительный, и не смей думать иначе, — кот целует парня, прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, не хочет, чтобы Мидас возвращался в свой личный Ад, даже в своих мыслях.

— Не буду.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — парень улыбается снова, хоть и недостаточно радостно по меркам кота, и Мяускул отступает, слезает с кровати, отдает Мидасу его второй пистолет и ищет чай, который вчера не дал парню допить.

— Иди давай за своей оранжевой кофтой, а я добуду еды, — красные глаза кота загораются, и Мидас смеется с его любви к покушать.

Мяускул действительно приносит еду, правда немного задерживается — парень успел уже принять душ и уложить свои волосы — зато утренний бутерброд сегодня как надо: два кусочка сыра, тонкий кусочек курицы и сладкий соус, напоминающий джем. Мидас даже морщится, представляя этот вкус у себя во рту.

Когда золотой вертолет садится у полуразрушенного комплекса заводов, Дина уже ждет сладкую парочку, запустив переработку застоявшейся сиреневой кислоты на дне каждой из труб-великанов. Эта функция все еще работает, как и некоторые другие, например, предприятие по производству бумаги было запущено еще час назад, но девушке пришлось отключить его на время перестройки.

— Ты значительно ускорила нам работу, — из уст Мидаса звучит нечто похожее на благодарность, и по его примирительной улыбке Дина понимает, что это и было благодарность. Она быстро прячет свое удивление и сдерживает рвущиеся наружу язвительные высказывания в сторону парня. Если он решил устроить перемирие, или того лучше, прекратить войну вовсе, то девушка не в коем случае не станет с ним спорить.

— Не знаю, механизм, который создает эту противную херню, выглядит совсем нежизнеспособно. Прямо совсем, — она показывает Мидасу ржавые шестерни и генераторы, больше похожие на решето. Парень открывает схему перерабатывающего механизма на своем компьютере и со вздохом осознает, что все это действительно придется заменить.

— Ты реально сможешь собрать такую хрень заново?

— Ну, теоретически я понимаю, как это все работает, да.

Мяускул протягивает Дине холодную баночку газировки, за что получает благодарную улыбку, и заглядывает в соседнюю дверь. Еще более разбитые части все того же завода, большие стальные резервуары, когда-то служившие для хранения воды, лежат на полу рваными обломками, а от комнат с пультами управления остались лишь пустые отверстия окон, в которых нет уже даже и осколков.

— Пизде-ец, — кот вдыхает запах сырости пустых помещений и проходит внутрь, внимательно осматривая объемы предстоящей работы. Парень осмеливается заглянуть к Мяускулу не сразу, боится увидеть там то, что нельзя будет восстановить уже никогда, боится остановиться в самом начале. В его гениальный мозг очень быстро приходит решение проблемы, парень тянет кота за руку, выводит на улицу, под атакующее сегодня солнце, отчего Мидасу приходится закатать рукава своей оранжевой толстовки, чтобы хоть как-то охладиться.

— Не думал, что скажу такое, но… ты можешь слегка пиздануть это? — босс подходит к девушке, закуривая, и Дина морщится от едкого запаха.

— Слегка?

— Ну, хотелось бы ограничиться только этим заводом.

— Без проблем, — девушка притаскивает несколько баллонов с пропаном, добавляет щепотку бензина в этот взрывоопасный коктейль и вытаскивает из губ Мидаса сигарету, — отойди, красавчик.

Парень отходит к вертолету, наблюдая, как окурок летит во взрывное зелье, как падает в лужу бензина, моментально порождая пламя. Стены здания тоже пострадали, естественно, зато теперь можно без труда достать оттуда металлические обломки. Пламя утихает вскоре, к тому же его обильно заливают водой, после чего Мидас подходит и лично убеждается в безопасности дальнейшей работы. Мокрые куски железа вынимаются кранами и грузятся на специальную машину, которая доставит их на переработку, по крайней мере те из них, что еще подлежат переработке.

— Спасибо, — на тонких губах проскальзывает улыбка, и девушка почти удивляется этой эмоции.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Проследив, что работа налажена, босс переключается на работающий завод, осматривает здание. Починить помещения, отремонтировать крышу и тяжелые двери, заменить замки. Дина дышит Мидасу в спину, ходит рядом, заглядывает любопытно через плечо, слушает внимательно. Она даже отмечает систему, по которой босс назначает работников, выбирает с чего начать. _И откуда только это все у него в голове?_

— Что? — чересчур внимательный взгляд все же добрался до нервов босса, и он, не выдержав такого напряжения, поворачивается к девушке, сверлит глазами.

— Ничего, — состроив максимально невинное лицо, Дина хлопает глазками, будто маленькая девочка хочет попросить конфету, запрещенную отцом.

— Ты уже два часа за мной топчешься. Что?

— Ты такой умный, почему ты хреново учился?

— Потому что ты постоянно звала меня гулять, — парень смеется, совсем позабыв о своих натянутых нервах, не обращая внимания ни на улыбающуюся девушки, ни на залипшего на него кота. Мяускул не слышит, о чем говорят друзья, да ему и не нужно. Коту достаточно видеть, как они смеются вместе, как находят общий язык, чтобы задаться всего одним вопросом: неужели у закрытого ото всех парня действительно были друзья? Да что там, могут быть до сих пор. Он может так просто говорить с кем-то, вспоминать что-то хорошее и выглядеть счастливым. В груди становится тепло от такого зрелища, кот и не подозревает даже, что именно он и помогает Мидасу снова стать общительным и веселым мальчишкой.

— А что насчет рисования? — девушка, кажется, уже вошла во вкус.

— Все еще ненавижу.

— А химию?

— Это по твоей части, — смех девушки очень заразителен, Мидас не может не смеяться вместе с ней. Он уже почти жалеет, что не смог поддержать ее, когда им обоим было тяжело, и что не смог позволить ей поддержать себя.

— Ты опять мешаешь мне быть умным, уйди, — парень пытается отогнать от себя веселость, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе, но получает в ответ обиженное лицо и снова заливается смехом. Дина в приподнятом настроении все же оставляет босса работать, или точнее командовать, решив докопаться до Мяускула. Ну, как докопаться, она действительно пытается быть полезной.

— А ты тут чего делаешь?

— Пытаюсь понять, куда шла эта дорога и почему от нее нихера не осталось, — кот вглядывается в чертеж, затем вдаль, а затем снова в чертеж.

— В пляжный поселок, вон там. Но она и раньше была наполовину грунтовкой, — девушка показывает на несколько домиков вдалеке, стоящих прямо у открытого моря.

— Значит, сделаем нормальную, — Мяускул отмечает полученную информацию в ноутбуке и бросает взгляд на вертолет, — колы?

— С удовольствием.

Они заправляются прохладным напитком, и кот обращает взгляд к еще одному заводу, который снаружи выглядит более-менее.

— Погнали?

— Конечно!

Новоиспеченные товарищи посещают не один завод, путаются в собственных таблицах, но вскоре разбираются и идут дальше. В каждом здании обсуждают, что механизм безбожно разрушен или заржавел так, что и шестерню не различишь, и заключают с умными лицами: тут разберется только Мидас. Дина уже предвкушает вздохи, которые парень будет издавать, когда узнает, сколько работы на его плечи они возложили. Вскоре, босс подходит сам, слегка расстроенный, и девушка уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но парень быстрее.

— Здоровяк сообщил, что есть на что взглянуть. Он собирается поработать еще пару-тройку часов, — он оповещает Мяускула, и тот кивает, закрывая ноутбук.

— Тебе не обязательно, эм… бросать сейчас тут работу. Я могу остаться с ребятами и подготовить хотя бы помещения, — Дина уже ждет недоверчивый взгляд начальника, но парень и не думает оскорблять девушку, отчего она тут же воодушевляется.

— Это было бы отлично. Если у тебя будут трудности, я на связи, как всегда, — дождавшись согласного кивка, Мидас разворачивается, но вспоминает, что забыл попрощаться, — до завтра, — он улыбается Дине напоследок, чем очень подбадривает девушку. Все же у нее нет такого опыта в командовании.


	10. ask me completely

— Как ты тут? — вертолет уже стоит в полном покое, ожидая, пока босс в сопровождении кота сделают все свои дела. Парень подходит к товарищу, не успевает еще осмотреться, а вот взгляд Мяускула направлен как раз-таки на преобразившийся городок. Здоровяка пробивает на смех от круглых глаз кота, но Мидас, кажется, тоже потерял свою челюсть от восхищения, и мужчина все же решает пояснить им такое преображение.

— На самом деле, ребята очень рады идее восстановления. Они с таким рвением берутся за дело, что я в основном только хожу тут и иногда помогаю словом.

— Это правда чудесно. То есть, да, еще даже не половина, но посмотри, как выглядит! — парень возвращает себе дар речи, но все еще не может оторвать взгляда от городка.

— Пойдем, покажу кое-что, — Здоровяк ведет босса по идеальному асфальту моста к небольшой тропинке, спускающейся вниз. Кот догоняет их тут же, и к озеру они подходят уже втроем. Обзору предстает маленький деревянный причал и аккуратный островок внутри.

— Я вспомнил, что раньше сюда вода поступала рекой из океана. Парни предложили очистить русло, и теперь можно будет снова запустить гидростанцию. Вроде неплохо вышло.

— Это просто превосходно, друг мой. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, скоро у нас получится райское место, — Мидас припоминает это место, бросает быстрый взгляд на дамбу и задумывается ненадолго. В Здоровяке уже нуждаются работники, посему он кивает боссу и оставляет их с котом наедине, возвращаясь к самой стройке.

— Эй, — кот замечает задумчивость парня, подходит к нему ближе, смотрит волнительно.

— Да?

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться тут? — кот спрашивает спокойно, с заботой, по крайней мере, выглядит это именно так. Ему не хочется тут оставаться, не хочется быть главной парочкой, не хочется больше видеть, как его парня все разрывают на части, бесконечно что-то от него требуя.

— На сто процентов. Мне не будет обидно или грустно, если это охеренное место станет домом для кого-то, кроме меня. Ни капельки.

Мяускул целует Мидаса в белоснежную щеку, мурчит довольно, и парень тянет его за руку.

— Нужно позволять себе выходной, — босс подходит к Здоровяку, говорит серьезно, — если очень хочется, завтра можете поработать часов до двух, не больше. Считай это приказом.

— Понял тебя, босс, — мужчина улыбается мягко и прощается с Мидасом, которого уже ждет кот у вертолета. Уже в агентстве парень связывается с Диной, пытается задвинуть про отдых и ей, но девушка лишь голосит в ответ:

— Ты с ума сошел что ли? Только сегодня начали. Давай через пару дней, хоть что-то восстановим.

— Ладно, тогда загляну завтра.

— Принято.

— А ты не думаешь, что выходной и тебе положен? — сегодня избранником Мяускула снова стал бургер, и Мидас решил последовать примеру кота. Все благодаря лени.

— Не-а, — ожидаемый ответ. Кот даже не злится. Он, конечно, собирается поубеждать парня, когда они уже собираются обратно в комнату, но на кухню заходит троица явно обеспокоенных агентов, и настрой кота перебивается интересом.

— Добрый вечер, босс, — начинает один из парней, делая вид, что не замечает, как двое его товарищей сразу же рассасываются по разным углам помещения, вовсе пропадая из поля зрения Мидаса.

— Привет, Эрни, — парень знает почти всех своих людей. Знает по имени каждого, кто занимает хоть сколько-нибудь нерядовую должность, и абсолютно всех, на постоянной основе проживающих в агентстве.

— Я бы хотел спросить у вас…

— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — босс пользуется задержкой на кухне, чтобы заварить себе кофе, он так спокоен и собран со своими людьми. Мяускул замирает, с интересом наблюдая, как агент трепещет перед его мальчиком.

— Вы восстанавливаете остров? — этот парень относится к обоим группам, его обязанность: охрана хранилища, поэтому он не принимает участи в стройке.

— Угу, именно так. Ты заинтересован?

— Честно говоря, многие здесь. Здесь можно будет…

— Спокойно жить? Насчет спокойно — не ко мне, к сожалению, но я работаю над этим. А вообще, да, планируется полная работоспособность острова для любого, кто захочет стать его жителем.

— Охренеть…

— Рад, что мои помощники разделяют мои взгляды, — босс улыбается снисходительно агенту, все еще оставаясь серьезным. _Черт, даже в дурацкой оранжевой кофте он выглядит таким авторитетным._ Агент кивает коротко и, прихватив пару бутербродов, спешит удалиться. Как только он уходит, из коридора слышится воодушевление обсуждение трех парней

— Я же говорю, они тебя боятся, — на лице кота снова пошлая ухмылка.

— А я говорю, перестань.

***

— Давай отдохнем завтра, пожалуйста, — кот обнимает со спины стоящего у окна парня и утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Зачем? — дым медленно покидает легкие Мидаса, а затем и комнату, растворяясь в темноте улицы.

— Потому что ты устал, — вид у парня действительно помятый. Он может работать долго, может мало спать и делать одно и то же неделями. Но Мяускул не согласен с такой тактикой, если после этого ему приходится собирать своего парня по кусочкам.

— Я подумаю, — почему он просто не может согласиться, черт возьми.

— Ну, пожалуйста… Считай, что это мне нужен отдых.

— Ладно, но все равно проведаем Дину вечером.

— Ты волнуешься за нее?

— Наверное.

— Куда ты хочешь сходить завтра?

— Мм… — парень закусывает губу слегка, улыбаясь невесомым поцелуям в шею, — есть одно место, там спокойно.

— Замечательно, — кот забирается пальцами под яркую толстовку и кладет руку на пресс, поглаживая.

— Что ты делаешь? — по телу проходит приятное тепло, останавливается внизу, и парень закрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая дым.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится, — сигарета заканчивается, рот занять больше нечем, и из губ вырывается тихий «ох», когда кот ощупывает через джинсы член парня.

— Я с ума схожу от того, какой ты красивый, — он шепчет на ухо, касается мочки, а затем зубами достает наушник и выплевывает его куда-то в сторону кровати.

— Издеваешься?

— Ничуть, — кот прижимается своим стояком к заднице парня, расстегивает его широкий ремень и берет в руку уже твердый орган. Трется медленно пахом, еще раз доказывая, что совсем не издевается. Не-а.

Заглушить свой стон парень не успевает, кладет руки на подоконник, словно держась за него, пока Мяускул уже двигает своей рукой по всей длине. Так осторожно и плавно, как будто хочет воспалить возбуждение Мидаса еще сильнее, сильнее разжечь его желание. И, черт возьми, это работает, но кот убирает руку, чем вызывает очень недовольный вздох. Он встает на колени перед парнем и касается кончиком языка его члена, снова поддразнивая.

— Хочешь?

— Да… — Мидас вздрагивает от нового ощущения, подается вперед, и кот послушно берет в рот головку, помогая себе одной рукой, придерживая и поглаживая, второй же он мнет невероятно аппетитную ягодицу. Хочется вогнать член прямо в глотку, но парень сдерживается, позволяет ласке захватить власть, стонет протяжно от каждого касания языка, от горячего дыхания.

Эти вздохи говорят коту достаточно, чтобы перейти к новым действиям. Он притрагивается пальцами к дырке, массирует немного, отчего Мидас тут же начинает скулить тихо, но быстро затыкается, снова жуя свои губы. Кот усмехнулся бы, если б только рот не был занят, вместо насмешки он принимается лишь активнее посасывать, причмокивает громко и уже вводит в парня сразу два пальца. Молчать не получается больше, пострадавшие покрасневшие губы раскрываются в пошлом стоне, а золотые пальцы сжимают бетонный подоконник сильнее. Мидас не уверен, сколько еще сможет простоять в таком положении, его ноги дрожат, двух пальцев внутри не хватает даже несмотря на то, что уже половина его члена находится во рту у кота. Хочется гораздо больше.

Каждое движение возбуждает только сильнее, снова и снова выбивает стоны, и парень борется с собой, чтобы не сорваться на совсем уж откровенные всхлипы. Кот слабо надавливает на чувствительную точку внутри, и парень просто захлебывается в своих ощущениях, не находит больше сил сдерживаться и просит жалобно:

— Пожалуйста….

— Трахнуть тебя? — кот выпускает член изо рта, поднимает глаза на парня, и Мидас благодарен сейчас своим зажмуренным глазам, что не видит самодовольной ухмылки на лице Мяускула. Он вздыхает с облегчением, ведь мучения заметно уменьшились, но кот снова касается уязвимого места пальцами, и парень кивает быстро, не в состоянии сдержать стон.

Когда пальцы сменяются членом, Мидас совсем отъезжает от реальности, теряется в жарком дыхании у своей шеи, ему кажется, что ноги сейчас согнутся совсем, и он упадет, на этот раз в прямом смысле. Кот придерживает его, обнимает крепко, отчего парня накрывает новой волной, он полностью доверяет своему коту, полностью ему отдается и полностью принимает его член, до самого конца. Мяускул двигается быстро, вдалбливается в громко охающего парня. Ему давно требовалась такая встряска.

Кот считает, что уже имеющихся ощущений недостаточно и кладет руку парню на член, гладит его пальцами, едва касаясь, затем отпускает полностью и снова обхватывает, двигает то быстро, то медленно. У Мидаса трясутся руки, он совершенно точно не сможет больше.

— Я… сейчас… — он дышит тяжело, с трудом выдавливает из себя слова, но тут же получает еще одну дозу удовольствия. Кот трахает его, каждый раз упираясь в одно единственное место, и не останавливается даже, когда из члена Мидаса начинает густо стекать на пол. Он обнимает своего мальчика уже обеими руками, двигается весь его оргазм, затем кончает и сам, добавляя к удовольствию парня еще и тепло в заднем проходе.

Мидас так и остается у окна, лишь натянув штаны и уместив жопу на подоконник, ему все еще тяжело стоять. Закуривает молча и с закрытыми глазами сидит там минут десять. Распластавшийся на кровати довольный Мяускул любуется своим парнем, хоть он и не выглядит особо счастливым, скорее адски уставшим, кот все равно знает, что ему было хорошо.

Когда Мидас все же решает покинуть окно, кот тянет к нему руки и захватывает в теплые объятия, утомленного, дрожащего и такого милого, парень только сейчас понимает, как сильно хочет спать. Мяускул раздевает его, отключает будильник совсем и укладывается рядом.

***

— Сколько время? — парень поднимает голову, сонно щурясь.

— Не вечер, — Мяускул проснулся давно, успел уже позавтракать и посетить душ, даже побывал в спортзале — форту-то нужно поддерживать. Парень моргает медленно, пытаясь разлепить веки, и подползает к коту, заглядывая в монитор ноутбука, в который так увлеченно смотрит кот.

— Тебя нужно покормить, да? — Мяускул отвлекается от сериала и теперь уделяет внимание только своему милому парню.

— Мм, звучит заманчиво.

— И чем тебя кормить?

— Хочу-у шоколадные шарики. С йогуртом. И кофе. И… пирожок. И…

— Не лопнешь? — кот смеется, поглаживая Мидаса по растрепанным волосам.

— Не лопну, — надутые губки совсем как у маленького мальчика.

Мяускул уходит, дабы добыть пищи для своей принцесски, и Мидас выбирается из постели, ныряет в оранжевую толстовку и джинсы. Он собирается уже идти в душ, но натыкается на приставку, аккуратно лежащую у телевизора. _Выходной, значит. Отдохнуть, значит._ Он усаживается на пол и достает из кармана темную пачку, вставляя в ухо свой наушник и включая игру. Выбор пал на что-то с мечами и нечистью, и игра затягивает моментально.

— Это что тут такое творится? — кот ставит еду перед Мидасом прямо на пол и садится рядом.

— Ты сказал отдыхать, — парень не отвлекается от игры, не смотрит ни на пищу, ни на кота.

— Глазкам тоже нужно отдыхать, глупый.

— Они не устали.

Кот отбирает джойстик у Мидаса, тыкая пальцем в поднос с едой, играет сам, выслушивая возмущения и недовольства о том, что делает все неправильно и вообще…

— Щас умрешь!

На что Мяускул лишь фыркает и бросает на парня презрительный взгляд, всем видом выражая: _ешь, а не выпендривайся._

— Спорим, я тебя уделаю, — Мидас возмущен максимально, он готов показать этому самодовольному коту, как играют большие мальчики.

— Ну, попытайся, — кот усмехается, полностью уверенный в своей победе. Опыт в играх у него гораздо больше, он мастерски жмет на кнопки, балансируя между « _мне пизда_ » и « _охуенно вмазал_ », но Мидас настроен серьезно. Он избивает персонажа Мяускула, то и дело подпрыгивая на месте, дергаясь вместе со своим персонажем и совершенно забывая дышать.

— Получай! — парень вскидывает руки вверх, празднует свою победу пирожком и запивает его сладким кофе.

— То есть мы не пойдем гулять сегодня? — кот явно оскорблен своим поражением, и парень весь сияет, понимая это.

— Почему ж не пойдем? Сейчас пойдем, дай мне пятнадцать минут, — после этих слов Мидас удаляется в ванную. Мяускул успевает пройти несколько уровней, когда парень возвращается и собирает со стола свои стандартные аксессуары: часы, телефон, оружие.

— Я готов.

Вертолет садится на небольшом островке посреди океана, и кот, только покинув кабину, сражу же подбегает к каким-то развалинам, преисполненный восхищения.

— Охереть. Просто… охереть.

— Он тут все мою жизнь и хрен знает сколько до нее.

На весь остров расположился самолет, очень похожий на военный. Широкие крылья уже поросли разнообразной растительностью, а вот внутри можно найти много интересного, кот усаживается на крыло и тянет руки к Мидасу, призывая его подойти.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — парень подходит к коту и целует его коротко, вызывая улыбку.

— Расскажи мне о том, что тебе нравится.

— Ты, — Мидас смеется и залезает внутрь самолета, — не знаю, ничего, наверное.

— Так не бывает, — кот спрыгивает с крыла и заглядывает в самолет, наблюдая за бродящим по разрушенной кабине парнем.

— Музыка нравится. Шоколад. Вот такие месте, — Мидас проводит рукой по старой приборной панели и садится в кресло пилота.

— Какая музыка? — кот подходит к парню и усаживается напротив.

— Не знаю, когда как.

— Что ты хочешь сейчас больше всего?

— Что за вопросы? Ты на меня досье составляешь? — парень смеется искренне, жмурится и выглядит так мило, что кот просто не может сдержать влюбленную улыбку.

— Мне просто интересно.

— Сейчас хочу… хочу есть торт. Да, торт.

— Когда у тебя день рождения?

— Без понятия, — парень снова заливается смехом, на что Мяускул лишь недоверчиво щурится.

— Врешь.

— Ну, не помню я.

— Врешь.

— Двенадцатого февраля, — Мидас сдается все же, кот ведь все равно не отстанет.

— А на острове бывает зима?

— Нет.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

— Ты никогда не лепил снеговиков?

— Кто это?

Мяускул строит крайне удивленное лицо, чем снова вызывает смех.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Я просто иногда думаю о том, что хочу показать тебе. Делать с тобой что-то, что мне интересно.

— А что тебе интересно?

— Снеговики!

Мидас смеется снова, разваливаясь в кресле, и кот готов отдать что угодно ради этой лучезарной улыбки. Его мальчик почти всегда задумчивый или уставший и почти никогда счастливый.

Парень часто приходил сюда раньше один, именно сюда. К старому большому самолету, он ничуть не изменился, его не разрушил «разгром», ведь он уже был разрушен. Наполовину вросший в землю, облюбованный всякими белками он лежит здесь как символ равновесия, и Мидасу нравится быть рядом с этим символом.

— Сделай мне торт, — он вдруг отвлекается от своих мыслей и смотрит коту прямо в глаза.

— Ты смеешься, да?

— Ну, пожа-алуйста.

— Я снова нянька?

— Ага. Только заглянем к Дине, пойдем.

***

— Как твои успехи? — только покинув кабину вертолета, парень замечает девушку, что-то усердно печатающую в своем ноутбуке, и направляется к ней.

— Сам посмотри, все подготовили, завтра начнем строительство, — Дина рассчитывает материалы и вносит их в составленную Мидасом таблицу, пока босс совершает обход территории.

— Каждый придется отстраивать заново? — он разглядывает подготовленные помещения, в которых сейчас ничто иное, как пустота. Смотрит на это и понимает, насколько огромен будет труд восстановления этого комплекса. Парень ничуть не теряет веру в то, что у них получится вернуть предприятия к работе, но масштабы требуемых усилий действительно впечатляют.

— Скорее всего, — девушка подходит к боссу и протягивает ему свой компьютер.

— Когда помещения будут готовы?

— Думаю, пару дней.

— Отлично, мы пока займемся другим объектом.

***

— Ты забыл муку.

— Ничего я не забыл.

— Нет, забыл! Тут написано: муку, — Мидас сидит на столе, по-детски болтая ногами, пока Мяускул пытается делать то, что говорит парень. Нет, что вы, он не нянька. Совсем нет.

— Если ты такой умный, сам и готовь! — кот уже начинает злиться, ведь не получается ровным счетом нихрена.

— Нет, ты обещал мне торт. Делай торт! — кажется, будто еще немного, и парень заверещит как пятилетний, которому не дают игрушку.

— Щас ты получишь свой торт. И муку получишь. И крем получишь…

— Что ты там бубнишь?

Кот резко разворачивается и кидает в парня горсть муки. Она разлетается, словно снежинки падает на лицо и тело парня, чудом успевшего зажмуриться, покрывает все вокруг своим снегом.

— Ах, ты непослушный кот! — он вскакивает с места, и не подумав отряхнуться, пачкает Мяускула своими белоснежными руками, сыплет на него этот снег, пытается засунуть даже в штаны, но кот бегает, брыкается, постепенно все сильнее белея. Они сносят форму для торта, сносят вообще все, что лежит на столе, мука разлетается по кухне, и даже пол теперь покрыт маленькими снежинками.

Именно в этот момент на кухню заходит Дина.

— И что тут происходит? — девушка останавливается, скрещивая руки на груди, — я так понимаю, поесть мне тут не судьба.

— Ну, почему же, — Мидас делает серьезное лицо, что выглядит очень глупо с его-то видом, — ты можешь даже поесть торт, если приготовишь, — он почти смеется, когда говорит это.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Может, немного… — смешок все же срывается с тонких губ, но Дина лишь вздыхает, подбирая раскиданные этими придурками кухонные приспособления и принимается за дело.

— Если вы будете мне мешать, я вас выгоню.

Мидас совсем забывает, что он здесь босс, что никто не имеет права выгнать его, да не то что выгнать, даже угрожать этим. Сейчас им движет что-то совершенно другое, что-то мягкое и приятное, что-то горячее и сладкое, что-то, что выглядит как… торт.

Веселые мальчики не ждут, пока злая Дина прогонит их, сваливают с сами, дабы умыться и привести себя в порядок, что позволяет девушке вздохнуть спокойно.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — Мидас почувствовал запах торта еще на пороге и сейчас крайне воодушевлен.

— Отвали, — девушка улыбается, попивая несладкий чай. Может, не так уж и плохо, что она теперь живет в агентстве, — тебе никогда не казалось, что это здание слишком пресное и некрасивое, чтобы быть домом?

Мидас мнется немного, но Дина, заметив это, быстро исправляется.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты все построил так, будто здесь нужно только работать, но ты же и сам живешь здесь. Почему бы не добавить красок?

— Например?

— Ну, не знаю. Давай перекрасим стены, например.

— Отличная мысль, — вклинивается Мяускул, уже представляя, какую красоту можно сделать из грустного серого бетона.

— Я не буду в этом участвовать. И вообще, вам тоже не позволю превращать агентство в цирк, — веселый настрой парня куда-то совсем улетучивается.

— Почему сразу цирк? Хватит быть такой букой.

— Сама ты… бука.

— Ну, правда, ты стал злюкой за эти годы. Если тебе кажется, что весь мир серый и убогий, не значит, что нельзя сделать свой личный кусочек этого мира ярким и красивым.

_И когда только она научилась таким умностям? Аж бесит._

— Я подумаю.

— Да нечего тут думать, делать надо! — девушка оставляет Мяускула за главного по слежению за тортиком и убегает.

— Я же говорил, она превратит тут все в детский сад…

— А ты посмотри на это с другой стороны.

— С какой? — парень хмурится, ему не нравится вся эта идея. Он хочет сделать остров пригодным для жизни, а не превратить его в парк аттракционов.

— Со стороны ребенка, а не воспитателя. Перестань всех воспитывать хотя бы ненадолго и просто повеселись с нами.

Мидас соглашается. Не потому, что действительно разделяет такие взгляды, соглашается просто ради Мяускула. Дина притаскивает банки с краской, ставит на пол, достает уже готовый торт из духовки и протягивает кисточку коту.

— С чего начнем?

— Ну, вы начните с чего-нибудь, а я пойду унесу торт, — парень смотрит на свой тортик, будто пират на сундук сокровищ на дне океана. В голове звучит лишь «моя прелесть», и он точно не готов оставлять свою прелесть тут одиноко дожидаться своей участи.

Дина и Мяускул переглядываются и, как только босс выходит из кухни, пулей несутся в помещение, где находится хранилище.

— А босс разрешил? — подозрительно уточняет агент, гордо охраняющий большую круглую дверь, но получает лишь заговорческое «тшш».

Они раскрашивают стены в розовый, саму дверь покрывают чуть ли не всеми цветами радуги. Смеются о чем-то, пока веселье не нарушает Мидас.

— Ах, вы черти!

— Босс, я… они… — агент теряется совершенно, мысленно уже приняв наказание, каким бы оно ни было.

— Все нормально, можешь идти, — спокойно отвечает босс, и агент выдыхает, покидая помещение так быстро, как только может. Перерыв — это то, что всегда кстати.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — девушка уже рисует огромный «КА-БУМ» на полстены, когда Мидас нервно топчется сзади. Еще немного, и парень начнет кричать на них, тут происходит то, чего не должно происходить, он не может понять, не может проследить момент, когда допустил это. Он начинает беситься, и кот лишь подогревает его гнев.

— Какого хуя?!

Парню прилетает краской. Брызги покрывают его джинсы, ложатся ровно, даже красиво. Его кровь уже на 80 градусах и закипает все сильнее. Еще раз, уже от Дины. Синяя краска прямо по заднице большим густым пятном, словно шлепок. Босс готов врезать обоим, он держится буквально на грани, подходит к Мяускулу, хочет вырвать кисточку у того из рук, но кот быстрее. Веселее. Он останавливает парня, хватает быстро, сажает жопой на пол в лужу краски, не дает даже вякнуть — так быстро целует своего мальчика.

— Успокойся, просто расслабься. Ты ребенок, а не воспитатель. Дыши… — кот шепчет, и Мидас слушает, пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но получается плохо, и его губы снова затыкаются поцелуем. _Ты ребенок, Мидас, веселись._

— Эй, а можно не при мне? — Дина возмущается, не злится и даже не ревнует, хоть у нее и не раз мелькала мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать босса.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, а я так не умею… — выдыхает парень совсем близко с котом, улыбается смущенно, действительно хочет научиться так же, хочет понять их ребяческое веселье.

— Это несложно, я научу.

Мидас поднимается, помогает своим детишкам закончить. Дина совсем увлекается и не замечает, как подкрадывается сзади босс, золотые каблуки же больше не стучат, пользуется моментом и красит кисточкой ее задницу в желтый цвет. Смеется с этого совсем как ребенок, смеется с возмущений девушки. Именно этим они занимались в детстве, вдвоем с безбашенной девочкой.

На улице уже царит глубокая ночь, когда они, побросав краску, решают, что время перекусить все-таки настало. Дина чувствует себя неуютно, ведь они с Мидасом все еще не друзья, все еще не сидят вместе, разговаривая обо всем на свете. И, честно говоря, девушка сомневается, что когда-нибудь снова станут такими. Ей кажется, что парень такой только под влиянием кота, но стоит боссу успокоиться, как на нее снова обрушатся недоверие и злоба.

— Чего встала? Идешь?

— А? — Дина оборачивается на Мидаса, которые уже собирается заходить в свою комнату, — а можно?

— Еще тупее вопрос не могла придумать?

Это похоже на детские посиделки в летнем лагере. Друзья собираются в одной комнате темной ночью и делают то, что нельзя делать в летнем лагере. В данном случае едят торт.

— Вкусно, ты реально умеешь готовить, — кот сидит с набитым ртом и пытается дотянуться до кружки чая.

— Спасибо, — девушка усмехается, искренне радуясь оценке своих кулинарных навыков, но все еще чувствуя себя скованно.

— Дина? — Мидас уминает уже второй кусочек, он готов обнимать этот торт, на самом деле, ведь парень так долго ждал свою прелесть, — а воду в вино превращать умеешь?

— Да иди ты нахер, ненормальный, — девушка не обижается на такие шутки, ведь это часть их отношений. _Этот придурок хотя бы шутить еще не разучился_.

— Сама-то.

— Котя, а как ты так накачался? Выглядит охеренно, — этот вопрос давно мучает Дину, ведь выглядит и правда охеренно, черт возьми.

— Завидуешь моему счастью? Или завидуешь, что я его счастье? — от таких заявлений Мидаса кот давится тортом, чем вызывает смех девушки, а на лице парня сияет самодовольная улыбочка.

— Твоему, пожалуй. Тебя терпеть никаких мышц не хватит, и нервов.

— Ой-ой-ой, — парень делает обиженное лицо, — как будто я не знаю, что нравился тебе.

— У тебя тогда были оба глаза, и это было лучшим выбором, учитывая, что за мной бегал этот… с тупой рожей и прической.

Мидас заливается смехом, вспоминает эти моменты из своего детства и смеется, как самый настоящий нормальный человек.

— Кто ж знал, что ты окажешься по мальчикам. Я б тогда сразу этого жирдяя на тебя скинула, — добавляет Дина к предистерическому состоянию парня, с трудом сдерживая собственный смех.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста… хватит, — Мидас хохочет во весь голос, держа в руках кусок торта, который так отчаянно пытается откусить. Мяускул уже почти ревнует и сам не замечает, что смотрит на девушку прищурившись.

— Не волнуйся, пушистый, он меня уже давно не интересует как мужчина, — она говорит это так, что у Мидаса ущемляется мужское достоинство, и теперь ржет уже Мяускул.

— Эй, ты должен быть на моей стороне!

— Ну, чо ты, я-то знаю, что у тебя с этим все в порядке.

— С чем «с этим»?

— Да я верю. Ты знаешь, как тебя эти джинсы облепляют? Я когда утром зашла, так прям аж неловко было.

Никто из них не знает, как так вышло, что они опустились до шуток «про хуи», но веселье разбирает всех троих, а сон покидает их вовсе.

— Котя, а сколько тебе лет?

— Зависит от того, с какой целью ты интересуешься, — заискивающе отвечает Мяускул, и в этот момент Мидас понимает, что и сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

— Просто из-за твоей кошачьей головы я даже не могу предположить, сколько тебе лет… — девушка задумывается немного, разглядывает кота внимательно.

— Девятнадцать.

У Мидаса падает челюсть. То есть он не ожидал чего-то другого, на самом деле, Мяускул не ведет себя как серьезный дядька, не ведет себя и как подросток. Парень предполагал примерно такую цифру, плюс-минус годик, но почему-то, услышав это, действительно удивился.

— А ты учился в школе? — Дина собирается удовлетворить свой интерес полностью.

— Угумс.

— И тебя не обижали?

— Сначала все умилялись моей роже, — кот смеется, — а потом… — он поднимает руку, демонстрируя бицепс, — ни у кого не было желания меня обижать.

— Охеренно! — девушка засматривается на выпуклые мышцы и идеальный пресс кота, но потом переключается на Мидаса, уже успевшего погрузиться в свои мысли, — эй, босс, я пойду. А то рассвет скоро, завтра много работы.

— Ага, спасибо за торт, — парень кивает слегка потеряно, словно и правда вырванный из очень глубоких раздумий.

— Да не за что, — Дина улыбается напоследок и уходит к себе пытаться выспаться за оставшиеся четыре часа.

***

— О чем думаешь? — Мяускул лежит на кровати и залипает на своего мальчика, уже давно докурившего, но все еще стоящего у окна.

— Не знаю…

— Неправда. Иди ко мне. Хочешь, поговорим?

— Хочу, наверное, — парень снимает толстовку, достает из штанов оружие, снимает кроссовки и залезает к коту.

— Итак, о чем ты думаешь?

— Я просто понял, что ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Это тревожит тебя? — кот мурчит тихонько, перебирая волосы прижавшегося к нему парня.

— Нет, не совсем. Просто… ты заботишься обо мне, но я даже не знаю, может, тебя пугает что-то или печалит. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноко. Я же, ну, я тут, вот, у тебя.

— Меня ничего не печалит. И не пугает.

— Совсем?

— Я боюсь только за тебя и твою жизнь, — голос Мяускула не такой уверенный как обычно, он правда волнуется за Мидаса. Постоянно.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — парень поднимает взгляд на погрустневшего кота.

— Мне нечего рассказывать.

— Что угодно, самое простое, хочу узнать тебя получше.

— Ну-у, я ходил в школу, потом хотел учиться дальше, но меня не брали на работу. Я не мог себя обеспечить, разозлился на людей и сбежал. А потом встретил тебя. Все.

— Ты жил один?

— С отцом. Его убили, когда я был в старшей школе, потому что там у всех есть сраное оружие и все стреляют куда, блять, попало!

— Тебе не нравится оружие? — парень кладет руку на грудь кота, поглаживает ласково ладонью, успокаивает его сердце, норовящее сбежать.

— Мне не нравится, когда люди делают оружие из всего, что найду в мусорке. И делают не для того, чтобы себя защитить, а, чтобы сделать больно другим. Это несправедливо.

— А твой папа был…

— Обычным. Я просто мутант. Но он любил меня, многое мне дал. Мы хорошо жили, а один я перестал вывозить это дерьмо.

— Тебя обзывали?

— Еще как.

— Это делает тебе больно?

— Скорее бесит. Сейчас меня уже точно не волнует, кто там чо вякнул, — кот обнимает парня крепко, прижимает к себе еще ближе, — тем более, сейчас у меня есть ты, — Мяускулу не грустно рассказывать о своем прошлом, но парень видит, как кот злится, вспоминая жестокость людей, и целует его, пытаясь отогнать плохие мысли хорошим собой.

— Я не чувствую, что… что старше тебя почему-то, — он уже сидит на коте сверху, точнее лежит, и смотрит коту прямо в глаза.

— А должен?

— Не знаю. Тебе нравится здесь?

— С тобой? — Мяускул улыбается снова, переключается полностью на единственного, кто важен ему сейчас из всех людей на всем свете, — очень.

— А ты раньше любил кого-то? — парень целует кота медленно, затмевая всех других, кто был до него.

— Не то чтобы любил. Скажем, я был заинтересован, — кот усмехается, когда Мидас все же дает ему ответить, но все еще находится очень близко. Кот смотрит на его губы и убеждается в своих словах еще раз: он совершенно точно никогда еще не чувствовал того, что чувствует сейчас.

— Я бы хотел показать тебе, что чувствую рядом с тобой, — в парне проснулась какая-то совсем не свойственная ему нежность, он хочет не просто получать нежность, но и дарить ее, дарить только ему одному.

— А что ты чувствуешь?

— Мне очень тепло, иногда даже жарко. Очень нравится, когда ты обнимаешь меня, — он уже заметно краснеет, говоря это, но все равно продолжает, — с тобой приятно целоваться. Иногда мне не хочется, чтобы ты отпускал меня. Как сейчас.

— Сейчас тебе приятно? — кот укладывает Мидаса рядом с собой и укутывает в одеяло, все еще не отпуская.

— Да, очень, — парень утыкается носом в шею кота. Он редко делает такие вещи сам, сам лезет обниматься, целоваться, сам ластится. Но ему не хватает тепла, парень мерзнет и может согреться только рядом со своим котом.

— Говори почаще, чего ты хочешь. Мне нравится, когда тебе хорошо.

— Почему?

— Ты знаешь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


	11. Martin

— Не выспался? — кот уже сходил в душ, успел одеться и сейчас смотрит на своего парня, сонного и такого очаровательного. Мидас мотает головой, улыбаясь и жмурясь. Он опять уснул в штанах.

— Хватит быть таким милым, а то наброшусь на тебя и покусаю, — кот делает серьезное лицо, и парень смеется радостно, сильнее жмурясь. Ему снилось нечто очень красивое и спокойное, снился сон, и сон этот был прекрасен. Мидас проснулся с тем же настроение, с каким и засыпал: преисполненным любви.

— Куда пойдем сегодня? — Мяускул покушается уже на торт, которому суждено стать еще и завтраком.

— Думаю, можно восстановить дорогу на всем острове. Облегчим передвижение, может, и дела пойдут быстрее, — парень выбирается из постели, начиная день с утренней сигареты.

— Отличная мысль.

Кот относит кусочек сладкого завтра Дине, чем заметно поднимает ей настроение, и в 07:40 они с Мидасом уже летят к Здоровяку. Было решено начать строительство дороги оттуда.

Перекинувшись парой слов с товарищем, босс начинает организовывать укладку дороги, и работа едет гораздо быстрее, чем стоило предполагать.

— Получается — круть. Можно будет скоро гонять на машине. У тебя есть машина? — заинтересованный взгляд кота прожигает Мидаса, и парень смеется в ответ.

— Сам как думаешь?

— Я не сомневался. Не-а, ни капельки.

Огромные катки выравнивают асфальт, только что разлитую черную массу, словно скалка раскатывает тело по столу, машины без колес превращают бесформенный мягкий кусок в готовое дорожное покрытие. Разметка наносится чуть позже, когда дорога подсыхает.

У обочины свежий асфальт аккуратно обрезают, оставляя ровное полотно без рваных пятен по краям. Эта часть ведет от моста, что находится в «Горном городке», до гидростанции, которая так же скоро заработает. В другую же сторону черное покрытие простирается до «Торговой точки» и далее к Гроту. К самому в ходу в подземное убежище дороги никогда не было, и не будет, ведь попасть внутрь на машине все равно невозможно. Можно лишь приземлиться вертолетом или с другой стороны — на лодке — заплыть и припарковаться у личного порта. Грот находится слишком глубоко в земле, что и позволяет ему оставаться одним из самых безопасных мест на острове.

— К агентству тоже нет дороги, ну, то есть машина там не проедет, — заключает Мяускул, когда они с Мидасом останавливаются на очередной перекур.

— Да, давай там сегодня и закончим…

Сегодня они заработались и даже не заметили, как на улице стало совсем темно, а усталость подкралась и накрыла с головой. Но это того стоит, ведь завтра нитями хороших дорог обрастет уже весь остров, и Мидас ждет этого момента с нетерпением.

***

На следующий день дорожные работы действительно продолжаются под чутким руководством босса и его кота. Остальные тоже на своих места: Здоровяк в «Горном городке», а Дина отстраивает комплекс «Гигантских градирен».

— Ребят, отлично, давайте теперь сюда! — периодически слышится голос Здоровяка. Он уже уверен: он будет здесь жить, покинет темный сырой Грот и обживется в одном из домиков с красной черепицей, как обычный, нормальный человек. Мужчина провел слишком много времени с оружием в руках, пора бы и отдохнуть. Нет, мужчина не считает себя старым, однако на его долю выпало много приключений. Он позволяет себе окунуться в мечты по вечерам, и Мидас со своими безумными и прекрасными идеями в этом лишь помогает. Здоровяк не пожалел ни капли, что помог сломленному парню и его друзьям тогда, больше десяти лет назад, и сейчас благодарность приходит к мужчине в виде прекрасного будущего. Но обо всем по порядку.

«Здоровяк».

***

— Оружие — не игрушка! Пойми ты наконец!

— Мы не играем, он должен вырасти мужчиной, должен уметь обращаться с оружием и уметь постоять за себя и свою семью!

— А ты хоть раз спрашивал его об этом?..

Голоса доносятся из другой комнаты. Там, за приоткрытой дверью спорят родители мальчика, что сидит сейчас на своей кровати и верит в руках небольшой пистолет. Отец часто дает ему поиграться, а точнее пострелять. Берет на охоту, рассказывает о том, куда и зачем нужно выстрелить, как нужно ударить. Мальчик в свои 12 лет может вырубить любого без особых раздумий, правда (и к счастью) делать ему это пока не приходилось.

— Марти, пожалуйста, отдай это… — мальчик протягивает матери пистолет. Он уже привык видеть ее расстроенной или даже в слезах, эта красивая женщина так часто плачет из-за него. А точнее, из-за его отца.

— Мам, не плачь. Все хорошо, я осторожно, — мальчик успокаивает маму каждый раз одними и теми же словами, словами его отца.

— Я не плачу, сынок, ложись спать, ладно?

Мальчик кивает, залезая в свою постель, и закрывает глаза, слушая, как на кухне бьется посуда, как его мать кричит, как ругается на нее отец. Дверь квартиры хлопает, и мальчик уверен — это ушел отец.

Мужчина не был жестоким, никогда не бил ни сына, ни его мать. Он был военным, и однажды он погибнет на задании. Перестанет захаживать с цветами для уже бывшей жены и подарками для все еще любимого сына. К четырнадцати годам мальчик уже понял, что папа не бросил его, вовсе нет, просто они с мамой не сошлись взглядами, не смогли продолжать жить бок о бок, и тем более не смогли найти общий язык в дальнейшем воспитании сына.

Базовые навыки обращения с оружием уже были получены. Мальчик уже влюбился в огнестрел, в каждую зазубринку на стволе пистолета, в каждую выемку автомата. Влюбился во все, что так убийственно и так прекрасно. Он ходил в тир, занимался спортивной стрельбой и даже подумывал пойти по стопам отца. И он не помнит момента, когда все изменилось. Как на его мать напали на улице, как он не смог защитить ее, как нашел людей, ответственных за это, но нет.

Не убил.

Не посадил в тюрьму, вообще никуда не обратился. Обозленный восемнадцатилетний парень попал к людям, совершающим преступления регулярно, проще говоря к бандитам. И остался с ними. Боссы приняли его, оценив навыки обращения с оружием, позволили перескочить ступень уличного вора, не позволив передумать. Он выполнял заказы превосходно, чисто, убивал по двум листочкам в серой папочке, и не пытаясь разбираться в проблеме и в истории. Просто делал свою работу, просто стрелял. Ему даже дали прозвище за внешнюю, так сказать, спортивность — Здоровяк.

Когда «разгром» посетил остров, у Здоровяка не было выбора. Его не спрашивали, хочет ли он охранять заключенных, хочет ли вступить в организацию «Тень». Люди, вооруженные до зубов, люди, стреляющие в детей, калечащие и пытающие, посчитали киллера отбросом. Приравняли к мутантам. И как бы сильно парень не старался выбраться, любое движение было наказуемо. Он попал в тюрьму. За три года работы профессиональным убийцей он научился многому, но так ничего и не понял в этой жизни. Не понял, почему не заслужил место за стенами с колючей проволокой, и смирился.

Яростный пыл давно угас в Мартине. Он научился расчетливости, научился обдуманным решениям, и четко осознавал: ему не выбраться. Точно не в одиночку…

— Идите! Все! Нахуй! — мальчишка сплевывает кровь, брыкается в наручниках, пытается убежать, спастись. Пытается оскорбить взрослых вооруженных мужиков, смеющихся над ним.

— Ты посмотри, какой борзый! — веселится самый тучный из троих, — его первого на опыты.

— Какие опыты?! Отпустите его! Отпустите! — звонкий девичий голос защищает друга, девочка и не думает даже, что подставляет себя под удар.

— И шлюшку тоже туда, обоих, живее!

— Где мои родители? Что вы с ними сделали? Что вы делаете с нами? Отпустите! — мальчик скалится злобно, бьется в истерике между непониманием и яростью.

— Не твоего ума дело, поганец. Все мутанты подлежат обследованию и, если понадобится, — тучный заливается противным хриплым смехом, — переработке! Ха-ха-ха! — он поворачивается к девочке с короткой стрижкой, яростно пихающей захватчиков, — скажи спасибо своего дружку, теперь ты тоже мутант.

— Сам ты мутант! Отпусти нас, мы тебе ничего не сделали! Отпусти ее! Дина! — кричит мальчик, срывая голос, но его уже уводят двое с автоматами и в черных масках. Девочку ведут следом, хотя правильнее будет сказать волокут.

Мартин слышит такое каждый день. Он не обладает сверхсилой, не имеет необычный цвет глаз или волос, над ним бесполезно ставить эксперименты, поэтому из грязной вонючей камеры его выводят лишь для того, чтобы классически попытать. Здесь так принято, как завтрак или утренняя пробежка, как тосты по утрам и на ночь бокал вина, это традиция. Он понял это за мучительно долгий месяц, проведенный в этом Аду.

Детей притаскивают сюда постоянно, плачущих или кричащих, уже подростков или совсем маленьких. Приводят сюда и взрослых, но их убивают чаще, ведь взрослые пытаются выбраться. Мартин познакомился с парой мужчин, которые попали сюда за свои грехи. Попадались и завсегдатаи местной лаборатории, но с ними познакомиться ближе удавалось редко, ведь над совсем интересными образцами проводится то, что ломает полностью. Превращает в овощей, неспособных даже говорить. Некоторые же просто теряют смысл в попытках бегства, как и сам Здоровяк.

Спустя полгода парень все еще слышит крики того мальчика. Нет, он не обратил на него особенное внимание изначально, даже не видел его. Просто зачастую детей ломают очень быстро, а затем добивают, то голодом, то болью. Редко кто не просто проживает шесть месяцев, но и умудряется противостоять жестоким надзирателям.

— Я убью тебя! Убью вас всех! Слышите? Всех! — мальчик кричит сквозь всхлипы, пытается ударить охранника обессиленной рукой.

— Да кого ты тут убьешь? Я буду расчленять твою подружку, а ты даже не пикнешь!

Кажется, это продолжается вечность. Одни и те же мольбы, одни и те же крики. Звуки выстрелов, хриплый смех. Отвратительный мужчина показательно унижает девушек и девочек, насилуя их прилюдно. Кричит, что так будет с каждым, кто осмелится вякнуть, тычет детей носом в дерьмо, заставляет жрать землю, подходит к каждому зашуганному ребенку, ласкает невинные лица своим автоматом, будто бы говорит: ты будешь следующим. Он отвратителен и ужасен. Он безумен и бесчестен. Он властен. И власть дает ему на это право.

Так продолжается еще год, пока однажды этот жирдяй не совершает главную ошибку в своей жизни.

— Убери от нее руки, мразь! Убери!

— Да что ты мне сделаешь, уебище? — тучный тянется своей толстой грязной ладонью к короткостриженной девочке. У девочки синяки по всему телу, у девочки разбита губа, кровоточит нос. Девочка боится, жмурится. Чувствует, как слезы обжигают раны на щеках, но не может даже вытереть их рукой.

Здоровяк слышит знакомый голос, еще более злой, еще более отчаянный. Чувствует то, что чувствует кричащий. И ему хочется блевать от этих ощущений.

— Не трогай ее, сука! Не трогай! Или я трону тебя! Убери руки!

Тучный смеется, подносит большой палец к губам девочки, размазывает ее слезы по нижней губе, втирает эту соль в каждую мелкую трещину. Девочка плачет, и мальчик почти срывает голос, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить ее.

Здоровяк уже готов вступиться, готов окликнуть урода, но не успевает.

— Смотри, как я это сделаю с ней. Она дорога тебе? Ты — безмозглый мальчишка, ты — мутант и отброс, такие как ты не имеют права на существование. И сейчас ты будешь смотреть, как я оттрахаю ее у тебя на глазах!

— Не-ет!

Мальчик дергается резко, вырывается из хватки держащего его человека в черном так быстро, что тот не успевает ничего понять. Набрасывается на толстого мужчину, валит его на землю, колотит руками, как только может. Он не видит ничего. Перед его глазами туман, перед его глазами слезы.

— Что вы встали, придурки! Уберите от меня эту обезьяну! — верещит мужчина, и люди в черных масках подбегают к мальчику, пытаясь его оттащить.

Мальчик брыкается, кричит, пытается ударить каждого, кто к нему прикасается. Хватает их сильно, и каждый, к кому притронулся парень, падает золотой статуей на землю. Жирдяй теряет дар речи, находится в шоке и представляет, как заберет эту силу у отчаявшегося мальчишки, как разбогатеет благодаря ей. Как будет непобедим.

Мартин родился на этом острове, прожил тут всю свою жизнь, но даже он видит такое впервые. Видит впервые такую волю к жизни и силу, с которой простой ребенок защищает своего друга. Он восхищается этим, он вспоминает себя. Думает о том, как мог бы позволить себе пустить руки и жить тут примерным зеком, которого никогда не выпустят по УДО. В этой тюрьме есть только один способ выйти — вперед ногами.

Девочка пытается убежать, но ее хватают за шиворот и тащат в камеру. Мальчика тоже сгребают, когда у него кончаются силы, чтобы сражаться. Он выдыхается, его руки блекнут, становятся такими же белоснежными, как и все тело. И только глаза по-прежнему светятся золотом. Он больше ничего не говорит, не кричит больше. Он выплеснул все, что мог, всю боль, которую успел получить за время, проведенное здесь. Он, кажется, окончательно сломался.

Какое-то время этих детей не трогают, и Мартин выжидает момента, чтобы подойти. Он понимает — это мнимая передышка. Это оазис в огромной пустыне, который исчезнет, стоит только поверить в него полностью.

Заключенных выпускают из камер. Выпускают достаточно часто и даже не следят за тем, как они проводят свое время. Никто не боится, что будет побег. Никто не боится, что будет восстание. Ведь у каждого заключенного здесь уже давно нет ни воли, ни желания жить. Их кормят хуже, чем помоями. Их избивают чаще, чем не делают этого. Их ломают настолько, что от людей остается лишь безвольный кусок мяса. А затем ломают снова.

Камера золотого мальчика и его подруги двое суток охраняется тремя людьми в масках. Им не дают поесть, их не выпускают к остальным. Здоровяк наблюдает, выжидает, не знает, как подойти. Пока однажды мальчика не выволакивают наружу. В лабораторию.

Он брыкается, тихо плачет, не может кричать и не может умолять. Он просто хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Мартин следует взглядом за охранником, ведущим мальчика с перевязанными рваным коричневым бинтом руками, считает минуты, которые мальчик проводит в лаборатории. И сбивается со счета, когда слышит рев бензопилы. Он слушает это рычание бесконечные секунды, пока его мозг не переключается на нечеловеческий крик. Пронзительный, громкий. Крик адских мук, не иначе.

Через час, по примерному предположению Мартина, мальчика вышвыривают на улицу. Он ползет, прижимая дрожащую ладонь к правому глазу. Он плачет, спотыкается об землю, падает. Его рука уже полностью в крови. Безудержное веселье творится внутри здания, служащего лабораторией. Мартин бывал там. Испытывал на себе подобие электрического стула, получал плетки и ножи. В его камере есть даже сувенир — небольшой шприц с его собственной кровью.

Люди живут здесь уже давно своей собственной жизнью. Будто тяжело больные в психлечебнице. Слоняются туда-сюда, разговаривают о глупых вещах. Идут на пытки, словно на обед, положенный по расписанию, возвращаются и, истекая кровью, продолжают беседовать друг с другом о погоде.

— Эй! Парень, сядь. Потерпи, — Здоровяк отрывает от своей кофты наиболее чистый кусок ткани, прикладывает к мясу, которое должно быть глазом, на лице мальчика, оттаскивает его подальше от лаборатории. В более темный неприглядный угол, спрятанный за толпой заключенных.

— Потерпи немного, ладно? Мы выберемся отсюда, выберемся.

Девочка, отпущенная на прогулку вместе с остальными безвольными куклами, выбегает, мечется по территории под насмешки охраны. Ищет своего друга и не может найти. Здоровяк замечает это.

— Посиди тут, я сейчас вернусь.

Мальчик молчит. Не кивает, не мычит даже. По его щекам льются золотые слезы, он выглядит такой же безвольной куклой. И скорее всего, уже таким и является.

Здоровяк подходит к девочке, хватает ее сзади, затыкает рот рукой и тащит за собой, в темный угол за спинами заключенных.

— Тихо. Вот, — Мартин отпускает ее, приводит к другу и отпускает, садясь рядом на корточки.

— Мидас! — девочка вскрикивает, бросается к мальчику, борется с рвотным рефлексом, но все равно обнимает. Пачкается в его крови, пытается поговорить с ним, пытается не дать ему сломаться совсем.

— Давай всех убьем? Давай? Давай взорвем их всех? Хочешь? Ты только не умирай тут, ладно? И, — девочка всхлипывает, вытирает рукавом водолазки слезы, снова всхлипывает, — и не слушай их. Они не правы! Мы всех убьем!

— У вас может получиться.

— Что? — девочка оборачивается к Здоровяку.

— Может получиться всех убить. Я серьезно. Вы общались тут еще с кем-нибудь? Кто-нибудь еще хочет сбежать?

— Некоторые, — девочка садится рядом с другом на землю, — они не знают, как выбраться, но оставаться здесь тоже не хотят.

— Ваших родителей убили?

Девочка кивает в ответ.

— Он не умрет?

— Не умрет, — Здоровяк отрывает еще ткани, привязывает «повязку» на глазу мальчика к голове, позволяет убрать руку.

— Свиньи! Всем жрать! Быстро! Радуйтесь, что еще можете жрать! — доносится гогочущий голос из громкоговорителя.

— Пойдем. Быстрее.

Девочка пытается помочь своему другу подняться, когда к ним подходит человек в черной маске.

— Кому было сказано: жрать! Особое приглашение нужно? Так его не будет.

Руки мальчика вновь становятся золотыми, земля под ним медленно окрашивается в желтый металл, и мальчишка смотрит на охранника обозленно одним глазом с ярко светящимся зрачком. Мужчина уже начал доставать оружие, когда голос Здоровяка призвал его успокоиться.

— Мы уже идем. Все в порядке, — Мартин быстро подхватывает мальчика и тащит в сторону «столовой». Столовой здесь являются железные длинные столы, стоящие прямо на улице, и косые стулья, ломающиеся через один.

— Ты хочешь и второго глаза лишиться? Шагай, от тебя и так не отстанут, — парень усаживает мальчишку за стол, оставляет под присмотром его подруги и уходит за тем, что здесь называют едой так же быстро, как и возвращается, — я могу помочь вам выбраться. Но придется потерпеть.

— Сколько? — девочка внимательно смотрит на нового знакомого.

— Не знаю. Скорее всего, долго.

Девочка переключается на друга, который все так же молчит, глядя куда-то сквозь людей, бестолково снующих между столами, но под вопросительным взглядом подруги коротко кивает.

— Мы согласны, — она протягивает руку Мартину, — я — Дина, он — Мидас.

— Зовите меня Здоровяк, — парень пожимает руку девочке, отмечая про себя: она боец.

Они встречаются не больше двух раз в неделю, то на улице, то за обедом. Мидас редко ест что-то, никогда не говорит, и здоровяк общается в основном с Диной.

Мартин слышит каждый день, как девочка плачет в своей камере, слышит, как ей страшно. Слышит, как друг отвечает ей безэмоционально: «все будет хорошо». Они находят людей, которые готовы поддержать их, которые хотят выбраться отсюда. В основном это такие же подростки, иногда молодые люди возраста Мартина, реже — постарше, совсем редко — взрослые. Те их них, кто еще не до конца превратился в марионеток, но уже смирился, и согласен теперь попробовать, ведь терять все равно уже нечего.

Мартин объясняет девушке основы взрывчатки, просит Мидаса что-то украсть из той части лаборатории, где из троих бывает только он.

Поначалу парень выползает оттуда, плача. Его вышвыривают, пинают напоследок, смеются. Он больше не кричит там, перестает материться в ответ, со временем и слезы с лица пропадают. Позже он уже выходит, а не выползает, еще позже, выходя из здания, коротко сплевывает, будто заходил на не очень приятную беседу, гордо подняв голову. Берет все, что просит Здоровяк, прячет в карманы, насмехаясь над тупостью охраны. На любой вопрос отвечает кивком. Ведет себя, словно смирившаяся кукла, словно робот, не имеющий чувств. И жирный отвратный мужик хвалит его за послушание. Мидас — его любимая кукла.

— Достал?

Парень кладет тонкую иглу перед новым другом.

— Готов?

Кивает в ответ, отблескивая белым яблоком глаза и шрамом, рассекающим бровь.

Мартин набивает Мидасу первую в его жизни татуировку — «24 карата» под подбородком.

— Ты можешь управлять своей силой?

В ответ снова кивок.

Здоровяк обучает этих детей простым навыкам выживания в тюрьме, помогает научиться запоминать и отслеживать передвижение охраны. Им только на руку, что пытать золотого мальчика босс приезжает лично.

Они проводят бесконечно долгие годы в этом месте, едят помои, нюхают землю, терпят избиения. Дине столько раз ломали ноги, что она сама не понимает, как вообще еще может ходить.

Друзьям исполняется двадцать, когда Здоровяк делает вывод, что все готово.

— Когда? — голос спокойный, сдержанный, не выражающий никаких эмоций, потому что обладатель этого голоса не выражает никаких эмоций. Он десять лет чувствует только ярость, и эта ярость подавляет все остальные чувства.

— Завтра. После того, как тебя…

— Будут пытать? — парень усмехается, быстро бросая взгляд на свои почти синие от ссадин руки, и снова смотрит на Мартина.

— Да.

Здоровяк повидал много в своей жизни. Очень много слышал историй о войне от отца, представлял себе это огромное поле боя, лужи крови и крики боли. Он никогда не хотел в армию, занимался чистой работой. Убивал с выстрела, не давая времени на визг. Но больше всего он пережил здесь, в этой тюрьме. И сколько бы он ни смотрел на парня с золотыми руками, не может перестать ужасаться тому, сколько этот мальчишка пережил здесь. Сколько кричал, сколько плакал, сколько подвергался опытам и пыткам. Сколько раз у него хотели отобрать его золото, сколько раз хотели на нем разбогатеть. Здешний начальник пытался приручить паренька, сделать своей сучкой, водить на золотом поводке и покупать за его золото все прелести мира. И не все это было особенным в парне. А то, что он до сих пор боролся. Боролся с того самого момента, как попал сюда, десять лет назад, и борется до сих пор. Знакомится с людьми, помогает им поверить в себя. Убеждает, что защитит. И по его взгляду видно — сможет их защитить.

— Уверен?

— А у меня есть выбор?

На следующее утро Мидаса действительно забирают в невзрачное здание, ведут в небольшую комнату, привязывают его руки кожаными ремнями. Делают с ним все, что захотят. Парень молчит. Не может терпеть больше, сжимает золотые руки в кулаки и терпит.

Когда его отпускают, зрачок его глаза горит золотым огнем, сердце его колотится так, что кажется, его слышат все вокруг. _«Мы обязательно всех убьем, Дина. Нам не придется бежать отсюда. Это им придется бежать»._

В его голове что-то замыкает. Он помнит план четко, прокручивает его в голове раз за разом. Выходит уверенной походкой из здания и понимает, что не может больше себя контролировать. Голоса людей в его голове оглушают, парень слышит противное пищание, голова гудит. _Это все не по-настоящему. Это все неправда. Это они побегут отсюда, как крысы. Они._

Парень поворачивается резко, останавливается у дверей лаборатории, хватает охранника за глотку и выжимает из него жизнь. Сжимает так, что на золотой шее страдальца появляются вмятины. В этот момент Мартин понимает: что-то пошло не так. Есть только два варианта дальнейшего развития событий: Мидас или убьет здесь всех или убьется сам. И Здоровяк выбирает первый вариант, приступая к плану. Веселье начинается.

Девушка бросает кустарную взрывчатку прямо в толпу, целится в скопление охранников у какого-то бедолаги. Взрывает нахрен это место. Наслаждается тем, как куски черных масок и человеческих тел разлетаются по округе. Спрыгивает со своего места, бежит к Мидасу, к Здоровяку, ко всем, кто с ними.

Парень выхватывает оружие у золотых статуй, спускает все патроны в людей в черных костюмах. Превращает в золото все, к чему прикасается. Все. Даже невинных людей. У него срывает крышу, у него стучит в висках. Он не хочет больше быть жертвой.

Здоровяк убивает точным выстрелом тех, кто выше. Тех, кто смотрит свысока, охраняет начальника всего этого Ада. И в голове Мидаса щелкает снова.

Он бежит туда, в эту башню, теперь уже беззащитного человека. Бежит так быстро, как только может, и с каждым шагом золото на его теле завоевывает кусочек за кусочком. Злость завоевывает его разум клеточку за клеточкой.

— Ну, что, жирный уебок, кто теперь тут обезьяна?

— Убери от меня свои грязные пальцы, мутант! Охрана!

Здоровяк убивает людей в масках раньше, чем они успевают войти в комнату кричащего тирана.

— Это я-то мутант? Я?!

Парень берет мужика за волосы, бьет его широким прыщавым ебалом о поверхность стола.

— Повтори это, сука, давай! Не можешь! Не можешь, мразь?!

Мужик мычит, выплевывая зубы один за другим.

— Нравится тебе девочек маленьких трогать, да? А сейчас тебе как? Не нравится? Не нравится, когда тебя трогают?! — жирдяй еще раз получает лицом об стол, затем Мидас отшвыривает его в угол комнаты.

— Кто тебе помогает? Где твои верные люди? Куда они все подевались? Ах, да. Мои жалкие тупорылые друзья их убили! Так ты их называл? Так? — парень пинает мужчину в пах, отчего тот складывается пополам.

— Я тебя на куски порежу, глупый мальчишка, — он бормочет, пытаясь подняться и отчаянно держась за свои яйца.

— Хули ты пиздишь там? Сидеть, сука! Сиди и слушай!

Внизу, на земле, прямо у высоких стен с колючей проволокой идет настоящая битва. Такая, о которой отец рассказывал Мартину в детстве. Такая, после которой остаются лишь трупы. Такая, которая снится людям ночами каждую чертову ночь до конца жизни.

— Дина!

Девушка поворачивается к Мартину, смотрит вопросительно.

— Лови!

Вопрос на ее лице сменяется одобрением. Парочка жирных увесистых гранат. Сласть.

— Получайте, суки! — она подлетает к куче охранников, отчаянно пытающихся подобрать оружие, чтобы своими выстрелами успокоить толпу восставших заключенных.

— Пока-пока! — девушка выдергивает чеку, бросает гранату под ноги тупорылым мужикам в масках, бежит прочь и смеется. Смеется, словно обезумела вовсе. Словно ей нравится все, что здесь происходит. Она убивает быстро, убивает играючи. Добивает тех, кого не прибило взрывом, стреляет очередями, заряжает автомат, подбирает новый и заряжает снова.

— Сколько бы вас ни было, черти, вам не выжить!

В комнату, где Мидас избивает всеначальника, вбегают двое людей, и парень бы не заметил их, если бы жирдяй не потянул к ним свою огромную руку.

— Мальчики, вы потерялись?

— Стреляйте, идиоты! Убейте его! Убейте!

Но Мидас быстрее. Стреляет из двух маленьких пистолетов, которые отобрал у своей главной жертвы, смотрит на них: _«неплохо, но надо бы побольше»_ , и возвращается к тучному.

— Никто тебе не поможет. Никто, слышишь? Запомни мое лицо. Запомни его, сука. Запомни мой голос. Ведь это будет последнее, что ты услышишь, — парень кладет руку на горло тирана, улыбается безумно, глядя тому прямо в глаза.

— П-пожалуйста…

— Что? Что ты говоришь? Я не слышу. Умоляй громче.

— Прошу! Не надо!

Мидас смеется, заливаясь, смеется так громко, что пугает мужика еще сильнее. Смеется и сжимает руку на жирной шее. Смеется и покрывает легкие жертвы золотом. Смеется и убивает его медленно, заставляя захлебываться в собственных слезах.

Мартин подходит в эту минуту. Мидас не слышит его, не видит. Здоровяк останавливается у дверного проема, чувствуя на себе, как золотого заполняет легкие, как тяжелый металл придавливает к земле. Наслаждение, с которым парень убивает, заставляет профессионального киллера пошатнуться. Заставляет дрогнуть весь этот ебучий мир.

— Ты можешь просить, сколько захочешь. Ты можешь целовать мне ноги, можешь ходить за мной, как собачка. Давай, погавкай для меня…

— Гхгха… аф…

— Какой ты жалкий. Из тебя даже псина хуевая, — парень отпускает жертву. Мужик мечется, пытаясь снова научиться дышать, трясется, широко открыв рот, плачет и падает в ноги молодого парня с золотыми руками.

— Каково ощущать себя скулящей сучкой, уебок? Прости, но ты не достоин.

Мартин видит, как парень сворачивает шею всеначальнику. Отступает слегка назад, делает вдох. Мидас выходит из помещения, проходит мимо Здоровяка, будто не замечая. На этом война не заканчивается, но длится недолго.

Когда мертвое тело главы «Теней» падает на землю, люди в черных масках теряют смысл сражаться. И их убивают. Всех.

Проходит еще немного времени, когда становится ясно, что никуда уходить отсюда Мидас и Дина не собираются, а останутся на острове и вернут себе дом. Здоровяк соглашается, остается с ними. Золотой огонь в глазах парня гаснет, и Мартин теперь точно уверен: он сломался. Сломался уже много лет назад.

— Ты не хотел бы управлять этим? Островом. У тебя есть опыт.

— Не думаю, что мой опыт годится для того, чтобы стать лидером. А вот у тебя точно получится. Можешь считать меня своим главным советником.

Парень усмехается.

— Что ж, если таково твое желание… Добро пожаловать в организацию «Призрак».

Здоровяк кивает с улыбкой, представляя все то, что им предстоит.

Мужчина никогда не осудит Мидаса, никогда не станет с ним спорить. Всегда поддержит, что бы ни придумал парень. Уважает его, и не может даже представить, что чувствовал Мидас десять лет, проведенных в Аду. Но мужчина видел достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным: парень слишком долго подавлял свою боль, чтобы теперь не иметь шанса на счастье. Он может позволить себе чувствовать что угодно.


	12. you're not an adult yet

Эту историю рассказывает Здоровяк вечером, сидя на кухне агентства, Мяускулу, который вышел за ужином и задал мужчине вопрос, который мучил его давно: «что там было?»

Последнюю неделю они с Мидасом помогали Дине в «Градирнях», устанавливали новые запчасти предприятий, доводили до ума электронику. Совсем мало отдыхали. Мидас, утомленный, уже спит в кровати, и кот решает перекусить. Он встречает Здоровяка, передает ему файлы, о которых мужчина пришел попросить, и задает тот самый вопрос.

— Ты уверен, что хотел все это услышать?

— На все сто, — Мяускул смотрит куда-то себе под нос, пытается переварить эту информацию.

— Как хорошо ты все это помнишь?

— Каждый вечер вспоминаю, — Здоровяк мягко улыбается, — мне пора. Жду вас завтра.

Мяускул кивает, забирает свой ужин и уходит тоже. Поднимается в комнату, ставит еду на стол, смотрит на спящего парня и чувствует, как сжимается сердце в комок. Подходит, ложится рядом и крепко обнимает. Забывает про ужин, засыпает, прижимая к себе свою самую главную драгоценность.

***

— Здоровяк заходил.

— Когда?

— Вечером, пока ты спал. Он взял чертежи гидростанции. Говорит, будут возвращать ее к работе.

— Отлично, значит, сегодня туда?

— Как скажешь, босс, — кот улыбается, доедает свой утренний бутерброд и прихватывает из холодильника газировку.

— Так когда ты покажешь мне машину?

— Как будто ты машин никогда не видел.

— Ну, я хочу покататься.

— Ладно.

Машины не спрятаны так, как самолеты. Стоят в отдельном отсеке агенства, что в народе именуется гараж. И выглядят… как машины. Для гонок по дюнам.

— Серьезно?

— А что не так?

— Да у тебя даже тачки необычные, а ты еще показывать не хотел! — Мяускул залезает в один из внедорожников без крыши, заводит машину и выезжает из отсека, — прыгай, детка, мы едем покорять земли!

— Еще раз меня так назовешь, получишь, — парень делает недовольное лицо, залезая в автомобиль, закрывает дверь, и они уезжают к старшему товарищу.

— Доброе утро, босс, — мужчина видит Мидаса, вылезающего из машины, и подходит к нему тут же, воодушевленный перестройкой.

— И тебе доброе, с чего планируешь начать?

Здоровяк рассказывает парню свой план, и тот слушает внимательно, соглашаясь с каждым пунктом.

— Мы осмотрели здесь все вчера. Повреждения не критичные. Думаю, к работе вернем быстро.

— Супер, моя помощь требуется на этом этапе?

— Думаю, нет.

— Тогда, если что, обращайся. Мы уже начали осмотр фермы, продолжим работу там.

Здоровяк, как всегда, коротко кивает, и Мяускул прыгает за руль.

На ферме босс направляется к жилому дому. Они решили начать с него, и, пока здесь никого больше нет, нужно оценить объем работ.

— Мидас? — кот сбивает парня с курса.

— Да?

Он подходит, обнимает своего парня, такого спокойного, увлеченного чем-то.

— Ты чего? — Мидас не понимает такой спонтанной нежности и уверен, что она не спроста.

— Ничего. Просто обнять тебя захотелось.

— Ага, так я и поверил.

— Правда.

— Да говори уже!

Кот мнется немного, опускает сначала взгляд. Конечно, сказать все равно придется, но портить светлый настрой парня не хочется совершенно.

— Здоровяк мне рассказал. Про тюрьму.

— Что?

— Про то, как вы познакомились. Про все.

— Про все?

— Угу.

 _Про все_. В голове парня отголоском мелькают моменты _тех_ десяти лет.

— Нахуя?!

— Я спросил.

— А нахуя ты, блять, спросил? Скажи мне, нахуя?!

— Мне это важно.

— Что тебе важно? Знать, как я мочил людей? Вырывал им глотки, блять, и хуярил по ним из автомата?! Это тебе нужно знать?

— Нет, как тебя пытали и унижали! Как тебя, придурка, ломали каждый день! Убивали твоих друзей! Я хочу знать, что ты пережил, чтобы помочь тебе в любой момент! Чтобы хоть немного представлять, что делать, если у тебя съедет крыша!

— Но…

— Хули но? Думал, я сбегу, когда узнаю?

Мидас садится на лестницу, достает темную пачку и закуривает.

— Да.

— Ну и дебил! Я так и знал. Знал, что ты подумаешь, что я брошу тебя. Дебил.

— Прости.

Мяускул резко прижимает к себе парня, целует его в щеку, сжимает так, будто готов раздавить.

— Ты правда не испугался?

— Конечно, испугался! За тебя-дебила.

— Сам дебил, — парень фыркает, улыбаясь после. Как же ему повезло с этим пушистым чудом.

— Пошли давай, Дина пришла, щас разорется.

— Я уже собиралась, но теперь не интересно, — смеется девушка, выпрыгивая из вертолета, — ферма большая, с чего начнем?

— Мы — с этого дома, а ты можешь в саду разобраться.

— Оки, босс, — Дина поворачивается к мальчикам в белом, — ребята, пойдем яблочки собирать.

За Мидасом так же идут подошедшие на строительные работы агенты, приступают к ремонту дома, убирают поля от разного мусора, скопившегося здесь, пока не находят в развалинах странный потускневший камень.

— Босс? Вам нужно это видеть.

Парень подходит к удивленным помощникам и сам чуть не падает на землю. Это давно отдавший свои силы кусок метеорита, упавшего на этот остров бесконечность лет назад.

— Только не говори, что это… — кот естественно приплелся вслед за своим мальчиком к странной находке.

— Ага, — парень смотрит на камень остекленевшим взглядом.

— Он же уже просто камень?

— Ага.

— Он ничего с нами не сделает?

— Ага. А вот мы с ним… — Мидас берет длинную палку, тычет в камень, опасаясь пробуждения в нем древних космических сил, но ничего не происходит, и он подходит ближе, берет осторожно в руки неизведанный объект, рассматривает со всех сторон. Чувствует, как золото внутри него начинает бурлить, и испуганно бросает, будто обжегся.

— Ты чо? Это потому что ты… ну, из-за него такой? — удивление все никак не сходит с лица кота.

— Походу.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

И парень кивает, повторяя в такт Мяускулу:

— «Агрегат».

Дина подходит по первому зову голоса босса в своем наушнике, разглядывает камень, боится дотронуться, смотрит с интересом.

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать? — задает девушка резонный вопрос, обратив внимание на задумчивый вид друга.

— Не знаю пока.

Конечно же, он знает. Знает и не говорит. Опять.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут последила?

— Да, пожалуйста. Если что, зови.

— Принято, босс, — девушка уходит обратно к агентам, выдавая им уже новые указания.

Мяускул разглядывает небольшой камень, пока Мидас ведет машину.

— Он что-то изменит?

— Попробовать точно стоит.

Они вновь запираются наедине с огромной безумной машиной, то и дело стреляющей молниями куда-то вдаль, где заканчивается ясное небо и бушует буря.

— Давай прямо в центр?

— Ты ебнулся? Может, хоть изучим его, — кот не сомневается в парне нисколько, но он все еще не хочет превращаться в беляш.

— Тут нечего изучать. Я уже знаю достаточно. Хуже он вряд ли сделает.

— Тогда может и меня просветишь?

«Буря».

***

Весь мир окутан дождями и грозами. Весь мир содрогается от дуновения ветра. Так уже очень давно, и никто не знает, почему это случилось.

Мидас знает физическое объяснение. Объяснение грозы. Когда горячий, распаленный солнцем воздух и холодные сырые тучи сталкиваются… Бум. Но это событие зациклилось. Солнце светило так сильно, так отчаянно старалось согреть весь мир, что превратило планету в бесконечное лето. В прямом смысле бесконечное. Люди забыли и зиму, и осень. Забыли снег, он есть разве что в горах, забыли холод и метель. Словно на райском острове ходили каждый день на пляж и спасались от едкого ультрафиолета под широкими кронами деревьев. Весь мир.

Конечно, дожди тоже приходили. Это было обычное лето, со своими грибными дождиками и ливнями стеной. Солнце сменялось тучами, звездное ночное небо густым туманом. Но однажды гроза пришла и захотела остаться. Там, наверху, что-то перемкнуло, выбило, сломалось. Солнце больше не смогло вернуться, обрекая людей на бесконечные дожди. Со временем, конечно, жители планеты привыкли. Привыкли ходить под зонтом, одеваться в стильные плащи и больше не садиться в кабриолеты. Привыкли укреплять свои дома, чтобы порывы ветра не сорвали крышу. В этом даже была своя прелесть. Но недолго.

Из-за неблагоприятной погоды многие структуры общества потеряли свой смысл. Больше не нужен был придворный сад, не нужен был огород со своими овощами. Зачем мучиться, отстраивать парники, если можно купить в магазине у огромных компаний, содержащих закрытые фермы. Больше не нужно было ездить отдыхать на море, ведь загорать под громом и молнией — дело скверное. Людям становилось тесно и скучно. И чему как не разбою плодиться в такой атмосфере. К тому же сама буря способствовала этому.

Есть в этой погоде что-то магическое. Что-то неподвластное научному объяснению. Она действует на людей словно радиация. Убивает их, делает еще более несчастными. Создает свои собственные творения. Иногда это мутировавшие животные, которые отчаянно спасались от молнии, но все равно получили пинок под зад. Иногда и вовсе восстающие из мертвых люди, только что бездыханно упавшие от разряда погодного электричества. А иногда это те, кто рождается. Обычно, в больницах и дома. У счастливых людей и не очень. Просто рождаются и живут обычной жизнью под непрекращающееся осуждение «нормальных».

Если у тебя есть хвост, ты изгой. Если у тебя половина тела в шерсти, ты изгой. Если у тебя глаза без радужки, ты изгой. Ты изгой, даже если просто общаешься с таким «мутантом». Порождения бури редко имели какие-либо способности. В основном, отличие лишь внешнее. И чем больше таких «отличающихся», тем сильнее это возмущает толпу.

Ученые разных времен искали способы решения проблемы. Строили свои «агрегаты», но им удавалось защитить жителей земли лишь на время. Иногда месяцы, реже — годы. После чего машины необратимо сгорали, забирали с собой жизни и ученых, и простых обывателей. Когда на невзрачный остров упал метеорит, подаривший спасение его обитателям, неравнодушные пытались добраться и туда. Но, как это бывает, или не доходили, или возвращались с пустыми руками.

И сейчас Мидас, кажется, понял, как защитить свой дом навсегда. Или уничтожить его полностью.

— Я уже говорил, какой ты умный?

— Много раз.

— Бесконечность — не предел.

Парень аккуратно очищает камень от земли и грязи, то и дело обжигаясь этим холодным предметом.

— Давай я, — кот помогает, подготавливает кусочек космического тела, — просто бросим его туда?

— Ну, я не знаю способов подключить камень к электроэнергии. Хотя… — под удивленный взгляд кота Мидас выходит из комнаты, но вскоре возвращается с простой металлической миской, — закрепив внутри. В этой штуке, — покрывает миску золотом и протягивает ее Мяускулу.

— А к ней электроды?

— Угумс.

— Придется отключить это. Ты не полезешь руками в электричество.

Мидас кивает нехотя, нажимая кнопку на своем наушнике.

— Внеплановая ЧС. На сегодня работа окончена, всем в помещение, — голос босса в ухе Здоровяка отдается эхом. _Что опять устроил этот мальчишка?_

Мужчина залезает в вертолет и летит в агентство, опасаясь за все, что они здесь строили долгое время. Ему не хочется терять это, не хочется терять свой дом.

— Босс? — Здоровяк встречает влюбленную парочку в коридоре, они как раз тащили новые провода для подключения электродов.

— Да?

— У меня есть пара вопросов.

— Я сейчас немного занят, это может подождать?

— Нет.

— Ладно, идем, — он вздыхает, следуя в помещение, где находится «агрегат», и когда дверь изнутри запирается, мужчина задает вопрос, старательно скрывая свое напряжение.

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты здесь главный. Но мы слишком много сделали, чтобы я мог не волноваться. Объясни, пожалуйста, что опять происходит?

— Ничего, просто нам надо ненадолго отключить машину. Буквально на несколько минут.

— Что?

— Мы отключим «агрегат», а потом снова подключим.

— Нет, я слышал. Зачем?

— Это сложно, друг мой.

— Я не тороплюсь.

— Слушай, я уже взрослый, просто поверь мне, ладно? Посиди, попей чаю.

— Нет, ты не взрослый.

— Что ты сказал? — Мидас резко оборачивается на мужчину, смотрит ошалевшим взглядом, — по-твоему, я — ребенок?

Здоровяк почти говорит «да», но испуганный взгляд Мяускула заставляет его передумать. Кот тянет своего парня за руку, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, говорит негромко.

— Спокойно. Здоровяк просто волнуется. Нам же не сложно рассказать, да?

— И ты туда же?

— Прости, я не подумал, что говорю, — мужчина снимает свою маску, он выглядит действительно виноватым, но не потерявшим чести, — я имел ввиду, что по-взрослому было бы задуматься о тех, ради кого ты стараешься. Ты обдумал риски того, что собираешься сделать?

Парень вздыхает, успокаиваясь потихоньку. Здоровяк как всегда прав. Однажды риск Мидаса спас жизнь и ему самому и многим людям, но такое может больше не сработать. Никогда.

— Эта штука, — начинает парень, показывая на работающий в полную силу «агрегат», — охерительно нестабильна. Мы живем тут и радуемся, но она может пиздануть в любой момент. В любой, понимаешь? А может просто перестать справляться, закончиться. И бум! Всему пизда.

— И что вы планируете с этим сделать?

— Мы нашли камень. То есть не просто камень, кусок метеорита, древнего. И хотим засунуть его туда, — он снова тычет пальцем в «агрегат», указывая уже на ядро машины.

— Я понимаю, зачем нужно отключить его, да. Но ты уверен, что это не сделает хуже?

— Абсолютно нет.

Здоровяк внимательно смотрит на парня, затем не менее внимательно на устройство, обдумывает что-то недолго.

— Ладно. Я могу остаться?

— Без проблем.

Мидас берет в руки небольшой пульт управления и нажимает самую большую кнопку. Помещение перестает гудеть, запутанный клубок электрических нитей рассасывается, распутывается совсем, остаются лишь тонкие нервы молний, периодически постреливающих в центре установки.

Мидас смотрит завороженно, пока электричество не утихает окончательно.

— Время пошло, — оглашает босс и быстро, вовсе не аккуратно подходит к центру «агрегата».

Кот сразу же бежит вниз, в помещение, где стоят огромные генераторы, питающие их адскую машину, подключает к ним новые провода и возвращается, когда Мидас уже подсоединяет импровизированный резервуар для космического тела к краям электродов.

В это время безопасный круг уменьшается, граница бури сужается, гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы они не успели. В этом помещении нет окон, не видно, как стена дождя приближается, как ветер гнет деревья. Но Мяускул чувствует это, и ему не по себе.

— Греза, — говорит он взволнованного.

— Что?

— Ей страшно.

— Точно. Люди. Друг мой, — парень поворачивается к Здоровяку, — ты не мог бы спуститься вниз и посмотреть, что там творится, и успокоить людей? Только не выходи на улицу.

Мужчина кивает, надевает свой белый шлем и удаляется. Мидас уже почти заканчивает, когда голос товарища в ухе сообщает:

— Все в порядке, но тебе лучше поторопиться, босс.

Мяускул кладет камень в золотую миску, что расположена прямо в центре узла молний, и отходит. Мидас снова нажимает большую кнопку на пульте управления.

Они смотрят на это, забывая дышать. Смотрят на то, как молния снова зарождается внутри «агрегата», как начинает стрелять в еще голубое небо, как снова отодвигает границы бури, и выдыхают лишь тогда, когда разгневанная погода останавливается там, где и прежде, когда машина перестает трястись бешено, успокаивается. Вместе с ней успокаивается и Мидас. Ему докладывают, что угроза миновала, что повреждения отсутствуют, что ни один из построенных объектов не поврежден, и парень разрешает продолжить работу до заката с повышенной осторожностью.

Босс и сам не остается сидеть в стороне и возвращается на ферму вместе с котом, но прежде решается заглянуть за перекусом. На кухне они встречают Дину, уминающую что-то вредное.

— Ты чо такой помятый?

— Нормальный.

— Слушай, я спросить хотела…

— Да? — парень роется в холодильнике, берет только какой-то йогурт, думая о чем-то своем.

— Заводы-то мы подготовили. А когда ты собираешься их запускать?

— Думаю, в скором времени. Чтобы, когда остров будет полностью восстановлен, их работа уже была налажена. А что?

— Просто я… кх. Когда мы работали там, некоторые ребята проявляли интерес, и я бы сказала, они шарят в этом. То есть почему бы не сделать что-то вроде отбора? Уже есть, где жить. И если кто-то хочет сменить обстановку, перестать ошиваться тут в маске, то почему бы не дать возможность? Это точно такая же польза, как и стрелять в уродов.

— Знаешь, что? — босс отвлекается от йогурта и своих мыслей и поворачивается к девушке. Он на самом деле внимательно слушал ее.

— А? — Дина теряется немного, ей показалось, что Мидас сейчас посмеется над ней, обвинит в глупости и заявит, что девушка вовсе не стоило говорить об этом.

— Это охуенная мысль! Если люди готовы жить обычный жизнью уже сейчас, то это просто замечательно. Это значит, что мы все делаем правильно.

— Супер! А я могу помочь в этом?

— Конечно, давай завтра ты проведешь опрос в соответствии с тем, какие работники требуются. Пригласишь желающих. А послезавтра к десяти утра устроим что-то вроде собеседования.

— С радостью, босс, — девушка встает со своего места, допивая чай, — жду тебя на ферме, — получив согласный кивок от друга, она уходит.

— Проверим сначала материалы?

— Угумс, — кот жует сладкий пончик.

Мидас приносит свой ноутбук и ставит его на стол рядом с чаем Мяускула и полупустой баночкой йогурта. Он, кажется, с вишней, парень даже не обратил внимания, но вкус ему понравился, и теперь он бросает быстрый взгляд на этикетку, хмыкая себе под нос. Взгляд кота, усталый, но все еще заинтересованный, переключает босса обратно в «режим работы», и он усаживается за стол, открывая один из своих файлов. Они обсуждают наличие ресурсов, заказывают новые.

Кое-что, конечно, добывается и на самом острове, дерево, например. Что-то делается на еще функционирующих заводах, но в основном привозится издалека. Во времена «разгрома» многое здесь пришло в негодность, и даже самые простые предприятия были заброшены. Однако сейчас Мидас занимается восстановлением и производственных, и жилых зданий, и вскоре острову не придется доставлять ресурсы.

Все необходимые правки и записи в ноутбуке сделаны, а перерыв окончен. Мяускулу кажется, что обед, если его можно так назвать, закончился как-то слишком быстро, и он вздыхает, следуя за парнем наружу.

— Слушай…

— Мм? — Мидас садится на крыльцо одного из амбаров фермы, закуривая.

— А я могу завтра тоже предложить пару людей? Ну, для работы. У меня есть знакомые, очень способные парни.

— Конечно.

Очередная машина с песком подъезжает, и босс поднимается с крыльца. Иногда он думает: насколько реально все, что он задумал, насколько выполнимо? А потом смотрит на воодушевленных агентов и успокаивается. Даже если возникнут трудности, ему помогут.

***

— Яхту.

— Что? — парень забирается в кровать к своему коту, ложится рядом.

— Я не хочу дом. Хочу яхту. Чтобы побывать везде, — кот выглядит серьезно, не смотрит на Мидаса, погруженный в свои мысли, но обнимает его. Хотя это он делает уже рефлекторно.

— Тебя не пугает буря?

— А тебя?

— Если ты думаешь, что я передумал сбегать, то расслабься. Не передумал. И не передумаю.

Мяускул действительно думал об этом. Боялся, что Мидасу понравится новый дом, и он захочет остаться здесь. И они никогда не будут только вдвоем.

— Тогда яхта.

— Я не против.

— Будем там только вдвоем, да? — кот смотрит на парня немного взволнованно, но внутри уже успокаивается от его слов. Успокаивает себя и думает, как же сильно на самом деле влюблен в него.

— Конечно, — парень улыбается, кладет голову на грудь кота и закрывает глаза, — мне так хорошо с тобой. Хочешь, купим яхту уже сейчас? Будем убегать туда, и никто нас не найдет… — он говорит тихо, еще не засыпает, но уже расслабляется в теплых объятиях полностью.

— Хочу.


	13. what's your name, friend?

— Я пошел за утренним бутербродом.

— Опять эта гадость? — Мидас укладывает свои волосы, стоя перед зеркалом.

— Ничо не гадость! Тебе завтрак как обычно?

— Да, спасибо.

Кот выходит из комнаты, направляясь на кухню. Он очень хочет застать своего друга там сегодня и не только ради этой странной еды.

— О, привет! — агент замечает его, входящего на кухню, и достает уже ингредиенты для завтрака.

— Привет, что у нас сегодня?

Взгляду кота предстает картина из двух тостов, бекона, киви и творожного сыра.

— Ух! Сделаю два, пожалуй.

Они восхищаются этой поистине гениальной пищей, когда Мяускул все же находит возможность сказать агенту то, за чем пришел изначально.

— Слушай, Мак, дружище. Тебе же нравится готовить?

— Очень, а что?

— В общем, тут такое дело. Ты ж знаешь? «Градирни» работают.

— Угумс.

— Вот туда ищут людей для работы.

— В смысле… как обычный? Без оружия и маски? Просто работать?

— Ага. Дорога уже готова, ты можешь жить в любом построенном районе.

— Это классно, но если ты намекаешь на то, что я мог бы стать там поваром… это очень ответственно. Я не уверен.

— Я так и знал, что ты это скажешь. Вообще, Дина сегодня будет опрашивать всех и до тебя дойдет, поэтому я пришел раньше, чтобы тебя убедить. И вообще, а торчать тут с автоматом — не ответственно, по-твоему?

— И то верно. А что, особых навыков не требуется?

— А ты многих тут знаешь, кто и универ закончил и все такое?

— Я бы хотел жить в своем доме и просто работать. Это кажется спокойным, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше.

— Вот и отлично! Когда Дина до тебя докопается, скажи ей, что ты желаешь. Она тебя запишет. Рабочих мест появится много, а вот людей сейчас — не так уж дохера. И не ссы, все получится у тебя.

— Спасибо, — агент улыбается другу, вновь вспоминая про свой завтрак.

— Да не за что. И с другими ребятами поговори. Я ж знаю, вы те еще ссыкуны, — Мяускул берет завтрак для Мидаса, кофе для него же и уходит в его-свою комнату.

Сегодня будет еще один тяжелый день, ведь ферма большая, многое еще нужно сделать. Зато ее восстановление позволит выращивать там продукты и, что более важно, позволит найти себя в работе агентам.

Пока Мидас и Мяускул трудятся на новой стройплощадке, Дина уже начинает свой обход. Посетить всех за один день кажется вовсе несложным, ведь агенты ходят в основном группами. Кто занят на стройке, а кто сохраняет свой пост в маске и с оружием наперевес.

— Ребята! Слушаем внимательно! — девушка решила начать с агентства, и дабы упростить себе задачу, собрала всех трудящихся здесь людей на кухне, попросив временно покинуть свои обязанности.

— Как вы могли заметить, остров перестраивается и уже заметно преобразился в последнее время! — оглашает она под согласные кивания агентов, — первым делом я хотела бы спросить у вас. Нравится ли вам такое преображение?

Молчание и кивки сменяются откликами и перешептываниями, Дина слышит утвердительные ответы и, воодушевившись, усаживается на стол. Совсем как Мидас.

— Замечательно! Отсюда важный вопрос. Мне было поручено опросить вас, чтобы узнать… Первое. Есть ли у вас желание сменить должность агента на простую работу, например, в комплексе заводов «Гигантские градирни» или в готовой к открытию инфраструктуре «Горного городка»? Также, вскоре планируется закончить работы на «Гидростанции 16», и там тоже появятся рабочие места.

Агенты мнутся немного, и девушка не сразу понимает причину этого, но вскоре прояснение в ситуацию вызывается внести один из агентов.

— А можно вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Вам было поручено… боссом?

— Именно. А в этом есть проблема?

Бравые парни в белом вновь потупили свои взгляды.

— Вы хотите спросить, он ли будет принимать вас на работу? Да. Будет ли он жестко отбираться вас, и вы боитесь, что ваши надежды напрасны? В таком случае, ответьте мне на вопрос. А жестко ли он принимал вас на службу и относился ли плохо к вам хоть раз?

Агенты тут же воодушевляются.

— Вам нечего бояться, серьезно, — уже менее строгим голосом продолжает Дина, — и сейчас вы у меня можете спросить что угодно. Только по одному, пожалуйста.

— Дина? — один из парней снимает маску и слегка поднимает руку вверх.

— Внимательно тебя, друг.

— Я правильно понял, это обычная работа? Будут платить зарплату и все такое?

— Все верно. Вы даже можете получить жилье, но, конечно, не сразу. Постепенно, за особые старания. Но со временем, уверяю вас, каждый будет жить в своем доме или квартире. И без разницы, кем вы будете работать.

— В таком случае, у меня есть желание, — агент улыбается, и за ним сразу же следуют согласные голоса.

— Превосходно. Второе. Конечно, не все подряд могут сразу же взять и работать. У нас нет каких-либо особых критериев, но вы должны иметь навыки в той сфере, где собираетесь попробовать себя, или иметь огромное желание и умение трудиться. Третье. Те из вас, кто так же, как и я, например, не обладает навыками в обычных сферах, что ни для кого не секрет. Но! Имеет навыки стрельбы или спортивные умения, могут попробовать себя в спорте или обучении других. Любое желание поощряется. Все понятно?

— Да! — в один голос твердят агенты.

— Отлично! Тогда прошу по одному, подходим, я вас записываю. Важное уточнение! Всех, кто запишется, ждет завтра в агентстве к 10:00. Поехали!

***

— Как думаешь, у Дины получается? — Мидас дополняет чертеж полей для посадки, держа между пальцами сигарету.

— Конечно! Ты видел, какая она боевая? У нее точно получится, — кот проходит с длинной рулеткой части полей, передавая свои замеры парню.

— Надеюсь…

***

— Как твое имя, друг?

— Тори.

— Твои навыки, Тори? И, если можно, где и почему ты бы хотел работать?

— У меня есть права. Я много провел за рулем в прошлом. Хотел бы работать водителем, в том числе на грузовых машинах.

— Отлично, записала. Следующий!

— Я — Мак. Умею готовить. Хотел бы вот… поваром.

— Превосходно. Ты записан. Следующий!

— Лесли. Особых навыков нет, но сейчас многие на стройках. Я выносливый и немного понимаю в этом. Хотел бы работать.

— Супер! Записан. Дальше!

— Тай. У меня есть образование. Работал раньше на лесопилке. Хочу работать в «Градирнях» или на лесозаводе.

— Замечательно! Записала. Следующий!

Дину ничуть не утомляет записывать каждого, кто подходит. Конечно, подошли не все. Некоторые говорили сразу, что места им пока не найдется, но девушка успокаивала каждого: даже актеру найдется работа, просто чуть позже. Она провела в агентстве порядка трех часов и, похвалив себя за то, что быстро управилась, прихватила еды и помчала дальше.

— Здоровяк, дружище! — окликивает девушка Здоровяка, не успев выйти из вертолета.

— Да? — мужчина отвлекается от своих дел и направляется уже к только что приземлившемуся вертолету.

—Я тут занимаюсь некоторым делом, а твои агенты не очень-то разговорчивые, так что мне придется одолжить тебя на пару часиков.

— Дело важное?

— Очень.

— Минуту, — Здоровяк возвращается к людям, трудящимся на гидростанции, назначает главного на несколько часов и возвращается к девушке. По пути они объясняет ему суть своего поручения, чем очень радует мужчину.

— Парни! — суровый голос широкоплечего мужчины быстро привлекает внимание агентов в Гроте, — у Дины есть к вам пара вопросов. Прошу отнестись к этому серьезно. Она займет ваше время ненадолго.

Агенты кивают, и все повторяется. Дина произносит ту же речь, но тренированные Здоровяком люди задают меньше побочных вопросов, чем в убежище Мидаса. И все проходит еще быстрее.

— Никки. Я могла бы просто работать в магазине. Мне нравится общаться с людьми.

— Замечательно, Никки. Ты в списке. Следующий!

— Пол. Я занимался спортивной стрельбой еще до того, как пришел сюда. хотел бы стать тренером.

— Здорово! Записан. Дальше!

— Рич. Хотел бы на завод. В «Градирни». Есть опыт на предприятии, и мне это нравится.

— То, что нужно! Ты в списке. Дальше!

Дина расправляется с каждым желающим, и один парень даже интересует ее особенно сильно.

— Эндрю. В физике понимаю. Хотел бы работать с электроникой, можно с компьютерами или банально с электричеством в домах.

— Парень, а ты можешь нам пригодиться уже совсем скоро. Я лично тебя запомнила. Ты записан.

Агент улыбается в ответ, слегка волнуется и быстро уходит, кивая. Возвращается в толпу.

— Итак, вы все молодцы! Завтра к 11:00 ждем вас в агентстве! — с этими словами девушка снова отчаливает. Она решила начать с самых крупных «баз» агентов, и теперь ее путь пролегает к «Акуле».

— Привет, Греза! Привет, мальчики!

Греза играет в футбол со своими охранниками и задорно смеется, не сразу замечая девушку.

— О, Дина! Как я рада тебя видеть!

— Как ты тут? Смотрю, нашла общий язык с этими красавцами, — Дина подмигивает одному из парней на футбольном поле.

— Они классные, офигенно играют. А ты по делу?

— На самом деле, да. Но можем поболтать, когда я закончу.

— Хорошо, — девочка улыбается, присаживаясь рядом с Диной на скамейку.

— Уважаемые! Соберитесь, пожалуйста, здесь. Будет пара объявлений, — Дина указывает на футбольное поле и, когда агенты собираются, повторяет свой будто заученный текст еще раз. Для Грёзы такое объявление становится неожиданностью, и она слушает, почти открыв рот.

— Также, в свете событий хотел бы добавить, что, если появятся особо желающие, могу поговорить с боссом насчет открытия спортивных клубов по вашим интересам. Свободное время — тоже важная часть вашей жизни.

— Можно прямо здесь!

— Ты серьезно? — Дина поворачивается к девочке, заметно удивляясь.

— Да, я не против. У меня тут много свободного места, и я всегда рада компании.

— Вот! Еще одна замечательная новость. Итак, по одному, друзья, не стесняемся, — девушка достает свою папку и снова принимается за дело. Один за другим, имя, навык, желаемое место работы. Снова имя, снова навык…

— Крис. Хотел бы в «Градирни», разбираюсь в химии.

— Замечательно! Записываю.

— А... насчет клуба, правда?

— На данный момент обещать не могу, нам нужно обсудить это подробнее. Но чем больше желающих, тем выше шанс. Давай-ка запишу в отдельную папку.

И желающих действительно нашлось достаточно. Мидас точно не будет против. А если и будет, Дина его убедит. В крайнем случае, подговорит кота на помощь.

— Всем спасибо за внимание. Завтра в 12:00 в агентстве. Будем вас ждать.

— Дина? — говорит Грёза, когда агенты рассасываются по своим делам.

— Да?

— А вы правда это вместе с Мидасом придумали?

— Можно и так сказать.

— То есть?

— Ну, мы болтали о чем-то, я предложила. И он сразу согласился. Я бы даже сказала, обрадовался.

— А вы... вы помирились?

— Думаю, это можно так назвать. Мы не пытаемся убить друг друга, если ты об этом, — девушка издает нервный смешок, вспоминая их неприятную стычку с боссом, где она знатно отхватила.

— Это просто супер! Не ругайтесь, ладно? Вы оба классные, — девочка обнимает Дину, и та обнимает в ответ.

— Не будем.

— Когда я могу заглянуть к вам? Ты же сейчас тоже в агентстве?

— Ага. Мы работаем целый день, но вечером ты можешь зайти. И вообще, ты же всегда можешь позвонить и узнать, на месте ли мы. Он тебя не укусит, — девушка смеется, глядя на Грезу.

— Я и не боюсь! — ох, этот гордый взгляд и боевая выдержка, — просто босс часто занят, и я не хотела бы ему мешать.

— Поверь, ты не мешаешь. И, если что, у коти всегда найдётся время потусить с тобой. В этом точно можешь быть уверена.

— Хорошо, — Греза кивает, наполнившись уверенностью.

— Ладно, мне пора. Я еще не всех обошла, а время идет.

— Пока!

Следующим место Дина решает снова посетить гидростанцию. Осталось не так много, туда и на ферму. Сейчас все агенты стянуты в эти места — на строящиеся объекты. Есть еще, конечно, нефтевышка, но после погрома, устроенного самой девушкой, Мидас всех оттуда отозвал. Ведь и охранять больше нечего.

— И снова здравствуй, — она подходит к Здоровяку, — отвлеку твоих людей?

— Я только за.

— Отлично. Ребята! Прошу минуточку внимания. Вы здесь все большие молодцы и отлично работаете, но у нас есть для вас предложение — делать это официально. Поясняю! Вы строите этот остров, видите, как он меняется. И как появляется то, в чем требуется ваша помощь. Например, «Горный городок», который вы так круто отремонтировали. Поэтому! Я провожу опрос: хотите ли вы полноценно работать на таких предприятиях, отложив оружие в сторону? Конечно, никто не отрицает возможности появления новой угрозы, но мы работаем над этим. И возможно среди вас найдутся и те, кто хочет остаться защищать это место, пока ему еще требуется защита.

Толпа взрывается согласными ответами, посему Дина решает не медлить.

— Отлично. Подходим по одному. Называем имя, место, где хотели бы работать, и какими обладаете умениями для этого. Если нет каких-нибудь навыков — не беда. Тогда поясняем свое желание учиться и трудиться. И завтра в 13:00 всем, кого я запишу, нужно подойти в агентство.

Здесь людей меньше, объект же совсем небольшой, и девушка управилась быстро, сразу же вылетая на ферму. Последняя точка.

— Привет, босс, я к тебе.

— Пришла у меня работников агитировать? — улыбается Мидас, пытаясь завести грузовик.

— Ага, отдохнешь хоть. А то тебя уже машина не слушается, — девушка открывает капот, удивленно присвистывая.

— Эй, я способен починить машину.

— Да у тебя дырень, походу, где-то. Что-то капает, — Дина заглядывает под машину и останавливается взглядом на небольшой луже.

— Блять! — парень вылезает из кабины и смотрит вслед за подругой, — масло…

— Ну, вот! Судьба отдохнуть.

Мидас вздыхает, принимая свою судьбу, садится рядом с машиной и закуривает, наблюдая за девушкой.

— О, а это что у тебя? — она отвлекается на проходящего мимо Мяускула.

— Деревья сажали. Скажи, круть.

— Поддерживаю. Так, я, собственно, что пришла-то. Друзья мои! Отвлекитесь, пожалуйста, есть объявление… — Дина ставит пластинку этого дня и начинает свой рассказ заново, видя все новые улыбчивые лица и все больше пополняя список. После посещения «Акулы» она стала отмечать и желающих развивать свой досуг во второй папке.

— Все молодцы, окончательный отбор будет проходить завтра. Поэтому всем записавшимся прийти в агентство к... давайте тоже к 13:00! Если у кого-то возникнут ещё вопросы, задать их сможете тоже завтра. Можете возвращаться к работе.

Девушка садится на какой-то пенек рядом с Мидасом, снова курящим и пьющим газировку. Парень молча достает из мини-холодильника еще одну баночку и протягивает Дине.

— Это пиздец непросто, — девушка открывает баночку, делает прохладный глоток и позволяет себе почувствовать все же усталость, накопившуюся за этот продуктивный день.

— Ага. Я знаю.

— Как ты справляешься со всем? То есть буквально, ты же делаешь все.

— Спроси его, — парень усмехается и показывает на Мяускула, старательно высаживающего какие-то кустарники на уже подготовленной почве.

— А до него?

— Никак.

— Я серьезно, — девушка хмурится, прожигая взглядом Мидаса.

— Я тоже.

Босс возвращается к своему грузовику, ведь до конца дня осталось совсем немного, и Дина решает, что ей тоже есть, над чем поработать эти оставшиеся часы. Девушка приятно располагается в своей комнате за рабочим столом и с кружкой горячего чая и открывает две бежевые папки. В одной из них очень много листов, ведь каждого агента она записывала отдельно, в другой меньше — клубы интересуют людей не так сильно, как работа. Она сортирует бумажки по принципу «место желаемой работы». Раскладывает аккуратно, возится несколько часов, а когда дело уже подходит к концу, понимает, что ела только утром. Отличным вариантом девушке кажется разобрать оставшиеся документы за ужином, и, сгребая папки, она отправляется на поиски еды.

— А вы херли тут делаете?

— Едим.

— Это я вижу. Вы только вернулись что ли?

— Угу, — отвечает парень так же безэмоционально, не отвлекаясь от своего ужина.

— Деревья, — добавляет кот, уминая какой-то салатик. В ответ девушка лишь издает смешок, делает себе ужин и садится продолжать работу в то время, как Мидас и Мяускул уже уходят, забирая с собой по кружке кофе.

— Почему ты не спросил ее?

— Что?

— Я вижу, что ты волнуешься. Почему ты не спросил, успела ли Дина всех опросить?

Мидас пожимает плечами, ложась поперек кровати и вытягиваясь. Он много думает о том, как будет выбирать людей для работы. Как будто смотреть им в глаза и говорить: ты подходишь, а ты нет. Разве он имеет на это право? Какой-то зазнайка, который сам и школу не окончил.

— Эй, ты же не один. Мы поможем тебе. Завтра ты тоже будешь не один. Ты переживаешь?

— Немного. Не уверен, что я тот, кто должен говорить людям, где они могут работать, а где нет.

— А кто еще, если не ты? Ты же самый умный здесь. Самый лучший, — кот ложится рядом с парнем, забирается рукой под толстовку, расслабляет его своими пальцами, гладит нежно. Ему нравится успокаивать Мидаса, особенно таким образом. Мяускул мурчит тихо, трется носом о шею. Парень уже готов расплыться тут, но стук в дверь прерывает его блаженство, вызывая вздох.

— Я открою, отдыхай.

Мидас кивает в ответ и прикрывает глаза, когда затвор замка щелкает.

— Мальчики, можно я, э-э… помешаю вам, в общем.

— Заходи, — спокойно говорит парень, не открывая глаза и не вставая с кровати, — ты по делу?

— Нет, я, если честно, просто хотела… ну, поговорить может. Я целый день общалась с агентами и, блин! Они все такие разные, захотелось поделиться. Но вопрос по работе у меня тоже есть.

— Садись, — Мидас переворачивается на живот, уже глядя на Дину, кот же приземляется в компьютерное кресло у стола, отпивая свой кофе, — мы не против поговорить, — парень улыбается, и Мяускул всем своим видом одобряет такой подход.

Девушка усаживается в кресло и кладет свои документы рядом на небольшой столик. Все-таки у Мидаса очень уютная комната, хоть и достаточно просто оформленная.

— Слушай, я вот что хотела. Я была у Грезы сегодня, и она рассказала, что многие хотели бы не только работать, но и… э… В общем, развлекаться. Она там собрала у себя целую футбольную команду и предлагает открыть что-то вроде клубов по интересам. Как ты на это смотришь?

— Мысль хорошая. Но мы построили еще далеко не все, не знаю, где можно такое устроить.

— Греза уже обо всем подумала. Предлагает расположить на «Акуле».

— А ей не помешает?

— Наоборот. Ты дал девочке-подростку целый остров, думаешь, ей там не одиноко? Ее круглосуточно охраняют, она никуда не ходит…

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Я плохой и не уважаю чувства детей, — отмахивается Мидас, улыбаясь, — делайте свои клубы.

— Супер! Греза очень обрадуется.

В этот момент у Мидаса тихо пищит наушник, и парень встает с кровати, направляясь к двери.

— Сейчас приду. Здоровяк с отчетом.

Дина смотрит на босса, замечая, как молодо он выглядит. Раньше, когда он придерживался строгого стиля в одежде, это не бросалось в глаза, но теперь…

Девушка и себя не чувствует старой, как и не чувствует ребенком, застрявшим в своем несуществующем детстве. Но у нее другой характер, она относится проще ко многим вещам, и все десять лет, что они провели в тюрьме, девушка в основном наблюдала за страданиями друга, а не страдала сама. Иногда она задумывается о том, что они действительно пропустили большую часть своей жизни, но потом вспоминает: жизнь еще не закончилась.

— Эй, Дина, — отвлекает ее Мяускул, заискивающе глядя на девушку.

— А?

— Как насчет затусить?

— Интересное предложение, — она моментально ободряется, — а ты уболтаешь своего злюку?

— Разберусь, — кивает кот одобрительно, — он вообще когда-нибудь напивался?

— Мы устраивали алкогольные посиделки пару раз, но ты ж его знаешь, весь такой босс. Сделал несколько глотков и ходил серьезный. Хотя помню один случай... Я не видела его пьяным, но выпил он тогда точно дохрена, и быстро свалил. Я уверена, что он был в говно.

Когда Мидас возвращается в комнату, заговорщики уже смеются задорно, разговаривая о чем-то не совсем понятном парню.

— И что это тут происходит? — он подходит к окну, закуривая.

— Мы обсуждаем то, что тебе не понравится, — заявляет кот, косясь на Дину, которая уже успела состроить невинное лицо.

— Интересно, и что же?

— Вечеринку.

— Чего? — парень чуть не давится дымом от удивления.

— Бухло, девочки, мальчики, танцы. Ты умеешь танцевать? — Дина явно подкалывает парня, едва сдерживая смех.

— Идите вы.

— Эй, мы серьезно. Нужно расслабляться, ну давай.

— Нахера?

— Да в смысле: нахера? Ты не знаешь, зачем люди пьют?

— Знаю.

— Ну вот и все! Пожалуйста, — очень просто делать милые кошачьи глазки, когда ты котик.

— Когда?

— Завтра.

— Да вы ебанулись.

— Ну а что? Разберемся с работниками и вперед, — у Дины уже горят глаза, она представляет пьяного Мидаса и улыбается сама себе.

— Мне страшно пить с вами двумя, — парень усмехается, возвращается на кровать, ему не нравится чувствовать себя пьяным, не нравится терять контроль над собой. Но была ли у него возможность распробовать это чувство?

— Мы еще Здоровяка пригласим. И Грезу для компании.

— Хер с вами. Только не здесь.

— На твой храм никто и не покушается, принцесса. Можно у меня в комнате, уютно, и никто нас не потревожит.

Честное слово, Мяускул бы подумал, что Дина заигрывает с Мидасом, если бы не знал эту девушку.

Они разговаривают еще недолго, после чего Дина, забрав свои папки, уходит высыпаться.

— Зачем ты ее послушал?

— Вообще-то, это я предложил, — кот уже прячется под одеяло, пытаясь спастись от возмущенного взгляда парня.

— Чего-о? — Мидас лезет за Мяускулом под одеяло, пытается стащить его с кота, добраться до этого негодника.

— Ты бы никогда не согласился выпить со мной вдвоем. Мне пришлось искать другие способы! — кот хихикает, сползая с кровати с другой стороны, пытаясь сбежать.

— Конечно, не согласился бы!

— Почему? Чего ты боишься?

— Что ты потащишь меня танцевать или делать что-то еще более дебильное, а я буду пьяный и не смогу спастись, — парень ловит кота и затаскивает обратно на кровать.

— О, спасибо за идею! — Мяускул смеется и заворачивает Мидаса в одеяло. Ему все-таки удается помурчать рядом со своим мальчиком, ведь их больше никто не тревожит.

***

— Как думаешь, как много людей придет?

— Думаю, дохера. Слушай, а как ты принимал их, ну, в «Призрак»?

— Да очень просто. Каждого новенького отправляли ко мне, я их спрашивал, откуда они на острове и почему хотят остаться. Потом отправлял на обучение. Все.

В 9:30 на кухне агентства уже сидят агенты, общаются, по некоторым заметно волнение. Среди людей Мяускул замечает и своего друга, кивает ему одобрительно и скрывается на лестнице, следуя за боссом. В комнате, куда ведут кота, он еще не был, но, когда дверь открывается, он сразу же понимает, почему.

— Свали со своего места, — Мидас подходит к своему столу, за которым уже ожидает их Дина, раскладывая папки на столе.

— Это твой кабинет? — кот осматривает комнату, усаживается на черный кожаный диванчик.

— Угу, — Мидас занимает свое законное место, пробегает взглядом по собранным Диной материалам, затем внимательно смотрит на девушку.

— Ну, что, позовешь кандидатов? — он усмехается. Парень сидит в этом кабинете за письменным столом и выглядит «на своем месте». Такой же, как раньше, серьезный, собранный, строгий. Именно таким босса все и привыкли видеть. Только вот сам парень себя так совсем не чувствует.

В сопровождении девушки в кабинет заходит парень в белом костюме, Дина садится на диван рядом с котом, и теперь на бедолагу смотрит аж три внимательных взгляда.

— Садись, — начинает босс, пододвигая к себе толстую папку, — Джо, верно?

— Доброе утро, — агент кивает, устраиваясь на стул.

— Итак, почему «Градирни»?

— Работал раньше на производстве, разбираюсь.

— Работал так же в машиностроении? — босс вытаскивает из папки листок, аккуратно кладет перед собой, читает, затем снова смотрит на работника. Агент вовсе не нервничает, на самом деле, сидя на кухне парни договорились, чтобы отправить первым самого смелого.

— Да.

— Долго?

— Четыре года.

— Замечательно, — Мидас улыбается, слегка высокомерно, но обидеть агента не было и в мыслях босса, — согласен ли ты на испытательный срок длинной в один месяц?

— Конечно!

— Хорошо, по прошествии испытательного срока следующий месяц будут отмечаться твоя работа, как хорошо работаешь, как стараешься. Если старание и успехи будут отмечены, по прошествии второго месяца получишь жилье.

— Спасибо, — агент теряется, выдавливает слово негромко, не смотрит на босса, Мидас никогда не казался агентам снисходительным. А тем более человечным.

— Пока не за что, можешь идти, возвращайся к делам. В ближайшее время приступишь к работе, тебе сообщат точнее.

Агент снова кивает и удаляется.

— Неплохо, а ты не такой хрыч, как я думала, — смеется Дина, вставая с дивана.

— Будешь так шутить, тебя сюда посажу.

— Иду за следующим?

— Давай.

Девушка вновь возвращается, рядом с ней вновь взволнованный агент, и разговор повторяется. Когда агент уходит, Мидаса посещает великолепная мысль.

— Ты так и будешь за каждым ходить? Может, просто пусть заходят по очереди?

Дина согласно хмыкает и удаляется. Разъясняет агентам правила посещения кабинета босса и забирает еще одного агента. Они сидят не очень долго, и последнего гостя в списке не было.

— Майя?

— Что, совсем забыли про меня, босс? — девушка улыбается, садясь на стул.

— Я думала, ты умерла… там, — Дина тоже пялится на девушку выпученными глазами, — Мидас, объясни!

— Ага, я б тоже не отказался послушать, — кот пьет чай с краю дивана, он впервые видит эту даму, но реакция подруги заинтересовала его.

— Так! Тихо! Вам потом объясню. Майя, мы же договаривались, — парень возвращает внимание на девушку, — я про тебя не забыл. Здоровяк докладывал о твоем здоровье и времяпровождении. И не делай из меня изверга, я не заставлял тебя сидеть тихо и не вылезать!

— Ага, просто попросил не участвовать в рядовых заданиях. А много ли случалось чрезвычайных ситуаций в последнее время?

— Ну... было вообще-то, — босс чувствует себя виноватым.

— В которых нужно было убивать?

— Вот ты сама и ответила на вопрос, почему я тебя ни о чем не просил.

— Так если больше ничего не происходит, значит, я могу сменить род деятельности?

— А я ничего против и не сказал. Это они тут цирк устроили, — парень косится на двух пьющих чай на диване. Мяускул отобрал кружку Мидаса и сунул ее Дине, чтобы девушка запила свое недовольство сладким напитком и помолчала.

— Вот значит и допрашивай меня, как остальных.

— Хорошо, где бы ты хотела работать? — босс достает чистый листок, создает новую строку в таблице в своем ноутбуке и берет ручку.

— А про навыки?

— Ты издеваешься, да?

— Ладно, прости. Здоровяк показывал, как вы отстроили «Горный», там есть отель. Хотела бы туда, администратором. Работа интересная, с людьми можно пообщаться, да и держать в порядке такое место — дело увлекательное. Тем более, если вы откроете курорт в горах, я точно там без дела сидеть не буду.

— На самом деле, думаю, у тебя действительно получится. Считай, что ты принята. В ближайшее время приступишь к работе, я сообщу, когда.

— Лично сообщишь, босс?

— Лично, — Мидас передразнивает ухмылку девушки.

— Спасибо, правда. Но даже так, ты все равно можешь на меня положиться.

— Я буду иметь ввиду.

Девушка уходит, и глаза Дины округляются еще сильнее. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы начать спрашивать у Мидаса все на свете, но парень остановил ее.

— Вечером. Я объясню тебе вечером. Хорошо?

И Дина нехотя соглашается.

— У тебя есть десять минут на отдых, но все по-любому уже собрались.

— Раньше начнем, раньше закончим. Зови.

Дина снова выходит на кухню, проводит короткую беседу с теми, кто пришел из Грота и приводит к боссу агента. Пока Мидас разговаривает с ним, Мяускула вновь посещает мысль о чае, и, получив кивок от Мидаса, он уходит. Девушка увязывается следом, чтобы вдоволь повозмущаться хоть кому-то.

— Зря ты его оставила одного там.

— Почему это?

— Он волнуется.

— Пф! А я не волнуюсь?! Он спрятал Майю, и я должна это простить?

— Он же сказал, объяснит.

— А если они там трахались, пока он совершал свои «обходы в Гроте»? тебя это не волнует?

— Нет, — Мяускул смеется, заваривая чай. Смотрит на недовольную девушку, потом на полку с чаем и снова на Дину, после чего решает заварить ей чай с ромашкой. В пол-литровую термокружку. Точно.

— Почему?

— Я уверен, что не трахались.

— Почему?

— Потому что уверен. Успокойся уже, правда. Просто подожди вечера. Сейчас у нас есть работа, особенно у тебя. Давай ее сделаем, а потом соберемся вместе и спросим, окей?

— Слушай, я все больше завидую этому черту. Ты реально крутой.

Кот смеется и протягивает Дине термокружку.

— Пахнет охеренно, спасибо.

— Ты иди, я догоню, — кот видит своего друга в дальнем углу кухни, отчаянно пыхтящего над какой-то едой. Девушка кивает в ответ согласно и возвращается к Мидасу, который опросил уже треть от всех собравшихся. Дина видит это и теперь действительно верит словам Мяускула: парень волнуется. Босс, увидев подругу, слегка ободряется и снова улыбается очередному агенту. Сейчас через него проходит столько совершенно разных людей, что голову парня никак не покидает мысль: каждый из этих людей заслужил нормальную жизнь.

— Дружище! Ты чего тут? Выглядишь грустным, — кот подходит к Маку, чем слегка пугает его.

— Чувак! Спасибо тебе! Босс меня принял, сказал, что месяц испытательный…

— Эй-эй, подожди. Я слышал, я же там сидел, — кот улыбается другу, ободряюще похлопав его по плечу.

— Точно, точно. Да просто я теперь задумался. А точно ли я работу вывезу? Надо подготовиться, может? Смотрю вот, оцениваю свои силы.

— Все получится у тебя, не ссы. А если хочешь оценки, просто попроси ребят попробовать. Они вон, смотри какие нервные, — Мяускул указывает взглядом на собравшихся, получает в ответ благодарное восклицание и, забрав чай, уходит.

Каждый агент… нет, каждый человек восхищает Мидаса. Он слушает их, смотрит в глаза и в каждом взгляде видит историю. Люди, годами держащие в руках оружие, так волнуются перед маленьким собеседованием. Так волнуются перед своей нормальной жизнью, считают, что должны заслужить ее, быть ее достойны. Но это не так. Мидас уверен — каждый достоин нормальной жизни априори. Любой, вне зависимости от места рождения, хоть на этом острове, хоть за океаном, может и должен жить так, как нравится ему. В конце концов, было бы глупо считать иначе, ведь парень и для себя припас кусочек нормальности.

Многие, как и Мидас, никогда не работали на обычной работе, не пили пиво по пятницам, не общались с соседями непринужденно, обсуждая своих питомцев, не гуляли парочками в свете ночных фонарей. Попали в тюрьму совсем детьми и, выбравшись из нее, не видели другого выхода, кроме как остаться здесь и защищать остров. Даже те, кто пришел сюда по своей воле, и те, кто пришел по принуждению, хотели бы перестать бояться. И если Мидас не может подарить такую возможность себе, то обязательно подарит ее остальным. Каждый человек под белой маской и костюмом — личность. Не робот и не клон. У каждого свои мечты, цели и желания. И босс хотел бы спросить о них каждого, если бы у него только было на это время. Узнать, как дела, что тревожит. Нет, он не сможет помочь советом, не сможет поддержать полноценно. Парень считает себя черствым, считает безэмоциональным чучелом и на самом деле никогда не подойдет спросить: как прошел день? Однако для него это важно, важен день каждого человека. Они все такие разные, и наконец-то у них появилась возможность реализовать себя, сняв этот дурацкий костюм, превращающий любую индивидуальность в бездумную куклу.


	14. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно, присутствует одна сцена underage!

— Это был последний? — босс откидывается на своем кресле, устало вздыхая. Он старался отделаться от неприятных мыслей весь день, чтобы проявить максимальное уважение к людям, с которыми общается. Но он не хочет общаться. И собранным быть тоже не хочет.

— Ага. Звоню Здоровяку?

— Ну, вы ж не отстанете от меня, да?

— Именно так, — Дина довольно кивает и достает из кармана телефон. За короткий телефонный разговор девушка убеждает мужчину, что это не «тусовка для молодых и веселых», а «приятный вечер в компании друзей», что культурный отдых тоже положен и что нужно позволять мозгу расслабляться. Здоровяк соглашается, и Дина набирает Грезе. Девочку долго уговаривать не приходится, и через полчаса ее уже доставляют в агентство на мотоцикле. Здоровяк тоже не заставляет себя ждать.

Пока друзья подтягивались, Дина и Мяускул уже притащили алкоголь и немного еды в комнату девушки, поставили столик посередине, в общем, подготовили все для комфортного вечера. Для Грезы же захватили газировки, хотя Дина порывалась взять пива. Но кот непреклонен: «маленьким девочкам нельзя пить». На что девушка пошутила ожидаемо: «сам-то сильно большой?»

Все это время Мидас просто сидел в комнате Дины, пытаясь работать в своем ноутбуке. Именно пытаясь, ведь сосредоточиться под постоянные «отойди, пересядь, ты мешаешь» не получалось совершенно. Парень принял сторону «меня заставили» и не собирается от нее отказываться, но чем больше алкоголя появляется рядом с ним, тем сильнее просыпается желание напиться и забыться. Слишком много в его голове того, чего там быть не должно.

Дина приводит Грезу и Здоровяка в комнату, и Мидасу все же приходится убрать ноут. Он открывает окно, исключительно из уважения к девушке, и закуривается, наблюдая за оживленной беседой.

Парень не любит вечеринки. Даже такие маленькие. Он чувствует себя тем самым парнем-одиночкой, с которым никто не хочет общаться. Чувствует себя чужим. Мяускул видит это и доказывает обратное, оттаскивая парня от окна и усаживая рядом с собой.

Дина смотрит на босса внимательно. Смотрит так, будто ждет чего-то, ведь она действительно ждет.

— Что?

— Объясняй.

— О чем речь? — Здоровяк устраивается в кресле, оставив свою маску на столе, — я пропустил что-то интересное?

— Походу, я тоже, — Греза утаскивает из тарелки пару чипсин, теперь тоже уставившись на Мидаса. И под этими взглядами он все же сдается.

— Да сегодня Майя заходила, — отмахивается парень, и Здоровяк чуть не давится воздухом, сразу же понимая, о чем речь.

— А кто такая Майя? — девочка поглощает свои чипсы с характерным хрустом.

— Ага, мне тоже интересно.

Мидас косится на Мяускула, одним лишь взглядом говоря «и ты туда же?»

Дина открывает бутылку виски, разливает по бокалам, и, пока Здоровяк наслаждается приятным запахом — давно он не пил хорошего алкоголя, Мидас решает плюнуть на все свои загоны и опустошает стакан залпом, отчего даже у Мяускула возникает чувство уважения.

— Майя — девушка, которая была сильно ранена некоторое время назад. Она была нашим другом, — парня передергивает от слова «друг», — и все думали, что она умрет. Но она выжила и долгое время восстанавливалась в Гроте, потому что там спокойно и никто не мешает, — он косится на Дину, — а когда она полностью пришла в себя, то заявила, что не будет просто так сидеть. У нее есть охуенное умение убивать людей. И она сама захотела им воспользоваться. Из-за того, что она слишком охуенно мочит всех подряд, и из-за того, что травма может ебнуть в любой момент, я предложил ей стать спец-агентом, которого я зову только на очень важные задания. Поэтому Дина думала, что она умерла. Конец, — парень опустошает еще один стакан и отходит к окну. Свое восхищение тем, как Мидас поглощает бухло, Мяускул запивает тем же виски, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло, будто у него газировка в стакане.

— Но… — Греза уже хочет назадавать новых вопросов, но кот опережает ее.

— А почему она умирала?

— Спросишь потом у Дины.

Мяускул переключает внимание на девушку, и та согласно кивает. Здоровяк чувствует себя виноватым и тоже выпивает свой благородный напиток. У такого мужчины все благородное.

— То есть ты, — Дина показывает на Здоровяка, — соучастник?

— Угу, — мужчина кивает, почему-то переключившись взглядом на Грезу. Дина смотрит так, будто готова повесить обоих, а Здоровяку не хочется быть повешенным. Даже взглядом.

— Вот это страсти! — восклицает девочка, спиздив еще пару чипсин.

— Ваще пиздец, — соглашается Мяускул и замечает, что девочка сегодня без шапки, — а где Попрыгун?

— Он решил остаться дома. Говорит, сидеть с взрослыми пьяными людьми не интересно.

— А тебе интересно? — доносится голос от окна.

— Конечно! Вы же мои друзья, и такие веселые!

Мидас смеется от такого заявления. Вот его уж точно в весельчаки не запишешь.

— Деточка, а ты не хочешь тоже попробовать? — заискивающе начинает Дина, пододвигаясь к Грезе.

— Э! — в один голос перебивают ее Мяускул и Здоровяк, после чего обмениваются одобрительными взглядами, и Дина отстает, фыркая. Она обнаруживает, что все уже выпили, кроме нее, поэтому решает срочно это исправить.

— А давайте включим музыку! — заявляет девушка и тянется к ноутбуку.

— Ну, началось… — смешок у окна провоцирует Дину, и она включает самую ужасную попсу, которую только может найти. Мидас уже чувствует, что этот вечер будет безумным, и уже думает о том, чтобы позволить себе наслаждаться этим.

— Давайте поиграем во что-нибудь, — предлагает Греза и уже ожидает, как взрослые люди посмотрят на нее, словно на дурочку, и выгонят нахрен, но компания лишь воодушевляется, — в бутылочку?

— Не-е, эти будут сосаться тут бесконечно, нахер, — отмахивается Дина, и Мидас искренне смеется. На самом деле, он бы не отказался целоваться с Мяускулом вечно.

— «Правда или действие»?

— А вот это уже интересно! — глаза Дины загораются, и парень видит в этом огне приближение пиздеца. Чувствует его совсем рядом, стоит только сделать шаг, как парень будет настигнут. И все равно шагает. Возвращается в небольшой, но шумной компании, позволяет пиздецу подойти. Ведь во всей его жизни ничто иное, как пиздец — самое родное и близкое парню.

— Погнали! — кот разливает выпивку и потирает руки, но Дина бдительна и строга.

— Сначала перетасовка! А то знаю я вас, — она щурится, указывает кому куда сесть, и игра начинается. «Твою мать», — проскальзывает в голове Мидаса, ведь справа от него сидит Дина. Но обратной дороги нет.

— Жги, деточка, — объявляет девушка, и Греза моментально выпаливает:

— Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Осторожная сучка, — усмехается Мидас, и Дина уже знает, как ему отомстить.

— Ты когда-нибудь была влюблена в Мидаса?

Мужчины взрываются продолжительным уважительным «о-о!», после чего Дина отвечает:

— Я думала о том, что он секси, но чисто платонически.

— Я польщен, — парень отпивает из своего стакана.

— Выбирай давай, — девушка одним глотком опустошает свой стакан и смотрит на друга.

— Правда.

— Длина члена?

— Серьезно? Еще тупее не могла придумать?

— Отвечай, неженка.

— Восемнадцать, — слова парня подтверждает Мяускул коротким кивком, когда Дина начинает смотреть на босса подозрительно.

— Дружище?

— Давай тоже правда.

— Долгие годы меня мучает один вопрос. Как тебя зовут?

Здоровяк смеется, вспоминая, что действительно никогда не называл своего имени.

— Мартин Иден Росс.

— Воу-воу. У меня теперь до конца жизни вопросов к тебе не появится, — смеется Дина.

— Действие! — выпаливает Мяускул, и Здоровяк думает несколько секунд.

— Можешь подвигать мышцами на груди?

— Э… — кот сосредотачивается на своих сиськах, и у него действительно получается, что вызывает одобрение дам и пронзительный взгляд Мидаса.

— Давай тоже действие!

— Отрежь Дине прядь волос мечом.

— Э-эй! Чо началось-то?! — девушка напрягается, когда Греза встает с места и достает один из своих мечей. Она запомнит этого кота. И ржач Мидаса тоже запомнит.

— Хоба! — девчонка отсекает подруге небольшую прядь и убирает меч обратно. Девушка выдыхает, когда понимает, что ее голова все еще на месте.

— Действие.

— Поцелуй Мидаса.

— Ах, ты маленький шиппер! — восклицает Мяускул с нотками одобрения и ревности в голосе.

Дина вздыхает так, будто ей совсем не хочется этого делать, но на самом деле: _он же секси, чисто платонически._ Мидас сидит будто король, ждет Дину и пытается не засмеяться. Ему не стремно целоваться с подругой, не стыдно за себя или еще что-то в этом роде, но он чувствует, как Мяускул напрягся, чувствует, как ходит по грани. И три стакана виски в нем говорят: «чувак, тебе нравится это чувство». Девушка садится к парню на колени и быстро целует. Быстро, но не поверхностно, проникновенно. Мидас целует в ответ, но будто показательно не касается девушки руками. Это длится не более десяти секунд, однако кресло под Мяускулом почти загорелось.

— Охуенно целуешься, — бросает девушка, возвращаясь на свое место.

Кот выпивает свой виски, наливает еще и снова выпивает. Он возмущен.

— Правда.

— Ссыкло.

— Спрашивай давай, — Мидас делает глоток и тянется к какой-то вредной еде.

— Почему ты разговаривал со мной там? Ни с кем больше не говорил, а со мной говорил.

Никто не устанавливал правило: «не говорить о прошлом». Никто не устанавливал правило: «не говорить о боли». И каждый в этой комнате понимает это.

— Потому что ты была моим другом. Мы огребли вместе, ты были маленькой девочкой. Кому-то же нужно было тебя защищать.

— Спасибо, — почти шепотом отвечает девушка. Мидас слышал ее, она знает, что слышал.

— Итак, дружище? — парень переключается на Здоровяка. Мидас помнит все, и у него тоже много вопросов.

— Правда.

— Кем ты был до «разгрома»?

— Киллером.

Этот ответ никого не удивляет и не отталкивает. Мидас и Дина понимают, почему мужчина помог им, почему _смог_ им помочь.

— Правда.

— У тебя же все строение тела человеческое, а почему голова кошачья?

— Я в буре родился. Просто мутация. Но мяукать умею, — своей улыбкой кот разбавляет этот стол грусти, но вечер уже набрал обороты. Их уже не остановить. Никого из них.

— Ну, раз уж все такие честные. Правда.

— Как ты сюда попала?

— У меня были отбитые родители, они сказали… цитата: «такая ебанутая нам не нужна, вали к своим». И засунули в автобус, — девочка пожимает плечами, ничуть не грустнея. Но Мяускул все равно обнимает ее, чем вызывает улыбку на лице Грезы. Здоровяк вспоминает, как нашел ее. Всю в слезах, трясущуюся от страха. И выпивает свой стакан залпом.

Они говорят о боли, но это не делает вечер хуже, даже наоборот. Это становится вечером правды. Постепенно вопросы задаются просто, без «правда или действие?», а потом и вовсе перестает соблюдаться круговая очередь. Каждый спрашивает того, кого хочет спросить, и только лишь главное правило этой недетской игры остается неизменным: врать нельзя.

— Почему ты помог нам? — Дина смотрит на старшего товарища, делая глоток.

— Потому что вы были одними из немногих, кто боролся.

— А почему ты помог мне? — Мидас выпил уже много. И пьет еще.

— Потому что видел, какой ты сильный, и не хотел позволить тебе сломаться.

Парень снова пьет. Молчит, усмехается и снова пьет.

— Я не успел?

— Не-а.

— Дина, а если вы были такими друзьями, почему ты ненавидела Мидаса? — Греза включается в разговор, открывая очередную баночку газировки.

— Я думала, он зазнался и забил на нас.

Вопросы становятся жестче, лица пьянее. Особенно Мидас. Здоровяк тоже почувствовал действие алкоголя, посему откланялся. Греза последовала за ним. Их осталось всего трое, и Мяускул тоже решает попытать счастье.

— Я же могу тоже спросить, да?

— Спрашивай, конечно, — парень больше не отходит к окну, курит в кресле, но Дина не против.

— Как часто тебя били в тюрьме?

— Каждый день, — Мидас чувствует эту боль. Вот же она, на кончиках пальцев. Ее можно было бы взять, повертеть в руках, но она огромна, неподъемна. Боль такая тяжелая, что ее не поднимет и кран. И она давит на Мидаса каждое чертово мгновение его жизни.

— Как часто ты об этом вспоминаешь?

— Каждый день.

— Почему ты не говоришь мне об этом?

— А смысл? — парень выпивает еще один стакан, сейчас он точно уверен, что сам не сможет даже встать с кресла, — ты мне мамочка что ли, чтобы я тебе жаловался? Котя, у меня тут болит, котя, у меня там болит. Котя, мне грустно! Так что ли надо делать? Да ты слушать заебешься.

— Ты думал о том, чтобы убить себя? — Мяускул смотрит, как Мидас наливает себе еще, и тоже опустошает свой стакан. Он уже проклял себя за то, что спрашивает у парня такие вещи.

— Думал, — парню плевать, спросят его или нет, он уже погрузился в это дерьмо полностью.

— Часто?

— Каждый день.

— Даже со мной?

— Даже с тобой.

Дина отбирает у парня бутылку, наливает в свой стакан и неожиданно даже для себя выпаливает:

— Замкнутый придурок.

— Мидас, ты любишь меня?

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Тогда пойдем, — кот встает, берет парня за руку и осторожно тянет его за собой.

— Куда?

— Спать, — кот отвечает серьезно, и Мидас кивает в ответ, — щас вернусь, — Мяускул поворачивается к Дине, дожидается согласного взгляда и выходит из комнаты вместе со своим парнем.

— Спи, ладно? — он укутывает Мидаса в одеяло, забирает оружие. Обнимает его крепко, но парень уже не чувствует этого, он засыпает сразу, как только касается головой подушки. Слишком уж много он выпил. Как только Мяускул убеждается, что Мидас спит крепким пьяным сном, он возвращается к Дине, оставляя парня наедине со своими снами. И страхами.

***

_«Ты же просто мальчишка! Ха-ха! Какой ты жалкий!»_

_Не слушай их, мальчик. Им нравится, когда ты плачешь. Ты хочешь поплакать ради них?_

_«Уродец! Отдай свое золото, оно тебе не нужно! А что, если отпилить ему руки? А что, если глаз? Забирай у него все!»_

Мальчик касается своего правого глаза. Ощупывает рукой вокруг, пытается тыкнуть пальцем в глазное яблоко. Ничего не чувствует. Ничего не видит. Бежит к зеркалу, смотрит на себя. огромный уродливый шрам на правом глазу. Зрачка нет. Радужки нет. Он не видит.

_«Может трахнем его подружку? Давай, я трахну ее прямо здесь. Что ты сделаешь, обсосок?»_

— Помогите...

Мальчик падает на холодный пол. Закрывает глаза.

— Помогите...

_«Умница! Какой послушный ребёнок! Видишь, пытки — это совсем не страшно. Ха-ха-ха! Совсем не страшно!»_

— Идите нахуй, — сквозь зубы, себе под нос. Мальчик больше не плачет. Как давно ты плакал, Мидас? Сколько тебе уже? Шестнадцать?

_«Совсем освоился в нашем раю. Послушная шавка. Не забудь, завтра на процедуры! Будешь хорошо себя вести, мозги сверлить не будем!»_

— Нахуй!

 _Что лучше: твердая земля или мягкая кровать? Ты хочешь домой, мальчик?_ Он никогда не сможет согреться. Снова закрывает глаза. В голове: «помогите», и он сплевывает эту жалость к себе, сплевывает вместе с кровью, решает и ее тоже послать нахуй.

Когда теплые пальцы касаются замершей бледной руки, парень перестает слышать голоса. Не слышит насмешек, не видит лабораторию, когда закрывает глаза. Рука уверенно касается его запястья, и пульс чудом выравнивается. Никакой страх больше не имеет власти. Он не знает, кто это, и не хочет знать. Пусть только рука не отпускает, лишь бы не видеть больше окровавленных стен и не чувствовать жжение в позвоночнике.

— Иди сюда…

Рука отпускает медленно, отдаляется, касается уже лишь кончиками пальцев, и парень распахивает глаза. Дышит тяжело, сжимает ладонь, отчаянно пытается ухватиться за это прикосновение. Он видит кота. Мускулистого, взрослого, красивого, такого… кто он?

Кот забирается второй рукой под растянутый черный свитер, осторожно подушечками пальцев гладит водит по животу, останавливается. Мидас не хочет смотреть на него. Не хочет видеть, что с ним делают, не хочет знать, зачем. Зачем спасают, уберегают от боли, зачем этот странный кот спасает его. Но спасать ли он пришел?

Лицо краснеет, шея горит. Все тело заливается жаром. Парню чертовски жарко, ему кажется, что он дышит слишком громко, но не может заставить себя стать тише. Кот целует парня в шею, свободной рукой отодвигает слегка ворот свитера, задевая пальцами нежную кожу, спускается ниже, и целует уже ключицу. Ни на секунду не отпускает руки парня, позволяет сжимать свою ладонь, позволяет спасаться снова и снова. Мидас сам подставляет шею, вытягивает ее неосознанно и дышит уже совсем тяжело. Кот не говорит ничего, делает все молча, но парень больше не задается вопросами. Он просто хочет чувствовать все это, хочет, чтобы кот не останавливался, от всех этих действий внизу живота уже приятно тянет.

Кот снова под кофтой, он вытянул осторожно свою руку из хватки Мидаса, и теперь обнимает его одной рукой за талию нежно, а второй снова оглаживает его тело медленно. Когда рука кота спускается на пах парня, он начинает скулить. Тело, так отчаянно желавшее прикосновений, дрожит в сильных руках, парень теряется, стонет тихо, смущается. Ему хочется спрятаться. Спрятаться в объятиях этого кота. И он тянется к нему, обвивает руками его шею, хочет прижаться. Кот позволяет это, прижимает к себе мальчишку, трогая его член сквозь брюки, прощупывая. Мидас хотел бы кончить прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, но боится. Боится, что с наступлением оргазма кот уйдет, а кошмары вернутся, и терпит изо всех сил.

Кот спускает с парня штаны, снова касается рукой члена через тонкую ткань белья, массирует слегка там, где уже виднее влажное пятнышко, а после стаскивает и эту ненужную часть одежды. Парню хочется кричать. Он мучит сам себя. не может терпеть больше, хочет прямо сейчас, хочет. _Пожалуйста…_

Он отвлекается от невыносимо приятного ощущения и давящего на мозг желания кончить, когда осторожные пальцы, скользнув по бедрам, касаются тугой дырочки. Ощущения сменяются, парень не чувствовал такого раньше, но забывает про свой пульсирующий член парень ненадолго, ведь эти ощущения нравятся ему. Кот проталкивает один палец сначала, затем добавляет второй. Делает все осторожно, дает привыкнуть, растягивает. У парня перехватывает дыхание, он прижимается к коту, скулит ему прямо на ухо, и кот понимает это как призыв к действию.

Он входит в парня медленно, обнимая крепко уже обеими руками, и Мидаса накрывает окончательно. Внутри у него творится невероятное, весь организм будто приходит в хаос. Ему никогда в жизни не было так хорошо, никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким защищенным, таким нужным. Он тычется в шею кота, пытается заткнуться об него, хочет, чтобы его сила поглотила каждый стон мальчишки. Когда кот входит глубже, парень не выдерживает. Он кончает, дрожа, и обрывисто стонет, пачкая собственный живот своей спермой. Кот еще внутри и все еще обнимает парня, который не слышит ничего вокруг, кроме стука своего сердца. Оргазм растекается горячей лавой по всему телу. Кот не отпускает парня, он все еще здесь. Парень чувствует, как на уголках глаз скопились маленькие горячие капли. Жмурится, не хочет позволить им скатиться вниз.

— Ты очень красивый, — кот шепчет на ухо мальчишке, прижимает его к себе, гладит по голове. Он касается так нежно, и парень понимает: он уже слышал этот голос где-то…

***

— Бля-я… — Мидас отрывает голову от подушки и смотрит на свои штаны. Ему влажно, ему жарко, у него будто кружится голова, — да какого ж хуя… — он падает обратно на подушку, смотрит на кота, мирно спящего рядом, и подползает к нему совсем близко. Устраивается удобно, обнимает пушистые мускулы и вновь засыпает.

Мяускул просыпается ближе к обеду, лениво открывает глаза. Рядом с ним его милый мальчик, прижавшийся, теплый. Кот не хочет будить его, но парень просыпается, когда кот пытается выбраться из теплых объятий и встать с кровати.

— Проснулся, соня?

— Сам-то, — Мидас улыбается так искренне радостно, что Мяускулу кажется, будто он видит эту улыбку впервые. Парень не отпускает его, держит крепко, хочет затянуть обратно в свой сон. Но кот никогда не узнает, что его мальчику снилось сегодня.

— Чо-т ты сегодня особенно красивый, — кот щурится подозрительно, старается не позволить парню забрать себя под одеяло, но Мидас непоколебим.

— Куда ты идешь? Останься со мной, здесь.

Кот не верит своим ушам. Чтобы Мидас сам говорил такое! Просил отдохнуть, ничего не делать, лежать в кровати. _Да быть не может!_

— Это на тебя так бухло подействовало?

— Можешь считать так, если хочешь. Ну, останься… — парень смотрит жалобно, тянет руки к коту. Он все еще чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, которого защитили, и теперь ему не хочется отпускать своего защитника. Проснувшись посреди ночи с мокрыми штанами, парень подумал лишь об одном: насколько же он доверяет своему коту, что даже во сне отдается ему без страха.

— Да я вообще-то никуда от тебя и не собирался. Можно хоть поесть принесу?

— Тогда и меня покорми.

— Режим няньки активирован. Операция «завтрак».

Мидас смеется и, когда Мяускул выходит из комнаты, встает наконец с кровати. Парню нужно как минимум переодеться. Он посещает душ быстро, надевает чистую, но точно такую же одежду (он вообще никогда больше не снимет эту толстовку), и уже курит у окна, когда кот возвращается с завтраком.

— Иди сюда, деточка, будем тебя кормить.

— А чем кормить?

— Хе-хе. Закрой глаза, открой рот.

— Если ты мне хуй в рот сунешь, я не удивлюсь, — парень садится на кровать, открывает рот и закрывает глаза. Мяускул сует ему в рот пирожное, и Мидас распахивает глаза в восхищении.

— Фкуфно!

— Жуй давай, — смеется кот и тоже откусывает от пироженки.

— Хочу еще, — парень прожевал и довольный теперь смотрит на кота выжидающе.

— Надо заслужить.

— Как?

— Ну-у… — Мяускул делает задумчивое лицо, косится на Мидаса, хлопающего глазками, а затем набрасывается на него, роняя на кровать, прижимает своим телом, кусает шею, играючи. Парень хватает его, держит крепко. Он никогда его не отпустит.

— Пироженку!

— Тебе придется меня отпустить, или останешься голодный.

— Пироженку давай!

Мяускул кое-как дотягивается до тарелки пирожных, ставит ее поближе на маленький журнальный столик у кровати и берет одно с тарелки, засовывает его в рот нетерпеливому парню. Тот жует радостно и снова открывает рот. Кот не понимает, что нашло на Мидаса, почему он ведет себя так по-детски, и хочет спросить об этом, хочет узнать. Но не спросит. Вчера он спросил достаточно, напомнил слишком о многом, поэтому сейчас просто радуется, что парень проснулся не молчаливым и грустным, а веселым и таким милым.

За то время, что они валяются на кровати, у Мидаса взъерошились волосы, толстовка задралась, оголив часть живота. Парень лежит на спине, смотрит куда-то в потолок и разговаривает с котом, и Мяускул готов отдать все, чтобы видеть своего мальчика таким вечно. Еще он очень хочет его трахнуть, но есть чувства более важные, чем стояк, и кот выбирает именно эти чувства.

— Ты милый.

— Ты тоже.

— Ну, да, я же кот.

— Пить хочу.

— А по жопе не хочешь?

— Ну, можно…

Мяускул смеется и дает парню кружку с чаем. Мидасу приходится сесть, чтобы попить, и именно в этот момент его посещает новая мысль.

— Давай поиграем! — он спрыгивает с кровати и усаживается на пол у телевизора. Берет в руки джойстик и запускает игру, Мяускул присоединяется сразу же.

Через пару часов увлеченного задротства Мидас снова включает маленького мальчика.

— Пироженку!

— Больше нету.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Делать тебе торт я не буду!

— Точно! Давай разведем Дину на пироженки.

— Она просто так не согласится, надо ее чем-нибудь подкупить.

— Согласится, куда она денется, — после этих слов парень с гордым видом возвращается к игре. Поглощенные процессом они отлично проводят время, ожидая, пока девушка закончит свои дела на объекте, ведь только они вдвоем решили прогулять сегодня, все остальные работают в стандартном режиме. О том, что Дина освободилась, игроков оповещает сама девушка. Стуком в дверь.

— А мы как раз тебя ждали, — помятый и небрежный вид Мидаса совместно с его диким взглядом пугает девушку. Она заходит в комнату, глядя на кота так, будто пытается найти в нем объяснение.

— Зачем ждали?

— Ничего важного, это подождет. Ты чего пришла-то?

— Я, э… просто хотела спросить, в порядке ли ты? Вчера о многом говорили, — девушка смотрит на Мидаса слегка виновато, пытается увидеть ответ на свой вопрос заранее.

— Все хорошо, — ответ ожидаемый, но в этот раз это действительно похоже на правду.

— Точно?

— Абсолютно.

Дина снова смотрит на Мяускула, и от кивает, подтверждая слова парня.

— А чо вы хотели-то?

— Сделай пироженки. Пожалуйста.

— Вы издеваетесь?

— Пожалуйста, — подключается кот, округляя свои красные глазки.

— Я не умею.

— Умеешь. Ты же сделала торт. А пироженки — это много маленьких тортов, — парень уже подобрал несколько вариантов убеждения.

— Ты такой хитрожопый, аж бесишь.

Мидас и Мяускул переглядываются, вспоминая план «Б»: подкупить.

— Хочешь, я тебе самолёт подарю?

— Ты серьезно?

— Но тогда не только сегодня, а в любое время, когда мы попросим. Пироженки.

— Серьезно? Самолет?

— Мало?

Дина почти говорит «да», но решает все-таки не наглеть. Она и так собиралась согласиться, а тут — самолет.

— Ну, и дурак ты, конечно. Ты серьезно отдашь мне свой личный самолет ради пирожных?

— Не отдам, а подарю!

— Конечно, давай, херня вопрос. Будет вам много маленьких тортиков.

— Супер, погнали.

Парень встает с пола, оставив джойстик у телевизора, и ведет Дину к хранилищу. Открывает дверь в полу, спускается вниз, к своим игрушкам.

— Выбирай.

— Охуеть!

— Ага, я так же сказал, когда в первый раз увидел, — одобряет реакцию Дины кот.

Девушка внимательно осматривает каждый агрегат, залезает внутрь, разглядывает кабину пилота. Она не умеет водить самолет, но какая к черту разница, если он будет ее личной игрушкой. Есть вещи, которые на всем этом острове может достать только Мидас. Может иметь только Мидас. В каталоге на ноутбуке никогда не найдешь раздел с боевой техникой, но у босса есть все. И это восхищает.

— В этот, — девушка выбирает блестящего красавца, покрашенного в черный камуфляж с белым знаком «Призрак» на крыле. С острым носом и тонкими крыльями, со встроенными пулеметами и всего двумя сидениями. Дина влюбляется в эту машину с первого взгляда.

— Окей, он твой. Если захочешь перегнать его куда-нибудь, скажи, — парню совсем не жалко расставаться со своей игрушкой.

— А…

— У него нет ключей.

— А, хорошо. А ты можешь меня, э…

— Покатать? — парень смеется.

— Да.

— Давай завтра.

Дина пищит как девчонка. Возможно, потому что она и есть девчонка.

— Теперь пироженки!

— Все-все, иду.

Мидас закрывает свой тайный гараж и вместе с котом идет за подругой на кухню. Чтобы мешать ей. Да, определенно, чтобы мешать.


	15. baby, listen

— Когда ты научилась делать торт? — Мидас уже сидит на столе, а кот помогает Дине — приносит ингредиенты.

— А когда ты научился водить самолет?

— Вопрос исчерпан.

— Я так понимаю, завтра будет тяжелый день?

— Почему?

— А когда ты хочешь всех устроить на работу?

— А это должен делать я?

В этот момент даже у Мяускула пропадает дар речи. Мидас ведет себя странно, даже слишком странно.

— А кто?

— Ну, не буду же я их за ручку водить.

— А кто будет, кто? Кто покажет людям, как все работает? Кто выдаст им график? Кто, если не ты? Ты вообще сделал график?

— Не-а.

— В смысле?!

— Ты чо разоралась? Это ты решила, что надо запускать работу завтра. Я такого не говорил. Вот когда сделаю, тогда и начнем.

— Блять, они же ждут! Тебе насрать что ли?

— Нет.

— А хули ты тогда выебываешься?

— Слушай, а ты не думала, что им насрать? На меня! Я им, блять, чуть ли не жопу вытирал, а они во мне даже человека не видят!

— Может, потому что они тебя боятся?

— А схуяли они меня боятся? Я их и пальцем не трогал.

— Заткнитесь, нахуй! Дина, зайдешь к нам, ладно? — кот не намерен больше слушать эту перепалку, поэтому берет своего нервного парня за руку и уводит больше от ссоры — в комнату.

— Чего на тебя нашло то?

— На меня?!

— Тихо, тихо. Я хотел сказать, что ругаться было не обязательно. Вот и все.

— Иди ей это скажи.

— Ну чего ты? Что случилось?

— Нихуя. Пойду погуляю.

— Стоять! Никуда ты не пойдёшь, — Мяускул хватает парня за руку, роняет к себе на кровать, — не хочешь говорить — не надо. Но я тебя никуда не пущу.

— Не пойду на ферму завтра.

— Хорошо. Что будем делать тогда? Отдыхать?

— Хочу погулять с тобой.

— Свидание?

— Угу.

Дина заходит без стука.

— Успокоился, истеричка?

— Завали ебало.

— Ну, чо вы как дети, хватит. Диночка, ты принесла пироженки? — кот уже выискивает тарелку с лакомством в руках девушки.

— Ага, — она ставит на стол тарелку, и Мидас сразу же тянется к ней своими золотыми пальцами, — пойду я. Спать пора.

— До завтра, — кот улыбается девушке, и она одаривает его улыбкой в ответ, выходя из комнаты.

— Ты говорил про яхту.

— А? — парень отвлекает от сосредоточенного поглощения пирожных.

— Ты сказал, что мы купим яхту и будем там только вдвоем.

— Да, было. Ты хочешь? Ну, быть со мной вдвоем.

— Да. Очень хочу, — кот грустнеет немного. Он лежит рядом с Мидасом, смотрит на него и мечтает только о том, как они будут проводить каждый день только вдвоем.

— Я тоже хочу. Когда мы уже закончим?

— Не хочешь быть здесь?

Мидас мотает головой.

— Потерпи еще немного, ладно? — кот проводит рукой по волосам парня, каждый раз внутри у него сжимается что-то, когда Мидас расстраивается. Он так любит это чудо. Хочет подарить ему все на свете, хочет показать ему весь мир. И когда парень говорит: «не хочу здесь находиться», кот готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы они смогли уйти прямо сейчас. Но это невозможно, и Мяускулу больно от этого. Мидас закрывает глаза, он бы мурлыкал, если бы умел, ему постоянно хочется чувствовать себя в руках Мяускула, ему будто всегда холодно, и только кот способен согреть его.

Мяускул проводит пальцами по руке парня, едва касается, ему просто нравится эта гладкая кожа. Просто нравится трогать своего мальчика. Мидас вздрагивает от этого прикосновения — он уже чувствовал это. Эту легкость и нежность. Парню хочется пойти за рукой, что коснулась его, хочется следовать, не глядя, подчиниться ей, ведь тогда она не отпустит. Он не может вспомнить, когда чувствовал это, но уверен, что хочет почувствовать снова.

— Тебе нравится? — кот замечает, как парень вздрогнул, чувствует, как увеличился его пульс.

— Угу.

— Сними кофту.

Мидас послушно выпутывается из мягкой ткани, и кот наблюдает за этим с легкой улыбкой. Он доходит пальцами до плеча парня, останавливается там, большим пальцем спускается в ямочку над ключицей. Он и не думает о том, чтобы возбуждать парня, всего лишь получает удовольствие от его прекрасного тела, от того, что касается этого прекрасного тела. И теперь это удовольствие вдвойне, ведь парню нравится тоже. Кот скользит пальцами к шее, обводит татуировки, рассматривает их, рассматривает своего мальчика.

— Они значат что-нибудь?

— Н… нет, — Мидас запинается. Он вспомнил, когда чувствовал это в прошлый раз, и теперь ему стыдно за себя, за свою слабость перед Мяускулом.

— Тебе приятно? — кот вновь спускается вниз по руке парня, позволяет взять себя за руку. Он и сам растворился бы в этом моменте. Когда парень сжимает его ладонь, кот понимает вдруг, что они никогда не держались за руки. Да, как маленькие дети, но какая разница?

— Да, очень…

Мяускул поднимает обе руки парня над головой и отпускает, но Мидас и не думает дергаться.

— Полежи так немного, хорошо? Я сейчас.

Парень кивает в ответ и ждет покорно, пока вернутся нежные руки кота. Тот не придумывает ничего лучше, чем достать из комода Мидаса один из его черных галстуков, чтобы связать аккуратно запястья парня, оставив руки над головой. Кот связывает не слишком сильно, не хочет причинять боли, и Мидас мог бы спокойно выпутаться, если бы только захотел. Но он не хочет. Гладкая ткань на его запястьях говорит: «лежи смирно», и парень хочет подчиняться.

Кот снова касается шеи, проводит пальцами до горла и медленно ведет вниз. Мидас замирает, когда рука кота доходит до живота. Легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение заставляет напрячься.

— Хочешь, чтобы я трогал здесь.

Парень кивает, и кот медленно ведет пальцем ровно по краю джинсов, будто хочет забраться под них, залезть внутрь, потрогать там, но поднимается снова к напряженному прессу, кладя на него всю ладонь.

— Ты такой горячий, — кот улыбается, нежно скользя рукой по телу парня, — расслабься, детка.

«Не называй меня так» — уже образовалось на кончике языка, но Мидас проглатывает это, ведь сейчас ему плевать, пусть называет, как хочет, только бы не останавливался. Парень не может расслабиться, не может выполнить просьбу кота, он будто находится в шаге от чего-то, на грани, еще немного, уже почти… будто не хватает какой-то капельки, чтобы отдаться ощущениям полностью. Парня сковывает неловкость от того, что он расплавился от таких простых прикосновений. От того, что возбудился.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе расслабиться? — кот перемещает руку на джинсы, будто специально обходит пах, останавливается на бедре, слегка сжимает его, намекая: _я могу продолжить_. И парень скулит согласно, совсем тихо. Разводит ноги слегка, позволяет трогать себя между. Приоткрывает рот, дышит медленно, и Мяускул сразу же переключается на губы, так и не добравшись до члена.

Касается пальцем нижней губы парня, проводит по ней медленно, проталкивает палец в рот, и Мидас смыкает губы, ясно давая понять, чего хочет. Мяускул сам двигает пальцем поначалу, медленно, чувствуя, как подушечка задевает влажный язык. Его возбуждение буквально образуется на кончиках пальцев, и он просовывает второй палец. Теперь парень уже сам принимается посасывать предложенное, сначала неторопливо, словно пробуя на вкус. Пробуя на вкус свое собственное удовольствие. Ему нравится, и он сосет быстрее, постанывая глухо. Чувствует, как его член твердеет, как трется головка о ткань трусов. Хочется попросить потрогать еще там, внизу, но рот занят. _Блять._

— Тебе нравится делать это?

Парень кивает, жмурится, пытается отогнать от себя стыд, он до сих пор не уверен, что это нормально. Но черт, с каким же удовольствием он сосет пальцы кота. Сглатывать слюну не получается, и губы становятся уже совсем влажными, добавляя характерные звуки к и без того приятным ощущениям. Парню кажется, что он сейчас сам доведет себя до оргазма этими звуками.

— Хватит пока, — кот проводит свободной рукой по щеке своего мальчика, и тот слушается, разжимает губы. Пытается отдышаться, елозит по кровати и выгляди так, будто его жестко трахали, а сейчас дали передышку.

Мяускул садится на Мидаса сверху, трется своим стояком о его пах, дразнит. Парень смотрит на него потерянно, кусает свою губу, ему понравилось, он хочет еще. Кот целует его мягко, снова занимает рот, лезет внутрь языком и снова ласкает худые руки, а когда доходит до кистей, переплетает пальцы с пальцами парня, и тот сжимает ладонь сильно. Так сильно, как только может своими дрожащими золотыми руками.

— Ты так классно целуешься, — шепчет кот в губы Мидаса и не дает ответить. Целует сразу же снова, прижимая своим сильным телом парня к кровати, двигает тазом медленно, трется об него, об его стояк. Парень дрожит, стонет, когда кот кусает его за нижнюю губу, пытается поцеловать снова и скулит, когда кот отдаляется.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Мидас снова жует свою губу, смотрит на кота, бегает по нему взглядом. _Он такой красивый. Такой сильный. Желанный._ Когда Мяускул достает одну руку из хватки парня и касается пальцем его губы, дыхание Мидаса учащается, он приоткрывает рот еще, просит беззвучно.

— Хочешь еще? — кот толкает в рот парня сразу два пальца, на этот раз грубее. Но парень не против, наоборот, он хотел этого, просил так отчаянно. Он сосет, причмокивая, не может оторваться. Он так сильно хочет своего котика, так сильно хочет, чтобы тот довел его до оргазма. Мяускул представляет, как Мидас с таким же удовольствием сосет его член, и сжимает сильнее его руку.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я еще потрогал тебя? Или кончишь так?

Парень отрывается неохотно, выпускает изо рта пальцы.

— Хочу…

Кот слезает с него, расстегивает ремень на узких джинсах, внимает их вместе с бельем и раздвигает ноги парня. Касается влажными пальцами горячей дырочки, водит по краю аккуратно, наблюдая, как Мидас выгибается под этими прикосновениями, как стонет тихо.

— Пожалуйста…

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя пальцами?

— Не пальцами.

— Тогда придется потерпеть, — кот улыбается довольно, вставляет внутрь один палец буквально на сантиметр и сразу же достает, но Мидасу хватает этого мгновения, чтобы застонать громче. Ему нужно это, нужно прямо сейчас. Кот надавливает пальцами на дырку, массируя, и парень снова скулит, он не может больше сдерживать себя. сейчас, когда кот так близко, когда трогает его там, внизу, у него не остается больше сил вести себя тихо. Мяускул дразнится снова, проводит пальцем по краю, ныряет внутрь на секунду и вновь надавливает. Мидас сходит с ума, ерзает задницей, он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы кот наконец вставил ему.

— П-пожалуйста… — он хнычет, и успокаивается немного лишь тогда, когда кот берет его за руки снова, снова целует медленно, нежно, ему нравится ласкать своего мальчика, нравится дарить тепло и заботу, которой у того никогда не было. Парень отвлекается от своего желания, целует в ответ с наслаждением, хочет прижаться, не замечает даже, что кот не держит его за руки больше.

Дыхание снова перехватывает, когда в дырку тычется уже гладкая упругая головка члена. Парень не успевает и пикнуть, как Мяускул входит в него медленно, сразу полностью, а затем останавливается. Для Мидаса эти секунды идут бесконечно долго, он чувствует, как кот заполняет его все больше и больше, и кричит беззвучно, жмурясь.

— Ты этого просил? — кот наклоняется к уху парня, начинает двигаться плавно. Мидас не отвечает, но кот знает и так: ответ на его вопрос утвердительный. Он обнимает своего мальчика крепко, обжигает его шею своим горячим дыханием, кусает бледную кожу.

— Ты же не кончишь, пока я не разрешу, да? Ты же послушный мальчик? — он шепчет, когда у Мидаса начинают закатываться глаза. Парень кивает неосознанно, жмурится, сжимает в кулаки свои руки. Он хочет кончить прямо сейчас, он уже почти сделал это, но оказалось, мучения еще не закончились.

Мяускул ускоряется, прижимает к себе горячее тело парня, каждым толчком входит целиком и вытаскивает до самой головки.

— Я… не могу… — Мидас хнычет, и кот вытаскивает член полностью, давая парню передохнуть. Он же не хочет, чтобы его мальчик провинился. Он же не хочет наказывать свою радость.

— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть ряди меня, — кот кусает легонько за мочку уха, снова входит, на этот раз быстрее. Мидас скулит громко, не может терпеть больше. Ему так хочется, чтобы Мяускул не останавливался ни на секунду, но член парня думает иначе. Из него падает тонкая струйка, вязкая, белая. Кот ускоряется еще, трется своим телом об и без того переполненный член парня.

— Кончай, детка.

Парень расслабляется, стонет в голос, пачкает себя своей спермой, но Мяускул еще внутри. Двигается еще пару минут и тоже кончает, обнимая своего мальчика сильно-сильно, не позволяя себе отобрать у него это сладкое чувство. У Мидаса розовые щеки, волосы прилипли ко лбу, он все еще постанывает тихо, тает в руках кота. Когда Мяускул достает член, парень вздрагивает, лишь сильнее прижимаясь.

— Я сейчас вернусь к тебе, подожди, пожалуйста, — отвечает кот на вопросительный взгляд, когда все же отпускает парня и принимается развязывать его руки. Заботливо вытирает сперму с его живота салфеткой, отходит в ванную и через пять минут возвращается. Мидас лежит в том же положении, лениво ползая взглядом по комнате. Мяускул забирается рядом и снова прижимает его к себе, разглаживая его запутавшиеся волосы.

— Мне было хорошо…

— Правда?

— Да. Очень, — Мидас смотрит на кота устало, и тот целует его в лоб, улыбаясь.

— Мне тоже с тобой очень хорошо. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Пить хочу.

— Подождешь?

Парень кивает, и кот быстро встает с кровати, одеваясь. Он приносит прохладную газировку, и Мидас пьет ее жадно, выпивает всю баночку.

— Сильно хотел?

— Угу.

— Может поспишь?

— Не хочу, — парень кладет голову на грудь Мяускула, укрывает их обоих одеялом и обнимает довольно, — хочу так всегда.

— Такой секс?

— Да.

Кот улыбается парню, обнимает крепко и гладит по голове ласково. Мидас устал, вымотан, хочет спать. Но ни за что не признается, потому что хочет побольше времени провести с котом. Однако даже Мидас со всей своей силой воли не может справиться с мягким мурчанием и все-таки засыпает.

***

— Вставай, соня! У нас много дел!

— Каких нахер дел? — Мяускул с трудом разлепляет один глаз, затем с еще большим трудом второй, — ты же сказал, будет выходной.

— Я передумал! Раньше начнем, раньше закончим, — парень уже бодро ходит по комнате: от зеркала к столу за глотком кофе и обратно. Он уже оделся, позавтракал, и сейчас ему остается только пара штрихов до идеальной прически.

— Ну, бля… — кот падает обратно на подушку и закрывает глаза.

— Во сколько ты лег спать?

— Час назад?

— И что же ты делал всю ночь?

— Дрочил на тебя охуенного, — кот смеется, беспалевно забираясь под одеяло. Но от Мидаса никто не скроется. Даже Мяускул.

— Очень смешно. Говори, что ты делал! — парень стаскивает с кота одеяло, тащит его самого за ногу, роняет на пол.

— Да сериал смотрел, чо. Последние серии оставались, — кот потирает глаза, затем ушибленную жопу, обиженно смотрит на парня и встает.

— Сам виноват, херней страдал всю ночь, теперь мучайся.

Кот показывает Мидасу язык и идет в душ. Когда он возвращается, Мидас уже залипает в ноутбук.

— Так и что за дела у нас сегодня?

— Проверим, как там гидростанция, потом Дину, а потом будем делать графики.

— Ты же хотел отдохнуть, ты чего? Это из-за того, что Дина вчера сказала? — он садится рядом с парнем, обнимает его, отрывает внимание от компьютера. Он волнуется за своего мальчика, а еще он действительно расстроился, что выходного не будет.

— Я правда хочу закончить здесь все поскорее. И уйти.

— Ладно. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

В голове Мидаса проскальзывает воспоминание о прошедшей ночи, его приятно передергивает, и парень снова переключается на Мяускула.

— Все хорошо, да. Давай поработаем, — он целует кота в мохнатую щечку, достает джинсы Мяускула и кидается ими в него, — одевайся, если хочешь успеть поесть.

— Ну, ты и жопа, конечно! — кот одевается, хватает Мидаса, буквально поднимает его, пищащего и недовольного, и несёт на кухню.

— Отпусти меня! Я уважаемый человек! Я тут главный! Какой пример ты подаешь подчиненным! — парень верещит, дергаясь, — меня перестанут уважать и свергнут!

— Я тебя щас сам свергну, тихо будь.

— По жопе получишь! По жопе! — у Мидаса заканчиваются аргументы, и он принимает свою судьбу с гордо опущенной головой. Кот приносит его на кухню, сажает на стол, улыбается его обиженной мордашке и роется в шкафчиках и холодильнике, дабы добыть пищи, которую можно взять с собой. Парочка шоколадок и пончики кажутся ему превосходным решением, он прячет все это добро в мини-холодильник, который они таскают с собой, и поворачивается к Мидасу. Парень все еще сидит, надув губы и скрестив руки на груди.

— Хватит дуться, пойдем давай. Или мне донести тебя до машины?

— Сам дойду, — Мидас спрыгивает со стола и идет к выходу, кот же плетется следом, пожевывая пончик.

— Добрый день, босс, — Здоровяк улыбается Мидасу сдержанно. Он не ходит в маске в последнее время, ведь провести в ней весь день под палящим солнцем — дело тяжелое.

— Привет, — парень кивает, снова включает босса, а сзади него стоит Мяускул, жующий пончики и презрительно смотрящий на всех вокруг. Точнее, так кажется. На самом же деле, он просто до сих пор не может открыть глаза полностью, он очень хочет спать.

— Ты говорил, вы закончили. Все готово к запуску?

Машина, на которой приехала сладкая парочка, стоит посреди дороги, пролегающей над гидростанцией, точнее, огромным водопадом, из которого и черпается энергия.

— Да, пойдем покажу.

Мидас идет за товарищем пешком, с этого склона не спуститься на машине. Они беседуют о работе, и кот не сразу замечает, что парень отдаляется. Он решает не догонять его, залезает в машину, где доедает свой сладкий завтрак и засыпает, положив голову на приборную панель. Они с Мидасом и раньше не особо-то много спали, чаще всего по 3-4 часа в сутки, а иногда и вовсе бодрствовали сутками, но организму нужно отдыхать хоть иногда. Кот так надеялся, что этот день будет свободным и спокойным, что позволил себе отложить сон. Он не жалеет, просто теперь он вымотан настолько, что совершенно не может функционировать.

Мидас ходит за Здоровяком, отмечая все рабочие места, чтобы составить полный список требуемых сотрудников, но мужчина опередил его, предоставив нужный документ.

Как только какой-либо объект сдавался, план сотрудников составлялся незамедлительно, но Мидасу нужно контролировать все. Он должен учесть каждую мелочь, каждую возможность. Все, что только может быть учтено, должно быть учтено и зафиксировано, хотя в последнее время парню кажется, что он понабрался спокойствия от своего кота, и теперь все чаще в его голове возникает желание положить на все большой и толстый.

— Эй, соня! — парень уже вернулся от Здоровяка и нажимает на кнопку в центре руля машины, дабы призвать пронзительный противный гудок, способный поднять мертвого. Да, мертвого он поднять способен, а вот сонный Мяускул мог бы посопротивляться, но кот все же открывает глаза и смотрит устало на парня, который садится за руль.

— Куда теперь?

— К Дине, — Мидас проводит рукой по голове кота, приглаживает короткую шерстку. Он подумал о том, зачем таскает за собой эту соню, почему просто не оставит в покое и в кровати, но Мяускул не против, вовсе нет. Он считает это своей обязанностью, они вместе работают, вместе это начали. Они делают все вдвоем, и кот ни за что не оставит парня одного разбираться даже с самыми мелкими делами.

— Хочешь, домой тебя отвезу?

— У нас же дела, — кот отвечает вяло, не отрывает голову от приборной панели, смотрит на своего парня и пытается не уснуть.

— Да ты совсем херово выглядишь, не хочу тебя мучить.

— Тогда поехали к Дине.

 _Какой упертый маленький кот_. Мидас вздыхает, но все-таки не спорит с ним. Несмотря на то, что заботится о своей соне парень действительно искренне, ему очень приятна и очень нужна такая поддержка. Он чувствует себя важным для кота, раз уж он здесь в таком состоянии.

Добираются до Дины они быстро, Мяускул ест по дороге, а по прибытии сразу же вылезает из машины и везде ходит за Мидасом, чтобы не потерять его из виду и не уснуть. Реконструкция фермы в самом разгаре, там уже есть новые и красивые домики, но работы еще много. Босс записывает все пожелания девушки, просьбы касательно материалов и прочего и снова возвращается в машину. Уже внутри он обнаруживает, что куда-то потерял своего кота, психует какое-то время, не больше минуты, но этого достаточно, чтобы завестись для такого несдержанного мальчика. На самом деле, он не злится на Мяускула, не хочет отругать его. Он просто очень волнуется и уже прикидывает, в каком кусте могло уснуть это чудо. Парень находит кота, жующего шоколадку, рядом с еще не обработанным кукурузным полем.

— Ты чего здесь сидишь?

— Я потерял тебя. Иду, а тебя нет. Только что был, а теперь нет. Решил поесть пока, думал, ты еще занят, — кот проговаривает медленно, с трудом жует свою шоколадку и смотрит в землю, разглядывая песок, грязь, траву, все, что попадется на глаза.

— Пойдем давай, спать тебя уложим.

— Тогда тебя тоже, — кот встает, отряхивается и идет за парнем к машине.

— Я сегодня много спал, и у меня есть дела.

— Без тебя не буду, — упирается кот, и Мидас решает с ним не спорить. Это бесполезно. Гораздо проще просто толкнуть его на кровать, а дальше он и сам справится, раз уж засыпает, сидя на земле.

В комнате парень применяет тактику наблюдения. Садится за стол и, открыв свой ноутбук, погружается в работу, периодически поглядывая на кота, который включил себе новый сериал. Первые двадцать минут он даже старательно делает вид, что смотрит, но организм беспощаден, и кот засыпает, оставляя для Мидаса фоном свой сериал.

Просыпается Мяускул ближе к вечеру, когда парень сидит уже с мешками под глазами за своим столом и все еще сосредоточенно тыкает что-то в ноутбуке.

— Ты вообще вставал с места, пока я спал?

— Э… не помню такого.

— Совсем ебнулся?

— Возможно, — парень не может оторваться от экрана, не может перестать работать. Он должен сделать это как можно быстрее. _Должен!_

— Отдохни.

— Потом.

— Нет, сейчас, — Мяускул встает с кровати, оттаскивает парня от стола прямо в кресле (спасибо колесикам) и поворачивает к себе, — хватит. Завтра закончишь. Планета не взорвется, если тебя подождут еще пару дней. Пойдем погуляем, хочешь?

Мидас думает недолго, кивает и встает с кресла, закрывая свой ноутбук.

— Я не уверен, что имею право отдыхать, пока все остальные работают, — парень говорит это неожиданно. Неожиданно и для себя, и для кота, шагающего рядом. Они не спеша идут под темным небом, вечером уже прохладно, и парень периодически вздрагивает, пытается сильнее укутаться в свою яркую кофту. Мяускул видит это, и он уверен, что это вовсе не из-за холода, просто его мальчик устал и хочет спокойствия. Хочет так сильно, что с трудом справляется со своей внутренней истерикой.

— А мне кажется, что ты просто пытаешься отделаться от этого острова как можно скорее. Или скажешь, что я неправ?

— Нет.

— Ха-ха! То есть тебе все это не остопиздело? Убийства, люди, дела, контроль. Смотри. Посмотри на это! Это все твое! Но нахуя оно тебе надо, если ты чувствуешь себя несчастным?

— Я не чувствую себя несчастным. Теперь.

— Теперь?

— Угу. С тобой.

— Почему? Ничего же не изменилось? — кот балансирует между «я так люблю его и хочу быть рядом всегда» и «я ненавижу его и его работу». Ему становится одиноко здесь, когда Мидас работает. Ему становится больше здесь находиться. Он хочет забрать своего мальчика, хочет спасти от ответственности за всех этих людей. Он хочет перестать бояться, что его парня банально могут убить.

— Изменилось, — парень выдавливает из себя слова с таким огромным трудом, что еще пара таких вопросов, и он просто уйдет. Запрется где-нибудь в кабинете и будет сидеть там один. Как раньше.

— Что, например?

— Я нужен тебе?

— Что?

— Ты хочешь защищать меня. Но зачем?

— В смысле?

— Зачем я тебе нужен? Тебе похер на деньги, похер на все, что у меня есть. Я могу подарить тебе этот остров, хочешь? Я могу подарить тебе, что угодно. Но тебе же не ничего не нужно. Так нахуя тебе я?

— Ты дурак?

— Сам ты дурак. Если я не буду работать, у меня ничего не будет. Совсем.

— Но будешь ты. Ты же останешься, — Мяускул путается, смотрит на парня потеряно. Он вдруг понимает, что пытается описать слово «любовь» и не может. Не знает, как. _У этого вообще есть определение?_ Он не видит ничего вокруг Мидаса, видит только его самого, красивого, умного, такого замечательного. Он не знает слов, которые описывают это. Но он срочно должен их подобрать. Кот понимает сейчас, что его парень не считает себя достойным любви, что он не знает такого чувства, когда ты нужен кому-то просто потому что. Когда никто от тебя ничего не хочет и не ждет. Мидас не знает, что так бывает. И не умеет чувствовать это на себе.

— Я просто человек. Обычный.

— Ты что, глупый? Ты что? Ты… не понимаешь, правда?

— Чего не понимаешь?

У Мяускула взрывается голова. Он не может объяснить парню, не может доказать. _Почему он не понимает?_

— Чтобы быть важным для кого-то не нужно что-то иметь. Ты просто есть и все. Мне больше ничего не надо.

— Как это?

— Ну, вот так! Просто, чтобы ты был! Я хочу, чтобы ты был. Вот тут. Рядом со мной. Мы гуляем. Вот просто вместе гуляем и все. И ты здесь. Все.

— Тебе все равно, что я делаю и для чего?

— Абсолютно! Просто. Будь. У меня.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Да.

— Даже к работе?

— Особенно к ней.

— Сильно?

— Ты нахуй не представляешь, насколько сильно.

— Мне нравится.

— Что нравится? Бесить меня тебе нравится?

— Чувствовать, что я тебе нужен. Это очень приятно.

— Но это же так просто. Конечно, нужен! Любой кому-то нужен.

Мидас пожимает плечами в ответ. Он считает, что у всего есть «зачем», и обязательно есть ответ на этот вопрос. Все можно объяснить, всегда. Ничего не бывает просто так.

— Получается, я тебе нужен зачем-то?

— Да.

— Зачем? Почему ты со мной?

— Я с тобой чувствую то, чего никогда не чувствовал. Часто очень. И всегда разное. Когда ты рядом, у меня такое странное внутри… не знаю. Просто какое-то чувство, от которого очень хорошо, и не хочется, чтобы ты уходил. Очень приятное.

— Ты говорил, что любишь меня. Это чувство типа любовь?

— Угу. Я хочу думать, что да.

— Ты не чувствовал такого раньше?

— Нет, никогда.

Каждый описывает любовь по-разному, и у Мидаса такое описание. Мяускул смотрит на него, смотрит и не может оторваться. Они никогда не держатся за руки, даже просто лежа вдвоем в своей комнате. Никогда не пользуются этим важным прикосновением, как будто оно ничего не значит. Но коту так хочется этого. Такого простого жеста, глупого, романтичного, может, подросткового. Ему бы многого хотелось, на самом деле. Мяускул наблюдает еще немного, как парень шагает медленно, смотрит вперед, думает о своем, опять роется в своей голове. _Дурак_. Кот осторожно берет его за руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его. Просто хочет держать своего мальчика за руку и больше ничего.

Мидас вздрагивает, когда рука кота касается его ладони, сжимает его руку крепко, улыбается сам себе.

— Ты чего? — Мяускул замечает это, в его голове проскальзывает мысль, что парень может посчитать его ребенком, ведь он не знает, не понимает, что чувствует кот в этот момент. Они уже трахаются черт знает сколько времени, а кот до сих пор ссыт взять своего парня за руку. _Смех, да и только._ Но Мидас не смеется и не осуждает.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь, — он говорит негромко. Не бурчит себе под нос, не хочет быть неуслышанным, но парню некомфортно в таком признаваться. Для Мидаса прикосновение — очень сильное чувство. К нему не проявляли такой нежности никогда, этот этап своей жизни он тоже благополучно проебал.

— Правда?

— Угу.

— А так? — кот останавливается, отпускает ладонь парня и обнимает его сзади, забираясь руками под толстовку.

— Не надо.

— Почему?

— Ну, просто не надо.

— Потому что тебя это возбуждает? — Мяускул легко, едва касаясь, целует парня за ухом, по-прежнему обнимая.

— Да.

Кот вытаскивает руки из-под теплой кофты парня, поворачивает его к себе и целует осторожно. Не пытается возбудить сильнее, просто хочет подарить еще немного ласки своему мальчику. Мидас обнимает кота, закрывает глаза. Ему нравится целоваться, ему нравится все, что связано с этим пушистым чудом.

— Давай останемся тут, — парень садится на землю и смотрит на Мяускула снизу-вверх.

— Жопу отморозишь, вставай, — кот смеется, но улыбка сходит с его лица, когда Мидас серьезно мотает головой, — детка, послушай, — он садится на колени рядом с парнем, — нам все равно придется вернуться. Надо потерпеть еще немного, ладно? Посмотри, как быстро здесь все строится. Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

Мидас сидит на земле, как маленький мальчик, обиженный и расстроенный. Он не хочет в агентство. Он готов заплакать тут, закричать. Не хочет идти, не хочет ни с кем говорить, ничего делать.

— Ладно, пойдем, — он улыбается грустно. Глупо спорить с котом, глупо говорить, как сильно он не хочет идти обратно. У него все равно нет выбора. Он же…


	16. the iron hand of power

— Босс?

— Да?

Утро началось совсем не бодро, и Мидас выполз из своего убежища за кофеином, но на кухне его уже поджидали.

— У хранилища сигнализация вышла из строя. Прикажете починить? — голос агента звучит ровно, будто он уверен, что волноваться не о чем.

— Конечно, починить, — парень еще с трудом осознает происходящее, ищет свой любимый напиток в шкафу, и до него не сразу доходит, — погоди, а какого хера она вышла из строя?

— Э… ну… мы там немного…

— Да говори уже, я не буду вас бить, — он запускает кофеварку и теперь внимательно смотрит на трех напряженных агентов.

— Вам лучше взглянуть.

Мидас вздыхает, ждет, пока кофе будет готов, наливает готовый напиток себе в кружку, чувствуя себя лучше от одного только запаха свежезаваренного кофе, и снова поворачивается к трепещущим помощникам.

— Ну, пойдем.

Войдя в помещение с большой круглой металлической дверью, парень осматривается и обнаруживает причину выхода из строя системы безопасности.

— Ну, и кто почувствовал себя Робин Гудом?

Два агента тут же указывают на товарища, и третий склоняет голову, готовясь принять наказание. Из камеры с мигающей красной лампочкой торчит стрела, тонкая, качественная, отлитая профессионально. Это стрела из оружейной. Да, в агентстве имеется даже лук. Босс начинает смеяться, и очко агентов сжимается еще на миллиметр.

— Мне просто интересно, что тебя побудило выстрелить в камеру? И почему стрелой?

— Есть просто один сериал… — уже на этом моменте босс откровенно ржет, но агент продолжает, — там чувак убивает всех из стрел, и это не всегда выглядит правдоподобно. Да и стрелы у него странные. Вот я и решил проверить пробивную мощь. Я думал, она отскочит.

— Куда ж она отскочит, если ты прямо в объектив попал? — в голосе Мидаса нет ни нотки осуждения или злости, он не ругает подчиненного, отчего агент преисполняется гордостью: все же он действительно попал прямо в объектив.

— Ладно, замените камеру. И больше не стреляйте в нашу систему безопасности, — босс улыбается, на что агенты с крайне сознательными лицами кивают и втроем уходят на склад за новой камерой. Мидаса повеселила эта ситуация, и он в приподнятом настроении отправляется в свою комнату, отпивая кофе по пути.

— Оказывается, не только ты здесь сериалы смотришь.

— Не понял, — кот, разобравшись со стандартными утренними делами, развалился на кровати со своим ноутбуком.

— Я только что разговаривал с агентом, который стрелой пробил камеру, потому что так делает какой-то хер из сериала.

— О, это крутой сериал! Я посмотрел первый сезон, он там так разваливает, — Мяускул моментально воодушевляется, — давай посмотрим! Пожалуйста, ну, пожалуйста, ну, давай посмотрим.

— Не буду я ничего смотреть, — парень уже уселся за свой стол и открыл ноутбук.

— Ну-у. тебе понравится. Сериалы — это целая культура! Пожа-алуйста.

— Может быть, потом, когда закончу с графиками. Но только ради тебя. И это не точно.

— Я запомнил.

Мидас усмехается и погружается в работу. Коту не нравится сидеть рядом просто так, и он смотрит на парня около часа, восхищается его красотой, а потом все же пристает.

— Давай помогу.

— Не надо.

— Я все равно ничо не делаю, давай. Объясняй.

Мидас объясняет. Он устает делать все в одиночку, не хочет сидеть целый день, пыхтя над таблицами и графиками. А ведь работы осталось не так уж и много.

К вечеру они уже заканчивают, и Мидас вздыхает облегченно, после еще одной проверки всех графиков. Ведь все должно быть идеально.

— Пойдем, есть еще дела.

— Какие?

Они спускаются на кухню, где босс собирает всех проживающих в агентстве людей, выделяет группу тех, кто был принят на работу, и оглашает важную информацию.

— Завтра всем присутствующим собраться здесь к 9:00. Вы будете приглашены ко мне в кабинет за инструкциями к дальнейшей работе. Все подробно объясню завтра каждому из вас. Можете отдыхать.

— Ты секси, когда командуешь, — ухмыляется Мяускул, когда агенты расходятся.

— Хочешь, чтобы я и тобой покомандовал?

— Ну, ты, конечно, можешь рискнуть. Но я не обещаю, что у тебя получится.

— Иди ты.

Кот смеется и отправляется делать себе ужин, пока большой босс говорит в свой наушник сначала со Здоровяком, а затем с Грезой. Вечер — самое лучшее время, чтобы делать такие объявления, ведь сейчас многие заняты на стройке целый день, и собрать всех и сразу возможности просто нет.

— Как же ты будешь жить без своего дебильного завтрака?

— Сам буду придумывать. И ничо он не дебильный!

— Дебильный.

— Не дебильный!

— Дебильный!

***

В назначенное время агенты уже собрались на кухне и обсуждают бурно, что же им преподнесет босс сегодня. Кто-то предполагает, что наконец-то им объяснят условия труда, кто-то говорил, что босс сообщит время начала работы, а кто-то и вовсе боялся, что босс решил отменить всю эту «нормальную жизнь».

Сегодня прием проходит без Дины, лишь Мяускул вальяжно развалился на диване и проводит каждого агента взглядом от двери до стола своего парня и обратно. Все уважают босса, все считают, что не имеют права даже думать о том, как он проводит свое свободное время. Однако кот стал очень часто появляться рядом с Мидасом, точнее, он всегда рядом, ходит за ним везде, делает все вместе с ним. Это порождает обсуждения ночами в темных коридорах, это порождает зависть и лишь усиливает желание получить Мидаса себе. Точнее, доказывает, что это возможно. Босс и не догадывается, что верные помощники думают с усмешкой о его личной жизни. Что же он делает в своей комнате с этим котом? Или что кот делает с ним?

За этот день парень выпивает чашек десять кофе. Не то чтобы он не выспался, но в горло постоянно пересыхает, ему становится тяжело говорить с людьми. Мидас понимает, осознает, что делает очень хорошее дело, но он не чувствует себя звездой этой дыры. Не чувствует себя королем. Ему остопиздела корона, и теперь парень хочет отдать ее кому-нибудь поскорее.

Дина все же заглядывает к ним вечером, когда агентов, еще не посетивших кабинет босса, остается совсем чуть-чуть. Проверяет, как идет процесс, успевает ли Мидас принять всех. Она волнуется за этих простых парней и девушек, которые уже с завтрашнего дня собираются начать новую жизнь. Босс рассказывает каждому про зарплату, про требования и условия. Объясняет, что в начале, когда он и сам ничего еще не понимает, любой желающий может задать вопрос касательно работы ему или Дине. Успокаивает людей и напрягается сам. Боится, что начал что-то слишком масштабное, что может подвести всех.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться! — заявляет Мяускул, как только они заходят в комнату, — сериал — лучшее средство для расслабления!

Мидас смотрит на него устало, у него уже нет сил спорить, но он все еще пытается выразить свое несогласие хотя бы взглядом. Но кот сильнее, милее и настойчивее.

— Ладно, включай. Посмотрим, что там у тебя за культура, — парень устраивается на кровати в максимально удобное для просмотра положение. В принципе, просто залипать в экран несложно, поэтому если его коту так важен сериал, Мидас его посмотрит.

Мяускул улыбается, у него загораются глаза. Он рад поделиться с парнем этим прекрасным творением человечества и включает на ноутбуке первую серию, залезая к Мидасу.

— Мне стоит обращать внимание на то, что они не соблюдают законы физики?

— Ни в коем случае! Считай, что это другая вселенная.

— Ла-адно, — недоверчиво отвечает парень и кивает, когда кот порывается включить следующую серию.

Они лежат молча часа два, кот даже думал иногда, что Мидас уснул, и проверял его подозрительным взглядом, на что парень стабильно показывал ему язык, также не произнося ни слова. Пока однажды главный герой прекрасного творения человечества, как считает Мяускул, не находит на свою жопу очередную неприятность.

— А я не понял, а он же так не может? Или может? Это не показывали!

— Тихо ты, — кот смеется, — покажут попозже. Все объяснят, смотри просто.

Парень возмущен непониманием происходящего. Он привстает немного, усаживается еще удобнее, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть удобнее, чем лежать. И смотрит. Очень внимательно.

— Этого тоже не было!

— Объяснят.

Внимание Мидаса удваивается, когда герой сериала начинает ловить флэшбеки из прошлого. А когда парень видит ответы на свои вопросы, у него открывается рот, однако узнает он не все, отчего лишь сильнее возмущается.

— Да он ебанутый! Чо он поперся-то туда?! Придурок!

— Ну, ему надо туда. Это тоже объяснят.

— Я хочу знать сейчас!

— Если я скажу, это будет спойлер.

— Чо это будет?

— Спойлер — это когда тебе заранее рассказывают сюжет чего-то, что ты собираешься посмотреть или прочитать сам. То есть ты это увидишь, но, если я скажу, что ты будешь уже знать, и будет неинтересно.

— Не надо мне спойлер.

— Вот и смотри тогда!

Мидас делает обиженное лицо, но все равно возвращается к сериалу, смотрит внимательно. Ему уже интересно, но он еще не понимает этого. А вот кот понимает и мысленно составляет список того, что покажет парню.

— Нечестно! Они его наебали! Нечестно! Возмутительно!

Мяускул смеется с этих эмоций, восхищается тем, как Мидаса затягивает во вселенную сериала, и думает, почему не показал ему это раньше.

— Только не говори, что они сейчас…

— Ага-а, — кот довольно ухмыляется, испуганный взгляд парня греет его душу.

— Но она же… Нет! Не-ет, мужик, вали оттуда!

У кота ломается представление о Мидасе, ему кажется, что он совсем не знает своего парня. Он сейчас такой эмоциональный, неужели раньше он был таким всегда? Этого просто не может быть. Мяускул не верит своим глазам, своим ушам. Своим чутким кошачьим ушам.

— Всему пизду, — своим заключением парень отрывает кота от собственных мыслей и возвращает к сериалу, — ты видел? Нет, ты видел?

— Ага, у них любовь.

— Да какая нахуй любовь?! Она ж его предать собирается, эх, — парень вздыхает и смотрит дальше. Менее радостно, но не менее заинтересованно.

Главный герой сериала, за которого Мидас так волнуется, трахает очень красивую, но не очень честную девушку. Главный герой сериала расстраивается, когда узнает о предательстве. Главный герой сериала умирает медленно в своем убежище в полном одиночестве. И Мидас не может оторваться от этого.

— Я же говорил! Я говорил, блять! Кто это снял? Расстрелять!

Мяускул ржет в голос от таких возгласов, чем вызывает недоумение у своего парня.

— И это ты еще даже первый сезон не досмотрел, — говорит кот сквозь смех, уже представляя, как Мидас будет верещать потом.

— А ты откуда знаешь, что будет дальше?

— Спойлеры. Я читал спойлеры.

— Фу, извращенец.

Кот снова заливается смехом. Но Мидас уже не обращает на него внимания, смотрит дальше, не пропускает ни слова, курит прямо в кровати. Молчит какое-то время, перестает кричать, когда главный герой в очередной раз получает по щам, привыкает к этому зрелищу. Что уж там, ему даже нравится. И Мяускул засыпает, не слышит тихих бормотаний своего человека, не чувствует, как тот постоянно меняет положение, ползает по кровати. Ставит ноутбук на зарядку, снова снимает. Отходит с ним к окну, выходит из комнаты тоже вместе с ноутом, возвращается, стучит кружкой по столику у кровати. Снова отходит к окну. Мидас не расстается с компьютером ни на секунду. Пока его не отвлекает будильник. 6:00.

— Встава-ай! Нас ждет работа! — парень переключается моментально, ставит сериал на паузу, тормошит Мяускула. Будильник словно отключил своим писком одного Мидаса и включил другого. Ну, или не полностью. Парень так увлечен новым миром, что не может контролировать то, что чувствует, не понимает, что ведет себя как подросток. Не обращает внимание на свои импульсивные резкие возгласы, не слышит радостного тона. Не слышит себя и считает, что все в порядке. Но все, конечно же, не в порядке, ведь парень не понял еще, что этот ненастоящий мир сожрет его с головой.

— Что ж ты орешь-то, бля… — Мяускул садится на кровати, смотрит на своего мальчика с широко распахнутыми глазами, задорной улыбкой и взъерошенными волосами. И он бы порадовался, если бы не увидел кое-что еще. У Мидаса красные глаза, мешки под глазами и нихера не здоровый взгляд.

— Вставай! Столько сегодня успеем! Люди на работу выйдут, нужно проверить всех. И Дину проверить, и Здоровяк новый объект просил! Дела!

— Ты вообще спал?

— Сон — это не важно. Сон навязан нам системой. Мы должны следовать лишь зову своего сердца.

— Ты, сука, маленький задрот. Я тебе по жопе надаю.

— Сам ты маленький! Я, между прочим, тебя старше! На… на дохуя.

— Ага, чот не заметно, — кот зевает, вылезает из-под одеяла и натягивает джинсы, — иди давай, мойся, причесывайся, или чо ты там утром делаешь, принцесска. А я есть хочу.

— И кофе! Не забудь кофе! Латте! С сахаром! Ну, ты знаешь, — парень уже в ванной, начал делать все то, что по утрам делают принцесски.

***

Обезумевший взгляд Мидаса пугает Дину еще до того, как парень открывает рот.

— Как тут у тебя? Доброе утро, кстати. Смотрю, хорошо справляешься, — босс ходит по ферме, осматривает уже готовые домики и ангары, хвалит работников и периодически окликивает Дину, чтобы похвалить и ее.

— Чо это с ним? — девушка подходит к Мяускулу, вальяжно развалившемуся на капоте машину и пьющему газировку.

— Не спрашивай, — он смеется, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, — колу будешь?

— Давай.

Кот протягивает Дине баночку и заливается смехом, когда она подпрыгивает на месте от очередного «превосходно!»

— Нет, ты должен объяснить, — она смотрит на кота серьезно.

— Да он сериал всю ночь смотрел. Вот, все еще не отпустило.

— Серьезно?

— Ага.

— А со мной даже фильм посмотреть не соглашался, — говорит девушка почти обиженно, и кот сразу же преисполняется гордости.

— Ты просто неправильно просила.

— А как надо было? Отсосать?

— Бля, не подавай ему идеи, — Мяускул снова смеется, и Дина подхватывает это хорошее настроение. Мидас возвращается к ним вскоре, еще раз благодарит подругу за хорошую работу, точнее, командование работой, и залезает в машину.

— Пора к Здоровяку, котик, залезай.

— Опа, мы перешли к ласковым словам? Новый уровень отношений? Я уже могу называть тебя деткой? — Мяускул никак не может перестать смеяться, а общение с Диной подняло его настроение еще больше.

— У тебя рожа кошачья, придурок.

— Ой, блять, щас заплачу, — кот садится в машину и прощается с девушкой, театрально вытирая со своей щеки скупую мужскую слезу смеха.

К Здоровяку они приезжают быстро, по новой-то дороге, спускаются в Грот, где Мяускул сразу же сворачивает к своим знакомым, оставляя Мидаса на потеху старшему товарищу.

— Хочу заняться «Торговой точкой», — начинает мужчина, и парень согласно кивает. Они обсуждают предстоящие работы, разбирают чертежи. Мидас передает Здоровяку всю необходимую информацию, пока его кот рубится в тире со своими друзьями. У Здоровяка есть пристрастия к некоторым видам оружия, например, к снайперским винтовкам. И сейчас Мяускул с товарищами стреляют по мишеням, пытаясь выбить за долю секунды яблочко. Взял, зарядил, выстрелил. Конечно, агентов хорошо обучают, но в основном обучают стрельбе из автоматов, пистолетов и пистолетов-пулеметов. Только в Гроте можно особое внимание уделить снайперским винтовкам или миниганам.

Мидас заходит в тир, останавливается у входа, не зовет кота какое-то время. Он любуется им, его настроением, шутками. Парень смотрит иногда на своего кота будто со стороны, удивляется тому, какой он общительный, какой простой и открытый. Мяускул обзавелся знакомыми, друзьями, и парень восхищается этим умением, ведь сам он даже в детстве не отличался задорностью. Это Дина пришла к нему со своей дружбой и никак не наоборот. Мидас наблюдает минут десять, но время не стоит на месте. Пора идти. Он подходит к Мяускулу, отбирает винтовку, заряжает, прицеливается — не более секунды. В яблочко.

— Я победил, — парень кладет оружие на стойку перед котом, — пойдем.

Агенты роняют челюсть от такого выстрела, а кот лишь воодушевляется сильнее.

— Как ты научился стрелять левой рукой? Пиздец.

— А у меня был выбор? — смеется парень, и на лице Мяускула читается «а действительно». Кот прощается с друзьями, и они уходят. Следующая остановка — «Гидростанция 16».

На новом объекте работа кипит полным ходом. Конечно, везде должен быть начальник, и на Гидростанции таковой имеется. Мидас со Здоровяком назначили «главных по объектам». Это тоже работа, с зарплатой, без белого костюма и оружия. Просто отбор на эту должность был немного строже.

— Босс, — сдержанно улыбается Эрни, завидев босса в сопровождении его кота. Этот парень вызывает у Мидаса большое уважение и находится в числе доверенных лиц.

— Привет. Для вас я больше не босс, максимум — старший товарищ. У вас теперь совершенно другая жизнь, — улыбается парень, осматриваясь в кабинете Эрни, в который бывший агент его с большим удовольствием пригласил. Этот парень один из немногих, кто не дрожит перед Мидасом аки девственница перед членом, но безмерно его уважает, и он с Мидасом почти с самого начала. Эрни был одним из первых, прибывших на остров после устранения «Тени».

— Ага, а ничо, что это твой остров, ты платишь им деньги и в любой момент можешь все взорвать? — кот стоит в дверном проеме и жует жвачку. Его лицо похоже на то, что следует непременно ударить за самодовольство.

— Ну, вот обязательно тебе настроение людям портить?

— А с чего ты взял, что я порчу? — кот показывает взглядом на Эрни, с трудом сдерживающего смех.

— Я имел ввиду, что люди, которые трудятся ради себя, не должны чувствовать на своей шее железную руку власти! — в Мидасе опять просыпается сериальный максимализм.

— В данном случае, золотую.

Но этот раз Эрни не смог сдержать смех, и Мяускул был изгнан из кабинета злым больше-не-боссом.

Парень беседует с бывшим агентом, уточняет, в чем нуждаются работники, все ли было учтено. Интересуется, как устроились все и отдельно этот ответственный парень. Мидасу важно, правда важно, чтобы люди не чувствовали себя больше безликими агентами, чья задача лишь выполнять приказы. Они хотят жить для себя, и Мидас поможет им в этом.

— Гидростанция под ведомостью Здоровяка, так что я передам ему все это, и он к вам заглянет. Но вообще, через пару дней можешь ждать машину.

— Спасибо, Эрни снова улыбается и добавляет, — босс, — он вдруг понимает, что чувствовал Мидас все эти годы, пытаясь держать весь остров под контролем. И сейчас даже несколько слов от босса очень его подбадривает.

— Еще раз так скажешь, и я посажу тебя на свое место в агентстве.

— Не надо, пощадите, — Эрни смеется, глядя на Мидаса. Он никогда не считал босса высокомерной сучкой, но теперь и вовсе думает, что парень ближе ко всем этим простым работникам, чем кажется, что он гораздо приземленнее, чем кажется.

— Я беспощаден! Ты ответишь за свои грехи, и да разорвет тебя сила власти!

— О, вы тоже это смотрите? Охереть.

— Меня заставили, — Мидас отнекивается, смеясь.

— И не зря! Сериал — бомба. Ну бомба же? А там во втором сезоне вообще…

— Э-э! Ты подожди я еще первый не досмотрел.

— Понял принял.

Мидас общается со своим давним знакомым, общается обычным человеческим языком. Не говорит в наушник, не смотрит на него серьезно с капелькой презрения «чтобы не расслаблялись», просто сидит на стуле и разговаривает. Он ловит себя на мысли, что это совсем не сложно. Оправдывается для себя же: просто не было необходимости. Но сейчас она разве есть? Мидасу приятно общаться, и он думает, что мог бы так и раньше. Мог же. Или нет? Или Мяускул все же поменял в нем что-то?

— Ладно, с тобой, конечно, весело, но мне еще обиженных котов искать, домой везти. Работы, в общем, дохуя, — парень улыбается знакомому, встает, сопровождаемый такой же теплой улыбкой, и направляется к выходу.

— Вы заходите еще.

— Обязательно.

Парень находит своего обиженного кота, правда везет его не домой, а в «Градирни», проверять там работу. В комплексе заводов Мяускул уже сам сваливает от своего мальчика, бежит к Маку.

— Дружище!

— Приве-ет!

— Ну, как ты тут? Устроился?

— Ты ради меня приперся? — Мак поигрывает бровями, на что кот отвечает игривым взглядом, и Мак добавляет заговорчески, — а босс не отрежет тебе яйца за это?

— Обязательно отрежу. Обоим, — Мидас появляется так незаметно, что Мяускул, услышав его голос, сваливается со стула, на который уселся для разговора с другом. Мак взрывается смехом, но смотреть Мидасу в глаза опасается.

— Ты чо тут забыл? Иди свои бумажки исследуй? — кот поднимается с пола, косясь на своего парня.

— Мак, что же ты, даже другу не рассказал, что Дина тебя назначила главным?

— Серьезно? Чува-ак, это попахивает предательством.

— Не подставляйте меня, босс, она назначила меня главным только в этом отсеке. Комплекс слишком большой, чтобы кто-то один мог за всем уследить, но я типа шеф-повар и ответственный за работников лесообрабатывающего предприятия.

— Не заучивай слова Дины, она часто несет херню, — Мидас улыбается, — ладно, ты знаешь, зачем я пришел, расскажи все этому неустойчивому, я пойду других проверю.

Мак кивает, после чего босс уходит.

— Ты чо, внатуре главный?

— Ну, как видишь.

— Охереть же. Так это, чо мне надо у тебя спрашивать? Давай, я готов.

— А ты не знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

— Я здесь, чтобы подъебывать. А из кабинета серьезных людей меня выгнали, поэтому зачем он здесь, я без понятия.

Мак ведет Мяускула из заводской столовой в небольшой, но уютный кабинет. Достает утренний отчет, в котором уже прописано все, что необходимо работникам, и распечатан опрос новоиспеченных работяг на предмет комфорта в новой среде.

— Передай боссу.

— Без бэ.

— А слушай, а чо с ним?

— В смысле? С ним много чо, — усмехается кот.

— Ну… он, знаешь, обычно серьезный такой. А сегодня прям шутит. Да и вообще, в последнее время изменился. Это не мое дело, конечно…

— Да не, нормально все. Есть дохуя чего, о чем я не могу говорить, но, если в целом, он, э… считает, что если не быть таким серьезным, то все развалится. А сейчас просто устал, — Мяускул задумывается ненадолго, улыбается слезает с его лица. На самом деле, коту часто хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь, хочется подойти к кому-то и сказать: «мой парень на 100% состоит из боли, и мне тяжело».

— Чувак, ты изменил его.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, у меня нет причин сомневаться, — кот улыбается снова. Этот парень самый настоящий друг из всех его знакомых.

— Кстати! Я тебе подарок намутил.

— А с каких хуев?

— Ну, я с ж теперь рано буду уходить работать. У меня рабочий день начинается в пять утра, какой тут завтрак. Поэтому я намутил для тебя сборничек бутербродов, тут и новые и идеи, и много тех, что я еще до тебя пробовал, — Мак достает из ящика стола небольшую самодельную книжечку. Буквально распечатанные листы, сшитые посередине, но для Мяускула это очень дорогой и важный подарок.

— Чува-ак! Вот это охереть. Спасибо, — смотрит круглыми глазами то на Мака, то на книгу. Он восхищен, польщен и удивлен.

— Да не за что, — улыбается Мак.

— Есть за что! Ты настоящий бро! У меня аж слов нет. По тебе я точно буду скучать, — кот говорит, не думая, и понимает, что ляпнул, лишь когда друг начинает смотреть на него удивленно.

— Скучать?

— Бля.

— Говори.

— Да тут, в общем… — кот мнется, оглядывается, ни появился ли Мидас снова за спиной внезапно, снова смотрит на друга и, когда видит его подозрительный взгляд, плюет на все и выпаливает, — да, кароче, мы собираемся уехать с острова. Или уплыть. Или улететь. Да хуй его знает, как, но собираемся.

— С Мидасом?

— Да.

— Навсегда?

— Надеюсь.

— Когда весь остров будет перестроен?

— Угу.

— Мне стоит спрашивать, почему?

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе захочется это слышать.

— Я понял, — Мак кивает понимающе, глядя на друга, но ему хочется это слышать. Конечно, он и сам понимает: Мяускул не говорит, потому что дело в Мидасе. Что-то с боссом, что-то в его голове. Мак не осуждает друга за то, что тот готов сделать что угодно и пойти куда угодно ради своего парня, он просто только сейчас понял, что кот действительно любит Мидаса. У них любовь. Настоящие отношения.

— Чувак, только это…

— Ты ничего мне не говорил, я ничего не слышал.

— Обожаю тебя!

— Ну, еще бы, — они снова обмениваются недвусмысленными взглядами.

Друзья разговаривают еще немного, затем Мяускул уходит, не забыв свой подарок. Он обязательно еще вернется к своему другу. Когда кот подходит к машине, Мидас стоит рядом с ней и курит.

— Намиловались, голубки?

— Чо, ревнуешь? Смотри, он мне даже подарки дарит, — кот показывает парню книжку, а затем язык.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дарил тебе подарки?

— Конечно!

— Например?

— Телефон.

— Серьезно?

— Ты постоянно куда-то съебываешь, я заебался тебя искать ходить.

— Кто еще кого ищет, — смеется Мидас и залезает в машину.

Остаток дня парень работает, а остаток ночи смотрит сериал. Мяускул не ждет, пока эмоции в парне утихнут, и ложится спать сознательно, так и не сумев заставить новоиспеченного сериального задрота лечь спать.


	17. screw you

— Раньше начнем — раньше закончим! — сегодня Мидас выполняет роль будильника. Даже противный писк не понадобился.

— Пять утра. Пять, сука, утра.

— Вставай, соня! — парень уже пьет свой утренний кофе, хотя, последние дни этот кофе не только утренний, а круглосуточный.

— Ну, ты и жопа, — кот потирает глаза и все же встает.

Мидас всегда найдет, чем себя занять, всегда найдет на свою голову работу. Парень работал в компьютере, связывался со Здоровяком, звонил Дине. Таскал Мяускула по объектам, воодушевленный непрерывной работой. И уже ближе к вечеру они поехали к Грезе.

— Приве-ет! — девочка сразу же набрасывается на Мяускула, обнимает его, и кот поднимает ее в объятиях своими сильными руками. Следующим объектом обнимательной атаки становится Мидас, но парень оказался не таким устойчивым. Греза налетает на него так, что чуть не сбивает с ног.

— Ты это, потише, — Мидас улыбается, обнимая Грезу в ответ.

— А вы по делу или соскучились?

— Конечно, соскучились, — кивает кот.

— Вообще-то, по делу, — презрительно смотрит на него Мидас.

— А что за дело?

— Ты говорила про клубы. Помнишь?

— Да, мы с Диной разговаривали об этом. Тебе понравилась идея?

— Да, я подумал, что надо бы начать строительство. К тому же, желающих нашлось немало.

— Супер! У меня здесь? Да ведь?

— А зачем, по-твоему, мы пришли?

— Крутяк! А можно мне тут следить? Ну, как Дина.

— Конечно, можно, юный командир, — Мидас улыбается, — но я буду проверять иногда.

— Конечно!

Совместно с маленькой девочкой большой босс составляет примерную схему того, что должно получиться, разговаривает с ней о предстоящих делах, дает пару советов. И с каждым вопросом все хуже соображает.

— Ага, а вот тут возле поля футбольный, — Греза тычет пальцем в экран ноутбука.

— Здесь поле? Да, точно, — Мидас щурится, вглядывается в карту «Акулы», сверяется со схемой и никак не может соотнести эти две картинки.

— У пляжа волейбольный!

Парень молчит, пытается найти на карте пляж, затем кивает, делая максимально серьезно лицо.

— Так, прости, Греза, но я его забираю.

— Куда, бля? Мы работает, — Мидас как будто сразу же просыпается.

— Ага. Мы работаем. А ты щас уснешь. Давай, пошли.

Мидас хочет поспорить, но понимает, что даже поднять голову со стола может с трудом.

— Ладно.

Прощальные обнимашки традиционно исполняются, и Мяускул утаскивает недовольного парня к машине. Не то чтобы Мидас действительно засыпает на ходу, но его замедленная реакция тревожит кота. Парень устал, его организм вымотан и требует сна.

— Вылезай.

— С чего бы? — парень уселся уже за руль и недовольно смотрит на кота.

— Я не хочу подохнуть, врезавшись в дерево. Предпочитаю смерть повеселее, вылезай.

— Зануда, — Мидас перелезает на пассажирское сидение и скрещивает руки на груди, отворачиваясь.

Как только они заходят в комнату, парень с разгона прыгает на кровать и сразу же открывает следующую серию своей прелести, но его ноутбук начинает отдаляться, и парень преисполнен возмущения.

— Верни!

— Тебе надо поспать.

— Ничего мне не надо! Верни, я сказал!

— А я сказал — спать.

— Отдай.

— Не отдам.

— Ну, и пидор же ты, — Мидас встает с кровати и отходит к своему рабочему столу, роется там в ящике.

— Логично, — заключает кот, поглядывая на задницу парня, чем еще больше подтверждает его слова.

— Радуйся, — Мидас достает из ящика стола небольшую тяжелую коробочку и кидает ее Мяускулу. Это телефон. Кот тут же хватает парня за руку и роняет на себя. Мидас не сопротивляется, лишь обиженно отворачивает голову.

— Ты же знаешь, что я пошутил?

— Знаю.

— Тогда зачем?

— Потому что я так захотел, — парень бубнит негромко, не хочет смотреть на кота. Ему кажется, что кот несправедлив, ведь сам он не замечает, как тормозит и еле ходит, не замечает своих «фонарей» под глазами.

Мяускул накрывает Мидаса своим сильным телом и целует ласково. Парень понимает: это значит «спасибо».

— Как захотел? — кот смотрит на своего мальчика, забираясь пальцами в черные уложенные волосы.

— Сделать тебе приятно, — парень смущается немного, отводит взгляд. Он не умеет делать приятно, не умеет радовать, но очень хочет научиться.

— Я тоже хочу сделать тебе приятно, — Мяускул снова целует парня, посасывает его нижнюю губу, наслаждается тихими вздохами.

Сейчас Мидас понимает, как сильно вымотался, как сильно вымоталось его тело. Парень не способен больше обижаться под мягкими касаниями кота. Он закрывает глаза и укутывается в свои ощущения, сам вытягивает руки вверх, сам подставляет шею. Делает все медленно, устало, и кот сохраняет этот темп. Касается слегка, кусает тонкую шею, захватывая парня в свои крепкие объятия.

— Не отпускай меня…

— Не отпущу, — кот шепчет на ухо, и Мидас растекается в лужицу от его голоса.

На самом деле, Мидас растекается в такую лужицу каждый раз, когда Мяускул касается его. Парень тянется к рукам кота, переплетает пальцы. Он запомнил: это нравится его коту, это делает его счастливым.

— Сильно устал? Скажи, если не хочешь.

— Хочу, — и это доказывает стояк в штанах Мидаса.

Кот накрывает его ладонью, несколько раз мягко проводит по всей длине, царапается ногтями через ткань. Прижимается ртом к головке, горячо дышит, оглаживая бедренные косточки под приподнятой толстовкой. Парень слегка потягивается, ненавязчиво подставляя чувствительные места.

— Ты делаешь мне приятно самим своим существованием, — улыбается Мяускул, не поднимая головы, — такой отзывчивый. Такой охуенный.

Мидас смущенно мычит, благодарно сжав пальцы партнера. Он, кажется, начинает привыкать.

Мяускул чувствует просочившуюся сквозь ткань смазку. Запах секса. Запах этого парня. У кота на него рефлекс, как у собаки Павлова — рот наполняется слюной, по спине пробегаются мурашки предвкушения.

— Позволь мне сегодня сделать все самому? — кот смотрит на своего парня, прижмуривая алые глаза — он знает, что золотого мальчика с этого плющит.

Дождавшись расслабленного кивка, Мяускул раздевает парня, как будто разворачивает драгоценный подарок. Обхватывает ртом головку члена, привычно скользит до самого конца и мурлычет, аккуратно поглаживая кончиками пальцем ягодицы любовника. Мидас задушенно всхлипывает, жмурится — щекотно — и снова выгибается от прикосновений шершавого языка к промежности.

— Кот, блять…

— Подожди…

Мяускул поднимает упавшую подушку и, привстав, подкладывает ее под ягодицы Мидаса. _Боже, этот парень — он вообще понимает, насколько горяч?_ Уставший, с темными кругами под глазами. Искусанные губы, поплывший взгляд, кофта настолько задралась, что больше не скрывает темные горошины сосков. Светлые бедра, приподнятые подушкой, раскинуты в стороны, аккуратный член прижат к животу — такая беззащитная поза, такой родной, такой свой. _Боже…_

Кот никогда не был верующим, не в этом опрокинутом мире, но он готов вечность благодарить Вселенную за этого человека.

Подхватив его под колени, кот выцеловывает дорожки на внутренней стороне бедер (мышцы мелко подрагивают от возбуждения), вылизывает все, до чего может дотянуться, мурчит, проникая мокрым языком в рвано сокращающееся колечко мышц. Мидас кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы, разводит шире колени, краснеет.

— Эй…

Не обращая внимания, кот продолжает вылизывать партнера до тех пор, пока тот не начинает грязно ругаться на медлительность Мяускула, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями, но кот крепко прижимает его к кровати, не давая сдвинуться с места.

Мидас находится в странном промежуточном состоянии — он дико устал, голова кружится, но все тело на удивление легкое и отзывается на прикосновения этого садиста острым удовольствием. Парень уже им буквально не управляет — оно само подставляется, настойчиво требует ласки, парню уже даже почти не стыдно за прорывающиеся стоны. Он просто хочет, черт возьми, кончить. Почувствовать на себе и в себе сильное, горячее тело, буквально закрывающее от всего мира, заполнить пустоту внутри себя.

Когда член Мяускула плавно вошел внутрь, Мидас чуть не прослезился от счастья.

А дальше он уже смутно понимает, что происходит. Кот трахает его медленно, сильно, выходя на всю длину, и ускоряется, уже находясь наполовину внутри. Мерно и нежно, покусывая шею, шепча на ухо какие-то глупости или просто еле слышно постанывая. Член Мидаса зажат между ними и при каждом движении трется о живот кота, этого безумно мало, но руки парня прижаты к изголовью кровати, а поясница и так выгнута, так что ему ничего не остается, кроме как тихо беситься. В какой-то момент ему становится, в принципе, похуй — верх, низ, черное, белое, буквально все мысли вылетают из головы. Нет Мидаса, острова, бури, людей, домов, изобретений, страхов, кошмаров, идей — есть кровать, темная комната, мерное движение, расплавленное тело и не-одиночество.

Кончает он первым. Сперма не успевает выплеснуться на кровать — кот каким-то звериным чутьем понимает это раньше самого Мидаса, обхватывает головку ладонью и слизывает все, что попало в руку, будто сливки. Мурлыкнув, он блестит глазами, прижимает Мидаса к кровати и вдалбливается — мощно, быстро, пока парень еще возбужден, и все послеоргазменные ощущения усиливаются. Парень ловит белые звездочки в глазах, дергается, стонет в голос — Мяускул не может больше сдерживаться и, поймав этот стон ртом, содрогается в оргазме.

— Я уже расхотел спать, — сообщает через какое-то время парень лежащему на нем коту, — могу я теперь посмотреть сериал?

— Нет, — кот довольно мурлычет, прячет их обоих в одеяло, отчего Мидас скоро засыпает. Все-таки это пушистое чудо умеет убаюкивать.

Большой босс держит все под контролем. Большой босс держит себя в руках. У большого босса много дел, он работает не покладая рук, трудится, созваниваясь с Диной и Грезой. Он очень занят, и никто не смеет отвлекать его по пустякам.

— Я ему уебу!

— Ну, ты уебешь максимум монитору, — Мяускул смеется, ковыряясь в новом телефоне. Ставит туда разные приложения, тыкает по красивым иконкам. Доходит до иконки фотоаппарата, и в мохнатой голове созревает гениальнейший план.

— Детка, улыбайся!

— Что ты хочешь? — Мидас отвлекается от сериала возмущенно, смотрит на кота, будто торопит его взглядом: ну, что ты там опять удумал? Подозрение и театральные вздохи улетучиваются, как только парень замечает, как кот пялится на него, будто желая съесть. Но он желает сфоткать своего мальчика. И, боже мой, лучше бы он хотел откусить от него кусок. Мидас вскакивает с кровати, верещит, убегает к окну.

— Убери это от меня!

— Ты боишься фоткаться?

— Не надо меня фоткать, уйди! Фу!

— Ну, не-ет, ты сам мне его подарил. Ты сам на это подписался… — кот ехидно улыбается, медленно ползет по кровати в сторону недовольного Мидаса.

— Ни на что я не подписывался!

— Еще как подписался… — Мяускул облизывается, разминает шею, хрустит позвонками, и этот хруст вгоняет парня в еще большую панику.

— Отстань!

— Иди ко мне, моя пусечка, иди ко мне, мой сладкий пирожочек, — камера телефона уже включена, кот уже у края кровати, Мидас уже у края пропасти, — чего же ты так боишься, конфетка?

— Не называй меня так!

— Как конкретно?

— Никак не называй! Убери телефон, убери!

— Заставь меня, сладенький… — в коте просыпается альфа самец (если он вообще в нем когда-нибудь засыпает), он осторожно слезает с кровати, будто боится спугнуть маленькую белочку, жующую орешек. Его ссыкливая белочка сейчас нервно жует фильтр сигареты и ошалевшим взглядом пялится на Мяускула. Кот совершает быстрый рывок вперед, берет Мидаса в крепкую хватку, делает с ним селфи и отпускает, довольно хохоча.

— Ну, и чего ты так боялся?

— Ничего я не боялся. Мне просто не нравится фотографироваться. Никому не показывай это.

— Ой, как будто у меня есть кому показывать.

Парень уже собирается пошутить про их дружески-недружеские отношения с Маком, но вовремя осознает, что так лишь даст коту почву для горделивых усмешек. Он курит, стоя спиной к окну, и смотрит, как его кот радостно увлечен подарком, и думает: если за телефон Мяускул благодарил таким прекрасным сексом, то что ждет Мидаса завтра? Уже пора затариваться вазелином?

— Он точно тупой.

— Ты только сейчас это понял?

Ох, как у Мидаса горят глаза. Один, если быть точным. Его лицо сменяют эмоции с такой скоростью, что кот не всегда успевает заметить каждую. Не успевает осознать, какой же его мальчик впечатлительный.

— Мочи его! Убей его, блять, убей! Блять, дебил! — Мидас подскакивает на месте, смотрит в экран с открытым ртом, — да насри ты на кодекс, просто замочи его!

— Он не может насрать на кодекс.

— Почему это?

— Потому что он был убийцей и приносил боль еще и своим близким, а теперь его это ебет. Он думает, что из-за его действий подохла вся его семья, и кодекс — единственный путь исправления.

В голове Мидаса что-то щелкает. Из-за него подохла вся его семья… Из-за того, что он особенный.

— Эй, ты чо?

— Приносил боль своим близким, и кодекс — единственный путь исправления…

— Э-эй! Ты чо, охуел?

— Что?

— Если ты сейчас начнешь думать, что приносишь боль, как этот дебил в сериале, я отберу сериал.

— Но…

— Без но. Сериалы нужны для того, чтобы отвлекаться от своих проблем, а не чтобы погружаться в них еще сильнее. Смотри и переживай за него, а не за то, что ты, блять, родился на свет.

— Но это же правда.

— Хуявда.

— Почему тебя это бесит?

— Потому что я тебя люблю и за такие слова буду бить тебе в ебло.

— Я прям прочувствовал твою любовь сейчас.

— Заткнись.

Кот встает с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Просто уходит на улицу. Не хочет слышать Мидаса, не может больше видеть, как его парню больно. Больно каждую ебаную секунду его ебаной жизни.

Парень будто опустел в этот момент. Он не слушает больше сериал, не смотрит в экран. Тупо пялится на железную тяжелую дверь, что хлопнула меньше минуты назад. Он вдруг понимает, как это будет, если кот уйдет навсегда, бросит его или умрет. Уже не будет как раньше, не будет грустно, не будет одиноко. Будет никак.

«Чего добивается этот придурок?» — кот пинает камень, злится на себя, на него, на весь мир. Телефон торчит из заднего кармана, большой, новый, красивый. Кот достает его, садится на землю и заходит в новое-старое приложение с музыкой. Он помнит его, он слушал там музыку каждый день своей унылой жизни в унылом мире. Вспоминает логин и парень от своего аккаунта, смотрит удивленно на свой плейлист и в каждой песне видит свое прошлое. Что-то он включал, когда грустил о том, что не может найти друзей. Что-то, когда качался и обретал уверенность. А что-то, когда погиб его отец. Но была одна песня, что объединяла всю жизнь лучезарного и жизнерадостного котика.

«Все равно мне больше не согреться…»

Мяускул смахивает в сторону красного кружочка, когда на экране появляется фотография, сделанная котом несколько часов назад, и телефон начинает вибрировать.

«В пламя прыгну, чтоб вас согреть…»

Он смотрит на непоколебимо спокойную гладь воды, смотрит на красное отражение заходящего солнца, хочет окунуться в это отражение тепла.

«Тогда заберите мое доброе сердце…»

Он уже не знает, что должен говорить Мидасу, как должен целовать его, чтобы упрямый парень все же понял: он дар, а не ошибка.

«Может быть, вы станете немного добрей…»

Он верит песне, верит каждому слову. Ему хочется кричать, хочется закрыть глаза и утонуть в музыке. Хочется утопить Мидаса. В воде.

Мяускул сидит на берегу островка, на котором стоит здание агентства, и парень находит его быстро.

— Эй… — Мидас подходит сзади осторожно, прячет глаза, хотя кот на него даже не смотрит.

— Уйди.

— Нет, — парень садится рядом с котом, смотрит на него виновато, — прости.

— Отвали.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы мы сейчас вместе пошли обратно?

— Резко поумнеть, — брезгливо бросает Мяускул и прибавляет звук на телефоне, как бы намекая парню, что не хочет с ним говорить.

— Почему ты обижаешься?

— Потому что ты тупой.

— Я больше не буду так говорить. Пожалуйста, не обижайся… — парень тянет руку к своему коту, хочет взять его и увести с собой.

Мяускул быстро выхватывает пистолет из-за спины Мидаса, тычет дулом ему в грудь и смотрит дьявольским взглядом.

— Не трогай меня.

Мидас нервно сглатывает, замирает на месте, опуская взгляд на золотой пистолет. Он может отобрать его, выбить из рук кота, может освободиться. Но не имеет на это права. Он молчит, сидит смирно и чувствует, как разрушается изнутри. Голова начинает кружиться, в висках стучит. Он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Никогда.

— Приходи, когда поймешь, что все, что я говорил тебе — не пустые слова, — кот бросает пистолет на землю рядом с застывшим Мидасом, встает с места и уходит в агентство. В свою комнату. Пустую, холодную, оригинально оформленную яркую комнату. Кот столько времени жил в сером мире Мидаса, так пусть теперь этот упертый придурок поживет в разноцветном мире Мяускула.

Парень сидит на одном месте еще долго. Смотрит на пистолет, на свои дрожащие руки. Он спрятался в толстовку настолько, что из рукавов торчат лишь длинные худые пальцы. Смотрит на них, разглядывает бесяче чистое золото. Он понимает, на что обижается Мяускул, но не верит своим мыслям.

 _«Ты делаешь мне приятно самим своим существованием»,_ — Мидаса передергивает болезненно, где-то внутри глохнет моторчик, подпитывающий давно сломанного мальчика жизнью. Он достает темную пачку из кармана, закуривает, поднимает голову на чистое темное небо. Ни одного, сука, облачка. Аж бесит.

«Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был», — с каждым вдохом дым пропитывает тонкие царапины и сколы на сердце, заполняет их собой, давая чувство целостности. Давая Мидасу надежду, что все в порядке.

«Когда тебе делают больно, мне тоже больно», — на выдохе от парня ускользают остатки самообладания, здравого смысла и ясности рассудка. Он с трудом открывает сигарету от искусанных губ, нервно дергая ногой в такт музыке, что звучала из телефона кота.

«Я хочу убить каждого, кто посмотрит на тебя», — грудь парня разрывают сотни пуль, его золото вытекает из этих ран, дающий силу металл покидает его, оставляя лишь мягкое уязвимое тело.

«Я люблю тебя», — он сплевывает эти слова, разрывающие голову, сплевывает голос в своей голове, сплевывает свою жалость и судорожно ищет скотч в темной пачке. Но находит лишь еще одну дозу никотина.

Он поднимается медленно, подбирает золотой пистолет, едва переставляет ноги, не хочет туда возвращаться.

***

Мидас не знает, как дошел до своей комнаты, не помнит, когда вернулся, вокруг него будто облако тумана. Он просыпается один, встает по будильнику. Все как обычно. Умыться, одеться, уложить прическу. Кофе, латте с сахаром… С сахаром. Еще больше сахара.

Он выкуривает за день столько, что Дина шарахается от него, когда встречает на кухне. Выпивает столько кофе, что, кажется, не сможет уснуть ближайший год. И справляется со своим состоянием лишь тогда, когда звонит телефон. Парень знает, что это не Мяускул. Знает, что тот не вернется сам. Он совсем забыл, что сегодня утром…

Он бежит в комнату к коту так быстро, как только может. Он все исправит. Сейчас исправит. Точно исправит. Прямо, сука, сейчас. Он выжил в аду, неужели не сможет справиться с одним котом? Всего-то нужно вытащить его из комнаты, посадить в вертолет, а там пусть обижается сколько душе угодно.

— Пойдем со мной! Сейчас же!

Кот сидит на кровати в наушниках, не слышит парня, да и, честно говоря, не хочет слышать, но все-таки достает один наушник из уха.

— Что?

— Пойдем. Со мной.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно показать тебе кое-что.

— Что?

— Ты веришь мне? Веришь, что я люблю тебя?

— Нихуя какие слова. А не боишься, что за них придется отвечать?

— Не боюсь. Хоть сейчас отвечу. Давай, ебни мне. Я уебок, не ценю тебя. Я тебя не достоин. Я все понял, ты обижаешься, потому что говоришь мне столько хорошего, а я не слушаю. Но я слушаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Пойдем со мной сейчас, пожалуйста, и ты сам все поймешь. Обещаю.

Мяускул вздыхает, оставляет наушники на кровати и подходит к Мидасу.

— Ну? И куда мы идем?

Парень ведет кота на вертолетную площадку агентства, залезает в золотую вертушку, садится за руль и поднимает вертолет над зданием. Сейчас или никогда.

— Ты ебнулся? — кот подходит к двери вертолета, смотрит в окно ошарашено, прижимается лицом к стеклу так, что если бы не это самое стекло, то вывалился бы нахрен.

— Ничего я не ебнулся, — Мидас сажает вертолет на специально расчерченный круг, вылезает из вертолета, и кот пулей вылетает за ним.

— Ты точно ебнулся. Ты совершенно точно ебнулся. Ненормальный.

— Да нормальный я, заебал. Что, не нравится?

— Не нравится? — Мяускул смеется истерически, — как это может не нравиться?

— Только не говори, что ты и в этом пошутил.

— Нихуя я не пошутил. Я вообще больше, походу, никогда не буду шутить, — кот стоит с открытым ртом и округлившимися глазами, осматривая то, что предстало перед ним.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что это… что мы правда…

— Именно это я и хочу сказать.

— Пизде-ец, — кот хватается за голову, не верит своим глазам. Не верит своему ненормальному парню.

— Не тоже кажется, красивая.

Парень отвлекается от прекрасного зрелища, когда понимает, что летит на пол. Кот буквально снес его своими объятиями. Уронил, прижал к белым доскам, выбив из Мидаса всю херову грусть и неуверенность.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это подарок, я тебе ебну.

— Ну, вообще-то…

— Ой, да заткнись, — Мяускул целует парня резко, впивается в его губы, сильнее вдавливая в пол. Мидас уже боится еще одного «большого спасибо».

— Зачем?

— Ну, ты же хотел… кх, мы хотели. Хотели уехать. Вот.

— Обожаю тебя. Говори все, что хочешь, боже. Я думал… думал, ничего не получится, все хуйня, ты захочешь остаться. Я думал…

— Тшш. Неправильно думал. Вот он я. Обещал, что мы уедем, значит, уедем. Точнее…

— Уплывем… — Мяускул слезает с парня, садится рядом с ним и поднимает голову, завороженно оглядывая «подарок» — огромную белую яхту.

— Мы теперь будем здесь жить?

— А ты хочешь?

— Очень.

— Значит, будем.

Они ходят по ней, гуляют, осматривают каждый уголок, заглядывают везде и всюду. Мяускул не может перестать восхищаться, не может успокоиться. Ему почти стыдно, что он накричал на парня. Почти.

— Ебать.

— Мне тоже нравится.

Кот прыгает на большую кровать, с разгона падает на новые пружины, позволяет подкинуть себя немного, смеется радостно. Сейчас ему кажется, что он счастлив. Нет, он уверен в этом.

— Это ж танцпол!

— Ну… типа того.

Мяускул облазил весь диджейский путь, поигрался с ним, позалипал на мигающие в такт музыке квадраты пола и двинулся дальше.

— Скажи мне, что здесь есть отсек для машины. Скажи, что есть.

— Два.

— Охуенно! Кароче, теперь ты должен мне еще один подарок.

— Если ты о Ламбе, то тебе придется насосать на нее.

— Да без проблем, снимай штаны! — кот прижимает парня к стене, приблизившись рывком, надавливает рукой прямо под горлом, еще не перекрывает дыхание, но Мидас задыхается и без помощи кота — от неожиданности.

— Давай это… потом.

— Ну, как скажешь, детка, — кот подмигивает и отпускает парня, сразу же сваливая в неизведанные коридоры.

— Хватит меня так называть, — тихо рычит Мидас и следует за котом.

Эту ночь они провели на яхте. Остались там вдвоем, как и хотели давно. Мяускул уверен, теперь это новая жизнь. Новая реальность.

— Это теперь наш дом, да?

— Угумс.

— Навсегда?

— Что?

Мидас моргает быстро, поворачивается к коту, отрывается от телефона — да, он найдет, как поработать, в любой ситуации. На его лице замешательство. _Навсегда? Что это значит? Это что-нибудь значит?_

— Навсегда. Мы вместе навсегда. Да?

Мидас никогда не думал о том, что может прожить столько, чтобы говорить такие слова.

— Я… я не думал о таком, — он мнется, боится поднять взгляд на кота. Парень роет себе яму второй день подряд. Еще немного, и он в нее упадет.

— Почему? Ты не хочешь прожить со мной всю жизнь? — кот на удивление спокоен, не обвиняет парня, не обижается. Но смотрит на него так, что у Мидаса все внутри переворачивается. Улыбка немного пошлая, довольная. Как будто он тут всем управляет, как будто держит большого босса в своих мускулистых руках так крепко, что Мидас не может и пикнуть.

— Я никогда не думал, что у меня может быть «вся жизнь».

— Подыхать собрался?

И тут кот вспоминает. Собирался. Действительно собирался, лез в драку, один против всех со своими пистолетами. Ненормальный.

— Ладно, не парься. Я понимаю, — кот улыбается, подгребает парня к себе поближе. Он не понимает.

Мидас выбирается из объятий, как только Мяускул засыпает, выходит под звезды и темные облака, курит, думает. _Насколько глубокую яму он уже себе вырыл?_


	18. if you keep track of time, will it go faster?

Время идет неумолимо быстро. Летит быстрее пули, несется быстрее ветра. _Что ты чувствуешь, мальчик? Что ты здесь делаешь, мальчик? Если следить за временем, оно будет идти быстрее? Будет? Сколько ты насчитал? Сколько?_

_Пик._

_Надо считать минуты или секунды? Минуты или секунды? Сколько ты насчитал? Отвечай!_

— Придурок!

_Пик._

_Сколько было, когда ты отключился? Сколько? Минут или секунд?_

— Ненавижу тебя! Лучше бы ты сдох! Сдохни!

_Пик._

_Пик-пик-пик… Разряд!_

_Сколько ты насчитал, мальчик? Когда ты начал считать?_

— Тысячи…

— Босс?

— Уйди нахуй! Все свалите! Свалите!

_Дуло автомата у виска смешивает остатки сознания с грязью. Смешивает тебя с грязью. «Такие как ты не имеют права на существование…»_

— Стреляй…

_Пик._

***

«И ничего не случится со мной, пока не гаснет блеск родных глаз. Звезда ведет, и друзья за спиной, пламенем ярким надежда горит в нас…»

Ему понравилась эта песня, он слушал ее каждый день снова и снова. Ему понравилась музыка, которую кот успел показать ему. Но не успел еще очень многое.

Темный силуэт сидит на полу у окна, разглядывая золотой пистолет. Проводит пальцами по стволу, по слегка стертой белой рукояти, достает полный магазин, рассматривает каждую пулю и вставляет магазин обратно.

— Эй? — дверь открывается тихо, слышатся осторожные медленные шаги, — можно?

Силуэт кивает, шумно втягивая носом свежий воздух из приоткрытого окна. Пытается вместе с запахом травы втянуть запах дорогих сигарет. Дверь щелкает мягко, и девушка подходит к окну, садится на кровать. Протягивает бутылку сидящему на полу. Комната освещается лишь тусклым светом луны, и жидкость в бутылке не видно. Какого она цвета? Это алкоголь? Вода? Яд? Лучше бы яд.

— Он очнется.

— Пусть лучше сдохнет, — кот берет бутылку, откупоривает и делает глоток из горла. Не нюхая, не пытаясь понять, что внутри. Чем оно пахнет? Болью или спокойствием?

— Ты так не думаешь.

— А как я думаю?

Он не хочет, чтобы девушка отвечала. Она знает ответ, но пусть держит его при себе, если хочет остаться. И Дина молчит, усаживаясь в позу лотоса на краю кровати. Протягивает руку, и кот отдает ей бутылку. Тусклый свет падает на прозрачную тару, обнажает тайну содержимого. На миг янтарное переливается золотым, и кота передергивает. Девушка замечает, как его рука дрожит. Он делает глоток и возвращает коту, скрытому полумраком, бутылку. Ему она явно нужнее. Она не видит его лица, не видит горящих глаз. И благодарит темноту за это. Она уверена, что испугается, увидев это.

— Ты боишься?

Они оба знают, почему так случилось. Поэтому только они вдвоем сидят сейчас в комнате, полностью обставленной серым и черным. В комнате, где еще вчера пахло дорогими сигаретами и сладим кофе со сливками.

— Давно он ушел?

— Около месяца, — кот делает долгий глоток, пытается выпить залпом всю бутылку и отрывает влажное стеклянное горлышко ото рта, лишь когда давится горьким алкоголем. Вдыхает поглубже, чувствует горячую волну, разливающуюся по венам, проглатывает соленый комок и снова примыкает к бутылке.

— Ты… любишь его?

Где-то сзади, по позвоночнику от затылка до лопаток, пробегает крупная дрожь. Он разминает шею, делает медленный оборот, мычит приглушенно.

— Принесешь еще?

— Девушка кивает, в темноте не видно ее движений, но кот понимает — это значит «да». Он никуда не торопится, никуда не собирается. Остается на месте, на полу под окном, где еще вчера курил один упрямый придурок. Кот больше не пытается справиться с дрожью, понимает, что все равно не сможет. Сжимает бутылку крепко, словно раздавит сейчас толстое стекло своими пальцами. Словно держит в руке тонкую татуированную шею, большим пальцем давит прямо под подбородком на «24 карата», перекрывает дыхание. Закрывает глаза, сжимая руку сильнее, он видит бледное усмехающееся лицо, медленно теряющее жизнь под уверенной хваткой. Он душит своего милого мальчика, чувствует, как близка его смерть. Стоит лишь надавать сильнее, еще мгновение и…

В горле пересыхает от подступившей соли, он уже и сам не может дышать, открывает рот нелепо, пытаясь вдохнуть. Кислород обжигает, но не так сильно, как горячая капля, быстро ползущая вниз по щеке. Кот не находит ничего лучше, чем заменить воздух алкоголем, и допивает остатки в бутылке одним глотком.

Девушка не видит лица друга, когда слышит стук стекла о бетонный пол. Не видит, и снова благодарит темноту за это.

— Да, — кот отвечает на вопрос, когда девушка протягивает еще одну бутылку, заставляя ее замереть на секунду.

— Больно? — она садится на свое место, смотрит на темный силуэт. Мрак этого помещения дозволяет ей видеть лишь идеальный пресс и глубокие царапины на предплечье. И она пользуется дозволением, смотрит на напряженные кубики, как они сокращаются мелко, дрожат от напряжения. Кот не может расслабиться, не может выгнать из головы свои мысли.

— Ты о руке? — ему тоже досталось, гораздо меньше, чем меня-не-остановить придурку, но досталось. Царапины кот не обрабатывал, и нет, у него нет кошачьей суперзаживаемости. А жаль. Она бы сейчас очень пригодилась, особенно, если бы могла заживлять душу.

— Нет.

— Очень.

Кот отвечает быстро и сразу же запивает свой охрипший голос. Дина тянет руку и повторяет за другом. Один долгий глоток, глаза закрыты. Не так давно она и сама порывалась прикончить большого-выскочку-босса, так почему же теперь пьет рядом с разбитым и, кажется, потерявшим себя котом?

— Может, сходим к нему?

— А смысл? Он увидит нас и резко захочет очнуться?

Нет, Дина не решила поиграть в психолога. Не включила «расскажите о своей проблеме, ведь лишь тогда вы сможете решить ее». Она знает лучше всех здесь: принятие не освобождает.

— Ты все-таки хочешь, чтобы он очнулся… — она грустно усмехается, снова касаясь пухлыми губами горлышка бутылки. Пьет медленно и отдает алкоголь коту. Девушка понимает, что он чувствует. Помнит, что чувства она сама годы назад, когда я-не-сломаюсь-идиота пытали и резали, калечили и терзали каждый ебучий день. _Он сраный эгоист, чертов жертвенник, ебаный камикадзе. Все-для-всех и ничего-для-себя. Тупорылый._

— Конечно, хочу! Конечно, блять! Хочу, сука! Вставай и приди сюда, уебок! — кот кричит и с силой бьет по бетонной стене, отчего девушка вздрагивает и опускает глаза. Она не боится, что кот ударит ее. Она боится, что кот ударит себя.

Она молчит, не находя слов. Не может выдавить из себя стандартное «успокойся», чувствует, что это неправильно, бесполезно. Он не успокоится, не успокоится, пока не увидит, как сделаю-все-сам долбоеб не встанет с больничной койки или пока не прострелит ему башку.

Дрожь пропадает ненадолго, кот берет уверенно бутылку, стоящую на полу, пьет жадно, будто это не сорокаградусное бухло, а безобидная минералка, и отдает бутылку девушке. Вытирает налившиеся кровью костяшки об свои джинсы, всхлипывает тихо, почти бесшумно, снова прислоняется к серой безликой стене, сливается с ней. Становится таким же пустым и безликим.

— Он всегда таким был? — спрашивает кот тихо, больше не в силах проглатывать горячие капли. Они стекают предательски, по очереди бегут к подбородку, в итоге падая на темную ткань джинсов. Немые, влажные, тяжелые, они выносят из кота боль, словно говоря ему: ты слаб. Он думает о своем всегда-всех-побеждаю-человеке и задыхается. Он словно в закрытой коробке скребется, пытается выбраться наружу, выбраться к нему. Но коробка заклеена скотчем.

— Угу, — спасительная бутылка снова в руках девушки, она отпивает немного, чувствует горечь на языке, горечь во всем теле, запивает этот вкус все тем же горьким пойлом и отдает бутылку коту.

— Почему?

Но никто не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Они сидят молча еще около часа, пока кот не обращается к Дине низким охрипшим голосом.

— Спасибо…

— Не за что. Я зайду завтра. Ты поспи, ладно? Мне надо тут… разгребать.

Кот кивает медленно, и его влажные потухшие глаза попадают в тонкий просвет белой луны между ними. Дину передергивает, она отводит глаза быстро, спешит к двери. Не может смотреть на друга. Не сможет смотреть на него и одновременно не ненавидеть я-так-крут-что-никогда-не-сдохну-придурка. Она уходит, оставляя кота наедине со своими мыслями и наполовину пустой бутылкой дорогого и невкусного виски. Дина знает, что он не уснет. Не будет даже пытаться. Он даже не встанет со своего места. Будет сидеть и пытаться почувствовать запах сигарет и очень сладкого кофе. Со сливками.

Кот вспоминает про бутылку не сразу. Он вообще забыл, что пил. Единственная надежда — алкоголь не спасает сегодня, не может перебить ярость и отчаяние. Не действует на больной мозг.

Не могут спасти и красные теплые тона рассвета. Солнце освещает комнату, и кот видит грязную чашку на столе, две зажигалки и целую стопку бумаг. Встает медленно, шатается немного, будто бы разучился ходить. Всасывает треть того, что осталось в бутылке, залпом. Садится на компьютерное кресло и ставит бутылку рядом с белой, испачканной бежевыми подтеками, чашкой. Сегодня эта бутылка — его кофе. Читает документы внимательно, роется в них, пытается найти хоть что-то о прошедшем дне. Там ничего, но кот все равно погружается в бессмысленные буквы, ярко вспоминая все, что случилось «до». До того, как он, трясясь и воя, уселся под открытое окно этой сраной комнаты. До того, как обвинил себя в том, что отпустил своего личного психа обратно в агентство работать. До того, как Мидаса, безвольного и молчащего, унесли в медотсек этого ебучего серого здания.

***

— Босс?

— Да?

Парень в белом врывается в кабинет начальника без стука, но босс не успевает и подумать о возмущении — так быстро замечает пронизанное ужасом лицо.

— Там… вам нужно видеть… там…

— Идем, — он встает, не суетясь ни секунды, идет за помощником — Мидас оставил себе парочку в агентстве, хранилище же нужно кому-то охранять.

Они спускаются по лестнице быстро, худой парень мягко ступает кроссовками на ступеньки, стараясь не смотреть вперед. Ему нужно смотреть себе под ноги. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз спал или вообще выходил из кабинета. Он приволок свою любимую кофеварку и стратегические запасы кофеина в кабинет, чтобы ничто не отвлекало его от работы. И только наушник пищал в ухе, периодически напоминая парню, что он в этом мире не один. Он не ел ничего уже неделю, фонарями под глазами может освещать дорогу на километры вперед, а тремор рук он гасил лишь новой дозой никотина, вдалбливая организму, что это энергия. Что это все, что ему нужно. Мидас запинается все же на последней ступеньке, быстро возвращает себе контроль, смахивает с лица упавшие черные пряди. Они не мешают ему, ведь закрывают лишь правый, незрячий глаз, но парень пользуется своей привычкой. И сейчас это привычка скорее не держать идеальный вид, а убеждать себя, что он вообще еще может держать хоть что-то.

Когда они подходят к выходу из здания, земля содрогается. Недолго, несильно, но ощутимо для с трудом стоящего на ногах парня. Рядом с ним нет кота, который заставил бы его отдохнуть. Кот остался на яхте. Мидас сам его уговорил. Заставил отпустить разрушать себя в одиночестве.

— Что это за хуйня?

Они выходят на улицу и вскоре оказываются в небольшом отдельно стоящем здании. Там у босса стоит оборудование наблюдения за спутниками, и сидят люди, которые за этими спутниками наблюдают.

Парень смотрит на экран и медленно сползает вниз по стене, к которой успел прислониться. Его ноги подгибаются, совсем отказываются держать тощее обессиленное тело. Он берется за голову, сжимает пальцами свои волосы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от монитора.

— Это метеорит, да? — осторожно спрашивает один из постоянных обитателей этого помещения, боязливо глядя на босса.

— Это пиздец, — отвечает Мидас, пытаясь прийти в себя, — нам пиздец. Он летит на остров?

Два агента, чья работа смотреть в эти мониторы круглосуточно, кивают, сглатывая нервно. Они не ждут, что босс спасет их, резко придумает решение, разрулит ситуацию, как делает это обычно. Но им больше некуда смотреть, больше не у кого спрашивать. Мидас понимает это, закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох. Достает телефон из кармана дрожащими руками, чуть не роняет его, встает медленно, опираясь на стену.

— Я сейчас. Не поднимайте панику пока. Сейчас… вернусь, — парень выходит из маленького душного здания, по пути хватаясь за все, до чего только достает. Не может идти сам. Заворачивает за угол, снова падает. Сидит на траве, крепко сжимая телефон в руке. В глазах темнеет, голова кружится, он чувствует, что падает в обморок. Пытается не допустить этого, дышит глубоко, отчаянно кормит кислородом легкие, открывает глаза медленно. У него получается, он сидит еще немного, полностью приходя в себя, убеждаясь, что не отключится. Как только сознание более-менее проясняется — если оно вообще было ясным хоть когда-то в последние недели — парень достает темную пачку из кармана, вытягивает губами сигарету, достает зажигалку и закуривает. Он чувствует пустоту уже сейчас, понимая, что ничего не сделает с этим. Что небесное тело все равно прилетит. И уничтожит все то, что он восстанавливал тут годами. Уничтожит его.

Парень снимает блокировку с телефона с третьего раза, с трудом попадает по яркому кружочку и прикладывает телефон к уху. Кот берет трубку сразу же, ничего не говорит, но Мидас знает, кот слышит его.

— Приди, пожалуйста… — он говорит дрожащим голосом, — ты мне нужен.

Мяускул отключается быстро, он услышал достаточно. Матерится громко, ходит по палубе нервно, пока гудки в телефоне не сменяются звонким запыхавшимся голосом.

— Ты можешь меня забрать? Там стало чо-то, блять, — он слушает девушку недолго, напрягаясь сильнее с каждой секундой, — да хуй знает. Спасибо, жду.

Сам управлять вертолетом кот так и не научился. Но сейчас ему это и не нужно, он бы все равно позвонил Дине. Все равно бы попросил ее приехать. Мидас вряд ли позвонил бы коту, если бы просто загрустил. Он не звонил чертов месяц, и теперь кот уверен, что-то случилось.

Дина прилетает быстро, срывается с объекта, волнуется больше за Мяускула, чем за Мидаса. Придурошному свойственно взъебываться на ровном месте, а вот кота таким беспокойным она никогда не видела.

— Залезай! — девушка машет через окно коту, не заглушив двигателя. Мяускул запрыгивает в вертолет быстро.

Проходит не больше получаса со звонка Мидаса, как они уже приземляются в агентстве. Парень сидит на том же месте с сигаретой, зажатой в губах. Он открывает глаза, когда слышит затухающий рев вертолета, площадка для посадки к нему совсем близко, поэтому и Дина с Мяускулом находят его быстро.

— Зачем ты ее притащил?

— Чтобы я остановила его, когда он захочет тебя убить.

Мидас задушенно смеется, давится дымом, а затем уже пустотой, когда кот вдруг рывком оказывается прямо перед ним, опустившись на одно колено и прижимает своего недопарня к стене за плечи.

— Так, спокойно, коть, отпусти его, — мягко влезает девушка. Она хочет коснуться плеча Мяускула, но боится спровоцировать его лишь сильнее. Кот рычит парню на ухо и представляет, как сжимает его горло мертвой хваткой, оставляя синяки на тонкой шее. Слова девушки не действуют, и она понимает, что ситуация нихуя не под контролем.

— Хватит, я сказала! Он и до тебя был не особо живой, отпусти!

Кот, фыркая, убирает руку. Мидас открывает глаза резко, смотрит испуганно на кота, который сидит перед ним на корточках и смотрит серьезно. Смотрит на его почти серое лицо, на еще более выпирающие скулы. Смотрит на костлявые руки и лишь сильнее хочет схватить парня за горло.

— Мидас, что случилось?

Мидас уже порывается пошутить, но лишь ухмыляется, отчего Дина начинает раздражаться. Ей кажется, что она единственная из этой троицы психопатов еще пока может держать себя в руках, поэтому успокаивается и понижает голос.

— Мы волнуемся, давай без сарказма, пожалуйста.

— Мы?

Дина кивает, и своим молчанием кот подтверждает ее ответ.

Мидас встает медленно, шагает в маленькое здание, возле которого чуть не сдох только что. Ловит еще одну волну предобморочного состояния и останавливается у стены, пытаясь обмануть организм еще раз.

— Мальчики, погуляйте немного, — улыбается агентам девушка, и они выходят, перед этим бросив взгляд на босса. Дина усаживается в кресло перед компьютерами и уже залипает в экран, сразу же понимая, зачем позвонил Мидас.

Кот не может смотреть на своего человека спокойно, не может перестать злиться. Но все равно смотрит, и что-то сжимается у него в груди, когда парень закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты это хотел нам показать?

Мидас кивает, садится на соседнее кресло и достает сигарету. Мяускул уже тоже изучил монитора. Он не такой тупой, чтобы ему потребовалось отдельное объяснение, а вот Дине хочется верещать вопросами. Она хочет подтверждения своих догадок. Хочет опровержения своих догадок. Боится, что права. Но Мидас ничего не говорит, не пытается объяснить, и кот озвучивает вопрос, напряжением висящий в воздухе.

— Нам пизда?

— Походу, да.

— Как быстро он прилетит? — девушка смотрит на парня, пытается сохранить иллюзию того, что еще можно что-то сделать. да ладно, они и не с таким разбирались. Они и не такое пережили. И это переживут. _Переживут же? Да?_

— Думаю, быстро. Он близко.

— День? Неделя? Месяц? Год?

— Сегодня или завтра.

— Так, может, просто дождемся его и посмотрим, что будет? Все равно уже ничего не сделать, — кот говорит то, что боятся сказать остальные. Нарушает мертвую тишину. Затем тишину нарушает Мидас, снова чиркая зажигалкой.

— Да как же ты заебал! — резким движением девушка вырывает из губ парня сигарету и ломает ее пальцами пополам.

— Ты охуела?

— Тебе уже хватит. Посмотри на себя. Мне нужно было позвонить ему раньше тебя. Позвонить и сказать, что ты совсем крышей поехал!

— Я сам разберусь, не маленький.

— Я так же подумала, ага, — язвит девушка, вставая с кресла.

— Маленький, — заключает Мяускул и выходит из помещения. Сидеть и смотреть на эти экраны не имеет никакого смысла. Бывшие (или уже не только) лучшие друзья выходят следом.

— Если вы ждете, пока я свалю и оставлю вас двоих миловаться, расслабьте булки. Этого не будет.

— Почему? — Мидас усмехается и смотрит на своего кота влюбленным взглядом.

— Потому что он тебя убьет, если ты еще не понял. Пойдем ко мне, я заткну уши, и вы обсудите все свое дерьмо. И ты не спорь, если хочешь жить.

Мидас кивает, понимая, что Дина на стороне Мяускула. Он не осуждает девушку, не смеется над ней. Просто еще раз убеждается, что ведет себя ненормально, неправильно. Еще бы подумал о том, чтобы исправиться, цены бы не было. Но парень пока не собирается примерять на себя розги раскаяния. Он убежден, что делает все это ради того, чтобы поскорее уплыть со своим котом в закат и исследовать мир.

— Идите, я сейчас, — парень берет в руки себя и сигарету, когда Дина и Мяускул скрываются за углом коридора. Ему нужно выполнить обязанности босса, нужно обезопасить людей, хотя бы попытаться. Он говорит со всеми, с кем нужно, звонит Здоровяку, Грезе. Отправляет девочку со всей ее охраной в Грот — самое безопасное место на этом острове. Просит людей вернуться в свои жилища и не покидать их, пока не будет сообщено обратное. Он разбирается с этим, потому что это его работа. Он разбирается с этим, потому что никто больше не сможет, потому что никто здесь даже близко не настолько сильный, как этот поехавший, потерявший смысл к существованию парень. Он приходит в комнату Дины, будучи уверенным, что ничего не забыл, сделал все, что мог. Парень слышит лишь какие-то обрывки фраз, но понимает: они разговаривали о нем. _Ну, конечно, о чем же еще._

Девушка демонстративно вставляет в уши наушники и утыкается в свой ноутбук, поворачиваясь на компьютерном кресле так, чтобы быть спиной к парочке.

— И давно это у тебя? — кот сидит на кровати, внимательно смотрит на парня, сидящего напротив.

— Что конкретно?

— Обмороки.

— Не помню.

По венам кота течет ярость, он рычит беззвучно, напрягается.

— Прости… — тихо говорит Мидас, будто это слово может что-то исправить.

Не может. И парень осознает это окончательно, когда получает по лицу. Кот бьет сильно, оставляет кулак на скуле парня ссадину. Дину передергивает от этого хлопка, она жмурится, на себе ощущая напряжение между ними. Честно говоря, девушка вообще сомневается, что наушники способны заглушить этих двоих.

Парень принимает удар смиренно. Морщится, опускает голову, роняет лишь тихое «блять». Мяускул прожигает его взглядом еще какое-то время. Он знает наизусть все, что парень может сказать, потому не спрашивает. Они все равно не сойдутся во мнениях.

— Зачем ты так?

Мидас не отвечает, и кота разрывает на тысячи частей. Он пододвигается к парню и обнимает его осторожно, как будто боится доломать это тело окончательно. Парень обнимает своего кота в ответ, прижимается к нему, сжимает пальцы на сильной широкой спине, утыкается лицом в шею. Словно действительно ломается здесь. Снова чувствует, что не один, не хочет отпускать это чувство. Боится расцепить руки, дрожит робко. Черт, как же ему не хватало этого чувства. Не хватало этого тепла, защиты. Он хочет сказать что-то, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Холодные пальцы лишь сильнее впиваются в мягкую шерсть, а лицо начинает гореть. Как будто раскаленная лава вместе крови бежит по венам, вытесняет бесчувственное золото, наполняет жизнью. Голова кружится от этого прилива, он теряется, начинает тонуть в этой лаве. В глазах снова темнеем, и парень задушенно стонет, слабея.

— Тшш, эй. Я здесь, с тобой. Успокойся, дыши, — кот гладит парня по голове нежно, зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы, шепчет на ухо негромко. Мидас вдыхает медленно, и кот слушает его дыхание. Парень успел отвыкнуть от этих эмоций, забыть все то, что дарит кот, находясь рядом, и теперь не может справиться с этим приступом. Он шумно дышит около минуты, расслабляется в руках кота и наконец выплывает из океана, что разбушевался внутри.

— Все хорошо, — парень поднимает глаза на Мяускула, благодарит его взглядом. Вместе с ним выдыхает и Дина, что сидела, затаив дыхание, ожидая, что Мидас все же отключится. Девушке очень не хочется влезать, но она не может больше молчать.

— Слушай, — она поворачивается, выдергивает из ушей наушники, преисполненная возмущения, — поешь, а? Ты же щас откинешься тут.

Мидас смотрит на девушку и улыбается счастливо. Его голова лежит на плече Мяускула, и кот не видит лица своего человека. Он улыбается, и Дина еще раз жалеет, что не позвонила коту раньше. Чтобы он пришел и снова сделал нормального из этого ненормального.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Схуяли? — низкий сердитый голос кота прорезает уютную атмосферу, и девушка смеется, продолжая смотреть на счастливого Мидаса. Они обмениваются взглядами, будто разговаривают молча. Он говорит ей: «я люблю его, да, это мое». А она отвечает: «я знаю, чувак, ты зря его обижаешь». Мидас молчит недолго, бегает взглядом по комнате, но снова смотрит на Дину и читает: «он тоже любит тебя идиота». Улыбка на лице парня становится радостнее, и девушка уже готова простить ему любую хуйню.

— Меня стошнит.

— И сколько ты не ел?

— Давно, — Дина скрещивает руки на груди, снова ругая Мидаса взглядом. Он уже смеется откровенно, чем возмущает кота сильнее.

— И чо ты ржешь? Я тебе щас сам еду в рот затолкаю, и хоть облюй тут все потом, мне похуй.

— Хер ему в рот затолкай, чтоб не выебывался.

— Вы сговорились, так не честно.

— Мы не сговорились, просто у нас еще остался здравый смысл, в отличие от тебя.

Телефон Мидаса вибрирует в кармане, отвлекая его от этих бурчащих мамочек. Здоровяк сообщает, что Греза у него, и парень снова вспоминает, зачем они тут, собственно, собрались.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, хочу ли я прожить с тобой всю жизнь? — он еще смотрит в телефон, печатает что-то Здоровяку.

— Ага.

— Я тут подумал. Хочу, — парень поднимает глаза на кота, и Мяускул смеется истерически.

— Ты… — он пытается говорить, но задыхается смехом, — ты решил сказать об этом… — кот отчаянно пытается успокоиться, — когда нам осталось жить несколько часов.

— Да. Если мы выживем, то хочу. Всю жизнь.

— А как же «мы все умрем, всему пизда»? С чего ты вдруг передумал?

— Я, конечно, не эксперт, но, по-моему, ты вылечил его мозг своими обнимашками, — логично замечает Дина, и Мидас кивком соглашается.

Они находят еще много тем для разговора, не затрагивают тему последних недель, не обвиняют друг друга. Дина разбавляет их, не дает скатиться во взаимные упреки, но когда стены начинают дрожать, они отвлекаются, смотрят в окно и видят там…

— Агрегат! Сука! — Мидас срывается с места, бежит на улицу, кот еще секунду залипает в окно, не успев среагировать. Видит, как молния бьет в землю, как на это же место падает небольшой камень — осколок космического тела.

— Ты куда, придурок?! — кот подрывается следом, пытается догнать своего ненормального, остановить, вернуть.

Он разорвет его, он сейчас порвет его, точно порвет. Девушка понимает это так ясно, представляет в красках и тоже вылетает из комнаты.

— Стой! Или сдохнешь там же, стой! — она хватает кота за плечо уже на лестнице, тянет на себя, не дает побежать за Мидасом. Парень несется на крышу, бежит к своему детищу, как будто хочет успеть сделать что-то, увидеть что-то. Но это видно не только с крыши, это видно с любой части острова, из любого окна. Как молния пронизывает стоячий воздух, как яркие вспышки разрывают пространство, бьют прямо в летящий — где-то там, еще высоко — метеорит. «Агрегат» забил на свое предназначение, решил изменить историю, наплевал на своего создателя. Он сочится энергией, сгусток электричества так и норовит взорваться, разрываясь между кольцом бури и небесным гостем. Мяускул видит, как Мидас прыгает вниз, в помещение, где стоит «агрегат», и вырывается из хватки девушки, отчего та падает на ступеньки железной лестницы.

— Ненавижу ублюдков, — она поднимает быстро, бежит за котом, не понимает, куда он несется, но хочет догнать.

— Ты совсем башкой поехал?! Не трогай его!

— Уйди отсюда! Уйди!

Мяускул хватает Мидаса за шкирку, но получает локтем под дых, злится сильнее. пока он возвращал себе дар речи, парень уже добрался до пульта управления адской машиной. Дина влетает в открытую дверь помещения, смотрит на «агрегат» и роняет челюсть.

— Оно не убьет нас?

Мидас смеется надрывно, хохочет безумно. Тыкает что-то в пульте, подкручивает в самой машине.

— Он спасет нас! Спасет!

— Отойди оттуда, — кот смотрит в небо, видит, как накаляется электричество, как образуется прямо в центре механизма. Понимает, что делает парень. Он перенаправляет всю энергию на метеорит. И это становится чертовски опасно.

— Нет, это ты отойди! Уйдите! Свалите отсюда!

— Никуда мы не уйдем, — девушка делает шаг вперед и тут же натыкается на дуло длинного золотого пистолета. Мидас смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и Дина видела такой взгляд друга лишь однажды: когда жирный гадский человек пытался ее изнасиловать.

Она отходит испуганно, пятится назад, пока не упирается в стену, не в силах оторвать взгляда от парня.

— Валите! Живо! — он направляет пистолет на кота, его волосы покрываются золотом. Кот открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Мидас затыкает его звуком выстрела. Стреляет в пол рядом с котом и снова поднимает пистолет.

— Я сказал, валите, — повторяет он медленно.

— Да пошел ты нахуй. Подыхай тут, если так хочешь! Я больше не буду тебя спасать!

— Уебывай!

— Иди нахуй!

— Уебывай, сука! — Мидас стреляет еще два раза в пол, золото от его кисти доходит до плеча, распространяется медленно. Кот сплевывает, хватает опешившую девушку за руку и утаскивает прочь из комнаты. Мидас закрывает дверь и возвращается к «агрегату».

Они спускаются по лестнице, когда слышат громкий хлопок, очень напоминающий взрыв. _Докрутился, сука._

Мидас не успел покрыться золотом полностью, не успел наполниться энергией своего творения. Он остался возле машины, смотрел в небо, улыбаясь безумно, постоянно крутил что-то. Пока не получил по своим смазливым щам молнией.

— Да блять! — кот разворачивается быстро, бежит обратно, оставляя девушку в коридоре. Она не видит, как кот убегает. Она смотрит в окно, смотрит, как с неба падают камни, будто дождь. Метеоритный дождь. Молния больше не стреляет в землю, больше не оставляет свои ожоги. Все закончилось быстро. «Агрегат» буквально разорвал метеорит на части, разобрал по кусочкам. Расстрелял, напичкал земной энергией. Снова сломал погоду. Она смотрит и не видит больше стены дождя вдалеке, не видит стены вокруг острова. Больше нет бури. Ее нет совсем. По крайней мере, ей так кажется.

Девушка осознает все не сразу. Когда до нее доходит, что все закончилось, она бежит наверх, обратно в комнату с адской машиной. Она должна рассказать им, должна поделиться радостью. Мидас совершенно точно гений. И…

— Долбоеб! Придурок! Сука, ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!

— Эй, тихо, тихо, сюда иди.

— Отстань!

— Сюда иди, сказала! На меня смотри! — девушка отталкивает кота от бездыханного тела не-пойми-зачем-человека. Говорит в своей наушник, вытаскивает кота в коридор, позволяет медикам забрать парня. Кот все равно вырывается, переворачивает все, что находит в этой ебаной комнате. Он злится, ненавидит его, ненавидит себя.

— Сука!

— Сердце колотится так, что Мяускул не слышит грохота железяк. Дергается, не дает Дине усилить хватку, буквально таскает ее за собой по комнате. Находит пульт управления и бросает его в эпицентр «агрегата».

Их отбрасывает ударной волной взрыва, но девушка успевает оттащить кота подальше. Вся энергия взрыва уходит наверх, вместе с остаточной энергией машины, и они отделываются сильным испугом и легкими повреждениями.

— И ты туда же? Давай, ты еще тут самубейся! — кричит девушка на кота, когда тот разлепляет глаза и поднимается. Его трясет. Он только сейчас понимает, что его парня только что уволокли полумертвого. _Или мертвого?_

— Где он?!

Дина поднимается, ведет за собой кота, нервного, злого. Уши заложило, голова кружится. Он сам еще не отошел от удара. Они приходят в медотсек, спрятанный под землей, на нулевом этаже — для надежности. Дина не пускает кота в реанимацию, спорит с ним, заставляет остаться. И Мяускул остается. Начинает понимать, что ничего хорошего все равно не сделает. Девушка выходит спустя полчаса, бледная и потерянная. Но не такая потерянная, как могла бы быть.

— Да живой он, — отвечает она на вопросительный взгляд кота и садится на пол у стены. Держит в руках темную пачку дорогих сигарет и черную зажигалку. Его пачку. Его зажигалку. Достает сигарету, закуривает. Кашляет от первой затяжки. Выдыхает шумно и опускает голову.

— Без сознания?

— Угу.

— Убью его.

— Даже у вашей адской хреновины не получилось, думаешь, ты сможешь?

Мяускул смеется. Дрожит, опускается медленно рядом с подругой, не может остановить свою истерику.

Дина докуривает, тушит окурок об пол, встает и выбрасывает его в окно.

— Пойдем. Не будешь ты тут сидеть.

— Буду.

— Хоть ты не беси, вставай, а.

Кот не помнит, как дошел до комнаты. Почему пришел в комнату Мидаса. Почему не в свою, почему не к Дине. Почему вообще пришел. Не помнит, что чувствовал час назад. Не помнит лежащего на полу Мидаса. Он сидит на полу у окна в кромешной темноте и разглядывает золотой пистолет. Проводит пальцами по стволу, по слегка стертой белой рукояти, достает полный магазин, рассматривает каждую пулю и вставляет магазин обратно.

— Эй? Можно?..


	19. why the fuck do you need a boat?

— Стреляй… — тихий голос, дрожащий, закрытые глаза. Игла капельницы в вене.

Кот убирает автомат, когда слышит этот голос. Забывает слова. В горле опять проклятый комок. Соленый, невкусный. Глотает.

— Ты всех спас, поздравляю, — усмехается девушка, стоящая в дверном проеме.

_Сколько было, когда ты отключился? Если следить за временем, оно будет идти быстрее? Нужно считать минуты или секунды? Или, может, часы?_

— Неделя, — кот выдавливает из себя тихо, надрывно, голос ломается, скатывается в хрип. Снова соленый комок.

— Всего-то? — на лице Мидаса появляется что-то вроде ухмылки. По крайней мере, он задумывал именно ее. Коту становится плохо.

— Лучше бы ты сдох, — бросает девушка и уходит.

— Правда? — парень поворачивает медленно голову к коту, и тот смотрит на него пустыми глазами.

— Нет, — он шепчет, кладет голову на грудь парня, закрывает глаза.

Мидас тянется к руке Мяускула, двигает пальцами робко, кот берет своего придурка за руку, сжимает золотую ладонь. Засыпает в этом неудобном положении, Мидас гладит его по голове размеренно. Чувствует себя мальчиком-который-выжил и думает о том, что лучше бы не выживал.

Парня не выпускают из медотсека еще пару недель, но он уже чувствует себя лучше и постоянно порывается работать, за что получает осуждающие взгляды и откровенное «ты чо, охуел?»

— Да я в порядке. Видишь, живой.

— Значит, я тебя забираю?

— Ну, не совсем.

— В смысле?

— Если все в порядке, значит, можно продолжать? Ничего не развалилось, ничего не сломалось. Никто не умер.

— Ты чуть не умер! Ты!

— Ну, не умер же.

— Тебе чо, молнией остатки мозгов выбило?

— Ничего мне не выбило. Ты посмотри! Мы теперь можем отправиться, куда захотим! Бури больше нет! Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Это ты не понимаешь! Ты, сука, валялся тут неделю, я думал, что ты сдох.

— Но я не сдох! И мы можем быть вместе навсегда. Навсегда, помнишь?

— Я-то помню, — кот бросает рядом с парнем его пистолеты, разворачивается и уходит. Уходит нахер отсюда, не хочет больше говорить с этим придурком. Он ничему не учится, ничего не понимает. Не хочет понимать. Ну, и в пизду.

Коту нужно подумать, нужно понять Мидаса, хотя бы попытаться. Он устал от его эгоизма, устал от его непонимания и даже не может больше злиться.

— Он решил остаться? — Дина сажает вертолет на носу яхты, выходит вслед за котом.

— Он решил, что я ему больше не нужен. Вот пусть и справляется теперь сам. Подыхает там, сколько хочет.

Спокойствие, с которым говорит Мяускул, пугает девушку гораздо сильнее, чем красные глаза и желание убить. Тупой работать-и-только-работать ломает этого кота, ломает своего кота. Выебывает его своим эгоизмом, отрезает по кусочку каждый раз, когда видит, будто специально отталкивает подальше, пытается вышвырнуть. У Мидаса поехала крыша, давно поехала. И теперь он добивается того же у Мяускула.

— Слушай, он вернется. Все поймет. Он просто тупой.

Дверь хлопает, и девушка решает не мешать коту снова напиваться. Она бы даже помогла ему в этом, но упрямый ребенок все еще там, в сером здании, без присмотра. Она улетает, но обещает вернуться. Обещает себе.

***

— Хватит бухать, — Дина забирает из руки кота бутылку и ставит на барную стойку. _А тут уютненько._

— Сколько время?

— Ты хотел спросить, сколько дней ты уже бухаешь?

— Дней?

— Ага. Три. Со мной все хорошо, спасибо, что спросил.

Кот усмехается устало. Он не слышал, как пришла девушка, как приземлился вертолет. Не слышал и не видел. Потому что бухал.

— Как ты? — Дина садится в кресло напротив кота, развалившегося на диване. Он смотрит куда-то сквозь нее, разминает свою шею и все же цепляется взглядом за девушку, останавливается на ней.

— А чо, не заметно?

— Вот давай только ты тоже тут не разводи сопли, а, — она говорит раздраженно, скрещивает руки на груди, не хочет смотреть на помятого кота и отводит взгляд.

— Тоже? — в голове кота мелькает «ему плохо без меня?», он будто трезвеет на секунду, открывает глаза широко.

— Да почему он ушел? Да что я сделал не так? Да я же ради него стараюсь! Ну, мне же надо работать, ко-ко-ко, — девушка передразнивает Мидаса и устало вздыхает. Она не хочет быть почтовым голубем между этими двумя, но понимает обоих. Только она из всего сраного острова понимает их обоих. Не может выбрать ни чью сторону, потому что верит словами Мидаса и понимает боль Мяускула.

— Кароче, вину он не признает, я понял.

— Да он и не признает, как ты не поймешь! Никогда не признает! Он упертый! Упертый, сука.

— А ты-то чо бесишься?

— Да нихуя.

Кот усмехается самодовольно, включает свое «в этом я шарю», подходит к барной стойке и берет с полки бутылку. Не виски, девушку нужно что-то помягче.

— Расскажите о своей проблеме, ведь лишь тогда вы сможете принять ее… — начинает кот, наливая красный ликер в бокал.

— Да иди ты, — девушка смеется, но садится за стойку, пододвигает к себе бокал и смотрит на жидкость изучающе, — так и скажи, что тебе просто интересно, что я такого могу рассказать про Мидаса.

— Пиздец.

— Ну, спрашивай, — Дина поднимает бокал, все еще смотрит на него. Уже не столько исследует, сколько сомневается в своем решении пить с котом. Мяускул обладает каким-то ебучим даром убеждения и раскрытия внутренней пиздливости.

— Внатуре? — кот уже воодушевленно откупоривает вискарь.

— Внатуре, — выдыхает девушка и опрокидывает все содержимое бокала себе прямо в горло. Чувствует горячую волну, еще раз сомневается, затем ставит бокал на стойку и смотрит на кота.

— Ох-хо-хо! — Мяускул опирается на стойку, наливает подруге, наливает себе, потирает руки, — он правда молчал десять лет?

— Ну, не десять. Лет семь, максимум.

— Совсем?

— Ну, со мной разговаривал иногда. Когда меня били, — девушка отпивает из своего бокала. Она пьет с этим котором уже не первый раз, и ей начинает нравиться эта компания.

— Почему ты тоже попала в тюрьму? Ты ж обычная.

— Загребали всех. Взрослых мочили сразу, детей брали, чтобы исследовать. Даже обычных. Но некоторые сваливали, когда только-только началось.

— Как сваливали? — кот подливает девушке в снова пустой бокал.

— Если ты обычный, то никто не догонял. Просто бежишь и все. Пока они в соседнем доме, берешь и валишь. Был шанс, что за тобой не побегут.

— А расскажи, как это было.

— Вот нахуя тебе эта информация?

Кот тускнеет немного, опускает голову, встречается взглядом со своим стаканом. Выпивает залпом.

— Мидас никогда такое не рассказывает. А мне постоянно кажется, что он думает об этом. Его с любой хуйни выебывает, а я даже не знаю, что у него в голове.

— Конечно, не рассказывает, — девушка усмехается грустно. Она не знает, как сама не сошла с ума, почему в ней столько сил. Почему Мидас сломался, а она нет?

— Ладно. Мы гуляли, что-то делали на улице, я не помню уже. Бегали, наверно, веселились. А потом началось. Как-то резко, просто пришли люди и стали забирать детей, стрелять. Мы даже испугаться-то не успели особо. А его, кароче, сразу заметили… — Дина отпивает немного, смотрит куда-то вниз.

— Почему сразу?

— Потому что он золотой! Золотой, блять! Ты знаешь, как я охеревала с него! Он превращал мои побрякушки в золото. Я чувствовала себя королевой, отвечаю.

— Вы были лучшими друзьями?

— Единственными! Я без понятия, почему он согласился со мной дружить. Я таскала его по канавам всяким, а он ходил такой, башку свою задирал. Смотрите, какой я умный и приличный. А потом хуяк за мной в грязь, — Дина смеется, вспоминая это. Смотрит на кота, ненавидит его всем сердцем. Что он сделал с ней? Почему она рассказывает ему все это?

— Он говорил, что ты была задирой.

— Ну, может, немного. К лохам всяким приставала.

— А он, значит, лохом не был?

— Не-а.

— Давай, продолжай, — кот подливает себе виски и возвращает внимание на девушку.

— Ну… из-за того, что мы были на улице, нас заметили быстро, прятаться уже было поздно. Да мы и не поняли сразу, что происходит. А потом они подошли, с оружием, смотрят на него, как будто он просто кусок золото. Не человек! И забирают. А я нет бы убежать, запищала там на них. Вот меня тоже и приняли. Ты б слышал, как он их матом покрывал, я таких слов-то не знала даже.

— Ага, смотрите, какой я умный и приличный, — кот смеется вместе с Диной, представляя Мидаса-малолетку. Если бы не литры алкоголя, у кота бы встал.

— Слушай, может, ты это… Реально бесите.

— Не-а, — кот отпивает сразу из бутылки. Гасит подступающую ярость, жмурится, не дает глазам загореться алым. Девушка видит, как кот напрягается, и понимает: он глушит в алкоголе совсем не обиду.

— Злишься?

Он кивает девушке, снова смотрит на нее. От резко поступившего большого количества алкоголя кота немного ведет, он останавливает свою голову, ждет, пока остановится комната, кружащаяся вокруг него и снова сосредотачивает взгляд.

— Слушай, а нахера вам вообще яхта?

— Уже, походу, не нахера.

— Ты меня понял.

— Свалить хотели.

— Куда свалить? — сердцебиение учащается, Дина теряется, смотрит на кота, словно испугавшись. На спокойного, невозмутимого и невероятно пьяного. Она допивает то, что еще было в бокале, смачивает пересохшее горло. Лучше бы она не спрашивала.

— Нахуй.

— Нет уж, объясни, — Дина отходит от шока, подталкивает пустой бокал в сторону кота.

— Не уверен, что могу…

— Можешь! Рассказывай! Что значит, свалить?! Вы чо, охуели совсем тут?

— Да! Я заебался смотреть, как он дохнет, заебался! Каждый день новый флэшбек! Что бы ни говорил этому идиоту, нихуя не работает! Тебе легко судить! Всем вам легко судить! Он же босс, блять! Куда ж вы без него! Да никакой он не босс! Он вообще никакой! Ты знаешь, что у него в башке?! Вот и лучше бы тебе никогда не узнать. Я не могу смотреть на это, понимаешь? Ты знаешь, что такое любишь? Знаешь? Вот я знаю! Этого! Ебанутого! Отбитого! Наглухо! — кот бросает бутылку виски в стену напротив, и девушка жмурится, когда бутылка пролетает мимо нее, — мы бы свалили и все. Ему больше не нужно ничего делать, не нужно опекать тут всех. Нихуя не нужно. И никакая сука не сможет его тронуть.

— Кроме тебя?

— Да! — кот рычит, и девушка понимает, что ей все же придется побыть почтовым голубем. До нее доходит, почему Мидас решил прекратить войн у сейчас, почему начал перестраивать весь остров, почему так обезумел идеей закончить быстрее. Она берет бутылку, из которой кот наливает ей алый вязкий алкоголь, наливает себе сама. Смотрит на бокал, на бутылку, снова на бокал. Делает глоток из бутылки и ставит ее на стойку. Наклоняет голову, закрывает лицо руками. Девушка не может сказать, что будет скучать. Она не питает особой любви к людям. Да, ей весело с котом. Ничего, переживет. Но лишь сейчас приходит осознание, что она прожила рядом с Мидасом больше, чем полжизни. Помнит его ребенком, помнит обозленным подростком. Она будто знает его наизусть, будто этот парень — ее часть. Дина не представляла себе нормальной жизни, и сейчас ей кажется, что Мидас должен исчезнуть, чтобы жизнь стала нормальной.

— Знаешь, что?

— Мм? — кот стоит все там же, за барной стойкой. Разглядывает уже другую бутылку виски, думает о том, сколько сможет еще выпить до того, как пойдет блевать.

— Обещай, что будешь звонить.

— Да забудь ты, все, конец. Он крышей поплыл, никуда я с ним не свалю.

— Я запомню эти слова, — девушка усмехается, выпивает из своего бокала. Смотрит внимательно, как кот отпивает из бутылки, как шатается, не может стоять на ногах.

— Вали спи.

— Угу, ты это… все в твоем распоряжении, кароче.

Дина кивает, и кот уходит в спальню, вырубается, как только касается головой подушки, оставляя девушку наедине со своими мыслями.

Будит Дину громкий голос в наушнике, отчего она вздрагивает, встает с дивана, отвечает не сразу.

— Что тебе надо?

— Где ты шляешься? — звучит в ухе приглушенно.

— Опять на полу валяешься, калека?

— Заткнись и быстро сюда. Объект простаивает.

Дина морщится, потирает лицо. Надо умыться. Девушка выходит из комнаты, попадет на улицу. Бесится. _Херовы корабли_. Заходит обратно, пробует другую дверь. Коридор, отлично. Она слышит какие-то постукивания ближе к носу яхты, идет на звук заинтересованно.

— Неплохо, — заключает девушка, останавливаясь в дверном проеме, залипает сначала на машину, стоящую перед ней, затем замечает и ноги, торчащие из-под приподнятого автомобиля. Кот вылезает, садится на полу рядом с машиной, смотрит на Дину с улыбкой.

— Хочешь, покатаю?

— Спрашиваешь? — девушка явно оценила это прекрасное творение инженерной мысли, — только не сегодня. Твой психованный парень мне весь мозг выклюет, если я не приду на стройку.

— Я всегда здесь, — кот игриво улыбается, сверкает глазами, и девушка смеется.

— Пить больше не будешь?

— Не буду.

— Вот и молодец. Где у тебя тут ванная?

— Прямо, четвертая дверь справа.

— Благодарю.

***

— Я слишком часто здесь появляюсь, не думаешь?

— А тебя что-то смущает? — испачканный маслом кот ковыряет что-то в двигателе машины, аккуратно протаскивает провода под усиленной рамой, располагающейся прямо над мотором. Он стоит спиной к девушке, и она видит напряжение каждой мышцы на его спине, заглядывает выпирающие бицепсы, то и дела содрогающиеся, когда кот в очередной раз тянется за инструментом. Она смотрит и завидует Мидасу всей своей душой.

— Ну-у… твои сексуальные плечи считаются?

Кот смеется, поднимает голову, смотрит на девушку, опираясь на руки, и Дина теперь смотрит на них.

— Серьезно?

— Вполне.

Кот не отвечает ничего. Они оба знают, что ничего не будет. Оба знают, почему. Так почему же нельзя помечтать? Девушка не видит машину полностью, лишь фары и задний бампер, и подходит к коту.

— А она красотка, — проводит рукой по крыше, открывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь, останавливается у широкого длинного капота.

— А то. Ну, чо, едем кататься?

— А, по-твоему, я зачем сюда пришла?

— На меня попялиться? — кот смеется, выходя из гаража. Он отходит умыться и сменить испачканные штаны, но быстро возвращается. Одна кнопка на стене — и стена тут же опускается, превращаясь в трап. Яхта стоит прямо у берега, кот поставил ее так специально, чтобы можно было выехать в любой момент.

Он запрыгивает в свой Aventador, девушка устраивается на пассажирском, и кот дает по газам, вжимая подругу в кресло и задорно смеясь.

— Ты не говорил, что мы будем гонять!

— Да? Ну, приготовься. Мы будем гонять!

Зря что ли они строили здесь такую ровную дорогу? Измеряли ее, прошли каждый сантиметр идеального асфальта своими ножками. Мидас считает: это все для того, чтобы возобновить сообщение между городками. Мяускул считает: это чтобы нарезать круги на максимальной скорости. Он вдавливает педаль газа в пол, давая машине передохнуть лишь на поворотах. Они пролетают мимо комплекса «Градирнь», оставляя за собой только пыль и запах жженой резины. Девушку отпускает страх, и она поддается этому кайфу. Машина несется вперед, как стрела, разрезая воздух. Рычит так, что весь остров слышит их. Пускай слышит. Кот снова нажимает на газ, переключает передачу. Снова. И снова. У Дины перехватывает дыхание. У Мяускула загораются глаза. Автомобиль рвет расстояние на части, раскладывает на атомы, проходит его быстрее, чем можно представить. Это чертовски опасно, и это чертовски вставляет.

— Слушай, а я забыла спросить. А ты очень хороший водитель?

— А? — кот поворачивает голову к девушке, разгоняя машину, и Дина визжит пронзительно, на что кот отвечает лишь смехом.

— Сука, ненавижу тебя! ненавижу! Высади меня!

— Чего? Я не слышу. Слышишь этот рык? — кот входит в поворот, понизив скорость резко, а затем снова повышает передачу, — а сейчас? Слышишь?

— О, боже!

— Да ладно, не страшнее вертолета.

— Страшнее! Страшнее, блять! Дерево!

— Где? — автомобиль уходит в занос, и кот уверен: он никогда не слышал таких громких визгов.

— Издеваешься? Ты издеваешься?!

— Может, немного.

Автомобиль наворачивает «пончик», пока запах резины не прорезается в салон слишком сильно. Они останавливаются, Дина вываливается из тачки под смех кота, дышит свежим воздухом, смотрит безумно на довольного друга. Смотрит так, будто готова убить за такие фокусы. Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться. Улыбается кота становится еще шире, когда девушка залезает обратно.

— Значит, понравилось?

— Давай, рули, пока я не передумала.

Кот не смеет ослушаться. Ни даму, ни машину.

Дина отлично провела время, рассекая на огромном фиолетовом звере на колесах, поэтому, когда Мяускул предложил вернуться, она согласилась, не раздумывая. Ей нравится смеяться с ним, нравится смотреть на него. Нравится думать, что она отвлекает кота от мыслей о своем недопарне. Девушка даже забыла, когда в последний раз видела кота грустным. Они стали кататься вместе чаще, загрязняя экологию острова выхлопными газами. Загрязняя мозг Мидаса тем, о чем он никогда бы не подумал. Не подумал, если бы фиолетовый Aventador не мозолил ему глаза снова и снова.

Блять, как же она светится. Парень сидит на каком-то пне, курит медленно, постукивает ногой бесшумно. Девушка сияет радостью, излучает добро, общается с работниками, как с друзьями. Очень уж ее поведение напоминает…

— Дрянь, — Мидас сплевывает в сторону, выбрасывает окурок. Работники расходятся, и постоянно пребывающая в хорошем настроении Дина сама подходит к парню. Он находится в тени в последнее время, прячется от разговоров, от людей, прячется в себе и в работе. Ему больше не хочется быть всегда-в-центре-внимания-боссом, и он спихивает на девушку все больше и больше обязанностей.

— Ты чего такой хмурый?

— Это ты слишком веселая.

Солнце село уже давно, но там, где всегда лето, тепло даже вечером. Они остаются вдвоем на огромной стройке, и чем ближе подходит девушка, тем хуже парень себя контролирует. Не может справиться с дрожащими руками, сжимает их в кулаки. Пытается успокоиться. Отчаянно прячет ярость поглубже в себя, барахтается в ней, словно в бездонном колодце. И все равно тонет.

— Весело тебе, да? — хрипит девушке прямо в ухо, сжимает золотыми пальцами горло, рывком прижимает к высокой машине — и в половину не такой быстрой, как та, на которой девушка привыкла разъезжать.

Она бы ответила, возможно, не съязвила бы даже, если бы могла хотя бы нормально вдохнуть. Дина хватается за запястье Мидаса, пытается оторвать руку, сжимающую горло, но парень лишь сильнее вдавливает хрупкое тело в раму автомобиля.

— Отвечай, сука! — он бьет ее об твердый металл, отпускает руку, и девушка падает, судорожно глотая кислород. Он опускается на корточки перед ней, поднимает голову на подбородок, надавливает пальцами сильно, и Дина повинуется, смотрит в глаза обезумевшему другу.

— Ты совсем ебнулся? — проговаривает она хрипло, кашляет, но не смеет снова опустить взгляд.

— Еще раз увижу тебя в его машине, убью, — парень рычит ей на ухо, снова опуская ладонь на горло, не сжимая, — поняла?

— Ты ревнуешь что ли? Вот придурок, — девушка пытается смеяться, но Мидас затыкает ее, сжимая в руке ее горло, но вскоре отпуская обратно. Отталкивает ее грубо от машины, садится за руль и уезжает в свою серую пустую комнату. Ему осталось совсем немного. Может, неделя. Неделя, и все это закончится.


	20. it's all yours now

Привычный звук лопастей, и кот уже чувствует, как скорость течет по венам. Он поднимается лениво: ей когда-нибудь надоест летать на вертолете? Идет не спеша, автомат в ритм шагов касается рукоятью колена, почти раздражает. Поднимает на палубу, не смотрит на только что приземлившийся вертолет: зачем? Он и так знает, кто это. Или не знает?

Отсутствие шуток и звонкого голоса сбивает кота с толку, он уже собирается спросить что-то, но поднимает глаза раньше, чем открывает рот. Полностью золотой вертолет. Худой бледный парень с золотыми руками стоит, небрежно опираясь на кабину Choppa.

— Вали отсюда.

— Не-а, — парен улыбается, гордится собой и хочет поделиться с котом этой гордостью. Остров доработан полностью, не осталось здесь ничего, что хотя бы намекает на ужасное прошлое. Разве что безликое здание агентства не списывается в яркую картину, но ничего, и с ним что-нибудь придумаем.

— Нахер ты приперся? — кот подходит медленно, придерживая рукой автомат, закинутый на плечо. Мидас разглядывает его, останавливается взглядом на руке с тремя полосками шрамов, думает самодовольно: «это я устроил». Смотрит как на свою собственность, которую пришел забирать.

— Я пришел к тебе.

— Нахуя?

— Я закончил, мы можем уплывать.

— Что? Что ты сказал?

— Я соскучился.

— Ты меня бросил, — кот приближается к парню, смотрит на него с ухмылкой, но не может перестать пялиться.

— Я тебя не бросал. Это ты ушел. Сам.

— Ага, бля…

— Да заткнись ты уже, — Мидас выдыхает устало, притягивает к себе кота и накрывает его грязно ругающийся рот своими губами. Мяускул не сопротивляется даже, не перестает нахально ухмыляться и целует парня мягко, с нескрываемым наслаждением, обнимает его свободной рукой за талию.

— Я правда соскучился, — он шепчет и снова целует, не дожидаясь ответа…

***

— У тебя есть сутки. Если завтра в это время ты не придешь сюда со всеми своими манатками, я сваливаю один, — кот говорит серьезно, рассматривает красивое лицо, рассматривает все свои метки. Парень не подает виду, кот знает — он чувствует каждый синяк, каждую царапину. Чувствует и наслаждается. Ведь неженку наконец потрогали, неженка счастлива.

Мидас кивает быстро и уходит сразу же. Ничего не отвечает. Ему действительно есть, что доделать, что забрать. Да, он завершил все свои основные дела, но целые кучи документов, в которых сможет понять хоть что-то только Мидас, еще стоят в кабинете. Парень не думает, что они уплывут сразу же, как только он ступит на борт. Он почти уверен, что этого не произойдет, но, если, придя к Мяускулу, он хотя бы дернется в сторону агентства, одним только сексом тут уже точно не обойдется. Парень решает не копаться в голове кота, не выпрашивать объяснений. Он принимает свой косяк как факт и не хочет терять кота. Он успеет, точно успеет.

***

Мидас пролетает мимо Дины вверх по лестнице, и девушка успевает лишь присвистнуть ему вслед.

— Это он тебя так? — она заходит в комнату вслед за парнем, закрывает за собой дверь. Мидасу кажется, что она пришла поиздеваться, но на самом деле, она пришла помочь.

— Не твое дело, — парень выгребает из ящика стола все папки, складывает в коробку. Еще одну. И еще.

— Да ладно, я же знаю, что он. Ну, ты хотя бы живой.

— Слушай, откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я был? — парень поднимает на девушку глаза удивленно, достает темную пачку из кармана, и Дина тут же протягивает руку.

— Ну, я не тупая, — девушка смеется, берет сигарету, кивком благодарит за нее, — а вообще, по тебе заметно.

Мидас усмехается ее словам, собирает все документы, все файлы, закрывает вечно работающий ноутбук. Оглядывается быстро, думает, куда его деть. _Надо будет отдать Здоровяку? Сегодня? Взять с собой? Это же самое ценное…_

— Давай сюда, — девушка выхватывает ноутбук из рук парня, и тот успевает лишь открыть рот в возмущении, — да знаю я все, успокойся. Трахаль твой рассказал. В его оправдание скажу, что он был о-очень пьян, и я заставила.

Мидас вздыхает, отрывает двумя пальцами сигарету от губ, чтобы выдохнуть, и зажимает во рту обратно.

— Спасибо, — он берет коробки с документами и подходит к двери, — тогда, может, поможешь?

— Без проблем, — девушка чиркает зажигалкой, открывает другу дверь и идет за ним к кабинету.

— И кого ты оставишь главным?

Мидас копошится в документах. Больше папок, больше файлов, больше коробок. Он смеется, вспоминая, как нашел в одной из таких милого пушистого котика. А теперь этот котик его так… М-да.

— Э-э… скорее наоборот.

— Вообще, а тут нужен главный?

— Ну, следить за всем этим кто-то все равно должен. Если случится какое-нибудь дерьмо, кто-то же должен… — девушка запинается. _Должен лезть в самую грязь? Выслушивать панику? Разруливать все проблемы? Блистать своим непревзойденным умом? Как это делают лидеры? Как это делал Мидас?_

— Думаю передать все дела Здоровяку, будет поглядывать тут время от времени. Ну, на случай какого-нибудь дерьма, — он улыбается Дине, улыбается так счастливо, что девушка не верит этой улыбке, — кстати!

Парень тащит подругу наверх, буквально хватает за руку и тянет за собой. Ведет к комнате, что располагается прямо под крышей. Дина не была там больше с того раза.

— Эта штука может вам пригодиться. Считай, что это мой подарок на крайний случай.

Подарок, который его чуть не убил.

— Твой котя разъебал его, если ты не знал, — язвительно говорит девушка, пока Мидас сканирует свою радужку, а затем тычет что-то в небольшой металлической коробочке у двери.

— Я починил. Подойди.

— Ты… что? — Дина смотрит на парня в недоумении, и Мидас рукам поворачивает ее голову к сканеру. Невидимая сетка проходится по карему глазу, исследует внимательно, запоминает мельчайшие детали.

— Я скину тебе схему, дашь доступ Здоровяку. И никому больше! Поняла?

— Окей, босс, — Дина кивает, и Мидас вставляет свое любимое:

— Я здесь больше не босс.

Они заходят в комнату, и девушке открывается совершенно другой вид. «Агрегат» выглядел иначе в их последнюю встречу. Сейчас он более… мирный? Не такой пугающий, не таящий в себе тонны обиды на весь мир и не имеющий желания этот мир разорвать. Возможно, потому что его создатель больше не такой.

— И что я должна с ним делать?

Крыша закрыта, молнии не образуются в центре адской машины. Да и машины уже не такая уж и адская. Сердце этого механического чудовища аккуратно прикрыто стеклянным шаром.

— Включаешь, — Мидас показывает на большую кнопку на пульте, — снимаешь крышку, — показывает рукой на стекло, — открываешь крышу, — указывает на пульт на стене, — готово. Именно в таком порядке. Иначе пизданет сразу вверх и все, нет больше машины.

— Ла-адно, — тянет девушка, не пытаясь скрыть замешательство на своем лице, — а в каких случаях его надо включать?

— Если на остров начнется какое-нибудь жесткое нападение, например. Он создает энергетический купол вокруг острова, который теоретически может защитить даже от бури.

— Теоретически?

— Ну, у меня не было возможности проверить.

Девушка кивает снова, пытается смириться с количеством кнопок на пульте управления «агрегатом» и молится, чтобы ей никогда не пришлось его использовать.

— Слушай, а как это, получить молнией?

— Без понятия, я сразу отрубился.

Конечно же, он врет. Он прочувствовал всем своим телом силу электричества, ему казалось, что молния пытается подпалить все органы. Он почувствовал адскую, невыносимую боль. А потом да, сразу отключился.

Они спускаются на нижний этаж, к хранилищу Мидаса. Парень открывает тяжелую круглую дверь, выносит оттуда все важные документы, коих немного. Ковыряется в проводах — отсоединяет небольшой сейф.

— А это что?

— Деньги.

— Много.

— Этому острову хватит лет на тыщу.

— Ты серьезно?

Мидас вертит золотой рукой перед лицом девушки, как бы напоминая, что он самый богатый человек на этой планете. Дина кивает понимающе и отходит немного, освобождая дорогу Мидасу, выволакивающему тяжелую металлическую коробку.

— В кабинет?

— А спрятать там сможешь?

— Придумаем что-нибудь, — парень оставляет сейф на полу, возвращается в хранилище, еще раз осматривает, убеждаясь, что здесь не осталось ничего важного. Остались лишь золотые шлемы, досье на руководителей «Теней» и его прошлое. Мидас сваливает весь этот хлам в большую кучу на полу, выходит, закрывает дверь. Ломает в руках ключ-карту, достает пистолет и стреляет в идентификатор несколько раз, пока искры не заменяют интерфейс.

— Отпусти и забудь, да? — усмехается девушка и толкает парня локтем в бок. Он кивает, достает из кармана другую карту, открывает дверь в полу и отдает карту девушке.

— Замок потом сама поменяешь, — спускается быстро по ступенькам, — теперь это все твое.

Все. Самолеты. Автомобили. Тяжелое оружие. Девушка успевает подумать: «а точно восемнадцать»?

— Охереть.

— Повосхищаешься тоже потом.

У Мидаса уходит почти полчаса, чтобы дотащить сейф до кабинета. Парень устанавливает его на полке шкафа, прикручивает к стене.

— Есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь?

— Э… рисовать?

— А, да, точно. Рисовать.

— Ради тебя могу научиться.

— Ой, иди нахер.

Мидас не бегает больше по зданию, не проверяет: ничего ли не забыл. Ему ничего и не нужно, он скорее помог Дине, объяснил основное, показал, что к чему. В голову парню приходит лишь последнее, что нужно сделать обязательно.

— Это надо как-то снять.

Они курят на улице и оба пялятся на большую круглую вывеску, что красуется на лицевой стороне здания. «Призрак».

— А как ты это приделал?

— На пару сотен саморезов.

Друзья переглядываются и усмехаются друг другу, явно придумав гениальнейшее решение.

Спустя еще около часа Дина и Мидас снова стоят на том же месте, курят и пялятся на большую круглую вывеску. Теперь на белом фоне красуется надпись, сделанная красным баллончиком, «FREE». Они очень довольны своей работой.

— Все?

— Угу.

***

Золотой вертолет приземляется на нос яхты, и кот сразу же выходит на звук. За рулем сидит Дина, она не глушит мотор, ждет, пока Мидас спрыгнет, и сразу же поднимает машину обратно в воздух. Не оставляет ему выбора, не оставляет шанса передумать.

 _Он пришел. Этот придурок действительно пришел_. Мидас идет уверенно, улыбается так, будто только что спас мир. Как будто вышел из какого-то эпичного боевика. Когда у него было такое лицо в прошлый раз, его нехило так оттрахали, но сейчас парень уверен, что все сделал правильно. Кот дал ему сутки. Мидас уже на яхте, стоит тут, лыбится так, что хочется дать по роже, ведь из суток прошло лишь двенадцать часов.

— Пришел?

— Ну, конечно, пришел!

Кот обнимает своего человека сильно, и Мидас молится всем богам, чтобы приступ любви Мяускула поскорее закончился. Кости хрустят, а спина болит так, что хочется выть. Кот сжимает парня в руках словно в тисках.

— Отпусти…

Кот слушается, и глаза Мидаса возвращаются в орбиты.

— Ты меня добить что ли решил?

— Я тоже скучал, — парня обнимают уже нежнее, прижимают к себе ласково, обходят синяки, не прикасаются к больному. И, боже, какой же огромный булыжник сваливается с души золотого мальчика. У них все будет хорошо, теперь точно.

— Мы вот так просто уйдем? Ничего никому не скажем?

— Ну, почему же не скажем. Ты обещал мне вечеринку.

— Я ничего тебе не обещал!

— Обещал-обещал, — кот мурчит, подползая к парню поближе. Эта кровать слишком большая.

— Не-ет.

— Да-а, — кот горячо дышит парню на ухо, и Мидас вздрагивает, испуганно ерзая, чем вызывает смех.

— Боишься меня?

— Вообще, нет, но, походу, начну.

— А разве тебе не понравилось?

— Ну-у…

— Мм?

— Может, немно-ого…

— Немного?

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Совсем?

— Капельку.

— Капельку?..


	21. use me as much as you want | bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта глава слегка жестковата(!) и не совсем вписывается в общую картину, поэтому присутствует здесь как "пропущенная сцена",  
> пропустив ее, вы ничего не упустите :)

Привычный звук лопастей, и кот уже чувствует, как скорость течет по венам. Он поднимается лениво: ей когда-нибудь надоест летать на вертолете? Идет не спеша, автомат в ритм шагов касается рукоятью колена, почти раздражает. Поднимается на палубу, не смотрит на только что приземлившийся вертолет: зачем? Он и так знает, кто это. Или не знает?

Отсутствие шуток и звонкого голоса сбивает кота с толку, он уже собирается спросить что-то, но поднимает глаза раньше, чем открывает рот. Полностью золотой вертолет. Худой бледный парень с золотыми руками стоит, небрежно опираясь на кабину Choppa.

— Вали отсюда.

— Не-а, — он улыбается, гордится собой и хочет поделиться с котом этой гордостью. Остров доработан полностью. Не осталось здесь ничего, что хотя бы намекает на ужасное прошлое. Разве что безликое здание агентства немного не вписывается в общую яркую картину. Но ничего. И с ним что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я сказал, вали! — кот подходит медленно, автомат закинут на плечо, поддерживается крепкой рукой кота. Мидас разглядывает его, останавливается взглядом на руке с тремя полосками шрамов. Думает самодовольно: это я устроил. Смотрит как на свою собственность, которую пришел забирать.

— Никуда я не пойду, я пришел к тебе.

— Нахуя?

— Я закончил, мы можем уплывать.

— Что? Что ты сказал?

Парень не успевает произнести ни слова, получает по шее прикладом автомата, задыхается в возмущении. Стонет глухо от боли, непроизвольно хватаясь рукой за ссадину.

— Да чего ты дерешься-то?

Он не хочет его бить, не хочет причинять вред. Мидас пришел, чтобы помириться. Но кот, кажется, совсем не настроен на примирительную беседу. Он подходит молча, замахивается кулаком по лицу парня, но тот успевает увернуться, отбегает. Держит себя в руках. Вдох. Выдох.

— Сюда иди, сука! — кот хватает парня за ворот толстовки, и Мидас срывается тоже. Толкает кота, ударяет в грудь с силой, но падает следом, ведь кот так и не разжал свой кулак. Мяускул приземляется спиной на твердые доски, рычит, сбрасывает с себя мальчишку, придавливает к полу, за что хорошенько получает по лицу. Мидас вырывается снова. Ему почти удается подняться, почти удается сбежать.

— Ебанутый! Хватит! Хва... — он падает от острой боли в спине, тяжело дышит, расплескивает свое золото на пол, подбирает его, собирает в кулак.

— Хули ты приперся?! Скучно стало! Уебывай! — кот нависает над парнем, с трудом поднявшимся на колени, хватает за шкирку, отбрасывает к двери, и Мидас кубарем вкатывается в комнату. Все сначала. Садится. Получает. Падает. Когда кот подходит к нему снова, парень бьет обезумевшего под колено, залезает сверху, придавливает к полу своим весом. Успевает выхватить один из своих пистолетов, и теперь Мяускул пригвожден к полу еще и тяжелым золотым стволом, прижатым к паху.

— Убери пистолет, или я отстрелю тебе глаз, — дуло автомата медленно приближается к левому глазу Мидаса, и парень следит за ним недолго. Разъяренный взгляд кота ему нравится гораздо больше.

— Ну, тогда лишишься яиц, — он усмехается, что выглядело бы уместно, если бы тело парня не дрожало так явно. Он получил столько раз, что держится на коленях с большим трудом.

— Зачем ты пришел? — кот ерзает задницей по полу, хочет выбраться из-под пистолета, хочет скинуть с себя настойчивого парня.

— Я соскучился.

— Ты меня бросил.

— Я тебя не бросал. Это ты ушел. Сам.

Кот смотрит на парня сквозь пелену, видит лишь очертания. Не обращает внимание на ухмылку, не может справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, не может справится с собой.

— Сука! — Мидасу хватает сил и реакции, чтобы сбить автомат с курса, пуля пролетает мимо, лишь царапая белоснежную кожу. Оружие падает с грохотом, и кот отвлекается на этот звук, вытягивает руку, чтобы поймать, достать, притянуть.

— Сдохни! С...

— Да заткнись ты уже…

***

Он всегда считал, что состоит из титана. И какой-то угрюмый мальчишка не сможет его и поцарапать. Сколько раз его передергивало от звука куска железа, царапающего стекло. Эта херова недомузыка прямо в ушах. Прямо сейчас.

— Я тебя не бросал.

_Не уходил на дни, на недели, на месяцы. Не плевал в лицо своим недоверием. Никогда. Угу._

— Это ты ушел.

_Ушел? Может, убежал? Сбежал подальше от этого ненормального. Сколько еще своей боли он на тебя выльет? Ты зашел в болото, друг мой. В вязкое, черное болото._

— Сам.

Каждую чертову секунду он разрывался на части при виде темных кругов под глазами. На белоснежной коже они выглядят слишком страшно. Но он не понимает. Никогда не поймет. _Он же не видит, что у тебя внутри. А что у тебя внутри, котик?_

Стержень из титана.

Он слишком хорошо стреляет, он попадает в тонкую трубку, попадает каждым словом. И царапает. Сука, царапает. До крови, до боли.

_Сколько ты еще выдержишь, котик?_

Мальчишка смотрит на него, как на героя. Смотрит так, будто кот — стена. И за этой стеной можно бесконечно прятаться от своих демонов. _Сколько их у тебя? Сколько их еще? Когда они закончатся?_

Каждый день — новое чудо. Он лелеял их несколько лет. Кормил каждого, кормил своими страхами, обидами, поил своими слезами. И демоны принимали дары жадно. Проглатывали целиком, облизывались. И замахивались на мальчишку. _Им недостаточно твоей боли, слышишь? Хватит! Перестань!_

Он лишь смеется в ответ, прячется за своей мохнатой стеной. Кот забирает его страдания себе, берет демонов за шкирки, закидывает в клетки со стальными прутьями. И кровожадные твари обжигаются, рычат беззвучно. Там, в темной комнате внутри разбитого парня, для них самое лучшее место. Даже лучше, чем Ад. Зачем спускаться в Преисподнюю, если можно развернуть ее у себя в душе?

Демоны не сдаются так просто, они кусают кота за руки, впиваются острыми зубами, шипят на него, чувствуют его. Ведь чем чаще кот подходит к клетке, тем сильнее из него сочится боль — любимое блюдо адских тварей. И он позволяет укусить. Позволяет хватать за руки, царапать кожу, оставлять шрамы. Позволяет, ведь иначе они начнут откусывать куски от его мальчика, беспечно спящего в теплой постели. Кот так отчаянно берег его, не подозревая даже, что, стоило коту уйти, парень тут же побежал к своим питомцам. Принес им себя на блюдечке. Отдался на растерзание. Играл с ними, приправлял страхи золотом, словно перцем, и демоны жрали довольно, запивая свой ужин прекраснейшим напитком — силой парня. Он такой особенный. Такой сломленный, такой подавленный. Он сидит один в своей серой комнате снаружи, и ему недостаточно этого. Ему холодно, ему одиноко. Он открывает тихо дверь в свою душу и спускается вниз по скрипящим ступенькам, освещает собой темноту. И демоны встречают его овациями. Слушают его внимательно, кивают согласно, причмокивая очередной порцией страданий.

Кот не раз заходил в этот момент, врывался в темный подвал, оттаскивал полумертвого идиота, закрывал клетки обратно. Снова и снова выбрасывал ключ, но парень отливал его снова. В личной коллекции кота уже сотня золотых ключиков, ими можно отворить любую дверь, можно войти в прекрасный мир, переполненный светом. Он открывает окно за окном, показывает солнце, показывает цветы и облака. Посмотри, говорит, как красиво, как здорово. Но мальчишки не хватает надолго, он ждет, пока кот снова отвлечется. Снова позволит спуститься в подвал.

Его парень — неиссякаемый источник ужаса, слабости, тоски. Любая мразь, голодная до человеческих эмоций, может пить из него годами, присасываясь к голой, ничем не защищенной, душе. Может наслаждаться им, оставляя свои синие круглые следы. Парень покрыт ими изнутри целиком, на нем буквально нет ни миллиметра чистого, живого. Он болит весь. Целиком.

Кот приносит свои лекарства, заклеивает пластырями, пропитывает обезболом, ухаживает за каждой ссадинкой, даже самой малюсенькой. Касается ее мягко, и парень сам в этот момент толкает демонов подальше в угол за стальными решетками. Кот доволен результатом, ему нравится, как синяки проходят, но он не может сидеть там вечно. Не может пребывать в одной лишь тьме. Он отчаянно нуждается хотя бы в глотке света. Выходит ненадолго, а по возвращении находит все новые и новые раны. Демоны ковыряют их, сдирают коросту. Отпущенные на волю твари лезут когтями в только что зализанное котом место, пускают кровь, пускают боль. Пьют.

Кот готов поклясться, что не знает, как мальчишка жив до сих пор. Что течет по его венам, если демоны высасывают остатки жизни. Парень же не видит сам, не верит, что они съедают его. Он думает, что кормит их лишь страданиями, тем, что умерло и так. Но длинные языки достают везде, слизывают капельки жизни, достают изнутри, из каждой раны высасывают долго и мучительно, заставляя парня дрожать и кричать.

В руках кота эти уродцы такие беспомощные, способны лишь хрипеть и плакать. Он снова отдирает их от синих кругов синяков и выкидывает в клетку. Сытых и довольных. Проверяет их позже. Они точно не вырвутся сами? Хотя, им и не придется. Ведь мальчишка снова спускается в свой темный подвал.

Коту кажется, что он в темноте уже целую бесконечность. Борется с адскими тварями, пытается спасти своего человека. И чем дольше он сидит внутри, тем отчетливее понимает: это бесполезно. Тупорылый придурок все равно вернется.

Голодные демоны нападают на любого, нападают и на кота однажды. Рвут его, кусают, царапают. Хотят сожрать. Ведь чем дольше он с мальчишкой, тем вкуснее становится. Он выбирается из подвала устало, купается в солнце, греется, чинит свой титановый стержень. Он выползает, но с таким трудом, что не может заглянуть туда больше. Боится. Боится быть так же разорванным, как его мальчишка.

***

— Сдохни! С...

— Да заткнись ты уже, — парень выдыхает устало, накрывает грязно ругающийся рот кота своими губами. Глушит все маты, которые Мяускул ещё пытается выплюнуть. Проглатывает его злость. Мидас сам убирает руку от промежности кота, когда тот наконец перестаёт дергаться. Прижимает его плечи к полу руками, целует все глубже, залезает в рот языком. Кот кладёт ладонь на шею парня, даже не думает быть нежным, сжимает пальцы прямо на месте огромного синяка, и Мидас мычит ему в губы. Жмурится от боли. Он не может больше стоять в таком неудобном положении, опускается на кота осторожно, садится ему на бедра и прижимается телом.

— Я правда соскучился, — он шепчет и снова целует, не дожидаясь ответа. Не хочет больше слушать оскорбления.

_Ты, наверное, уже забыл, как выглядят мои чудища? Давай я освежу тебе память._

Кот жмурится сильно, не хочет больше спускаться в подвал, ему никогда не одолеть темноту внутри золотого мальчика. Его золотого мальчика. Кот сжимает руку сильнее, оставляет синяки на шее парня, проводит языком по раскрытым губам. Мидас не может молчать, не может терпеть боль, что приносит кот. Чувствует, как горит его шея, как из свежей ссадины проступают капельки крови, и кот пачкает в них пальцы. Он сжимает крепко руку на боку парня, как будто раздавит сейчас как спичку. У Мидаса сводит внутри, ему кажется, что он падает в пропасть. Ему так больно, но хочется больше. Он ни за что не отступит, он успокоит своего котика.

Кот убирает руку с шеи, когда парень давится своими глухими стонами, морщится, начинает кусаться. Слышит благодарный выдох, но не дает расслабиться. Кладет обе руки на упругие ягодицы. Парень не может оторваться от кота, не может перестать целовать его, он так соскучился, _боже_. Мяускул обхватывает своего человека, прижимает к себе, и Мидас сбивается в эту секунду, отрывает губы, пытаясь окунуться в теплые ощущения. Ему уже кажется, что кот простил глупого мальчишку, снова готов защищать его, но кот лишь переворачивается резко, кладет парня на спину, вжимает позвоночником в твердые доски, придавливает своим телом сверху.

— Болит? — он проводит ладонью по ссадине на шее, почти нежно, и Мидас прерывисто дышит, прося еще немного обезбола.

Кот опускается к его лицу, и парень чувствует его горячее дыхание, все еще не открывая глаза. Он кивает быстро, когда кот чуть нажимает на свежие синяки, и тут же чувствует, как острые зубы впиваются в его шею. Рот снова раскрывается в безмолвном крике. Еще укус. Мидас бы завыл, но рука кота ложится ему на губы, затыкает грубо. Кот меняет тактику ненадолго, прячет свои острые кошачьи зубки, целует мягко, проводит языком по ране. Слизывает красные капли, наслаждаясь металлическим привкусом. У Мидаса кружится голова, ему кажется, что он больше не чувствует боли. Но это не так.

Кот прижимается бедрами к бедрам парня, и Мидас чувствует тяжесть его веса. Всем своим телом. Всем своим членом. Половой орган начинает твердеть предательски, парень не думает об этом, старается не думать. Как будто не хочет сейчас возбуждаться.

Но разве не за этим он пришел сюда?

Шершавый язык проходит по шее особенно нежно, и парень стонет уже не измученно в ладонь, что все еще держит его рот закрытым. Мидас чувствует, как пальцы касаются его языка, и задыхается в ужасе.

Неужели кот затеял его любимую игру? Неужели парню действительно так нравится быть отпизженным, и он готов отдаться вот тут, под этой грубостью и небрежностью?

Кот просовывает два пальца в рот Мидаса, проводит по языку, пачкает пальцы в слюне парня. Мидасу не нужно особое разъяснение, он сразу понимает, что от него требуется. И не то чтобы он когда-то был против этого. Парень смыкает губы вокруг пальцев, гладит подушечки языком, и кот впихивает пальцы ему чуть ли не в глотку. Парень давится, сглатывает слюни — насколько это возможно в данной ситуации — и начинает посасывать предложенное. Кот подбадривает своего извращенца, потираясь об его уже заметно затвердевший член.

_Сука, зачем?!_

Мидас быстро увлекается, наслаждается хлюпающими звуками, которые сам же издает. Кот забирается свободной рукой под толстовку парня, останавливает где-то под ребрами, сжимает крепко. Его пальцы достают до позвоночника, и Мидас мычит возмущенно, останавливается ненадолго. Пока ему снова не вставляют в самую глотку. Он пытается не думать о боли, представляет, что кот обнимает его, а не калечит лишь сильнее. Таких мыслей не хватает надолго, ведь Мяускул сжимает руку сильнее, кожа краснеет под давлением, и Мидас всхлипывает. Этот чертов кот давит ему прямо в синяк, в огромный, сука, синяк, который сам же и оставил. Сам вломил автоматом по спине, и теперь напоминает об этом. От очередного нажатия парень выгибается, не может больше терпеть это, хватается руками за плечи кота.

— Больно тебе, да? — он дышит в шею, он совсем близко, так близко. Парень сходит с ума, не понимает, что чувствовать. Его тело пронизывает адская боль, но этот голос. Он здесь, совсем рядом. Он очень скучал. Очень сильно.

Мидас не трогал себя ни разу, пока жил отдельно от своего котика, даже не думал об этом. Конечно, он был слишком занят, он не страдал от недотраха. Но теперь его кот здесь, нависает над ним, трахает его пальцами в рот. И парня захлестывает возбуждением. Он сжимает в руках широкие плечи, напряженные мышцы подрагивают немного, и он прижимается сильнее к паху кота бедрами. Кот и так сидит на нем, давит всем своим весом, но Мидасу кажется, что между ними километры, огромная пропасть, он трется медленно и стонет, насасывая. Ох, как коту хочется, чтоб эти распухшие губы двигались так же вокруг его члена. Он думает недолго, освобождает рот парня, берет влажными пальцами за подбородок, пачкает его же слюной.

— Хочешь меня, да?

— Да... — парень выдыхает негромко, разлепляет глаза. Кот берет его за горло, тащит на себя, заставляет встать на колени, ставит раком. Поглаживает по голове, как свою собачку, Мидас опускает голову, упирается взглядом в стояк своего кота, не может оторваться. Смотрит внимательно, как кот расстегивает белый ремень, замирает в предвкушении. Парню тяжело опираться на дрожащие руки, он хочет упасть, уткнуться лицом в своего котика, но получает лишь прекрасное зрелище. Кот расстегивает джинсы, проводит ладонью по своему члену сначала через трусы, а потом спускает и их, представляя Мидасу свою достоинство. Парень видел его не раз, но хочет смотреть снова. Он уже знает, что кот попросит — нет, потребует — сейчас, и он уже ждет этого. Мяускул хватает парня за волосы и тычет лицом в своей член, проводит головкой по губам. Парень облизывает губы, слизывает горький вкус, затем слизывает его уже с упругой плоти перед своим лицом. Обхватывает губами сначала только головку, аккуратно, примеряя. Он ни разу не сосал своему коту, не пробовал его на вкус. Парень ласкает языком маленькую дырочку, из которой то и дело выходят белые капли, берет глубже, двигается медленно. Ему нравится это, и он пытается ускориться. Скользит губами по стволу, размазывая свою слюну. Но член у него во рту даже не на половину, и кота это не устраивает. Он насаживает парня сильнее, дергает за волосы, и тот давится поначалу. Кот не дает времени привыкнуть, дергает еще раз, и еще раз, пока не вставляет весь член целиком. Мидас борется с рвотным рефлексом, он готов сблевать прямо сейчас, но кот достает член из его рта, будто бы давая отдышаться.

Передышка длится недолго, он вставляет снова, не полностью, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы Мидас перестал получать от этого удовольствие. Парень думает только о том, как бы не откусить хер своего благоверного, а кот все двигает и двигает его голову, втрахиваясь в рот своего мальчика. На глазах проступают слезы, Мидас жмурится сильно, не может контролировать процесс, просто позволяет собой воспользоваться. Позволяет взять себя как секс-игрушку, грубо вдалбливаться в свой рот. Он понимает это так ясно. Чувствует себя безвольным, беспомощным. _И черт..._

Лучше бы он не понимал этого. Парень уверен, что свои трусы он уже испачкал. Он устал, руки подгибаются, сжимаются в кулаки, слезы льются чуть ли не ручьем, а кот долбит ему прямо в глотку. Парень стонет вокруг члена, хочет, чтобы кот отъебал его прямо сейчас. Но Мяускул лишь вытаскивает член изо рта парня, и тот сразу же распахивает глаза, вдыхает глубоко, запрокидывает голову. Хочет сказать: дай еще.

— Тебе понравилось, детка? — кот поднимает Мидаса на колени, придерживает, обнимает подозрительно нежно, как будто не злится больше.

— Угу, — парень смотрит на него, висит на его руках, тянется, чтобы обнять, но кот хватает резко за шею сзади, впечатывает лицом в пол. Мидас чудом успевает отвернуться, чтобы не разбить нос. Чувствует, как висок и скула горят новой ссадиной, шипит возмущенно.

Сердце еще стучит в ушах, когда кот срывает с парня штаны, стаскивает и трусы следом. Мидас не успевает ничего понять, и приходит в себя после удара, лишь когда чувствует, как пальцы кота касаются горячей дырочки. Поглаживают вокруг, как будто хотят расслабить. Но парень сжимается лишь сильнее. По позвоночнику пробегает холодок — это кот давит парню на лопатки, вжимая его в доски. Мидас кусает свои губы, отчаянно цепляется за пол руками.

— Больно... — он стонет, но получает в ответ очередные синяки.

— Правда? А так? — кот склоняется над своим мальчиком, локтем надавливает на позвоночник. Парень уже собирается закричать, но сбивается. Кот вставляет в напряженную дырку один пальец грубо, резко, засовывает и двигает быстро. Мидасу кажется, что его задница горит. Она, черт возьми, полыхает. И постепенно этот огонь сменяется тянущим теплом в животе. С члена капает, парень не уверен в своих ощущениях. Ему так больно и так... приятно? Да, блять, охуенно приятно. Он ждал этого, желал, чтобы кот вошел в него. И даже один палец уже приносит огромное удовольствие. Кот добавляет еще один палец, трахает ими Мидаса, и тому ничего не остается больше, чем скулить жалостно.

— Тебе нравится, когда я делаю больно, да?

Кот достает пальцы и сразу же входит. Вставляет свой член, целиком, до конца.

 _Да, черт возьми, да!_ Мидасу нравится. Нравится жжение внутри, нравится ноющая шея, нравится твердая рука на спине.

_Пользуйся мной сколько хочешь._

Кот вставляет несколько раз полностью, достает и снова вставляет. Задница Мидаса еще не успела привыкнуть к этому, как получает уже новые ощущения. Кот вытаскивает медленно, останавливается, когда доходит до головки, и двигается не спеша, лишь кончиком члена входя в парня. Раздражает горячую дырку, и парень сжимается, хочет получить больше, пытается насадиться сам, двигает задом. Но кот, слегка расслабивший руку ранее, снова вдавливает своего мальчика в пол. Мидасу кажется, что он ударяется, голова начинает кружиться, однако это действительно усмиряет.

Котик играет с ним, веселится, забавляется. Хватает грубо за бедро парня, разводит его ноги еще шире. Мидас скулит уже так громко, просит так сильно, что кот и сам не в силах терпеть больше. Он вставляет снова, утыкается в самую чувствительную точку, и с губ парня слетает очень уж пошлый стон. Конечно, не такой пошлый, как зрелище его влажного, истекающего смазкой члена, но коту хватает и этого, чтобы вдолбиться жестче. Он целится все в то же место, выбивая из парня крики.

Парень рычит недовольно, когда кот снова достает из него член.

— Еще хочешь? Понравилось? — кот шепчет парню в шею, дышит тяжело. Его голос уже не такой злой, в нем больше усталости, чем ненависти. Он спокойный и низкий, и парню хочется слушать его бесконечно.

_Скажи еще что-нибудь, боже._

У Мяускула срывает чердак окончательно, когда Мидас выгибает свою спину сильнее, подставляя зад, прося продолжения. Кот вдалбливается в него так быстро, как только может. Долгожданный оргазм накрывает Мидаса с головой, он кусает свою руку, ведь из его рта вылетает что-то слишком уж неприличное. Но ничего не получается, и кот слышит это, слышит каждый стон. Терпит сам, хочет кончить. _Но блять, как же он кричит, какой же он, сука..._

Кот не выдерживает и пары минут этих охов, кончает внутрь, заполняет своей спермой, и влажная теплота внутри никак не дает парню заткнуться. Его еще никогда так не ебали. Кот еще никогда его так не ебал.

Парень падает на пол окончательно, когда кот вынимает из него еще твердый член, убирает руки от шеи. Он отдыхает недолго, но Мидас не видит, хоть и очень хочет посмотреть на своего кота. Его трясет, и парень не в силах даже открыть глаза, не то чтобы подняться.

Мидас слышит, как кот одевается, как выходит из комнаты куда-то. Не подходит к нему, не целует. Не говорит, что простил.

_Неужели, ему недостаточно жопы Мидаса? Как еще кот должен его трахнуть?_

Парень приходит в себя спустя время, поднимается сам, медленно натягивает одежду, выходит тоже. Свежий чистый воздух бьет по легким, и парень тут же исправляет это, закуривая. Кот стоит рядом, принимает влажную свежесть, не хочет дышать болью. Он стоит молча, и Мидас не рушит эту тишину. Еще одного приступа ярости котика его жопа не выдержит. Парень уже докуривает, когда Мяускул наконец поворачивается к нему.

— У тебя есть сутки. Если завтра в это же время ты не придешь сюда со всеми твоими манатками, я сваливаю один…


End file.
